The child who will change him
by HarleyQuinnClownPrincess
Summary: The Doctor meets a small child after losing Rose, but the child will play a huge part in his future.
1. Nine years

**_I have edited this chapter and will probably do the others as well, I changed some things in this chapter so the story would make more sense as it didnt really fit the time line before which I apologize for but this is the fixed version so please let me know if it makes more sense now. Thanks! KBO!_**

* * *

The screaming finally ceased as the survivors of London watched as the metal men and the strange metal creatures that someone had called a Dalek, were sucked into a window at the top of the Canary Warf building. Everyone except one small child, one small child who knelt beside a dead woman, a woman who looked rather similar to the small girl, the small girls hands shook as she touched the woman's face smudging dirt over the woman's ashen cheeks, tears dripped from her small face to the unfeeling face of the woman who was no doubt the child's mother. The child sat back on her heels, the sidewalk biting into her uncovered knees, reminding her that everyone she loved and needed were dead because of a hunk of metal with a brain, the hunk of metal they called a Dalek, the hunk of metal that left her alive. She dropped her head as the tears came faster and faster completely overriding her ability to be angry with the Daleks and the Cybermen. She wiped her nose on her sleeve, before reaching out and closing her mother's eyes, considering just lying down and waiting for someone if anyone to find them. She slowly turned her head hearing the weirdest noise coming out of seemingly no where, slowly a blue box began materializing in the air, she shook her head calling herself barmy and turned back to her mother causing more tears to fall down her cheeks. The sound of a door shutting reached her ears but she didn't move "Why have you brought me back here?" a male voice questioned, causing her to turn her head slightly catching the exchange between a tall, lanky man and the box. The box made a whirring noise, which caused the man to put up his hands "Alright, alright. Don't get all haughty" he sighed turning around and putting his hands in his pants pockets and looking around catching a glimpse of the small girl "Oh hello" he started, smiling largely before recalibrating the situation and dropping it rather quickly. She turned back to her mother figuring he would just swan off, but she wasn't expecting him to squat down beside her his brown trench coat flicked out behind him. "What happened?" he asked softly, looking at her, his head cocked to the side. She sniffed and wiped her cheeks on the backs of her hands looking away from him up to the sky where millions of Daleks had once been.

"The metal things in the sky killed her," she sighed willing her tears to go away and brushing hair out of her mothers face.

"Daleks" he half growled, she nodded halfheartedly "How old are you?" he asked suddenly

"Ten" she said looking at him confused

"Ten" he said almost thoughtfully "Do you have anyway to look after you? I'm assuming this is your mum" she nodded

"This is my mum, but I don't have anyone else" she said looking down at the sidewalk

"Would you let me find you someone?" He asked picking up her chin, noticing her tears he pulled her against his chest "Hey, it'll be ok" he said quickly tucking her shoulder under his chin and squishing her in his arms. A child crying was definitely not his favorite thing; he'd had enough crying today. "I'll make you a promise. You let me find someone who can take care of you and when you're old enough I'll come back and you and I will go somewhere amazing" the child pulled away from him and resumed staring at her mothers body.

"Why are you helping me? I mean there are billions of people in the same situation" she looked up at him "Why me?"

"It's what I do. I wait in that box over there and help whoever is outside it when I come out" he smiled; it was a rather good explanation for what happened every time he went anywhere. "I know what it feels like to lose everyone you love and need" he said quietly, moving to sit Indian style beside her "I had to choose between losing everything I loved forever or watching the universe be destroyed" she cocked her head to the side as he looked away from her, trying to fight back the second round of tears that had come to his eyes recalling the Time War. He almost flinched as a small hand slid itself into his much larger hand, he half smiled "What's your name?" she asked changing the subject smiling slightly, he chuckled

"You are the most brilliant child I have ever met. I insinuate I'm not human and you ask my name" he smiled widely at the child who smirked and laughed slightly, he dropped her hand and extended his other "I am The Doctor" he said with the biggest smile

"The Doctor?" she questioned, he nodded "Well, Doctor I'm Drew, Drew MacDonald"

"Ah a Scottish surname, but you don't sound very Scottish to me" he said looking her over

"I was born in London sir" he made a disgusted face

"Don't call me sir," he pleaded

"Then what shall I call you?"

"Doctor will do fine, deal?" she nodded, before taking hold of her mother's now cold hand and slipping her wedding ring and family ring off and tucking them into her pocket. "Now you know my name, a bit about where I am from and have my word that when you are old enough I will take you somewhere brilliant. Will you come with me now?" he asked almost pleading her to come. She nodded sullenly looking towards her mother "She'll be fine, the police will find her and one day you can visit her" he stood up extending his hand to her once again, hoisting her up to her feet and catching her as she nearly toppled back over her legs far beyond asleep, he laughed kneeling down so she could position herself on his back. He made his way towards the blue box "Doctor how is the box going to help you find someone to look after me?" she questioned

"Well my darling Drew, that blue box is a TARDIS, time and relative dimension in space"

"A time machine?" she asked, catching him off guard he nearly stopped in mid-step

"See brilliant child, yes she is a time machine" he smiled

"She?"

"Yes, see the TARDIS is alive. She's not just a machine, she has a heart, a mind" he smirked "And an attitude" he laughed, the light on the top of the TARDIS brightened as if warning him of just how much of an attitude she had. "And she's very glad you let her help you" he said stopping outside the door so Drew could touch the outside, like so many before her. Much to his surprise she didn't just touch the wood like everyone else, she stroked it "Thank you for bringing The Doctor to help me" she smiled at the wood, his eyes nearly popped out of his head, no one had ever thanked the TARDIS before, well they hadn't ever thanked her for bringing him to them. _'You picked a good one here'_ he thought towards the TARDIS, who whirred in his mind telling him she knew Drew was brilliant. He laughed to himself sliding the key into the lock and opening the door, he only half expected Drew to say the same words everyone before her had but once again she surprised him "She's beautiful, much more so then I thought she would be" she giggled when all the lights in the TARDIS brightened to almost blinding before she remembered the small child's sensitive eyes and toned it down.

"She likes you" the Doctor laughed making his way to the controls, Drew still clung to his back like a baby monkey. "How are the legs?"

"They tingle and I think I got some blood on your coat" she said shyly

"Ah well, it's had worse on it" he smiled setting her down on the seats "I'll go grab something to put on those knees" he kissed her forehead before bounding off down one of the corridors. Drew sat there swinging her legs as they didn't touch the floor, she was starring at a panel on the controls when she heard a voice whispering her name "Hello?" she called out loud

_'Shush dear child before the Doctor comes back before I have told you what I must'_ a voice said in her head

"Who are you?" she whispered

_'I am the TARDIS; I am speaking to you to convey the severity of your future with the Doctor. You will change him, you will be changed for him, one taught him to love without thought, another will teach him he needs someone with him, then he will come back to you and you will teach him that one love is not all there is to life, he will love you and you will save him time and time again. Please be patient with him and do not be harsh when mistakes are made. Good luck my dearest Drew'_ her mind was suddenly silent as the Doctor bounded back into the room with a goofy look on his face

"Haven't needed this in so long, I forgot where it was" he smiled, kneeling in front of her with the first aid kit, she stayed silent just watching him clean her knees and put a Band-Aid where needed. He suddenly looked up at her "You alright?" he asked touching her face, she nodded blinking out of her thoughts "Good. Your knees are done, now how about we find you someone to take care of you" he smiled jumping up and started pushing buttons and pulling leavers, holding something down with his foot as he reached over to push something else. "Might want to hold on" he smiled back at her, she grabbed the railing behind her "Allonsy!" he yelled happily as he threw a switch and the TARDIS lurched into movement. They landed with a jolt sending her to the floor which she never met, instead meeting the chest of the Doctor "Easy does it" he smiled hoisting her up onto his back again before stalking out of the TARDIS and out into what seemed to be someone's garden "Oops!" he said before all but hoping out of the soil, he looked up at the sky which was now dark and licked his finger before holding it out and spinning a few times. "Hmmm seems its about eleven thirty" he shrugged "Never was good at showing up at a good time" he laughed before stalking up to someone's door, he smiled inwardly as Drew's head leaned against his, he moved one of his arms to knock on the door and was almost surprised she didn't tighten her legs around his middle as anyone else would have, it was almost as if in the short time he'd known her he had gained her full, unadulterated trust, not even Rose had trusted him that fast. He mentally shook himself, now was not the time to get depressed over his loss of Rose, there would be time after Drew was safe. He waited for someone to answer and it wasn't long before he heard footsteps rush towards the door, the door was thrown open as if the person behind it had known it was him though with a TARDIS in their garden it would be hard to mistake who would be at your door. Sarah-Jane Smith stood in front of him in her dressing gown with a huge smile on her face "Doctor" she said almost lovingly

"Sarah-Jane Smith" he smiled, he pulled her into a one armed hug

"And who is this you have with you?" she asked suddenly, he turned to the side showing his old companion the small child attached to his back "Really Doctor? A child? When I said you companions were getting yonger it wasn't a challenge," she laughed

"Oi! I'll have you know the TARDIS picked her, Daleks killed her mother and she has no one to take after her. You were the first person I thought of when she said she had no one left" he huffed, causing Sarah-Jane to look at him shocked "I thought the Daleks were all dead!" she breathed

"What year is this?" he asked suddenly

"Two thousand" the Doctor's eyes widened slightly

"Bugger" he cursed under his breath

"Doctor?"

"Could I come in?"

"Oh of course" she ushered him inside and shut the door making her way past him into the sitting room, he followed her making no noise "You don't have to be so quiet" she called back to him "There's no one here but us" he could hear the sorrow in her voice as she said it "Why is it a shock it's two thousand?" she asked leaning on the door frame of which he could only imagine lead to the kitchen

"She from two thousand seven, I must have punched the coordinates in wrong" he sighed laying Drew laying Drew on the couch, Sarah-Jane disappeared from the doorway "Will you do it?" he asked suddenly when she came back into the room

"She's special in some way isn't she?" she asked setting a cup of tea in front of him as he moved Drew so her head was in his lap, he absently played with the child's hair which was the oddest mixture of browns and a slight bit of black.

"The TARDIS didn't say, she just said that she would save me and I had to keep her safe. Where safer than in the care of Sarah-Jane Smith" he smiled down at the now sleeping child.

"I will" she smiled as she watched him, he suddenly looked up at her as if completely unsure he had heard her right "I will raise her as if she was my own, for you" even from his seat on the couch he could see the tears in her eyes. "I mean you have done countless things for me, why in the name of god would I turn you away when you finally ask for something in return" she smiled sadly, he returned the smile.

"Her name is Drew, Drew MacDonald. I know she was born in London, but her parents were Scottish. That's all she told me, after I told her about the Time War, well I didn't go into huge detail but I just told her I knew how she felt watching her mother die. It shouldn't be hard to get a birth certificate and a last name change." Sarah could hear the tell tale sadness in his voice "She's different then the others Sarah, much different. Before we got into the TARDIS, she thanked her" he looked up at her again, he hadn't noticed he'd looked back down "Thanked her for bringing me to her, then when we go inside she didn't say the usual 'It's bigger on the inside' speech everyone else had. She said she was beautiful, more beautiful than she had imagined she would be"

"The TARDIS is beautiful," Sarah added, as she watched the child stir before climbing into the Doctor's lap and go back to sleep. "You sure she'll be comfortable here? I mean she looks mighty comfortable where she is" Sarah smiled motioning to the child in his lap.

"It's not safe with me. Never is, at least not for a child" he sighed putting his arms around her, he'd met quiet a few children in his travels but none that ever reacted like this with him. Sarah smiled

"She'll be the one to change you," she said suddenly, his eyes snapped to hers

"What do you mean by that?" he asked almost angrily

"I'm not sure" Sarah said honestly "Just sort of came out"

"Happens to me all the time," he said flippantly "You need to make sure that she never crosses her own time line, she can never see the other Drew running around London at least not until two thousand seven after July" Sarah-Jane nodded

"Well, I guess we should put her in a room so she can sleep for a while. I'm sure Rose is waiting for you" she said rising from her seat, the Doctor gasped and squeezed his eyes shut putting his forehead against Drew's head, which almost instantly moved as her arms wrapped around his neck "Doctor what's wrong?" a small voice questioned as Sarah watched his arms tighten around the child

"Nothing love, let's get you to bed" he said in a struggled voice before standing up, she latched her legs around his waist never letting go of his neck

"Please tell me Doctor," she pleaded, "It might make you feel better"

"I'll be alright" he lied; he knew he was going to hurt for a long time. Sarah led them to an empty bedroom where the Doctor proceeded to lay Drew down on the bed, he kneeled down beside the bed "Drew, this is Sarah-Jane. She's my oldest friend, she'll take care of you till I come back ok?" Drew looked over towards the woman standing uncomfortably in the doorway and gave her a small smile. "When will you come back?" she questioned innocently, Sarah and the Doctor flinched, how to explain to a child that it would be years till he came back. "For you it will be a long time, at least nine years" he sighed as he watched tears build back up in the child's baby blue eyes "Sarah-Jane will make sure to keep you busy learning all sorts of fun stuff so the time flies by I promise"

"What if you forget about me?" she asked quietly, Sarah watched as both the Doctor's hearts shattered

"I will not forget about you Drew" he said almost sternly taking hold of both her arms "I have promised I will come back and I will, nine years to this day I will be outside in my little blue box waiting for you" she nodded but he knew she wasn't completely convinced, he stood and moved to walk away but she grabbed his hand

"Please don't leave yet," she pleaded, he looked between the child and Sarah-Jane before nodding, he moved over to the older woman "You cant ever tell me about her if we meet again and I don't ask, things never happen to me in the right order, one slip and this could never have happened" he whispered hugging the woman, she nodded knowing the rules

"I will see both of you in the morning" Sarah said before bidding them good night and closing the door. The Doctor shrugged out of his suit jacket and loosened his tie before stripping it completely, Drew watched him remove his high-tops and move to the side of the bed she wasn't lying on. He sat with his back against the wall, she curled up beside him which made him decide to move down so the pillow was supporting his head and shoulders, she put her small head on his chest and listened to the four beat rhythm of his hearts. "Will you tell me of your planet?" she asked out of the silence

"How did you know I wasn't from earth?" he asked looking down at her

"You said earlier you had insinuated you weren't human and now I can hear both your hearts" she stated nonchalantly, he smiled and laughed quietly

"Observant you are. My home planet is, um, was Gallifrey" he paused as if picturing himself back on said planet "The skies were burnt orange, with mountains that went on forever. The trees had leaves of silver, which made the forest seem to be on fire in the morning light. The capitol stood between two of the tallest mountains named Solace and Solitude, it stood tall in a glass dome just as it had for a billion years"

"What happened to it Doctor?"

"Everything was destroyed" he sighed "And will continue to be destroyed until the end of time. I was the only one with enough sense to stop fighting and lock the world into an infinite loop where the war would go on forever. It was the only way to stop them from ripping the universe apart" he could feel the tears building up and it almost made him angry, Drew sat up and wiped the tears from his face with her small hands

"I think what you did was brave, not many would sacrifice everything they know and love to save everyone else" she smiled reassuringly, it was at that moment the Doctor's hearts began to heal not just from the pain of the Time War but also from losing Rose. It was at that moment the Doctor started to unconsciously fall in love with her. "Come on, there will be plenty of time for stories later, you should sleep" she yawned and nodded settling back down beside him and resting her head on his chest letting his hearts beats lull her to sleep. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, he wouldn't end up sleeping, he almost never slept, but it gave him time to think of whether or not he would actually be able to wait nine years or if he would just skip forward and not have to.

~July 15, 2002 ~

Drew had made quiet a few new friends at the school Sarah-Jane had enrolled her in, it was her birthday today and all of them were running around the Smith house. Drew had never told the Doctor but the day he had left had been her eleventh birthday, and the past year she had waited up all night on her birthday in hopes he would come see her but in two years he hadn't shown up at all, she wasn't all that surprised to be honest she had never really expected to see him until her nineteenth birthday but she would hold onto a tiny wish he would come see her. They were just about to sit down to her birthday dinner that Sarah-Jane had prepared for all ten children, when there was a knock on the front door "Drew, darling could you get that my hands are full!" Sarah called from the kitchen

"Yes mum!" Drew jumped down from her seat and ran towards the door her little heart pounding in her ears, her mind screaming it was him she threw the door open with as much excitement as her small body could hold and almost burst into tears when she found a strange woman standing there. "Who are you?" she spit with more hate then she ever knew she could manage, it wasn't the woman's fault she deduced taking a deep breath "I'm sorry. How can I help you?" she asked glancing around behind the woman

"I'm not sure really, my names Martha Jones. What's your name?"

"Drew, Drew Smith," she said extending her hand politely

"Really I was told your last name was MacDonald" Martha smiled

"Who ever told you that was lying" she retorted, keeping with her mother's rule of never telling anyone her real last name

"I don't think so, it was a very credible source" Martha said crouching down to be eye level with her "You wont find it" she whispered, watching the twelve year old feverishly searching the front yard with her eyes, her blue eyes snapped to Martha's brown

"I don't know what your talking about" Drew stated defiantly "Why are you here Ms. Jones?" she asked as politely as she could without glaring at the older woman

"Distracting you for me" a familiar voice chuckled behind her, before grabbing her around the middle and twirling her around.

"Doctor!" she squealed

"Oi, watch the ears" he laughed, "You didn't think I would miss your twelfth birthday, did you!" he put her down and put his hands on his hips, she snorted indignantly

"Today is my thirteenth birthday, you Gallifreyan doofus," she said putting her hands on her hips mocking him

"Gallifreyan doofus? Ouch! That one hurt missy!" he put a look of hurt on, crossed his arms and turned away from her. She walked around him and stood in front of him looking up at him before pouncing on him, nearly knocking him over. "Happy birthday, my darling Drew" he smiled as she wrapped her legs around him. "Also I am very sorry I missed your twelfth birthday, but Ms. Jones over there went and got herself and the rest of the hospital stuck on the moon!" he laughed as Martha made a indignant noise

"Oi! That wasn't my fault it was the Plasmavour! Plus you'd be dead if it wasn't for me!"

"Yes thank you for leading the Jadoon there a few minutes too late" he laughed; he rather enjoyed working Martha up and watching her go. He put Drew back down on her feet and took her hand "Now if I am correct, and I always am, there's a party going on" he smiled widely and pulled her into the dinning room only to stop dead as ten pairs of eyes landed on him and Drew "Wow" he whispered and Drew laughed. Sarah emerged from the kitchen and nearly dropped what she was holding

"Oh John, I wasn't expecting you" she said setting the bowl on the table

"Mum, John and Martha came to wish me a happy birthday!" Drew explained excitedly causing Sarah and the Doctor to smile

"And good timing as always we were just about to eat. I'll grab two more chairs," she said before shuffling off, the Doctor sat on Drew's right side while Sarah sat on her left.

The Doctor and Martha stayed until it was time for Drew to go to sleep; the Doctor pulled a small box out of his pocket and kneeled in front of Drew extending it to her. She took it gingerly as if it would break and slowly pulled the top off it, inside was a smaller box and a key. "The key is for the TARDIS, you'll know when I'm coming cause it will get warm" he smiled, mentally noting it didn't stop him from sneaking up on her like earlier. "The box however, not telling you what's in there" he smirked as she glared slightly. She put the TARDIS key around her neck before opening the small box, in the box lay the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen, her mother had had one similar but it was nothing compared to this one. It was a Claddagh ring, two Celtic knots on either side of the traditional hands holding a heart toped with a crown but above that was a Celtic love knot. She stared at it for a minute before looking up at the Doctor who had stood up; she attached herself to his waits as he laughed, "Thank you, it's beautiful"

"On Gallifrey it's a promise ring, I didn't have it on me when I promised I'd come back, but hey better late then never" he smiled down at her "Now I do believe it's your bed time" he laughed as she glared again "Martha I'll meet you back at the TARDIS" Martha nodded before leaving

"Can I see her?" Drew asked suddenly "I never got to say bye or thank you"

"Why not, it is your birthday after all" he smiled goofily at her before hoisting her up on his back and stalking out the back door. He stopped in front of the TARDIS, who suddenly seemed to beam with joy, he laughed internally. He set Drew on her feet and she walked over to the TARDIS, putting both hands on her door as Martha stood in the other door watching the child. _'Happy day of birth dearest Drew'_ the TARDIS whirred happily in Drew's mind, she smiled "Thank you for bringing him back" she smiled rubbing the door. _'Soon it will be the three of us, dearest Drew. Martha Jones is considering leaving'_ she whirred again. "Do not wish her gone so fast, he needs her right now" she whispered almost inaudibly as Martha was standing beside her. _'You are right, dearest Drew, when she goes he will utilize the time void and seek you out. You will be older having taken the longer path but it will be soon for him'_ she whirred then went silent. Drew smiled and kissed the door before looking towards Martha "Keep him safe, I've heard from mum the trouble he likes to get himself into" she smiled before turning back to the Doctor. She smacked his arm "You better not take two years to show up again" she laughed before kissing his cheek and running back into the house.

~September 2008~

True to his word the Doctor showed up for every birthday after her twelfth, giving her something different every time something from all the travels with Martha, up until her seventeenth birthday where he never showed up, she wasn't completely surprised she hadn't actually expected him to show up for any of them. She was nineteen now, working for Torchwood with Captain Jack Harkness, she had joined to learn more about the Doctor that her mother couldn't tell her but also to learn under Toshiko Sato when she was seventeen, she had taken over the position a few month earlier when Toshiko died. She wasn't half surprised when she found out Jack had met the Doctor and traveled with him, he also told her of Rose Tyler, she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of Rose as the Doctor had loved her, not that she expected the same to happen for her when she started traveling with him but a girl could hope. '_You will change him, you will be changed for him, one taught him to love without thought, another will teach him he needs someone with him, then he will come back to you and you will teach him that one love is not all there is to life, he will love you and you will save him time and time again.'_ The TARDIS' words came back to her full force as if she was still in her head. She looked around her room, it certainly had changed since she had been kidnapped by a bunch of aliens Torchwood had been following, she hadn't told anyone but Jack that they had experimented on her, tired to fuse her DNA with that of a Time Lords, which resulted in her suddenly having a second heart and a respiratory bypass system much like the Doctor. The aliens had also tested if she could die, which just proved she had sped up healing and a kind of regeneration where if hurt again during healing she would just heal faster, though upon further testing it was revealed she did not have the mind of a Time Lord and resulted in her being dumped back on Earth without anything being reversed, not that she was complaining. She sighed as she flopped back on her bed, her hair fanning out "Well, what are you going to do tonight?" Jack's voice floated into her room

"Not a clue, no aliens, no sign of the TARDIS, there's nothing" she closed her laptop and shuffled out into the sitting room of the apartment she shared with Jack. She threw her self onto the couch beside him "The key has been so cold for so long I don't think he's coming back, even if he promised twice" she sighed absently playing with the ring he'd given her. Jack but his arm around her and kissed her temple

"Don't give up on him, he'll come. Remember what the TARDIS said" he smiled reassuringly

"Well I've held up my end of the bargain. I've changed for him, I haven't aged even slightly since they experimented on me" she sighed "Now he just needs to ditch Martha and come back"

"Hey now, I met Martha she's a lovely woman, saved the earth once or twice"

"Yeah I met her too when I was twelve, after that he came alone. Though that might be because I snapped at her when she was at the door and not him" she shrugged. "I think I'll go for a walk," she said suddenly before getting up

"He's here isn't he?" he asked trailing behind her to her room, she turned around and shook her head holding out the key, he touched it and it was still cold. He sighed and kissed her forehead before she closed her door.

"If I call he suddenly showed up, if I don't show up or call I've probably been picked up off by a weevil" she laughed half heartedly before walking out of the apartment. She wandered around Cardiff; she knew people probably thought she worked for the army in her dark cargo pants, tight black shirt and belt with a bunch of things attached. She didn't really care it kept people away from her, with her real mother's looks she was an 'easy' target for muggers and the like. She sat down on a bench near the rift knowing the Doctor liked to park the TARDIS here when she needed a top up, she figured she would just sit here all night and wait, if Jack got worried he'd call.

~Meanwhile~

He picked himself up off the floor of the TARDIS it was always a rough landing when he went to visit Drew, he could never figure out why he could put the stabilizers on and everything, it was almost as if the TARDIS herself got too excided and was too distracted to land gently. She whirred at him warningly, to which he just patted the control panel and reminded her that Drew was coming this time. He stalked up to the front door and knocked, he turned from the door and looked about the front yard "Can I help you?" a young male voice questioned he spun around confusion flashed on his face

"This is Sarah-Jane Smith's house right?" he questioned

"Yes, do you want me to get her?" the younger male asked

"Please" he smiled widely, he heard the boy call for his mum, confusion etched its self deeper on the Doctor's face. Sarah-Jane suddenly appeared in front of him

"Ah Doctor! Finally" she laughed

"Yeah sorry about the delay got stuck on an air ship," he laughed, half expecting a nineteen year old Drew to come bounding at him any second

"She's not here" she said as she caught him looking behind her "She moved out when she was seventeen, determined to make her own way in the world" she smiled "I can give you her flat number and address"

"Alright, thanks" he was taken aback that she had left the house he told her he would come back to for her, but he couldn't blame her he'd missed two of her birthdays thanks to the Master, he could have easily gone and been there with the TARDIS but he didn't want to wait any longer though he had only been without her for two years one of which hasn't even happened now. It had been two years too long; her, Rose and Martha were the only thing that kept him from just giving up on the Valiant. Sarah-Jane came back and handed him a piece of paper "Bring her back before you go off, yeah?" he nodded and hugged her before walking back to the TARDIS. He bounded up to the controls "Well might as well park you on the rift while I look for her, yeah?" she whirred her approval as they materialized on the rift. The flat wasn't far from the rift surprisingly, he took the stairs two at a time his long legs allowing him to do so with ease, upon finding the right floor he walked brusquely down the hall towards the right flat. He knocked and stood waiting for her to answer to door, he rubbed his face as the door opened "Doctor?" a male voice asked

"Jack?" he asked confused, "But where's Drew?"

"Oh she just left, said she was going for a walk" Jack answered like it was nothing, he leaned against the door frame looking the taller man over, he seemed tired and old, like his nine hundred years were starting to show. "You alright Doctor"

"Yeah, just got back from the Valiant," he sighed rubbing his face again

"Ah yes the Valiant, worst not-year of my life" Jack laughed, "Drew doesn't remember it, like everyone else who wasn't there"

"Good, she doesn't have to have worried about me" he nearly sunk down the wall it was the first time in a few hundred years exhaustion was getting to him.

"You want to come in? You look like you're about ready to give out"

"Nah, better find her. Make up two birthdays" he smiled halfheartedly, before starting down the hall

"She doesn't blame you" Jack called after him, the Doctor turned around confused "For not showing up, she never figured you'd show up. She knew you were busy saving our asses," he laughed before saluting him and walking back into the flat, the Doctor sighed he had really tried to make it to every birthday she had but when the Master showed up it was just impossible to come to her birthday while he was a two foot tall withered old bag. He took the elevator back down before walking back out of the building, he ran his hand through his hair mussing it up more than usual; he walked back towards the rift wondering where he would find her. He decided he might as well go back to the TARDIS and scan for her key; he took his time walking back enjoying the night air and the stars. He slipped his key into the lock and pushed the door open; he shrugged his trench coat off and threw it over one of the coral pieces before hoping up to the control panel. "Alright" he sighed "Scanning for her key" he started pushing buttons and flicking switches as the computer made a whirring noise as it searched of her key, it beeped signaling it was finished its search but yielded no results. He sighed and pushed the screen out of his face "Do you want to find her or not!" he yelled at the TARDIS in frustration, she whirred dangerously before becoming completely silent. He sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just seeming like a wild goose chase. Like Sarah-Jane and Jack don't want me to find her" the TARDIS whirred quietly as if trying to comfort him. He patted the control panel "We'll find her" he whispered before throwing himself on to the seat by the controls "Looking for me?" a voice whispered in his ear, he jumped out of the seat and clear over to the railing clutching his two hearts and breathing heavily. Drew sat on the seat smiling innocently, looking devious as ever. "Drew" he breathed

"The one and only" she smiled widely her tongue poking out from between her teeth, his hearts clenched as Rose flashed in his mind. She stood up and walked towards him, but he closed the gap with one step and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Whoa, it's like you'd not seen me for years" she giggled returning the hug.

"Sorry, just got out of a sticky situation involving me aging to nine hundred for a year" he sighed into her hair. She pulled away from him enough to see his face, he looked dreadful; his exhaustion showed and his eyes looked so troubled she could almost feel it herself. She put her hand on his face, his eyes closed as he leaned into it

"You should sleep," she said quietly

"Sleep is a waste of time" he sighed, looking at her

"Come on the TARDIS say she still needs a few hours to recharge, you could sleep. I wont go anywhere, I'm never going anywhere" she smiled and she tried to convince the Time Lord to sleep. He nodded defeated, she put her arm around his waist she was a full head shorter than he was but that didn't stop her from supporting the Time Lord all the way to his very dusty a barely used room. He toed out of his high-tops and let her strip him of his suit jacket and tie "Comfortable enough?" she asked quietly, he nodded before laying back on the bed, she moved to leave when he grabbed her hand. "I stayed with you when you asked, now it's your turn" he smiled, she laughed and laid beside him resting her head on his chest, his four beat heart rhythm lulling her, he put his arms around her and let sleep take him for the first time in almost a year.


	2. Voyage of the damned

Drew woke and stretched out her body, freezing when her arm touched a warm body beside her, she was used to waking up beside Jack every once and a while but she knew it wasn't him. She turned her head slightly to the side and glanced at the body beside her, she nearly jumped out of the bed when she found the Doctor asleep beside her, his hair mussed beyond belief, his arm under his head and the most peaceful look on his face. She smiled remembering the night before, before moving off the bed and putting her shoes back on _'Good morning dearest Drew'_ the TARDIS' voice melodically sounded in her mind. "Good morning" she whispered so quietly she wasn't sure she had said anything _'I have muffed all noise as to not wake the Doctor, you make speak freely'_ the TARDIS sounded again. "Thank you" she said in a normal voice before turning to look at the Doctor who was still sound asleep "Do you not have a name? Like your consciousness, does it not have a name or are you just the TARDIS?" she asked walking down one of the hallways back to the control room. _'I had one once, hundreds of years ago but I don't remember it. I will try to remember for you'_ she hummed happily. Drew smiled and ran her fingers along the controls "Tell him I've gone to mums and my apartment if I'm not back before he wakes, yeah?" the TARDIS whirred in agreement before her lights dimmed and she went silent, Drew figured she was resting and absorbing more of the energy from the rift.

Drew threw her keys on the table by the door in her and Jack's apartment "Jack, you here?" she called out pausing "No? Right then" she laughed as she entered her room and started throwing things into a bag the Doctor had given her, which looked like a normal messenger bag but was 'bigger on the inside', she jumped as her cell phone rang "Hello"

'Ah you haven't left yet?' Sarah-Jane's voice hummed through the phone

"No, not yet. Just packing up some stuff then I'll be round for tea, promise," she said resting the phone on her shoulder and holding it there with her cheek.

'Is the Doctor coming with you?'

"Not sure, he's a bit busy with the TARDIS right now. I'll stop and ask if he's coming, see you at half ten" she hung up and threw her phone on her bed before wandering off to the bathroom. After a few minutes she yelled in frustration as her phone rang again, she grabbed it "Mum it's been ten minutes" she said exasperatedly

'Well I never' Jack's voice rang out as he laughed

"Oh, ello Jack. You coming round to mum's for tea?"

'I think I can manage that, Gwen and Ianto can handle the mass of no aliens we have in Cardiff today' he laughed

"Meet you at the rift, mum wants me to ask if the Doctor wants to come. Don't know if he'll be awake or not, and if not I'm definitely not waking him up. God knows the last time he slept," she said putting her coat back on and slinging the bag over her shoulder.

'Over a year' Jack said without thought. Drew stopped half way down the hallway to the elevator

"What?" she spat "Over a year!" she almost yelled, she heard Jack sigh

'You know the year I told you about, the one I wished I could forget?' he asked, but didn't wait for a reply 'The Doctor was with me; on the air ship Valiant with Harold Saxon. Well, Harold Saxon never existed. Sarah-Jane told you about the Doctor being the last Time lord, right?"

"Yeah"

'Well it turned out he wasn't. Saxon was actually another Time lord called the Master; the Doctor, Martha and I boarded the ship with plans of taking him out, but the Master caught the Doctor after assassinating the American President using the Toclafane, at first the Master only aged him a hundred years using the same technology as Richard Lazarus only reversed. It lasted a year; I was chained down in the hull because I can't die, Martha got away within hours of our capture with my vortex manipulator, but the Master found out what she was doing, well kind of, and televised him ageing the Doctor to his full nine hundred years. Martha had spent the year going across the world telling people about the Doctor, giving them all one instruction; to think one word at one specific time right before the Master waged war on the rest of the universe. It worked, the Doctor reversed back to how he looks now and reversed time so that whole year never happened you would have been thirteen technically, so if you think about it your body is twenty but you've only lived nineteen years.' He waited for her to say something

"So he took care of the Master and instead of recovering and such, he just hoped in time and came here?"

'Yes, he needs you Drew. He lost Rose just before he found you, came back and forth in time to be at your birthdays, then he spends a year actually feeling his nine hundred years, loses the only other Time Lord not trapped in the Time War, I had to stay here because of Torchwood and Martha chooses to stay to become a doctor. He needs someone with him, love, someone he can bounce ideas off, someone to talk to, to protect, to keep him sane.' He trailed off; she dragged her hand down her face as she stood a few yards from the TARDIS. "He needs someone to heal him" Jack's voice came from behind her, she spun around hanging up her phone. He pulled her into a hug, before taking her hand and pulling her towards the TARDIS, she unlocked the doors which woke her from her slumber and her lights slowly came on, she put her bag down on the grating before patting the controls "Sorry for waking you" she smiled as the lights dimmed slightly again. "I'm going to go see if he's awake" she said before walking off down the corridor, she slowly opened the Time lords bedroom door making as little noise as possible. She wasn't half surprised he was in the exact position she had left him in and hour ago, she doubted he had moved more than once last night, she smiled before kissing his forehead like he used to do to her when she was yonger "I'll be back in an hour" she whispered brushing a few hairs out of his face, she froze when he mumbled something that sounded like 'but I love you', she sighed figuring he was dreaming of Rose and left the room debating on waking him up. She was still lost in the inner battle when she reached the control room, she half heard Jack say something but didn't acknowledge him till he grabbed her arm "You alright?" he asked worry written all over his face

"Fine" she smiled brightly; she knew he could see right through her but didn't much care. She knew it would be hard knowing he still loved Rose with probably everything he had, but the TARDIS had said he would love her didn't she? What is she was wrong? What if the Doctor was too hung up on Rose? He had already been through Martha and it was blatantly obvious that Martha had had feelings for him. Maybe the TARDIS had gotten her mixed up with Rose and just hadn't had the chance to tell her, she stopped her self "Shut up" she told herself out loud making Jack glance at her worry still in his eyes, she glanced up at him knowing he could see the doubt and confusion in her eyes. He took her hand and squeezed it as he hailed a taxi, the ride was silent excluding the few flirtatious advances the driver had tried on her and Jack. They arrived at Sarah-Jane's house at quarter ten, Luke opened the door and nearly pounced on his older sister "Ello Luke, how's school been?" she asked looking up at him, he may have only been thirteen but he was at least five foot eight if not six foot, where as she was only five foot five.

"Boring" he whined "They don't teach anything good at all, not like you do when you stay in the summer!" he complained. She laughed as her brother bounded down the hall to tell their mum she had arrived

"So he didn't come?" Sarah's voice carried down the hall before she rounded the corner

"I'm sorry mum, when I left he was working on the TARDIS but when I got back he was asleep and we both know it could have been ages since he's slept last" Drew half lied, she didn't know if her mum knew what had happened so many years ago (technically) and she wasn't about the tell her, that was for the Doctor to tell if he so wished.

"So will you and Jack stay for dinner? Surely the Doctor will have woken by then," Sarah asked, almost pleading

"Yes mum I'll stay, I don't know about Jack or the Doctor" she said taking her coat off and hanging it up, Sarah looked over to Jack

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" he smiled "And might I say you are looking lovely today"

"Jack don't start" Drew groaned "Now mum what's for tea?" she smiled steering her mother into the sitting room.

Sarah announced that dinner would only be another hour and Drew decided that now would be a good time to go back and check on the Doctor "Mum, I'm going to take the car and check on the Doctor" she called down the hall from the front door. Jack leaned on the wall watching her put her shoes and coat on "Try to keep your hands off my mum" she smiled as he tried to look hurt, she kissed his cheek "Slag" she laughed and ran out the door before he could get a come back in. She opened the door to the TARDIS who whirred annoyed "I'm sorry but mum begged me to stay for dinner" she explained trying to calm the irritated time machine, who just dimmed her light as if glaring "I promise it wont be much longer before were off" she whirred in defeat. Drew wandered down the hall towards the Doctor's room but froze when she hear him yelling, she ran the rest of the way throwing his door open only to find him thrashing about on the bed, fear etched across his face "Doctor!" she yelled but nothing happened, "How long has he been like this!" she yelled towards the TARDIS _'Since you left'_ Drew yelled in frustration "Why didn't you make the key hot or something! I would have run all the way here," she yelled jumping on the bed. She tried to grab the Doctors arms but he just ended up knocking her off the bed, she bashed her head on the floor stars swam through her vision before everything returned to normal. She sighed and jumped back on the bed, this time she put her knees on either side of his hips and did her best to stop him from flailing, she grabbed his arms and pinned them to his chest with the rest of her body weight. She took a deep breath "I'm so sorry Doctor" she whispered before slapping him hard. He jolted awake and she once again found herself on the floor with stars swimming in front of her, she groaned before attempting to sitting up and instantly regretting it. She closed her eyes and put her hand on her head "Drew!" he yelled before jumping off the bed and kneeling beside her "What happened?" she groaned as he helped her sit up, he checked her head before confirming there was a small abrasion and bump.

"I came in and I guess you were having one hell of a nightmare. You were thrashing about and it was evident you were scared as it was clearly written on your face. I tried grabbing your arms at first but you threw me off the bed, so I straddled you and pinned your arms down" she paused and looked up at him, almost afraid to tell him the next part "I'm so sorry" she whispered, he pulled her into a tight hug

"I'm the one that should be sorry" he mumbled into her shoulder "I'm so sorry, I would never intentionally hurt you" she smiled

"I should have braced myself, but it's my own fault I did slap you" he pulled her away to look at her

"What is it with humans and slapping me" he laughed, she almost opened her mouth to protest she wasn't really human anymore but decided against it. "I mean Rose's mum slapped me a few times, Martha's mum slapped me. Really am I that slapable?" he laughed

"Speaking of mums, mine would like you to come to dinner before we leave" she said standing up

"Whoa what are you doing sit back down" he protested

"I'm fine really Doctor" she put her hand on his chest as he tried to force her to sit, she could feel both his hearts pounding on his ribcage. "Must have been one hell of a dream" she said absently before looking up at him, she almost lost her self in his brown eyes but the TARDIS quickly broke her out of it, whirring almost agitatedly making the Doctor laugh and shake his head

"She's as bad as I am, can't be in one spot too long" he smiled widely, grabbing her hand and bounding out of the room dragging her along having completely forgotten the bump to her head. "So where are we going first?" he asked excitedly throwing her into the jump seat

"Dinner. With my mum. I just told you that," she laughed at his absentmindedness

"Right, how long was I asleep?" he asked stretching out, she thought for a few seconds

"Almost twenty one hours" she laughed, 'twenty one' he mouthed back to her in a state of utter shock

"Never slept that long in my life!" he laughed, "How long was my 'nightmare,'" he asked air-quoting nightmare.

"Well I came to check on you at ten this morning before Jack and I went round to mum's for tea but I just came back to get you for dinner. She said you had been like that since I left this morning" she stood up and walked over to him "I'm so sorry, if I had known I would have come back sooner" she looked up at him and caught a glimpse of the utter sadness on his face before he threw his arms around her and crushed her against him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, you couldn't have possibly known," he reasoned. He pulled away suddenly and went to the controls "So shall we get to Sarah-Jane's before she has a bird?" he laughed, the look she had caught a glimpse of completely masked but you could see it in his eyes.

"I've got the car but if you want to take the TARDIS, I'll meet you there" she smiled heading for the door

"Give me a minute to get dressed again and I'll come with you. We can always walk back later" he smiled before bounding down the hall, only to reappear a few minutes later in a blue suit, light blue shirt and a burgundy tie. She smiled "Ready?" he smiled widely and held out his hand, her nerves tingled everywhere surprised he wanted to hold her hand but took his hand without second thought and laughed as he all but dragged her out of the TARDIS and over to her mother's car.

"Mum! We're back!" she called out, Luke skidded around the corner with a look of wonder and amazement on his face as he watched his sister take the six some tall, lanky man's coat, the man ran his hand through his hair before noticing Luke "Oh, Doctor this is Luke. Luke this is the Doctor" Drew said smiling as the two taller males shook hands.

"I see your finally awake Doc" Jack's voice floated from behind Luke, Doctor rubbed the back of his head and half laughed

"Yeah, but not without help form Drew" he put his arm around her and started down that hall towards the dinning room.

"Oh Drew you didn't wake him did you" Sarah scorned her daughter

"Ah it's fine, wouldn't miss one of your dinners" he smiled, hoping to keep his pervious nightmare from being the talk of dinner; thankfully Drew caught on and didn't say anything.

Jack, Drew and the Doctor walked back to the TARDIS, it was dark and trying to snow; Drew laughed internally at how odd they must look, Jack with his arm around her waist and the Doctor holding her hand. "So Jack, are you coming with us or staying?" the Doctor asked breaking the comfortable silence

"I should probably stay, Gwen and Ianto would be running things on their own if we both left" he said without thought earning him a smack in the chest from Drew

"Drew you're not?" Doctor asked stopping

"Mum had taught me everything she knew, but I wasn't satisfied," she explained

"You could have been seriously hurt or killed" Doctor argued

"Jack was always there with me, I was only ever in danger when he was 'dead' for more than five minutes" she retorted, the Doctor sighed _"At least she'll have some training for this"_ he thought. The TARDIS came into view and Jack parted ways with the two "You sure you don't want to come Jack? Just one trip?" Drew asked, almost pleadingly "I mean we've fought aliens together but we've never gone back in time!" she added excitedly, she saw him smirk

"Oh alright, one trip. You better make it a good one Doc," he laughed jogging over to the TARDIS, the Doctor and Drew laughed. The TARDIS whirred in excitement as the three entered "We're going to need to drift for a while, while she recalibrates" Doctor said throwing his coat over the usual pillar "Only for an hour or so" he added flicking switches and pushing buttons. They had settled down, Jack was reading on the jump seat, the Doctor was keeping the TARDIS steady and in flight, while Drew was sitting on a railing watching the Doctor as if mesmerized, she smiled widely as he pulled out a mallet and started bashing things. "So where are we going to go? I mean you must have a plan," Drew asked, Jack laughed at her

"The Doctor with a plan? You're hilarious. All he does is wing things" Jack laughed, the Doctor looked at him in mock hurt but added laughing

"But I do it brilliantly"

"Can't argue there," Jack laughed going back to his book.

"Fine if you don't have a plan you must have some ideas on where you want to take us" she was really just trying to get the Doctor to talk he'd been silent since they had taken off.

"Well I was thinking maybe a new planet or two maybe go back in time once or twice. But for Jack I think we'll just stick with a new planet this time" he said not really paying attention as he flipped more switches and pushed more buttons. She hopped off the railing determined to go find something to do when the TARDIS gave a sudden lurch throwing all of them to the floor and spraying debris all over. The Doctor scrambled up "What?" he asked coughing "What?" he asked again moving towards something, he grabbed what looked like a lifesaver and flipped it over he looked at it for a second "What?" he asked more seriously, they all looked up and found a ships bow pushed threw the side of the TARDIS, Drew grabbed her head as the TARDIS' screams of pain ripped through her mind "Drew?" Jack's voice seemed so far away compared to the TARDIS' screams, "Drew!" he yelled this time, she looked up at him her eyes watering "Make it stop" she whimpered, before screaming. The Doctor jumped into action and started spinning a wheel, Jack watched as the bow of the ship was pushed out and the TARDIS repaired herself; once she was done repairing herself Drew stopped shaking and screaming. Jack helped her sit up "It's over" he whispered holding her up "What the hell was that Doctor?" Jack asked as Drew stood up

"That was the bow of the Titanic," he said starring at the wall where the ship had just been, Jack stared at him in disbelief

"You're kidding me" Jack said suddenly, the Doctor threw him the lifesaver which Jack starred at with equal disbelief "Your telling me we've drifted into 1912?"

"I'm not sure" he said spinning around and pushing buttons "But I intend to find out, if we have we're leaving"

"But you could help them" Jack exclaimed

"There are something's that have to happen Jack, this is one of them" Jack looked up from the lifesaver to find it was Drew who had said it and not the Doctor who he found was staring at her in equal shock. "I'll go check when we are" Jack said

"Take the physic paper" Doctor said throwing it to him "Drew? You all right?" he asked looking over to her where she now sat on the jump seat, she didn't move as if lost in herself. The Doctor took hold of her arms and kneeled in front of her balancing on the balls of his feet "Drew" he snapped his fingers in front of her making her jump "Are you alright?" she looked up at him, tears running down her face she threw her arms around his neck

"It was terrible, Doctor" she gasped "Just terrible"

"What was?" he asked confused

"Her screams, when the ship broke through, her screams were horrifying," she admitted

"The TARDIS screamed?" he asked in disbelief, she nodded into his neck, he sighed mentally and rubbed her back "I'll take you home if you want?" he asked scared she would say yes, she pulled away whipping her tears

"You think I want to leave? Just cause I heard the TARDIS scream?" she asked, he nodded slightly "I've been dreaming of being in the TARDIS with you since I was ten, you wouldn't be able to force me out of traveling with you" she smiled kissing his forehead. Jack walked back in "Well were definitely on the Titanic, but were nowhere near 1912" he smiled "And the party is in full swing" he added. Drew looked at the Doctor who was still staring at her "Can we stay?" she asked excitedly

"I don't see why not, it's not a set event so anything that happens we can fix" Jack and Drew looked at him "It's almost Christmas, something always happens to me during Christmas" he laughed, before dragging Drew down the hall and up to the 'closet' which looked to Drew like an entire floor above the control room. "There should be something in here you can wear" he smiled before wandering off to find something for himself. She wandered touching all the clothes, she considered asking the TARDIS for help but figured she shouldn't considering what she just went through, she laughed when all the lights dimmed but one that illuminated a black strapless dress that reached the floor. "Now if you could just show me where a nice pair of trainers are we'd be set" she laughed, but stopped when the floor illuminated under a pair of black converse low tops. "Your good" she smirked before getting dressed, she took what the Doctor had said about something always happening and put a pair of short jean shorts on underneath and tied the corseted top tight enough that with a few good pulls only the bottom of the dress would detach. She smoothed out her dress and walked back to the middle of the room to meet the Doctor, she found him standing there with his back to her, her eyes scanned his frame for a split second before he turned around to face her. She giggled when she noticed he was dressed to the t except for his bright red converse, she lifted her dress slightly and flashed her own to him as he laughed. "I'm not taking the chance of wearing heels and having to run for my life" she smiled widely as he extended his arm to her. They met Jack out side the TARDIS doors and made their way out to the party, "I cant believe I'm standing on the Titanic" Drew laughed, Jack joined her as the Doctor smiled. They entered the ballroom and Jack immediately broke off from them "Slag" Drew muttered laughing, the Doctor shook his head as he pulled Drew deeper into the room "So I'm going to take a wild guess and say were not _on_ Earth nor near any sort of water" she smiled as she and the Doctor walked over to the window

"You would be very right" he said looking out the window, she gasped looking out at the infinite black that was space, he pointed down and smiled as she gasped again upon seeing that they were above Earth. "Wow, my first trip and I get a cruise ship" she laughed. The Doctor wandered off over to a golden colored robot dressed as an angel "'Scuse me" he started "Passenger fifty seven, terrible memory. Remind me, eh, who are you?"

"Information" it started "Heavenly Host, supplying tourist information"

"Good" he said drawing out the o's, "And tell me, cause I'm an idiot, where are we from?" Drew stifled as giggle as she watched him interact with the host.

"Information, the Titanic is en-route from the planet Sto, in the Cassavalian belt. The purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures"

"Titanic, um, who thought of the name?" he asked looking around

"Information, it was chosen as the most famous vessel of the planet Earth"

"And did anyone tell you why it was famous?"

"Information, all designations are chosen by Max Capricorn, president of Max…" the Host started malfunctioning, the Doctor reached into his suit jacket for his sonic

"Oh, bit of a glitch" he said about to pull it out but the steward came over and disabled the Host before he could, calling it a software problem. The Doctor nodded and wandered off, Drew stopped hearing someone yelling at one of the staff, she stooped to help the woman "I can manage thank you" she said not looking up

"I never said you couldn't" she smiled still picking up the glass bits.

"Thank you" she said standing up

"I'm Drew by the way and this is the Doctor" she smiled motioning to him

"Astrid, Astrid Peth" she smiled

"Merry Christmas Astrid" Drew and the Doctor said at the same time

"Thank you, are you enjoying the cruise?" she asked smiling more brightly than she had before

"Well I've never been on one before so I have nothing to compare it to" Drew smiled

"Are you two on a honeymoon or something?" Astrid asked, Drew blushed and the Doctor stumbled through his explanation

"Ah no, we're not. We're just traveling together, just friends" Drew said saving them both. Astrid nodded

"Well you must have money to be here," she said rather boldly

"Not a penny" Doctor laughed, Astrid looked between them shocked

"So you're…"

"Stow away's" Drew smiled

"I should report you"

"Go ahead" Doctor said raising his eyebrows smiling.

"I'll get you both a drink," she said as she started walking away "On the house" she added over her shoulder winking at the Doctor. Drew wasn't surprised that Astrid had taken a fancy to him she wasn't blind she could see he was clearly good looking, she sighed mentally before desiding to go find Jack. "I'm going to go find Jack" she said walking away not bothering to wait for him to reply, he grabbed her arm

"Be careful, something is going to happen and fairly soon I can feel it"

"Where safer then with Jack" she smiled, _'With me'_ he thought as he watched her walk away. He wandered over to a table with two people sitting at it eating Buffalo wings, a table over laughing hysterically "Something's tickled them" he said looking between them

"They told us it was fancy dress," the woman said motioning to her attire

"Pay them no mind, they're just upset cause we didn't pay" the man beside her said

"Won our tickets on the radio" she smiled

"They think we should be in steerage," the man said motioning to the table who were still laughing

"Well we can't have that" Doctor said pulling out his sonic and putting it under his arm, he extended it all the way and the other tables champagne bottle exploded covering the people.

"Did, did you do that?" the woman asked excitedly

"Maybe" Doctor scoffed, the couple started clapping

"We like you" the woman laughed

"We do, I'm Morvin Von Hoff" the man said extending his hand to the Doctor "And this is my good woman Foon" he reached over to shake her hand

"Foon" he smiled "Nice to meet you I'm the Doctor" his smiled widened

"Oh I'm going to need a doctor time I'm done these wings," she laughed "Attention Shore leave tickets red 6-7 now activated, red 6-7" a voice called through the PA system. "Oh that's us" Foon said pulling her ticket out of her top "Are you red 6-7?" she asked the Doctor

"Might as well be," he laughed standing up.

Drew made her way through all the people looking for Jack but had yet to find him, she sighed and considered giving up and going back to the Doctor but when she turned she watched him grab that Astrid woman and head over to a group of people, she rolled her eyes and walked further into the ball room " 'Scuse me miss, could I have this dance?" someone asked grabbing her from behind, she almost screamed until Jack came into view, she smacked his arm

"I've been looking everywhere for you" she scorned

"I figured you'd be too busy with Doc" he shrugged as they swayed to the music, she made an indignant noise

"He went off with some waitress, whatever this shore leave thing is"

"Teleports to the Earth. They think its some sort of attraction," Jack explained, Drew laughed as they both became distracted by the music. Neither noticed as the Doctor jumped up on stage and grabbed the microphone "Everyone listen to me! This is an emergency! Get to the life pods!" a Host clamped it hand around the Doctors mouth but everyone had already heard, Drew and Jack looked at each other before rushing off to follow the Doctor. "Look out the windows!" Doctor yelled

"Steward please I can vouch for this man" Astrid pleaded

"Let go of him" Drew yelled pulling on the Steward's arm, he pushed her back knocking her over; Jack caught her and pushed her on

"Sir he's just had too much to drink!" Morvin tried to reason with them

"Sir there seems to be something wrong all the teleports are down" Mr. Copper said as they passed

"Not now" one of the Stewards snapped. They made it down to a lower floor the Doctor still struggling to get out of the two men's hold "The shields are down! We're going to get hit!" the Doctor yelled

"Listen to him! For god sake listen to him!" Drew yelled from behind them. A man rushed it, Drew recognized him as the man that yelled at Astrid

"Oi! Steward I'm telling you the shields are down!" he yelled

"Listen to him! Listen to him!" the Doctor yelled. The ship suddenly lurched sending everyone to the floor "Drew!" Jack yelled as he grabbed for her, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed onto the pipes to try to hold them in place, the ship lurched again sending them almost completely over before lurching again and sending everyone back to the floor. Drew groaned and shifted out from half under Jack who stood up helping her up as well, Drew looked around and found the Doctor helping Astrid up from probably where they had fallen when he grabbed her during the last explosion. Jack noticed her watching them and grabbed her chin "You alright?" he asked, she nodded and hugged him standing on her tiptoes to be able to put her arms around his neck

"What if the TARDIS was wrong?" she whispered

"She wasn't, just give it time" he smirked "You could always make him jealous" he laughed evilly

"With who? You?" she asked pulling away from him, a devious look in her eye.

"I would be honored" he smirked. She kissed his cheek but from the others view it looked as if she had kissed him on the lips, he smirked before turning to the Steward who began talking.

"It seems we've had a small collision" he started

"Small! What about that was small?" Drew yelled, which caused everyone to start babbling

"Quiet!" he yelled over them "Thank you, now I am sure Max Capricorn industries will give you a full refund on you ticket as such, now if you would all just stay here while I go ascertain just what happened" he said while walking over to a door, the Doctor looked up from checking Mr. Copper's head "No!" ha and Jack yelled, but it was too late the Steward had opened it and was sucked out, Jack barely grabbed Drew's wrist in time to stop her being sucked out too, he looped his arm around a pipe. He couldn't die but he knew Drew wouldn't be strong enough to hold onto the pipe herself, he watched the Doctor risk jumping towards the control panel before using his sonic on it. Everyone fell to the floor as the oxygen shields went back up, Jack hauled Drew back up to her feet as everyone else stabilized himself or herself. "Everyone ok?" Doctor asked "Astrid?" she nodded "Morvin?" he said he was fine "Foon?" she was ok too "Jack?"

"Drew and I are fine" Jack said flatly

"Good, Bannakaffalatta?" the small red man saluted, the Doctor looked to the back and landed on the man who had yelled at Astrid "Sorry never caught your name"

"Rickston Slade"

"Are you ok?" he asked halfheartedly not completely caring

"No thanks to that idiot" Rickston scoffed

"He's dead" Astrid defended the dead man

"Then he's a dead idiot" he snapped, Astrid made move towards him

"Just calm down, and everyone stay still"

"Does he always put himself in charge?" Rickston asked Jack, who glared at him

"He knows more then all of us put together, he's the only sensible choice for leader," Drew snapped at the snobbish man, who scoffed and turned away from her. Jack leaned down to Drew's ear

"You sure you're ok? I can feel both your hearts going a million miles" worry laced his voice

"Fine. One thing they never tested was suffocating, even with the respiratory bypass system I'm pretty sure I'd rather stay on this side of the oxygen shield" she smiled, he kissed her forehead pulling her to his chest.

"If we could just get reception I've got a nice little ship tucked away," Doctor commented as Astrid stared at him, "Oh" he said dragging it out

"What?" Astrid asked turning towards the hole in the ship

"That's my ship" he said almost sadly "She's been set a drift and the problem is when that happens she's programmed to lock on to the nearest gravity source" he paused "Which is Earth" he sighed, he wandered around for a minute mussing up his hair trying to think before going over to the computer "Deck twenty two to the bridge. Deck twenty two to the bridge, is anyone there?"

"This is the bridge"

"Ahhhh, hello sailor" the Doctor exclaimed excitedly, Drew tuned him out she knew it was wrong of her to be upset he hadn't come over to make sure she was ok himself but she couldn't blame him, he had to find a way to save everyone else and not have the ship crash into earth. She sighed and leaned into Jack who had sat down on the floor waiting for the Doctor to figure something out, they probably could have done it already but it was better to just let the Doctor work things out in his head first. "It'll keep the engines going till I can get to the bridge" the Doctor trailed off, leaving the rest of the group to suddenly worry about dying they started asking questions and shouting "Alright! One, we're going to climb through this ship, B… no two, we're going to reach the bridge and three or C, we're going to save the Titanic" he went on to ramble about an number 4 and something about footnotes "Right then follow me" he said before turning to walk away, Drew and Jack were up and right behind him

"Hold on!" Rickston yelled "Who put you in charge? And who the hell are you!" he yelled, the Doctor turned around and almost looked furious as he walked back towards Rickston

"I'm the Doctor, I'm a Time Lord, I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation Kasterborous, I'm nine hundred and three years old, and I'm the man who is going to save your lives and all six billion people on the planet below" Drew looked at all the people who were just staring at the Doctor "You got a problem with that?" he asked, rage evident in his voice. Drew could see why, there wasn't really time to be questioning people or explaining things.

"Nope" Rickston said in a small voice

"In that case, Allonsy!" he said before turning around again, they walked for a bit careful of their footing before they came to a door, the Doctor pushed it open and poked his head in "It's alright follow me" he went in followed by Astrid and Mr. Copper, they started talking about something to do with Christmas, Drew had tuned them out Jack would tell her if something important was being said. She watched the Doctor uncover a Host, but she had a feeling there was something wrong with all the Hosts but she kept quiet as she had no proof they were bad, Foon and Morvin went to work fixing it as the Doctor sent Bannakaffalatta and Astrid through a hole in some debris "Drew, your next come on" he motioned towards her, she held up her finger signaling to give her a minute before ripping the skirt off her dress revealing shorts

"Always plan ahead when traveling with him," she laughed as she winked at Foon.

"Your knees are going to get all banged up" Doctor commented as she kneeled down to crawl through.

"Better than being a few seconds too late and dying" she said before crawling through the debris. She came out the other end and found Astrid pulling up Bannakaffalatta's shirt

"Tell no one," he said before looking up at Astrid

"Scouts honor" she said before realizing they have no idea what a scout is. She looked back down towards the other end "Doctor?"

"Not now Drew I'm busy"

"But its about the Host" she said

"Not now" he snapped

"Fine" she huffed and went to sit with Bannakaffalatta "So you're a cyborg huh?" he nodded looking up at her as Astrid went over to clear more of the debris away so the Von Hoff's could get through. "That's cool, I have two hearts," she said nonchalantly. Jack was the next to come through; he looked at her and smiled

"What were you trying to tell the Doc about the Host?" he asked over Astrid's head as he helped her.

"Just have a bad feeling about them" she shrugged

"Ah, you've never been wrong before" he smiled

"Yeah well, guess I'll have to prove that to him" she rolled her eyes. Rickston soon popped through the debris and Mr. Copper soon followed, but a pipe bent and started giving way Jack grabbed it and held it up and Mr. Copper pulled Foon through as they heard the Doctor down there yelling about something. Morvin was pushed through the opening and the Doctor soon followed just as Jack dropped the debris on the Host. He walked over to her "Know what did you want to tell me about the Host?" she rolled her eyes and walked towards a door

"There's a door over here" she called opening it and walking through


	3. Voyage of the damned part 2

"Food" Foon said as they walked in

"Well at least someone's happy" Rickston scoffed

"Don't have any then," Morvin said stopping Rickston from walking forward. Jack grabbed a bit and walked over to Drew who was sitting on her own at the far side of the room, he handed her some and sat down beside her

"Remember what the TARDIS said, love," he whispered before putting a sandwich in his mouth

"The TARDIS was wrong," she muttered, nibbling on her sandwich but not really eating any "Has her prophecies smudged up. I'm not the one he wants or needs, two hearts and the inability to die or not. It's not me he'll end up with, Astrid has more of a chance then me" she muttered darkly.

"Your jealous of Astrid?" he asked

"Who wouldn't be? If you were told at ten the man that saved you from a crappy childhood would one day love you, then had to watch him flirt and chat up some blonde bint, would you not be upset?"

"I guess I would be but I've had no such luck with prophecies," he laughed trying to lighten her mood. She sighed and moved into his lap resting her head on his shoulder, he rested his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"She asked if we were married, when we first met her. I mean he doesn't even want to be fake married to me"

"Darling, he's messed up right now. So far everyone he's trusted or felt anything for has left him, give him a chance yeah?" she nodded slightly before both rested into silence waiting for the next order from the Doctor. A loud bang on the door made everyone jump "The Host! Everyone out! This way" the Doctor yelled jumping up and running towards a door. They ran down a hall before coming to yet another door, the Doctor quickly pulled out his sonic and opened the door ushering everyone in, Jack stood in front of some stairs blocking anyone from just running across the rickety metal walk way "Is that the only way across?" Rickston asked suddenly

"Yes but it's a way across" the Doctor said, Astrid said something about the engines and the Doctor babbled about them for a minute

"That will never take our weight" Morvin said breaking the Doctor out of his rambling

"You're going last mates," Rickston said sarcastically

"It's nitropheme metal, it's stronger than it looks" the Doctor reassured Morvin

"All the same, Rickston is right me and Foon shou-" the floor gave out under Morvin's feet and the railing gave way under his weight, everyone rushed to the edge as they were forced to watch Morvin fall into the engine. Drew turned into Jack's chest; he put one arm around her as he ran his free hand through his hair, the Doctor tried to comfort Foon but to no avail. Drew pulled away from Jack and walked over to Foon and the Doctor, she put her hand on the Doctor's arm "Go, they need you to keep them in line. I'll stay here till your ready for us" she said softly as she took the sobbing woman into her arms, the Doctor nodded and went to sending people over, Rickston had clearly gone first as he was so much more important that everyone else. Bannakaffalatta went next followed by Astrid, Jack came over to her and Foon "Drew you have to go next after Mr. Copper, I'll stay with her," he said softly taking the older woman into his arms. Drew walked over to the walkway, the Doctor tried to help her get her footing but she shrugged him off and waked behind Mr. Copper. "Doctor the doors locked! We need your whirring key thing!" Rickston yelled. The door behind them was attacked by the Host making Foon scream, Jack tried to calm her but nothing worked. They inched further across the walkway with a bit of encouragement from the Host banging on the door

"We're trapped!" Mr. Copper yelled

"Never say trapped, just incontinently circumstanced" the Doctor reasoned.

"There's too many people," Bannakaffalatta yelled

"Oi, don't get spiky with me just keep going!" Doctor yelled, suddenly the banging on the door stopped

"Have they gone?" Jack asked

"But where? Where have the Host gone?" the Doctor tried working it out, out loud.

"I believe we have forgotten one crucial tradition" Mr. Copper started

"Angels have wings!" Drew yelled

"Arm your self!" the Doctor yelled picking up a piece of pipe, the Host descended from above them stopping just above them and took off their halos. "Get ready!" the Doctor yelled again, each Host threw its halo and each halo was deflected by one of the people on the walkway. The Doctor was hit first in the arm, then Mr. Copper got caught on his hip, a halo sliced across Drew's cheek before she dropped to her knees "We can't win!" she yelled as the Doctor batted away another halo

"Bannakaffalatta has had enough! Bannakaffalatta cyborg!" he yelled before ripping open his shirt, a blue electric field shot out causing the Host to malfunction and start to drop out of the air like flies. Astrid and Mr. Copper yelled in triumph, before Bannakaffalatta dropped to the metal Astrid gasped and hoped over him trying to find way to save him, but they all knew it was too late. Mr. Copper took the EMP module out of Bannakaffalatta's chest claiming he'd want us to use it to protect ourselves "He might have saved us all" Mr. Copper reasoned

"Really! Tell him that!" Rickston yelled pointing to the Host that was trying to get up, the Doctor raised his hand to try to stop the host "Whoa hold on!" he yelled, "Override! Loop hole! Security protocol 10? 666? 21? 4,5,6,7,8? Um I don't know 42! 1!"

"Information, state request"

"Good, right. You've been ordered to kill the survivors, but why?" the Doctor demanded

"Information, no witnesses"

"But this ship is going to fall to the Earth and kill everyone. The human race has nothing to do with the Titanic, so the contravenes your orders, yes?"

"Information, Incorrect"

"But why do you want to destroy the Earth?" the Doctor asked confused

"Information, it is the plan"

"What plan?"

"Information, security protocol grants you three questions, these three questions have been used"

"Well you could have warned me," the Doctor said backing up

"Information, now you will die" everyone gasped and moved back a step, Drew was ready to grab the Doctor and put herself between him and the Host when a rope appeared around the Host confusing it and everyone else.

"You're coming with me," Foon said before taking a deep breath and jumping off the walkway

"Foon!" Drew yelled gripping the edge of the walkway, tears slipped passed her eyelashes; the salty water stung the gash on her cheek but she didn't care she had just witnessed two people die in the last ten minutes. "We've got to keep moving!" the Doctor yelled, pulling Drew back to reality as she stood up shakier than before and much less sure of herself. Mr. Copper took her hand as she jumped off the walkway to solid flooring, the Doctor and Jack soon followed, Drew latched onto Jack and buried her face in his chest. Jack pulled her away after a few minutes to check her cheek "It's going to take longer to heal than usual" he sighed "Its all the way down to the bone" he said a little louder than he should have as it drew the attention on the Doctor who pushed his way over to her and gently took her face in his hand, he put his glasses on and scrunched up his nose looking at it "That's going to scar, sorry we should have just gone somewhere else" he apologized looking her in the eye, she pushed his hand away

"If we had gone somewhere else this still would have happened!" she yelled, "We have a chance of saving people. Saving the planet!" the Doctor straightened up and took a noticeable step back

"Your right, I'll take you to the hospital when this is over" he said before walking away, Drew scrunched up her face in frustration as she turned to the railing

"Come on Drew, calm down" Jack whispered taking her hand "Come on were moving again" he pulled her along as they ran down a hallway, the Doctor kicked a piece of grating out of the doorway before continuing into another room, he yelled orders to Mr. Copper before handing Astrid the EMP module Mr. Copper had taken out of Bannakaffalatta. "Astrid your in charge of this, it will take out any Host within fifty yards but then it needs sixty seconds to recharge" he turned to Jack "Jack your in charge of this" he said holding his sonic out "I've preset it, just push the button. Go open the door" Jack stood there for a minute looking at him "Go!" Jack jumped into action, kissing Drew's temple before running off to open the doors. The Doctor handed Mr. Copper a first aide kit before running off with Astrid to do something leaving Drew and Mr. Copper standing there doing nothing. "Might as well put something on the cheek while were here" Mr. Copper smiled, quickly throwing open the kit and pulling out some gauze and tape, her check was dressed and bleeding through the gauze before the Doctor came back "Mr. Copper, Jack look after Astrid and Drew. Drew, Astrid look after Mr. Copper and Jack. Rickston, ah, look after your self" he said before jogging off

"Wait!" Astrid yelled after him "There's an old tradition on planet Sto"

"Yeah I've really got to go" the Doctor replied pointing behind him, Astrid grabbed the first aide kit from Mr. Copper and rushed over to the Doctor setting it in front of him before hopping up on it. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and kissed him square on the lips, Drew rolled her eyes and squeezed Jack's hand. "Right, tradition" the Doctor stumbled before running off down the hallway, they took off through the door Jack had opened running from room to room, Astrid had to use the EMP unit a few times almost surprised when it worked the first time. Jack pushed them on until they were back in the smaller part of the ballroom. Now all they had to do was wait, wait for either the ship to crash or for the Doctor to come back having saved everything, on his own like always. Drew sighed leaning into Jack "Does he honestly expect us to just wait?" she asked in a low voice, Jack nodded; waiting was one thing she was never good at she noticed Astrid freaking out over by the teleport station and walked over to her "Astrid, you ok?" she asked

"No, he's down there all alone!" she said frantically "What if he dies?"

"He wont but I have an idea" she smiled walking over to Mr. Copper, she whispered in his ear and smiled as he walked over to Jack making him turn his back to the women. She grabbed the communicator off the stand "Mr. Frame, is there anyway you could redirect some of the power from the engines to the teleport bracelets?" she asked

"Who is this?"

"Drew Smith and Astrid Peth"

"I'm sorry Ms. Smith but I cant it's the only thing keeping us in orbit"

"Mr. Frame its just enough power to get Astrid and I down to deck 31, this is for the Doctor he went down there all alone" Drew pleaded, she heard the man sigh

"Fine, but be quick about it" Drew smiled and looked at Astrid before slapping a bracelet on her wrist, she smirked as Jack turned around just as they were teleported down to deck 31. They stood in the shadows watching the Doctor stand talking to a large robot looking thing with a humans head in a glass box, "That's Mr. Capricorn" Astrid pointed out shocked

"I figured so, what is he doing here and why is he hooked up to all that?"

"It's been the Max Capricorn Company for a hundred and seventy six years" Astrid explained

"Oh, explains a lot" Drew laughed slightly. "But how do we help the Doctor" she pondered out loud.

"Ah but there's where your wrong Doctor" they heard Max laugh "I can control the engines from here" he laughed louder. The ship shook a little and an alarm sounded, Drew looked around for anything to help the Doctor she spotted a forklift and rushed over to it, she was about to hop in when Astrid stopped her "I'll do it, I've got nothing back home, no family, nothing. If it will help the Doctor I will sacrifice myself" Drew starred at her shocked "I've seen the way he looks at you were your back is turned" she smiled "You're his reason for living Drew, don't take that away from him. I just wish I could have come with you and travelled" she hugged Drew quickly before hoping in and starting it up "Mr. Capricorn!" she yelled over the alarm "I resign" she said starting forwards, Drew ran after her skidding to a halt as Astrid connected with Max's machine, she saw both Astrid's and Max's wheels smoking. "Stop her!" Max's yelled as one of the Hosts, the Host threw its halo at the forklift

"Astrid!" Drew screamed, as Astrid moved out of the way making the halo cut the brake cables. "No" Drew gasped, she saw Astrid glance over at the Doctor who was shaking his head, she grabbed the leaver that lifted the forks at the front Max's wheels left the ground and Astrid pushed the gas pedal down completely sending her and Max over the edge and into the engine. Drew rushed over to the edge followed by the Doctor, Drew gripped the edge with one hand as she reached down, tears falling once again as she watched helplessly as Astrid fell reaching her hand up towards her. She put her hand over her mouth as Astrid disappeared, the Doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her up "What are you doing down here?" he yelled, she pulled her arm away from him

"I know your angry she died, but you don't have to take it out on me! She was coming down here whether I came too or not! This would have happened anyway!" she yelled trying to stop her tears, she turned away from him, the Doctor sighed running his hand through his hair before pulling her into a hug. They stood there for a minute before he suddenly pulled away "The bridge!" he yelled, pulling her over to the Host "With Max gone they should listen to me" he explained as she looked at the warily. "Stand in front of this one" he said maneuvering her in front of it "Host, take us up to the bridge" he said standing in front of the other one, the Host put one arm around her middle before taking flight, she glanced over at the Doctor who was staring up lost in his own world. She braced her self for impact as the Host raised one arm above them and punched through the floor, the Doctor pulled himself up before helping Drew up "Ah Midshipman Frame! At last!"

"B-but the Host" Frame stuttered

"With the controller dead they listen to the next highest authority, which is the Doctor" Drew explained helping him up, as the Doctor went to work flicking switches

"There's nothing we can do" Frame said sullenly "There's no power, the ships gone into fault" the Doctor flicked a few more switches before turning to Frame and Drew

"What's your name?"

"Alonso" he said confused

"You're kidding me," the Doctor asked looking shocked

"No" Frame said

"There's something I've always wanted to say" the Doctor said smiling before turning back to the wheel. "Allonsy Alonso!" he smiled widely before spinning the wheel as fast as he could, throwing Alonso and Drew into the control panel. They continued to plummet to the earth, Drew moved slowly towards a computer beside the Doctor as it started beeping, she pushed a button that the Doctor had pointed to with his foot "Your kidding me" he sighed as the screen focused on where they would crash, he grabbed the phone and dialed a bunch of numbers, Drew held the phone to his ear "Could you put me through to Buckingham Palace?" he asked hurriedly, he rolled his eyes and said something Drew didn't quiet catch before telling the Queen to get out of there and motioning for her to hang up. Drew could see land coming at them at a great speed 'Engines active' the computer chimed, the Doctor suddenly pulled the wheel back as far as it would go throwing Alonso and Drew into the back wall, the Doctor yelled as Buckingham Palace came into view "Come on!" he yelled, the ship finally gave up and pulled upwards just missing the Palace's roof, the Doctor kept the ship flying until they were back in space where he left the ship drift. Drew stood by the wheel completely shocked they had made it out alive, the Doctor sank to the floor with Alonso "Unsinkable, that's me" he laughed

"We made it" Alonso said smiling

"Not all of us" the Doctor added sullenly, he was silent for a few seconds before he got a look on his face like he's just had the greatest idea on the planet "Teleport!" he yelled jumping up and grabbing Drew's hand "She was wearing a teleport bracelet" he added before dragging her out the door and all the way to the ballroom. He dropped her hand and ran "Rickston sonic!" he yelled jumping over a fallen chair and catching it "Mr. Copper the teleports have they got an emergency setting?"

"I don't know they should have"

"She fell, Mr. Copper she fell. What's the emergency code?"

"Let me see" Mr. Copper punched the code into the control panel as Drew watched from beside Jack. She looked up at him "She's gone isn't she?" she asked, Jack nodded

"The ship doesn't have enough power to bring her back fully, the only thing he'll be able to bring back is the ghost of her consciousness" Jack said sullenly, neither of them were going to try to explain it to the Doctor they knew he wouldn't listen, he would have to figure it out on his own. The Doctor ripped wires out of the control panel and started sonicing them, "There" he yelled before pushing a button. They all watched as Astrid started to materialize, but she never got past transparent "Only half way there" the Doctor snarled before trying to get the controls to do as he wanted, Mr. Copper tried to talk him our of it

"Doctor" Drew started drawing his attention "There's not enough power, the ships too badly damaged. It's not going to work," she said sullenly walking over to the Ghost of Astrid

"I can do anything!" he yelled kicking the controls

"Stop me falling" Astrid's ghost pleaded, the Doctor slowly walked over to her a look of pure anguish on his face

"She's just star dust," Mr. Cooper said sullenly, the Doctor stood beside Drew in front of Astrid

"Astrid Peth, citizen of Sto. A woman who looked at the stars and dreamt of travelling" he stared at her, his hearts aching, Drew slipped her hand into his and squeezed slightly "There's an old tradition" he breathed before leaning forward and kissing her, Drew kissed her forehead after the Doctor had moved away, the Doctor soniced the window open "Now you can travel forever" he breathed

"You're not falling Astrid" Drew said tears falling down her cheeks again "You're flying" she added putting her hand over her mouth as a breeze pulled what was left of Astrid out the window. The Doctor pulled Drew against him, almost crushing her but she didn't mind at all she'd seen four good people die today "Doctor how are we going to get back to the…ship" Jack asked

"We'll just have to wait for a rescue ship or something" he replied letting go of Drew. She walked over to the couch and sat down putting her head in her hands, Jack sat beside her putting his arm around her "You gonna be ok?" he asked her in a hushed voice, she nodded weakly not trusting herself to speak. Alonso came back into the ballroom

"The rescue ship will be here in twenty minutes" he informed the survivors, Drew looked up at the Doctor who nodded, she took Jack's hand and pulled him over to the control panel the Doctor was leaning on. Mr. Copper came over "I'm sure a few inconvenient truths will come out in this" he half laughed

"Mr. Copper I believe you deserve one of these" Drew smiled handing him a teleport bracelet, he looked at her in amazement before taking it an putting it on, the Doctor hit the button and turned back to face Alonso and Rickston, Alonso stood tall and saluted the Doctor before they disappeared. They walked around London trying to find the TARDIS; the Doctor had taken off his suit jacket and put it around Drew's shoulders smiling down at her. They rounded a corner and ended up facing a field the TARDIS standing proudly in the middle "Ah, here she is. Not a scratch on her, survive anything she will" the Doctor exclaimed proudly patting the TARDIS' door

"So what are you going to do Mr. Copper?" Drew asked leaning against the side of the TARDIS, suddenly feeling safer than ever before as her quiet whirring filled her mind once again.

"I'm not sure I haven't got anywhere to go nor any money," he explained

"Let me see that credit card" the Doctor asked holding out his hand, Mr. Copper fished the plastic card out of his pocket and deposited it in the Doctor's palm "It's just petty cash, around a million" Mr. Copper explained

"Pounds?" the Doctor asked shocked; Mr. Copper nodded "Mr. Copper a million pounds if worth fifty million credits" Mr. Copper's jaw dropped "Fifty million and fifty six" the Doctor corrected handing the card back to the beyond shocked man

"I've got money?" the Doctor nodded "I've got money!" Mr. Copper yelled happily

"It's all yours, all of Earth" the Doctor laughed watching the elderly man dance in the snow. He opened the TARDIS door and ushered Drew and Jack inside "Where are you going?" the Doctor called after the man

"I haven't an idea," he laughed dancing away, the Doctor laughed as shook his head before entering the TARDIS himself.


	4. New Earth

Drew woke up the day after the Titanic incident, once again she had fallen asleep in the Time Lord's room but he was no where to be found, she was sure he wouldn't sleep again for months "My sleeping will probably just hold him back" she muttered, slowly getting out of bed, she should really have talked to the TARDIS about possibly having her own room. She pulled on a pair of worn jeans and her tight black t-shirt, before putting her low-tops on she figured they were now her lucky shoes as she hadn't tripped or stumbled once in them the entire Titanic disaster. She checked her phone and sighed; four new calls from her mum, she was in for an ear full now, she flipped her phone closed and tucked it into one of her back pockets before making her way to the control room. She found the Doctor at the controls doing the usual, keeping the TARDIS steady and drifting "My mum called" she said suddenly, making him jump and spin around

"No one in a long time has been able to sneak up on me like you do" he laughed, she shrugged throwing herself onto the jump seat

"I think it's the TARDIS, she laughs every time I do" she laughed, he mock glared at the controls

"How was your sleep? And what was that about your mum calling?" he asked fiddling with something inside the control panel

"It was ok, sorry for taking over your room"

"It's fine, might as well make some use of it. I never do" he smiled, adjusting his glasses

"Yeah I didn't figure you would sleep again for months" she laughed

"Probably not. So what did your mum want?"

"Dunno. I have no signal out here in space, unless you'd like to go back to Cardiff to talk to her"

"How many times did she call?"

"Four"

"Yeah I think I'll pass on that anger storm" he shuddered thinking about it, she laughed her mum was the sweetest lady to everyone but step the wrong way and she made Sycorax's look cuddly. "Toss me your phone" he said poking his head up out of the grated floor where he was now working, she stood up and tossed it to him before kneeling down in front of him watching him sonic it "There you go, now you'll have signal everywhere" he smiled before ducking back down and going back to work. She stared at her phone the screen flashing 'Universal signal', she walked over to the doors and cracked one open knowing the TARDIS would protect her from getting sucked out. She pressed call when she reached her mum's name on her contacts 'Hello?' a male voice answered "Luke, is mum there?" she asked flinching as cold air washed over her. 'Yeah hang on, you're in big trouble' he laughed setting the phone down, she waited staring out at a constellation 'Ah so you can call now' Sarah-Jane's voice bit through the speaker

"I'm sorry mum, I was a bit tied up when you called. I'm sorry I missed Christmas but you know how it is in here, time means nothing. I didn't even know it was Christmas eve till we got into a bit of trouble" she explained without really thinking 'What kind of trouble?' her mother shrieked, she sighed rubbing her face and leaning back on the door "We sort of crashed into the Titanic" she mumbled, glaring as she heard the Doctor laugh "Well actually it crashed into us"

'The Titanic! He took you to the Titanic! I'll kill him!' her mother yelled so loudly she had to pull the phone from her ear

"Mum calm down!" she snapped, glaring as the Doctor perched himself on a coral piece to watch her talk herself out of this. "Not that Titanic, the one that nearly crashed into Buckingham yesterday"

'Yes cause that's so much better! You could have been killed!' she yelled

"Mum, everyday with the Doctor I could die. Even today and we're just floating around" she laughed

"Oi!" he yelled, she stuck her tongue out at him making him laugh

"Mum, all that matters is I survived ok, so did the Doctor and Jack. So many people died on that ship, but we survived ok don't get all hung up on could have's please?" she pleaded looking back out the door. 'Fine, I'm still going to hurt him the next time I see him' she laughed

"I'll hold him if you like" she laughed with her mother.

"Hold whom?" the Doctor asked worried, only to be ignored

"I'm still sorry we didn't make it to Christmas, after everything that happened all we wanted to do was get in the TARDIS and go. I didn't even think about it, after watching two people sacrifice themselves for us and a cyborg give up all his battery power so we could cross a rickety metal walkway. Christmas dinner was the last thing on my mind," she confessed, holding back tears

'Give the phone to the Doctor' her mother said suddenly, she looked up at him and extended her phone to him, he took it almost afraid of what he was in for, he slowly brought the phone to his ear "Hello" his voice was laced with fear, he was silent for a minute before hanging up. He extended his arm to give her back her phone, but pulled her into him when she grabbed it; he crushed her against him "I'm sorry that was your first trip, I never meant for you to see anything like that ever" he said softly, she put her arms around him as the tears fell no matter how much she wanted them to stop.

"Foon and Morvin were just so adorable together, why did they have to die?" she half sobbed "They loved each other so much" he tightened his arms around her "And Astrid, she had so much more life in front of her" she flat out sobbed this time, her knees giving out. The Doctor didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say if he wanted to so he just stood there holding her up and hiding his own tears from her. The TARDIS dimmed her lights almost as if out of respect for the dead as they had their own personal moment of silence to think on those who gave their lives for their safety. Jack appeared out of seemingly nowhere and put a hand on each of their backs "How 'bout some tea, yeah?" he suggested before wandering off to the kitchen, Drew found her strength again and pulled away from the Doctor looking up at him, he half smiled wiping the tears form her face, she returned the smiled reached up and wiping away his. He kissed her forehead before taking her hand, she closed the door with her foot and they made their way to the kitchen finding Jack pouring hot water into cups, he looked up and smiled "I also made breakfast. Since I know how much you like to sleep in" he smirked mocking her inability to sleep in. They sat down and ate breakfast in silence no one really wanting to discuss what had happened on the Titanic, after Jack volunteered to do dishes as there was nothing else to do and the Doctor suggested that Drew call her mother back, she nodded and went back to the control room. The Doctor stayed where he was and considered another cup of tea, Jack suddenly took his empty cup and replaced it with a full one "You look like you could use something stronger" Jack joked

"I don't want her to end up like Rose"

"You mean completely and utterly in love with you?" Jack asked, the Doctor sighed

"That and locked away in another dimension" he said rubbing the bridge of his nose

"Would it really be so bad if she loved you? I mean she's completely different from Rose and Martha, I'm not saying they weren't brilliant in their own ways but, you've watched Drew grow up and has the TARDIS really ever reacted to anyone like she has Drew?"

"No it wouldn't be so bad if she did, but I put everyone in danger. I haven't had a quiet week in nine hundred years, I might get one quiet day a month; the rest of the time is spent running for my life and making rash decisions that could kill me if they backfire. I don't want her to fall in love with this me, then have something happen and I end up regenerating" he sighed remembering how Rose had reacted when he'd regenerated "And you cant call coming to five birthdays watching her grow up" he added grimly "But you have a point on the TARDIS being greatly attached to her, she hasn't reacted to anyone like this but me"

"Doc there's no point to life without a little danger, plus if you haven't noticed she isn't one for quiet days. Even being with Torchwood we have super heavy days and then we have days were there isn't so much as a whisper that aliens even exist. The heavy days are when she is at her best, her true self shines through and it's bloody brilliant watching her go, but when the quiet days come she becomes like a different person. Last night wasn't even a whisper of what she can really do, she was ready to get into the forklift herself last night but she told me Astrid told her not to that she'd do it. Her first trip with you and she was ready to die to help you. You can't tell me that doesn't mean something," Jack reasoned, the Doctor sighed

"I don't want to put her in danger" was all he could think of to come back with, Jack laughed

"Mate if you haven't figured it out yet you're not as smart as I thought you were" the Doctor half glared at him "She's going to put herself in danger whether you want her to or not. She's either going to go freelance and find her own aliens or she's going to go with you and fight for you. She's always been rash like you, jump first ask questions later. She's quick thinking like you, she's perfect to travel with you. I mean if you both put your minds to one thing you could have it figured out in a fraction of the time it would take both of you to figure it out on your own" Jack explained, the Doctor sighed before turning his attention to his cup of tea.

~Meanwhile~

Drew walked out into the control room, palming her cell phone, what was she going to say to her mum; she sighed and pressed call, holding the phone to her ear as she meandered around the room. 'Feel better?' her mothers voice hummed sympathetically "Yeah, thanks" she sighed "I'm really sorry"

'Stop apologizing child. I've been where you are plenty of times, I was just worried about you is all' Sarah-Jane replied

"I would have called last night but the Doctor only fixed my phone this morning"

'I understand, he's a bit of a scatterbrain sometimes' she laughed, Drew half laughed still thinking about the night before 'Do you want to talk about it' she asked carefully

"I don't even know what to say about it. It was brilliant at first, I mean I was on the bloody Titanic" she laughed "Everything was great, I met a waitress named Astrid and she was so sweet to us even though we were stow aways, I mean it kind of irritated me that she fancied the Doctor but I should probably get used to that. I guess I was kind of out of line to just leave him there waiting for Astrid on his own but I don't know it just felt like I should, so I went to find Jack cause you just can't leave that man alone on a ship full of people" her mum laughed "But then everything started to go wrong, the Doctor went on some teleport trip thing to London from the ship but I guess they brought them all back early because of some power fluctuation, and the Doctor being the Doctor probably went and hacked into the ships computer and found something he didn't like cause he started raving about the shields being down and stuff, but the Stewards grabbed him and dragged him off; somehow he got away from them and jumped on stage with the band telling people to get to the life pods and things like that but they caught him again. So Jack and I and some others followed them down to the twenty-second deck trying to vouch for him and get them to let him go but it didn't work. The ship got hit by three meteors, later we found out it was the Captain; one Steward was dead from the collision and the other was sucked out into space. The Doctor ended up getting us all to this silly little walkway made out of what looked like scrap metal" she laughed, she knew she sounded hysterical "That was where the first of us died, Morvin Von Hoff, he was the sweetest man" she paused blinking away tears remembering having to listen to him scream as he fell "The floor by the edge buckled under him and the railing couldn't support him, he fell into the nuclear storm drive." She had started pacing now trying to keep herself from breaking down again; she put her hand on her forehead

"Oh his wife cried, pleaded for the Doctor to bring him back, I have never felt so terrible in my life watching her cry and I watched my mother die. The Doctor tried to comfort her but how do you comfort a woman who's watched her love die, eventually I took over for him so he could start getting people across. We were almost across when the bane of our survival showed up, these robots dressed as angels that were killing people with their damn halos of all things. Bannakaffalatta, the cyborg, he was funny he was like two foot tall, red and spiky, he used all his power to fry the robots, but one came back after rebooting the Doctor tried to reason with it but it still went to kill us in the end. Foon, Morvin's wife, tied it up and jumped into the storm drive." She paused trying to keep her voice stable as tears rolled down her cheeks. "We ended up being fine for about twenty minutes, before the Doctor decided to be brave and go down to Deck thirty one where he figured all the fun was happening by himself. Astrid and I played along and went with Jack and Mr. Copper, we ended up in the ballroom waiting for something to happen when Astrid and I had a brilliant idea, we put on the teleport bracelets and teleported down to the Deck the Doctor was on. It turned out this Max Capricorn man, cyborg, thing was behind everything cause he had been thrown out of his own company, he shut down the engines which started our plunge to the Earth, I was going to use a forklift to push him over the edge and into the storm drive but Astrid wouldn't let me, she got in the forklift and put the whole plan into action. One of the angel-bot things cut the brake lines, she ended up going over with Max… she had so much life in her, so much to look forward to" she didn't think she wanted to tell her mum about the Doctor trying to bring Astrid back

'Oh darling. I'm so sorry you had to see that' Sarah-Jane tried to comfort her

"I'm sure I'll see worse things" she reasoned "I don't know, it really affected the Doctor, I mean Morvin was a total accident, but Foon sacrificed herself for us and Astrid, they had kind of gotten close through the whole thing, it really hurt him"

'He has a habit of blaming himself for everything, he gets involved and if something goes wrong he blames himself for not being quick enough, or strong enough, or smart enough. You just have to stand behind him and assure him that he did everything he could' she reasoned, Drew opened the TARDIS door and sat on the floor her legs handing out, completely unafraid of falling out. 'What are you doing now?' she asked steering away from the previous conversation.

"Drifting currently, we just eat breakfast, Jack and the Doctor are still in the kitchen. I'm just sitting in the control room, starring out the door" she said leaning back on her free hand "Watching what I believe to be the Scorpion Nebula" she smiled starring at the swirling green, blue, gold and orange mass in front of her. She pulled the phone from her ear and started up her camera before snapping the best picture she could and sending it to her mum. 'Oh it's beautiful' Sarah-Jane swooned. "I thought so too, that might be why the TARIDS is drifting around it. She's awfully attached to me" Drew smiled as the TARDIS whirred behind her happily "She says she misses you" Drew relayed for her. 'She wouldn't recognize me now' Sarah-Jane added sullenly 'It was so long ago'

"Mum, it's the TARDIS. She's seen everything that did or will happen to you, she would be able to pick you out of a sea of clones" she assured her mum. 'Right, so when will you be back in Cardiff?' she asked suddenly, "I don't know why? What's happening?"

'Well your brother's birthday is soon'

"Mum, I'll be there. Don't worry, I promise we wont miss any more holidays or birthdays. Plus I'm sure some alien will attack the Earth eventually it's not like I'm never coming back" she looked behind her to make sure neither men she was traveling with were listening "Plus I'm sure the Doctor will get bored of me eventually" she muttered

'Only if you give him a reason to be bored. I'm sure you can keep things interesting, plus it's not like this new regeneration is all the unattractive' she giggled

"Mum! Don't be so cheeky!" she laughed; "Besides I am no Rose"

'I met Rose once, at first she was the most snotty little woman I had ever met; but then we started talking about all the strange things the Doctor does; like have a complete one sided conversation with the TARDIS or stroke random parts of her and we had a laugh' she explained

"Mum, you realize the TARDIS _can_ actually communicate when she wants right? And when he '_strokes_' her, as you put so creepily, it's like if I gave you a hug. She has a consciousness mum, she's alive" she laying back on the floor and smiling up at the ceiling

'Never spoke to me, or Rose apparently'

"She talks to me all the time, she has such a beautiful voice" Drew's smile widened

'When did this happen?'

"The first time was when I was ten and the last time was a little while ago," she admitted

'What did she tell you when you were ten?' Sarah-Jane asked getting serious

"Just some silly prophecy, what's this about mum?"

'What was the prophecy?'

"It wasn't even a prophecy, she just told me a bunch of random things that will clearly never happen"

'Just please tell me what she said' Drew sighed, she hated talking about it, the only one other than the TARDIS that knew about it was Jack and he was barely any help

"She told me that she was speaking to me to make sure I understood the severity of my future with the Doctor" she looked behind her again to make sure she was still alone "She told me I would change him, that I would _be_ changed for him. That one had taught him to love without thought, which I'm assuming was Rose, and that another would teach him he needs someone with him, which was probably Martha. He would then come back for me and I would teach him that one love is not all there is to life, that he would love me and I would save him time and time again. She then asked me to be patient with him and not to be harsh when mistakes were made" she said in a hushed voice just incase the Doctor was standing in the shadows. "What's this about mum?"

'Just something the Doctor said the night he brought you to me' Sarah-Jane admitted

"What would that be?"

'He just said that the TARDIS had said that you were special and that he needed to keep you safe. I never understood it until now, she was warning him to keep you close to him so what she had told you was sure to come to play. Whether she made it up or not has yet to be seen, though what she has said is highly probable to come to truth' Sarah-Jane ranted

"She says she didn't make it up and she's also warned me the Jack and the Doctor are on their way to the control room so topic switch?" she asked laughing slightly

'Fine but we will have to discuss this later, I don't want you getting sealed away in another dimension because he loves you and someone used it against him'

"It wont happen mum, I promise. Well the first part anyway" she laughed

'Well I should go help your brother get his homework and such done for school'

"Let him have a few days off alright? No need turning him into me" she laughed "Bye mum" she hung up and turned back to watching the Scorpion Nebula, she could hear Jack and the Doctor's footsteps now so she didn't bother turning around to great them. "The Scorpion Nebula" the Doctor's voice sounded suddenly, she jumped before looking up finding him standing over her

"It's beautiful. Mum described some of the constellations she'd seen with you but her descriptions did them no justice" she smiled turned back to the huge black space in front of her. The Doctor's hand appeared in her vision, she took it and allowed him to pull her up, he closed the door and pulled her over to the controls before tossing her into the jump seat. "How about we take Jack back to Cardiff and then we go to that amazing place I promised you nine years ago" he smiled, before turning to the controls and going to work on them.

"If its alright with Jack" she said looking up at the other man, he smiled

"Wouldn't want to come if you begged me" he laughed sitting down beside her

"Liar" she muttered pushing him with her shoulder.

The TARDIS was strangely quiet without Jack on board, Drew leaned up against the controls making the Doctor work around her "So where are we going?" she asked suddenly making him look at her, he'd been pretty much silent since Jack left as if he had no idea what to say to her

"I was thinking New Earth" he'd been there twice already, with Rose which resulted in her mind being taken over by Cassandra and them almost dying because of patients infected with absolutely everything and then with Martha that resulted in her being abducted by carjackers and almost killed by Macra, third times a charm right?

"New Earth?" she asked walking over to him

"Yes, in the year five billion the sun expands therefore making Earth uninhabitable, so the remaining humans traveled to New Earth because it had a similar atmosphere, was a similar size and terrain, and generally has the same orbit pattern" he explained mentally jumping for joy as she listened with such interest it was surprising, he debated on telling her he'd been there before

"Have you been there before?" she asked as if reading his mind and giving him a chance to fess up

"Once or twice" he said shrugging the question off

"Doctor, if you've been there before I won't be upset or something stupid. It's new to me and that was counts right?" she smiled, he looked at her in surprise

"Twice, I took Rose there in five billion and twenty-three, her mind was taken over by Cassandra, who we had met prior when we watched the sun expand; I was a different man then, we were almost killed by patients they were using to cure diseases that were otherwise incurable, I was able to cure all the sick patients and all the nurses were arrested. Then I took Martha in five billion and fifty-three, she was abducted by carjackers and nearly killed by Macra in the undercity motorway, the uppercity had been killed off by a virus that had killed everyone in seven minutes, I was able to open the roof and get every one out and save everyone. I don't want to have to do that again" he never took his eyes off her the entire time he explained his last two visits

"The nurses were killing people to cure others?" she asked confused

"Not really, they had bread clones for the sole purpose of being sick with every disease known"

"Wow, that's horrible. How did you cure them?" he smiled, she was so interested in everything it was amazing

"The elevators had a mandatory disinfectant shower, but when the quarantine went into effect all the lifts stopped working, anyway I made it to the bottom floor and added all the cures into the vat of disinfectant before getting into the life. Cassandra, who was still in Rose's body, triggered the shower and I drew a bunch of the infected in, before letting them back out to cure the rest. It was all they wanted, to be held or touched, they had lived for who knows how long and never been touched they couldn't help but _want_ to go out and cure the others by touching them" he explained while sitting on the control panel, Drew had moved so she was sitting on the railing

"What happened to all the clones?"

"New species, it was up to the senate what they were to be done with" he shrugged, he liked to delude himself that they were treated fairly and giving equal rights but he knew they were probably all disposed of and never to be spoke of again.

"And the next time? How did you save Martha?"

"Well I had planed on showing her the same view I had Rose but I'm not that lucky" he laughed, we landed in what I guess you could call the slums in a part called Pharmacy Town, but they weren't selling drugs they were selling moods. I was talking to one of the sellers when people came up behind us and grabbed her, I took off after them but it was too late but the time I got to the car they were gone. If found out they had taken her to the motorway, so that's where I went; a car was idling in front of the over hang but I had no intentions on getting in one, I just wanted to find Martha and go but the fumes were so thick even my lungs couldn't take it, so I got in. I found out that Brannigan and his wife Valarie had been driving on the motor way for twelve years and, um, well Brannigan was a cat and they had two month old kittens" he said carefully, expecting her to freak out or something but she didn't she just waited for him to continue. "Anyway they wouldn't take me down to the fast lane because of the kittens so I used the escape hatch and pretty much made my own way down. I finally got down to the last layer of cars but there being only two of us we couldn't get down into the fast lane, so I jury-rigged the computer so that the fans would vent out some of the fumes so I could see what exactly was at the bottom and found the Macra"

"What did you do? I mean you couldn't have just defeated all the Macra and then gone off" he laughed

"No, but that would have been a sight. A nurse from the hospital I shut down thirty years prior found me and teleported me to the senate, not that I wanted that but it all worked out in the end. A friend of mine was there, The Face Of Boe he was called; he had hooked him self up into the cities computer to keep everything running but the nurse wasn't able to figure out how to get everyone out so they had been down there ever since the virus killed everyone. I worked it out and was about to open the roof when everything gave out; Boe gave his last bit of life force to save everyone. Martha came to the senate just in time to be there with Boe as he died"

"That's awful and amazing all at the same time," she said with her hand over her mouth.

"I want you to be prepared for anything out there, it's a few years after the motorway so even I don't know what's happening out there" she nodded and jumped down from the railing. He put his coat on and took her hand, he looked down at her before opening the door, she stood amazed not a foot out the door. It was the view he and Rose had had, but with the cars he'd seen with Martha, the sent of apple grass filled his nose as the sun shone down and a light breeze blew. He got more joy out of watching his companions expressions then he did actually looking at the planets most times, her mouth hung open slightly as her wide eyes scanned everything, the breeze blew her ponytail to the side and rustled her fringe, it was in her current state of shock she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He squeezed her hand and motioned with his head for her to follow, he picked a spot in the field and laid his coat out for them to lay on, they laid down there heads almost touching but their feet almost two feet apart; he laid with his right arm under his head and she laid with her left arm under her head, their free arms lay between them a hair away from each other. They were silent as they watched the cars zoom over them, both fighting the same inner battle as if they should take the others hand or not, their battles lasted at least five minutes before the Doctor was beaten by the sudden need to hold her hand and took it into his own, she turned her head to look at him but didn't say anything, just smiled before turning back to look at the sky. They laid silent for a small forever before Drew broke the comfortable silence "What smells like apples?" she asked suddenly as if she'd been trying to figure it out on her own the whole time and had finally given up. He laughed

"Apple grass"

"Should have guessed it would be something silly like that, nothing is as complicated as it seems around you" she smiled

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean," he asked propping himself up on his elbow

"It means, I figured you were going to say it was the car exhaust or the air its self or something complex. But no its just the grass" she laughed

"Your brilliant" he said suddenly laying back down.

"Some one keeps telling me the same thing" she laughed

"Well whoever they are is right, most brilliant human I've met and I've met some pretty brilliant humans" he said turning his head to look at her, she smiled still not sure how or when to tell him that by biological standards she wasn't human. "So what did you mean you were a different man when you watched the sun expand?" she asked having a general idea of what he meant but wanted to hear it from him

"My people have this ability, when we're close to dying we can put it off by regenerating out bodies, changing everything. Rose and I were of this satellite being attacked by Daleks, I sent her home so if the delta ray I was working on didn't work she would be safe, but Rose being Rose was determined to help, she opened the heart of the TARDIS and took into her. She came back and killed off all the Daleks but she was burning up, the time energy was killing her from the inside, so to save her I took it into myself but even I cant handle that much time energy, it damaged too much inside me so it was regenerate or die. So I regenerated into who I am today, eventually something will happen and I will regenerate again but hopefully not for a long time I like this body," he laughed

"Does it hurt?" she asked quietly

"It feels like dying, so yes a lot," he admitted squeezing her hand, she squeezed back "How about we go back to Earth and do something there? Haven't been there just because in a long time"

"We could go see a movie or go round to mum," she suggested

"Sounds good" he smiled getting up and extending his hand to help her up.


	5. Troublesome Trio

The Doctor watched Drew flit about her flat, muttering about Jack's inability to keep things tidy and organized "I don't mind really, I've seen worse" he laughed as she ignored him and continued cleaning up Jack's mess.

"Honestly if Torchwood wasn't paying for this flat I would seriously consider moving out"

"Would you really leave me?" Jack's voice sounded from the door.

"Yes, you're such a child" she yelled in frustration at him, her fringe falling in her eyes irritating her more, the Doctor couldn't help but smile at her; he stopped almost instantly when he noticed Jack staring at him, Jack just gave him a knowing look and wandered off in the same direction Drew had stormed off. "Honestly I am gone what a month? If that and you can't even pick up after yourself!" the Doctor heard Drew yell at Jack, he smiled before seating himself on the couch, '_Am I really falling for her this soon?_' he wondered; he shook his head and decided she just reminded him of Rose and that's why he was staring at her, that's why he'd almost _needed_ to hold her hand back on New Earth, she just reminded him of Rose. _'But does she really?'_ a voice sounded in his mind _'Is it really fair to compare her to Rose; she's nothing like Rose. She's far more, far more courageous then Rose and far more interested and understanding than Rose'_ the voice mocked him; he shook his head to rid himself of the voice and put his glasses on before grabbing the paper.

~Meanwhile~

Jack stood in front of Drew as she yelled at him for being a pig; he just took it in stride he knew she wouldn't have cared as much had the Doctor not been standing in their kitchen. "He was staring at you," he said suddenly, stopping her rant instantly

"What?" she spat

"The Doctor, he was staring at you while you were cleaning and ranting" he laughed taking the stuff she had accumulated "But not like you were crazy" he added putting his hands on her face

"You're seeing things old man," she said scrunching up her nose and sticking her tongue out from between her teeth.

"Hey! I am so not old!" he screeched as she ran away from him, he caught her and threw her on the couch narrowly missing the Doctor, who almost jumped off the couch "Sorry Doc" Jack managed to get out between laughs, the Doctor shook his head and went back to reading the paper, muttering something about humans and children. Drew wiggled her way under his arm and looked up at the paper, her head nearly in his lap "What's in the news today Doctor? Anything worth our time?" she smiled up at him before scanning the page he was reading "Adipose? The hell is an Adipose?" she asked scrunching up her face

"It's this new diet pill," Jack said idly from the kitchen

"With a slogan like 'The fat just walks away' millions will be jumping on that bandwagon" she groaned,

"It's an odd name for a diet pill" the Doctor mused, "It seems very familiar," he continued thoughtfully

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked smiling up at him, her head fully laying in his lap now, he smiled down

"Investigation?" he asked

"Investigation!" she yelled jumping up and running to her room. "Jack-y darling!" she called, her head poking out of her door

"Yes, Dew drop!" he called back making the Doctor roll his eyes laughing

"Dew drop?" she asked, a look of disgust on her face "Anyway, do you know anything about this place?"

"High class, middle of London, only showed up maybe two months ago"

"Thanks babe!" she yelled back shocking the Doctor before she slammed her door, she emerged a few minutes later in black dress pants, a fitted white button up t-shirt with a fitted vest over top. She had put her hair up in a bun, as per her usual ponytail, and stuck what looked like chopsticks in it; she also had black-rimmed glasses on, the Doctor almost laughed when he noticed she was still wearing the low-tops she had found in the TARDIS. "What?" she asked catching the Doctor starring at her "Can't have you be the only one in a suit" she laughed. "Oh! One more thing!" she jumped and ran back to her room, coming back out with a black tie on. She walked into the kitchen "We'll be back for dinner, so have something good ready" she smirked as she kissed Jack's cheek as if to insinuate that their plan of 'make-the-Doctor-jealous' was still in effect. She ran over to the door where the Doctor was waiting "I'm thinking Chinese" she laughed before rushing out the door.

They walked with determination through London, before slipping behind the Adipose building; the Doctor discreetly pulled out his sonic and opened the door. "Wait" he said holding out his arm stopping her "Taking this" he said handing her a thin wallet looking thing, she opened it and found a blank piece of paper

"Your psychic paper, why?" she asked looking up at him

"Not mine" he smiled waving his in the air, she smiled "Figured since we might be doing a lot of this you might as well have your own. That is one thing I have never given anyone before" he smiled before starting down the cement corridor, a man came up in front of them they flashed the psychic paper "John and Drew Smith, Health and Safety" the Doctor said firmly before carrying on.

"What are we going to do when we get up there?" she asked in a hushed voice, having to take two steps where he took one to keep up

"There's a press conference being held in ten minutes, you're going to sit in and I'm going up to the film room," he said opening a door that led them into the main part of the building. They separated she headed up to the third floor where the receptionist told her the meeting was being held, she walked as if she owned the place down the hall but stopped as she watched a redheaded woman talk to the man at the door claiming to be health and safety, she cursed in her head she needed to come up with some thing quickly, an idea popped into her head almost as quickly as she thought about needing one. She rushed over to the man, looking frazzled beyond belief "They need you downstairs!" she breathed, huffing like she's ran all the way there "There's a man, I think he broke in!" she added looking behind her like someone had been following her. The man took off down the hall, once around the corner she smirked "Daft" she muttered before entering the room. She sat in the back in the shadows, she looked up and found the Doctor standing by the projector, she smiled '_He will be so excited when I tell him how I got in here'_ she mentally laughed, she turned her attention to the blond woman at the front of the room. "Adipose Industries" the woman started "The twenty-first century way to lose weight. No exercise, no diet, no pain. Just life long freedom from fat, the holy grail of the modern age; and here it is" she smiled, Drew didn't like her smile at all she just felt wrong, the woman held up a small red and white pill "You just take one capsule, one capsule once a day for three weeks. And the fat as they say" she turned to the huge screen behind her _'The fat just walks away'_ a male voice said

" 'Scuse me, Ms. Foster? If I could?" a woman from the middle row asked "I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent from the Observer. There are a thousand diet pills on the market, a thousand conmen stealing peoples money, how do we know the fat isn't just walking into your bank account?"

"Oh Penny if cynicism burnt up calories we'd all be as thin as rakes" Ms. Foster mocked "But if you want the science, I'll oblige" she took off her glasses as a movie started behind her. The male voice explained how Adipose worked, Drew didn't bother storing any of it as she was sure the Doctor would remember anything important. "One hundred percent legal, one hundred percent affective"

"But can I just ask? How many people have taken the pills to date?" Penny started again, _'Oi Penny, do yourself a favor and shut up'_ Drew thought

"We have already got one million customers in the greater London area, but as of next week we are going global, the future starts here" she smiled "And Brittan will be thin" she smiled again, making Drew feel uneasy again. Figuring the meeting was over Drew jumped up and left not wanting to be caught, she rushed over to the film room door and waited for the Doctor who was only a second after she stopped. "Something about that woman is wrong, just wrong" she said quickly but hushed as the Doctor ushered her down the hall to the call center. He stopped at a woman's cubical and pulled up a chair, she was on the phone and looking at her computer so he bent around pulling out his psychic paper and whispering something to her. She turned to face him during her conversation with her customer, talking about something to do with pens; she hung up and looked at him "And how can I help you?" she asked suggestively, Drew rolled her eyes _'Does everyone have to be instantly attracted to him?'_ she grumbled in her mind. "John and Drew Smith, health and safety" he smiled at her "We just need a list of your customers and we'll be out of your hair" he gave her a winning smile, Drew rolled her eyes again and leaned against the empty desk by her

"Alright, it will just come out of the printer by the plant" she smiled; Drew suddenly tapped the Doctor's shoulder drawing his attention to the approaching Ms. Foster. "Excuse me everyone, if I could have your attention" she started; stopping in the middle of the room, both Drew and the Doctor crouched down so they could see her but she couldn't see them. "On average your selling forty Adipose packages per day, but that's not enough. I want one hundred sales, per person per day," she said in her sickly sweet voice, which made Drew want to vomit "And if not, you'll be replaced. Because if anyone is good at trimming the fat, it's me. Now back to it" she said before stalking off

"What a wonderful pep-talk" Drew mumbled, making the Doctor smile

"Anyway if you could print that off, thanks" the Doctor said throwing himself back into the chair,

"Done" she said smiling at him

"Thanks again" he said quickly standing up, she boldly pushed him back into the chair and handed him a slip of paper "What's this?"

"My telephone number" she said leaning in seductively, the Doctor being completely oblivious but Drew raged on the inside

"What for?" he asked completely missing the point of a woman giving him her number

"Health and safety" she smirked "You be health, I'll be safety"

"Oh…oh! That contradicts paragraph five subsection C, sorry" the Doctor stumbled through as he backed out of the cubical and rushing over to the printer but finding nothing there, Drew rolled her eyes and looked back at the woman "You sure you printed it?" she asked, the woman glared at her before turning back to her computer and printing it again. She grabbed the small stack of papers and dragged the Doctor out of the call center by his tie. "Now what oh word master?" she laughed, he mock glared at her

"I need to go back to the TARDIS, this is clearly non-human work and I need something to detect whatever it is going on here" she rolled her eyes as they stalked out of the building.

Drew sat on the jump seat as the Doctor tinkered with some Y shaped thing, it had been hours since they had left Adipose Industries and he had been working on whatever it was since, Drew leaned her head back against the railing completely bored out of her mind. _'So here it comes, the sound of drums! Here come the drums, here come the drums! Baby, baby, baby you are my voodoo child, my voodoo child!_'her phone started, the Doctor jumped and spun around to look at her as she answered it 'what?' she mouthed to him confused. "Jack-y!" she started happily "We might be a bit later than I thought, the Doctor wants to go talk to some of the customers and hopefully find out what's going on"

'So we know it's non-human?' he asked

"The Doctor thinks so" she said, staring at him as he worked the look on his face worried her. She stood up and walked down the hall to the Time Lord's room, she closed the door and leaned against it. "Jack?"

'Yeah?' 

"Something's wrong with the Doctor. My phone rang and my ring tone played and it looked like someone had shot him"

'What's your ring tone again?' he asked trying to think

"Voodoo child by Rogue Traders" she replied, she heard Jack almost drop the phone

'That was the song the Master played right before releasing the Toclafane on the world' he said quietly, she put her hand over her mouth

"Oh god, I have to go. We'll be there round half nine" she hung up and ran back to the control room, the Doctor looked up at her as she entered but looked back down before she noticed. She walked up to him silently, before grabbing his arm and turning him to face her; she threw her arms around his neck "I'm so sorry" she breathed, she felt him relax and put his arms around her "I had no idea" she added tightening her arms

"It's fine really, just startled me is all" he shrugged it off, she knew he was lying and she knew it probably just threw him back into a terrible place "Come on I'm done. Let's go visit Mr. Roger Davis" he smiled pulling her out of the TARDIS. A man around late thirties, early forties opened the door and stared at them "John and Drew Smith, we represent Adipose Industries. We just need to ask you a few questions" the Doctor lied with ease, the man moved aside and let them in. Roger sat in a chair in the middle of the room as the Doctor paced, while Drew sat on the arm of Roger's black suede couch. "I've been on the pills two weeks now, I've lost fourteen kilos" Roger stated proudly

"That's the same amount everyday," Drew said looking between the Doctor and Roger

"One kilo exactly, you wake up and it's disappeared overnight" Roger started "Well technically it's gone by ten past one in the morning" he said flatly

"What makes you say that?" the Doctor asked, ceasing his pacing

"That's when I get woken up, might as well weigh myself at the same time" he said throwing his hands up "It's driving me mad, ten minutes past one every morning right on the dot without fail. The burglar alarm goes off," he said leaning forward. They went outside so the Doctor could look at the alarm "I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even called Watchdog. But no ten past one in the morning off it goes" Roger said irritated

"But with no burglar" the Doctor half asked looking at the clearly irritated man

"Nothing, I've given up looking"

"Roger, have you got a cat flap?" Drew asked suddenly, reminding the men she was still there. He motioned inside and they followed him into the kitchen "It's been here since I bought the house" he said as the Doctor laid down on the floor "I never bothered with it" the Doctor lifted the cat flap up with his sonic "I'm not a cat person" Roger admitted having laid down beside the Doctor

"No I've met cat people, your nothing like them," the Doctor said absently

"Is that what it is though? Cat's getting inside?"

"Weeeell, the thing about cat flaps is they don't just let things in. They let things out as well"

"Like what?" Roger asked confused

"The fat just walks away" the Doctor and Drew said at the same time. The Doctor decided it was time to go and put his coat back on leading Drew to the door, he shook Roger's hand and thanked him for his help and suggesting he laid off the pills for a week or so, before becoming distracted by the Y shaped thing bleeping. He looked at Drew grinning more widely then she'd seen him ever before, he grabbed her hand and dragged her down the drive apologizing to Roger. The Doctor dragged her down the street holding the contraption out in front of him, they skidded around a corner and continued down another street, Drew smiled as she pushed herself to keep up with him; this is what she lived for the thrill of the chase, she wasn't sure what they were chasing but she didn't much care, her hearts pounded in her ears as the Doctor came to an abrupt stop in the middle of a road to smack and blow on the contraption before taking off again. They only stopped briefly once more before taking off up a road, the Doctor pulled her out of the way as a black vehicle sped past them, before he pulled her along after it, taking off down an alley to try to head them off, he slowed to a stop when the thing stopped beeping. He sighed before heading back down the alley in defeat, she followed wiping the sweat from her forehead "I haven't run like that in months" she laughed steadying her breathing

"Sorry, I never really expected this thing to work"

"No need for sorry's, I miss running like that. Most of the reason I joined Torchwood, well other than learning everything I could about… aliens" she covered quickly, having almost said him instead of aliens. She grabbed his hand before pulling him off towards her flat; Jack was just pulling food out of brown paper bags when they walked through the door. "Find anything?" he asked never turning around

"No, they got away before we could see anything" Drew sighed leaning against the wall "I'm going to go change" she said pushing herself off the wall and starting down the hall

"Leave you hair down!" Jack called after her; she made a rude gesture with her hand before disappearing into her room. She re-emerged a few minutes later wearing what looked like yoga pants and a black tank top, her hair defiantly in a pony tail, she smirked as Jack half glared, before joining the men at the table. She sat Indian style on the chair before taking the plate Jack offered her "Awe you made my plate for me?" she laughed trying to sound as sickly sweet as Ms. Foster had. They ate and conversed this time, having actually had fun on this investigation and so far no one had died, but soon after the Doctor had decided to go back to the TARDIS, Drew grabbed something to wear the next day, kissed Jack's cheek and ran out after the Doctor.

"Oh, Fascinating. It seems to be a bioflip digital stitch, specifically for-" he stopped turning to find Drew asleep on the jump seat, he smiled _'Ah well there's still a few hours till we should go in'_ he put one arm under her knees and one around her shoulders lifting her up and carrying her to his room, he laid her in his bed before moving to the other side, he grabbed a book he had been reading months ago and sat beside her.

Once again he soniced the door open, but this time they weren't met in the cement hallway by anyone, he stopped at a closet that clearly was for a janitor, he opened it and ushered her in. "So we're just going to sit in here and wait till the days over?" she asked hoping up on the small work desk.

"Yes, and don't ask why we didn't just stay in the TARDIS" he said quickly pointing a finger at her and raising one eyebrow, she put her hands up

"I've seen enough movies to know when infiltrating a building you wait in the building until it closes. Even if you have a sonic screwdriver," she laughed

"Oi lay off my sonic!" he said defensively

"Well what do you propose we do all day?"

"I don't know, I've never done this kind of thing with a tag-along"

"Oi! I'm not a tag-along!" she screeched, he laughed mentally she was just as fun to wind up as Rose and Martha, she rolled her eyes and hoped off the desk moving towards the door. "Where are you going?" he asked quickly

"Well if I'm just a tag-along I might as well go back to my flat and go do some work at Torchwood," she said reaching for the door handle, he grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he said lowly, he put his hand on her face "I'm just used to doing stuff like this on my own, with Rose we were constantly running or I was trying to save her after she wandered off and got captured, the same with Martha. You're the first one that's done everything I've told you to" he admitted, his thumb absently rubbing her cheek

"I think it's the Torchwood training" she smiled "It was always follow Jack here, follow Jack there, save Jack's stupid arse. That was an interesting day," she said absently

"Oh what did dear ole Jack do that time?" he laughed

"He started flirting with this alien, then the alien turns around and puts a gun to Jack's head. Apparently flirting on his planet was as bad as calling someone a slag at a fancy dinner party" she laughed.

"So you'll stay with me?" he asked, gently pressing his lips to her forehead

"Till you get bored of me" she smiled, he snorted

"Never happen, everyone leaves before I can even consider being bored in the future"

"Then I guess you're stuck with me, you Gallifreyan doofus," she laughed

"Oh, you haven't called me that since you were twelve" he laughed before sitting on an over turned bucket, she laughed along with him as she resumed her perch on the work desk. "So what happens if someone comes in looking for janitor stuff?" she asked, picking up a dingy cloth with her nails.

"I soniced the lock, no one can get in unless they have a sonic which is highly unlikely" he explained, she nodded crossing her ankles and softly swinging her legs that were almost a foot off the ground. He noticed the space between her feet and the floor "You always where a small child, nice to see things haven't changed" he smirked dodging a screwdriver that magically found its way towards his head.

"And what's your excuse? Do you even eat!" she exclaimed motioning to his lanky physique.

"I ate dinner with you _last night_!" he defended himself.

"Fine, do you eat other than when you're with people who _have_ to eat?" she retorted, he glared at her but it held no meaning other than amusement that she could always call him out. "No" he mumbled, looking away from her "Not always anyway. I eat when I need to, or when I'm reminded" she rolled her eyes, mumbling about him being lucky. They settled into a comfortable silence, the Doctor trying to work out what was at work in the building, while Drew stared at the floor trying to work out what the Doctor was thinking about. "Do you ever wear anything other than that suit?" she asked suddenly, he jumped at the sound of her voice not having expected her to say anything for at least a little while longer.

"What's wrong with my suit?" he asked, no one had ever wondered about him always wearing it

"Nothing, it suits you," she giggled at the pun she had intentionally made, "I mean don't you get tired of wearing the same thing all the time? Like you have all those clothes in the TARDIS but never once have I seen you wear anything but that suit, and the blue suit" he shrugged having never really thought about it

"All the days just kind of blend together in the TARDIS, in the Time Vortex there's really no distinction between day and night. It doesn't help that I sleep like once every two to three months, so I never really think about changing, I mean I'll change the shirt but I never think about changing into something other than the suit. How about tomorrow you pick something and I'll wear it all day?" he compromised looking up at her, she nodded smiling. He leaned back against the wall, jumping when it pushed back and moved to the side, he jumped to his feet and stared at the green glowing mainframe. "Doctor, what is that?" she asked hoping down and wandering over to it, she lifted her hand to touch it before the Doctor grabbed her wrist

"Torchwood never taught you not to touch?" he remarked, making her glare half-heartedly

"Always got me into trouble" she smirked, watching him scan it with his sonic, he sighed when all the scan told him was that it was alien

"Well thank you, never would have worked that out on my own" he snarled at the screwdriver before shoving it back in his pocket. He started pacing back and forth between the door and the mainframe, one arm crossed over his chest while he tapped his chin with his free hand, he suddenly became flustered and ran both hands through his hair a few times making it all stand up, she suppressed a giggle "Adipose, Adipose" he mumbled over and over as if repeating the name would suddenly shed some light on the answer tucked away in his expansive mind. She watched him pace, him having completely forgotten she was there "It clearly has something to do with the fat, Doctor" she said suddenly, his eyes snapping to her as if she'd just appeared out of nowhere "Yes! No…Yes!" he yelled before grabbing her head and kissing her forehead "You're brilliant! Adipose! They're a race that is basically living blobs of fat! Oh but that would mean… Oh Ms. Foster you're in big trouble" he sighed

"Why?"

"The pill, its causing the fat to congeal into a body so the baby Adipose can use it. She's effectively made all one million customers a breeding ground for Adipose; and she plans on going international, seeding the whole planet with the Adipose babies" he explained his eyes wide as he paced running his hand through his already mussed up hair

"Why is she in big trouble?"

"Seeding a level five planet is against galactic law"

"Level five?" she asked looking completely lost

"Did they teach you nothing at Torchwood?" she shrugged "Surely Sarah-Jane taught you the planet levels?" she shook her head no, he sighed "A level five planet is a planet that hasn't been fully integrated into galactic civilization, meaning human's still believe aliens are a hoax and just fiction. Trust me Earth is slowly moving out of level five with all the aliens picking it up, but you don't fully move out of it until around the year five billion"

"When the sun expands" he nodded "So what do you propose we do, Doctor?"

"We wait till everyone is gone and hopefully confront Ms. Foster" Drew rolled her eyes

"Yes cause that will work"

"It's a start, if she refuses to pull back out of it then I'll have to stop her and alert the Shadow Proclamation"

"Or we could just break into her office and stop her, then confront her"

"Yes I guess that would be, a slightly better idea. That why she can't do anything while we alert the Shadow Proclamation," he said thoughtfully, she checked her cell phone

"Two hours till they close for the day" she said bored, before gasping, "Mum!" she yelled fumbling with her cell phone

"What about her?" the Doctor asked

"She's been worried about keeping in shape, worried old age will catch up to her and stop her from doing what she normally does" she said quickly, pushing buttons madly before putting the phone to her ear "Pick up, pick up" she mumbled chewing on her finger nail. 'Hello?' Sarah-Jane's voice rang through the speaker "Mum!" she yelled exasperatedly

'Drew, there's no need to yell' she scolded

"Mum, you haven't been taking these Adipose pills have you!"

'Yes, but I ran out yesterday I was just about to order more. Why? What is this about?'

"Mum, you shouldn't have taken them. They're alien, this Ms. Foster woman is seeding the planet. The pills congeal the fat into bodies that the Adipose babies can use, they mean it when they say the fat just walks away!" she flustered, almost hysterical at the thought of an alien hurting her mother; the Doctor noticed the threat of tears in her blue eyes and put his arms around her, she rested the free side on her head on his chest gathering the strength to stay clam in his presence "Mum, we don't know what happens when she decides she's done with the planet" she admitted sullenly, the Doctor rubbed her back resting his chin on her head, Sarah-Jane was silent "Mum, please say something"

'I'm sorry, if I had known I wouldn't have taken them' she admitted

"I know mum. We should have come back sooner" Drew said on the verge of hysterics again, causing the Doctor to tighten his hold on her "I'm so sorry mum, we're going to do everything we can to stop her I promise"

'I know you will' Drew could hear the smile in her voice 'You and the Doctor will make a great team, you're so much brighter and brilliant then I was when I was with him' she laughed, making Drew smile

"Promise you'll call before taking any new diet pills k? No telling when aliens will show up"

'Go get'em sweetheart, love you'

"Love you too mum" Drew hung up and turned her head into the Doctors chest sighing and putting her arms loosely around his hips. "Feel better knowing?" he asked after a few moments of silence, she shook her head no

"No, cause now we _have_ to stop it no matter what" she sighed, pulling back slightly to look at him "I wont let them hurt her, I don't think I would be able to deal with losing two mums" she said sullenly, he nodded in understanding before pulling her back against him, his hand on her head holding her to him, he kissed the top of her head before just standing there motionless. She was content to just sit there listening to his hearts beat steadily, her mind drifting _'He smells good'_ a voice sounded in her head; it startled her in for a moment but she didn't let on, she breathed in subtly deciding she agreed with the voice. "Come on time to go" he said softly, moving away slowly; she nodded and jumped off the desk, he soniced the door again before pulling it open and poking his head out, he motioned her to follow him.


	6. Troublesome Trio part 2

They walked quickly down the hall, taking the stairs rather than the elevators "So are we shutting down the mainframe first?" she asked in a hushed voice

"Yes, I'm going to go up to the roof see if I can get into her office from a window"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Scout the floor then come and stand outside the door, just in case. Yeah?" she nodded and fought the urge to salute like she would had she been with Jack, she turned to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug "Be careful" he whispered before kissing her temple and bounding off up the stairs "You too" she mumbled after him. She was glad she had worn her low tops again; heels would have just made far too much noise, she used the cubical walls for cover crouching so if anyone was walking around they wouldn't see her. Deciding the floor was clear she quietly made her way towards Mr. Foster's office, she stopped and jumped back around the corner after finding the redheaded woman from the day before standing in front of the office door, she went into full Torchwood stealth mode and crept up as close as she could without the woman noticing. She got close enough to hear voices coming from inside, for a second she worried it was the Doctor, but realized it was two female voices; she almost sighed had it not been against her stealth training. The woman in front of her suddenly starting making odd hand gestures, she moved slightly so she could see exactly who she was motioning to and found the Doctor outside the window across from the door; he clearly knew this woman and she obviously knew him, she'd ask him about it later. "Am I interrupting?" She heard Ms. Foster ask, her nerves went into full attention; she saw the Doctor mouth 'run' and motion with his head, without thinking she grabbed the woman's hand and dragged her down the hall way; they ducked and screamed as gun shots rang out behind them. They got into the stairwell before either said anything "Who the hell are you?" the woman demanded

"Drew Smith, I'm with the Doctor. You?" Drew huffed taking the stairs two at a time

"Donna Noble, I was looking for the Doctor" Donna said out of breath, taking the stairs normally as to not trip in her heels, the Doctor met them a few floors up and Donna threw her arms around him; Drew looked down the stairs as yet another door was shot open "Doctor!" she said warningly as the two armed men started up the stairs, he grabbed both their hands "Just like old times" he laughed before pulling them up the stairs. They burst through the roof doors and the Doctor bounded over to the lift control panel using the sonic on it "I thought 'How do you find the Doctor'" Donna started "And then I thought 'Just look for trouble and he'll turn up' so I looked everywhere" she followed him "You name it ufos, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all, then the bees started disappearing and I thought 'I bet he's connected'" she laughed, the Doctor looked back at her confusion written on his face "Cause the thing is Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes, all those amazing things out there I believe them all. Well except that replica of the Titanic flying over the Buckingham Palace, I mean that's got to be a hoax," she said indignantly

"What do you mean the bees are disappearing?" he asked suddenly, getting up and bounding up the stairs to the lift

"I dunno, that's what it says on the Internet, and on the same site were all these conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries and I thought 'Let's take a look!'" she explained standing at the bottom on the stairs

"Up you get" he said motioning to both of them

"What in that thing?" Donna asked shocked

"Yes in that thing!" the Doctor yelled back

"But if we go down in that they'll just haul us back up"

"No I've locked the controls with the sonic, I'm the only one that can control it" Donna started up the stairs "Unless she's got a sonic device of her own which is very unlikely" he said as he helped Donna into the basket "Come on you too Drew"

"That will only hold two people, you go I'll be fine"

"Seriously, get in Drew" he said sternly, she put up her hand

"Doctor, go. They're almost here. I can buy you some time, just go please" Drew turned towards the door as he activated the lift, she ran over as soon as they were out of sight and held the doors shut. She heard the familiar sound of a sonic "You're kidding me!" she whispered defeated, she heard the doors unlock and took off towards the lift, one of the men grabbed her shoulder and forced her to her knees holding his gun to the back of her head. Ms. Foster walked over to the controls "Oh I don't think so" she said before turning her sonic pen on the controls, dropping the basket faster; Drew could hear Donna screaming, she closed her eyes and began preparing herself for the inevitable crash but was pleasantly surprised when the lift stopped, she mentally cheered for the Doctor. She could hear them yelling back and forth and then banging, Ms. Foster turned her sonic pen to the cable "Donna!" she screamed hoping to alert them to the oncoming danger, the man behind her jabbed her with his gun, the cable snapped and she heard Donna scream, she prayed the woman was alright. "And now for the other one" Ms. Foster smiled before walking over to the other cable; Drew hoped the Doctor was paying attention. She almost jumped for joy when she dropped it as it shocked her. She rubbed her hand as she turned around "Yes, he's slippery that one, it's time we found out who he is" she said before walking towards the door "Bring her with you", the man grabbed the back of her neck and hauled her up before pushing her to walk forward. They made it down to the floor everything had started on; the man pushed her to walk faster; they stopped as the Doctor and Donna had skidded to a halt in front of them "Drew!" he yelled clearly angry, she went to say something but the man tightened his grip on her neck making her gasp and only heightening the Doctor's rage "At last" Ms. Foster said taking off her glasses

"Hi" Donna said, sarcastically waving

"Hello I'm the Doctor and it seems you have already met my friend Drew" he smiled

"And I'm Donna"

"A troublesome trio" Ms. Foster deduced, "And clearly off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology"

"Oh! Yes, I've still got your sonic pen!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Nice, I like it. Sleek. It's kinda sleek," he said offering it to Donna to have a look, as Ms. Foster put her glasses back on "Oh its definitely sleek" Donna agreed

"And if you were to sign your real name, that would be?"

"Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet, Intergalactic class" she said proudly

"A wet nurse" the Doctor summed up "Using humans a surrogates" he said as if he was just figuring it out, even though he and Drew had figured it out earlier

"I was employed by the Adiposean First family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost" she explained

"What do you mean lost!" the Doctor asked confused "How do you lose a planet?"

"Oh politics is none of my concern, I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents"

"So, what like an outer space super nanny?" Donna asked clearly confused

"Yes, if you like" Cofelia smiled

"So those little things, they're made of fat, yeah. But that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her"

"Oh in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone, hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things.

"What about poor Stacy!" Donna yelled

"Seeding a level five planet is against galactic law" the Doctor spoke up

"Are you threatening me?" Cofelia asked

"I'm trying to help you, Matron," he said seriously "This is your one chance, cause if you don't call this off, I'll have to stop you"

"I hardly think you can stop all this" Cofelia said defiantly, the man that wasn't holding Drew cocked his gun and pointed it at the pair

"Hold on, hold on. Hold on!" the Doctor said quickly stepping in front of Donna "Before dying, do you know what happens when you hold two identical sonic devices together?" he asked, Cofelia took a deep breath

"No" she said honestly, the Doctor smiled

"Nor me! Let's find out!" he said looking like a kid on Christmas before pointing the two sonics at each other, everyone but the Doctor dropped to the ground holding their ears; Donna bumped him to get him to stop, he looked at her before grabbing Drew's hand and dragging her along, shots rang out behind them and Drew gasped but didn't stop, she was glad she had grabbed a black jacket this time. The Doctor dragged them all the way down to the basement and into the Janitor's closet where they had found the mainframe, Drew never let on anything was wrong helping the Doctor where needed. "She's wired up the whole building," he said ripping out two wires "And we need a bit of privacy," two screams where heard form down the hall "Just enough to stun them" he said standing up. He put his glasses on before he ripped out another wire, handing it to Donna to hold while he pulled out smaller ones and soniced them with Cofelia's pen, "You look older" Donna said softly

"Thanks" he said sarcastically

"Still on your own?"

"No, I've got Drew" he smiled motioning with his head to where she leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. "And I had this friend Martha, Martha Jones, and I destroyed half her life" he said continuing to work "But she's alright, she's fine"

"What about Rose?" she asked boldly

"Still lost," he said almost gritting his teeth "I thought you were going to travel the world?" he asked in a hushed voice

"Easier said than done" she huffed, looking away "It's like I had that one day with you and I was going to change, I was gonna do so much. Then I woke up the next morning, same old life" she said sadly "It was like you were never there. And I tried I did try. I went to Egypt, I went bare foot and everything and then its all bus trips and guide books and don't drink the water, then two weeks later I'm back home" she half laughed "It's nothing like being with you, I must have been mad turning down that offer"

"What offer?" he asked, still busy at work

"To come with you"

"You want to come with me?" he asked, looking at her shocked

"Oh yes please" she said happily

"Right" he breathed

'_Inducer Online'_ a computerized voice rang out, startling the group and making Drew bite her tongue. "Whys it doing that?" Donna asked worried

"She's started the program!" the Doctor yelled, he started working on more wires with more speed "Right now they're just losing weight but the Matron is going to go up to emergency parthenogenesis" he said quickly

"And that's when they convert…"

"Skeletons, organs, everything" the Doctor cut her off "A million people are gonna die!" he said without thinking, Drew quickly forgot her current situation

"You can't let that happen! My mum took those pills!" she yelled at him, he ignored her and pulled something out of his pocket

"If I can cancel the signal" the ripped the necklace he'd stolen in half "This contains a primary signal, if I can switch it off the fat just goes back to being fat" he said quickly attaching it to a wire _'Inducer increasing'_ the computerized voice rang out again "No, no, no! She's doubled it," he yelled putting a hand through his hair "I need…" he trailed off "I haven't got time! It's too far I cant override it! They're all gonna die!"

"Doctor!" Drew yelled, once again he ignored her

"Is there anything I can do?" Donna asked calmly, he started turning things

"Sorry Donna this is way beyond you, I've got to double the base pulse I cant-"

"Doctor tell me what you need!" she yelled

"I need a second capsule, to boost the override but I've only got the one!" he yelled flustered "I can't save them!" he turned back to the mainframe fiddling with things, Donna pulled a capsule out of her pocket and held it up between them, the Doctor turned and stared at it before laughing and taking it setting to work attaching it to the mainframe almost instantly frying everything effectively saving all of London. The building suddenly shook and they heard something "What the hell was that?" Donna asked looking up

"The nursery ship" the Doctor said before the mainframe turned back on _'Incoming signal'_ the computer said before a random language spilled from it, Drew probably could have understood in a different situation "Shouldn't you go and stop them?" Donna asked, the Doctor held up his hand

"Instructions from the Adiposean First Family" he said suddenly "She's wired up the town block to convert it a levitation post… Oh… oh… oh… Were not the ones in trouble now. She is!" he yelled before running out of the room Donna hot on his heels, before turning about and coming back "Drew come on"

"You go, I'm going to call my mum," she said as normally as she could, he gave her a look before taking off. She fished her phone out of her pocket groaning as she moved, even breathing hurt now 'Hello?' an all to familiar American accent rang through the phone "Jack, help me" she breathed into the phone, letting the tears fall now that the Doctor was gone 'Drew!' he yelled into the phone, "No, it's the bloody queen" she yelled in pain "I'm in the basement of the Adipose building. Hurry up" she hung up the phone and opened a memo writing a short message for the Doctor to find. Jack materialized down the hall as she used the wall to just herself up, she got halfway out the door before collapsing in Jack's arms, he teleported them back to the flat making her scream as they hit the floor "Sorry" he said before picking her up and gently setting her on the couch "What happened?" he asked quickly running back from the bathroom with a large bag of medical supplies, he stripped her jacket quickly causing her to clench her teeth and yell, before he set to work on the buttons of her shirt, she swatted his hands away and ripping it open sending buttons everywhere. "They had figured us out, we were on the roof the lift could only handle two so I stayed behind" she said through gritted teeth, as he wiped the blood off her pale skin "Whatever, the Doctor got back into the building through the window and I was pushed along back down into the building. We met back up with the Doctor, they had a nice chat then he held his sonic and the Matrons together making to worst noise and distracting them so we could get away, well I got shot in the process" she got out before screaming as he cleaned the wound.

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" he asked lifting her slightly, sighing in relief that it was a clean straight through, but knowing he'd still have to make sure there were no fragments in the hole.

"And have the Doctor worry about me instead of the rest of London" she scoffed rolling onto her side so he could clean her back

"You would say that" he laughed "Now, put this in your mouth" he said handing her a paint stir stick covered in a cloth "Keep the neighbors from calling the cops on us again. Cause this is going to hurt" she put the cloth covered wood between her teeth and took a deep breath, Jack stuck his glove covered finger into the bullet hole and twisted it but as he pulled it out he head a snap "That had better have been the wood" he said letting her lay back down on a towel, she handed him, the now broken into three pieces, cloth covered wood. "You're lucky these things are free," he laughed and he wrapped the cloth around another stir stick.

"You'd think you'd find something thicker" she smiled, but her smile was laced with pain and he hated it. She suddenly paled further "Drew?" he asked suddenly "Talk to me Drew!" he yelled smacking her face lightly, he ignored the front door bursting open knowing who was storming into the flat. "Drew come on stay with me" he pulled a light out of the medical bag and shined it in her eyes, nothing, no blinking, no dilation just unseeing eyes.

"What the hell!" the Doctor yelled rounding the couch and stopping "Jack! You better explain right now!" but Jack ignored him, continuing to work on saving Drew. The Doctor grabbed Jack by the shirt and pulled him up to eye level "Explain!" he yelled in the American's face

"Unless you want her to die put me down" Jack said calmly, the Doctor dropped him; Jack dropped back to his knees beside the steadily paling woman "Come on babe, don't do this!" he whispered, he put his ear to her chest, only one of her hearts beating and very weakly. "You shouldn't have waited so long you idiot!" he yelled at her suddenly, he pulled her off the couch and started CPR on her as the Doctor and Donna watched on in horror. The Doctor thought back on what had happened, she had been fine on the roof, she had been fine when they had all met up in the call center and then she had been fine in the basement, or had she? He jumped out of the chair and started pacing, pulling at his hair to stop the tears of fear from falling, he continued to think, replaying everything in his head, _'Call center_' he thought _'What happened there!'_ he replayed the conversation with the Matron over in his head, she'd definitely been fine then he decided, he did the sonic thing, they'd ran, gun fire… always guns with humans! He stopped, there it was he hadn't heard it at the time but he'd heard it now, her small gasp of pain but she never let on that she was hurt, she's pushed on, even helped him, even fought for him to save her mother, then he'd just left her. He rubbed his hand over his mouth, he stripped his coat and jacket, before loosening his tie and taking it off, he pulled at his hair to stop himself breaking down, this was all his fault. He was so lost in self punishing he'd almost missed Jack's scream of frustration "What?" he asked al but running over to the American

"I can't get them working!" he yelled punching the couch

"Them?"

"Two hearts! She has two hearts! And a respiratory bypass system I don't have enough air to fill!" Jack screamed in frustration, before covering his mouth "I wasn't supposed to tell you that" he whispered

"Who cares? You keep working on getting her hearts going, I'll get her breathing" the Doctor yelled before pushing air into Drew's lungs, after two tries Drew arched and gasped for air. Jack sighed, tears falling now "Welcome back babe" he smiled down at her "Don't ever do that again" he said almost not being able to control the tears from reaching his voice, he picked her back up and set her on the couch where she'd started.

"What?" she asked weakly

"Die on me" he said brushing the fringe from her face, her skin was still too pale for his liking but the fever meant the Time Lord DNA in her was doing its job, he looked up at Donna "You, whoever you are get me a cold cloth" she didn't even bother being snippy and did as she was asked. She went to hand the cloth to Jack but the Doctor snatched it from her and began wiping Drew's face with it, Drew looked up at the Doctor who smiled down at her "I'm sorry" she started but he shook his head

"I should be sorry, once again. I should have noticed it sooner, you should have said something" he rambled, she could see from the pink tinge to his eyes he had been crying or close to it. She lifted her arm, cringing as she did and put it against his face, he inhaled and put his hand over hers, "You promised you'd never leave" he said on the verge of tears again

"I didn't leave, did I?" she smiled; dragging her thumb across his cheek "It'll take more than a bullet to drag me away from you" she cringed again, sweat beaded across her forehead

"How about we try this again, yeah?" Jack asked putting a new glove on "Since you died on me before I could" she nodded, putting the cloth covered wood in her mouth. Jack didn't waste anytime sticking his finger into the hole, Drew arched up slightly tilting her head back in pain; tears slipped past clenched eyelids, the Doctor whispering to her while wiping her face, she suddenly went limp and he started freaking out again, Jack half laughed "Doc it's fine she just passed out" he said putting his hand on the older man's shoulder. "I'll bandage her up and we can put her in her room till she wakes up" Jack said turning back to the medical bag. The Doctor suggested he move her to her room while Jack makes tea, Jack agreed knowing the past hour had been hard on the Time Lord, harder than losing Rose to another dimension, at least he knew Rose was alive and somewhat happy, but watching Drew die would have probably killed the Time Lord. The Doctor gently laid Drew down on her bed, before sitting Indian style on the floor beside her, he watched her face while gently rubbing her forehead she still had a fever but he chalked it up to being shock form dying "Something different you are" he whispered "Like nothing I've seen before" there was a soft knock on Drew's door before it opened slowly to reveal Donna with a cup of tea, she handed it to the Doctor before sitting on the chair near Drew's bed "Jack got called in to clean up after Matron Cofelia, said he'll be back later with dinner" she whispered to the exhausted man in front of her. "If you want to lay down or something I'll watch her"

"I'm fine," he snapped, but sighed, "I'm sorry Donna I should have taken you home before coming here"

"Not a chance in hell, Spaceman. That little girl there nearly died as it is, had you taken me home she might have actually died!" she whispered harshly, he sighed again he knew she was right

"I never meant for any of this to happen, maybe I should just leave well enough alone. I mean Rose is in another dimension, I nearly killed all of Martha's family as well as her, Jack nearly died for me, and now Drew nearly died because I didn't realize she'd been shot, Destroyer of worlds; that's me…" he said sullenly never taking his eyes off the sleeping woman.

"Alright, that's enough" Donna said smacking him "You can't honestly blame yourself for all of that. Rose and Martha chose to go along with you, it's partially their faults as well for what happened, Jack would died for anyone if he thought the cause was justified. And Drew was thinking about the millions of people that would have died had you been fussing over her instead of stopping Cofelia, so stop with the self degrading crap and just be happy they're all alive and well" again he knew Donna was right

"You're a brilliant friend you know that?"

"You bet Spaceman" she smiled, they fell into a comfortable silence as they both watched Drew sleep, the Doctor still wiping the sweat from her face every now and then and Donna only moving to run cold water over the cloth for him. "I think I'll go have a nap" Donna said quietly "Jack said I could use his room if I got tired" the Doctor nodded as she got up and left the room, the Doctor stood and toed out of his high-tops putting them under the chair so she wouldn't trip on them before walking over to the opposite side of Drew's bed and laying down beside of her, he back was to him but he didn't care. He reached out to trace the bandage but never touching it, in the dim light of the room he could see the faint outline of something else on her back, he rolled onto his back and turned the lamp on filling the room with a bit more light. He touched what looked like a circular scar on her back, making the sleeping woman shiver; he recoiled slightly making sure she was still asleep before touching it again, he noticed another one on the other side of her spine identical to the first one, before noticing they continued down the whole of her back the exactly same length apart and the exact same distance between each new scar on each side, he placed his pinky and index finger on each scar all the way down her back avoiding the bandage, before doing the same all the way up to the top of her shoulders where he noticed one big circle at the back of her neck just under her hair line, he traced it lightly with his index finger moving slightly closer to see it better. He could see color variations with in the scar, namely a pencil sized pink scar in the middle of a large white circle with a large pink circle around it, upon looking at the smaller ones they were the same just a different size "What happened to you, my darling Drew" he whispered to himself, he put his head on his arm and stared at the circle trying to think of all the things that could have made those scars, he inhaled sharply as she rolled over and snuggled up against him, not even Rose had done that; she had always gone to sleep as close to him as possible but then moved away minutes after falling asleep, he shook his thoughts and put his arm around her running his fingers along the scars, he would have to ask her about them later. He didn't know how long he'd laid there with Drew snuggled up against him, but at some point Donna came back in telling him Jack was back with food and to wake her up. He did know that he had now wasted a good five minutes watching her sleeping face, he leaned his head down "Drew, get up darling" he whispered in her ear, smiling when she mumbled no and moved into him further "Fine you get no dinner" he laughed quietly, he heard her sigh and mumble fine before looking up at him with tired eyes "Are you in pain?" he asked, neither of them having moved; she shook her head no "Are you lying?" he asked raising an eyebrow and smirking, she nodded glaring at him. "Thought so, you get dressed I'll see if Jack has something yeah?" she nodded again, he kissed her temple lingering longer than ever before, he moved out of the bed without jostling her too much and walked towards the door not bothering with his shoes "Could you get Donna to come in?" she asked quietly, but knew he had heard it

"Course" he smiled before leaving, a few minutes latter Donna softly knocked before poking her head in "You wanted me?" she nodded and waved her in with her good arm. "What do you need love?"

"I wondered if you might help me get dressed, I hate relying on other people but I don't want to tear it any more than necessary"

"I would be more than happy" the redhead smiled. Drew told Donna what to grab before setting about taking off her bloody clothes, she chose her biggest jumper and yoga pants intent on staying as comfy as possible till she was done healing. "You really scared them you know?" Donna said suddenly helping her put an undershirt on

"I know" she breathed, "I never meant to I don't know why my heart stopped, was probably just because I waited so long and then the unshuttled teleport with Jack, that cant have helped" she said skirting around the subject of her hearts stopping. Donna smiled at her, Jack had asked her not to say anything about his slip, she was sure he was giving the Doctor the same speech now. "Scared the hell out of me too" she admitted quietly, gently pulling the jumper over Drew's head, she looked up at the older woman shocked "Oh don't be so surprised" Donna laughed "The message you left was brief at best, and the blood on the wall sent the Doctor into a frenzy screaming about you being dead somewhere in a ditch, but I found your phone calmed him down somewhat but, blimey I've never run so hard in my life. I'm surprised Jack doesn't have to buy a new door, I don't think he even turned the handle" she laughed "Tore into Jack right off the bat, held him up by his shirt any everything yellin' in his face. It was slightly terrifying, but Jack just took it in stride and told him to put him down, then the Doctor started pacing, pulling his hair and biting his tongue, it was obvious he was like verge of crying then he got this look on his face and I just knew he was blaming himself for you getting shot. But anyway Jack couldn't save you on his own so the Doctor stepped in a got you breathing again while Jack started your heart" Drew's hand went absently to her lips, she snapped out of it and laughed

"Well I'm sorry I was dead for that" she smiled as Donna helped her get her bum arm into the sleeve of her jumper and then out of her dress pants and into her yoga pants before Jack called down the hall 

"How long does it take to dress a cripple!" he laughed

"About the same amount of time it takes you to go from civil to trying to sleep with anything that has a pulse" Drew called back making Donna laugh. Donna hooked her arm around Drew's good arm and steadied her as they walked from her room to the kitchen

"How you feeling kiddo?" Jack asked seriously

"Like I've been shot" she joked, before sitting down next to the Doctor and putting her head on his shoulder. Jack put a plate of fish and chips in front of her "Eat what you can then I'll give you some pain meds, yeah?" she nodded and stuck a chip in her mouth. After dinner they decided to watch a movie on television, Donna curled up in Jack's lazy boy, while Jack had made himself comfy on the floor, Drew and the Doctor were on the couch, the Doctor sitting comfortably with Drew's head in his lap. They all started dropping off, starting with Donna who Jack had gotten a blanket an hour before she succumb, Jack dosed off an hour later leaving Drew and the Doctor to entertain themselves. Drew yawned and the Doctor decided it was time for her to sleep "Sit up" he whispered, she did as he instructed and watched as he moved his right leg up on to the couch, keeping it bent so she would still be comfortable and leaning back on the arm rest before moving down so his neck was rested against it, he grabbed her good arm and gently pulled her down so she was half laying on top of him. She put her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, his left leg keeping them on the couch; he didn't have to wait long before her breathing evened out, humans sleeping were his favorite thing to watch _'Two hearts! She has two hearts!'_ Jack's voice screamed in his head reminding him of his little slip earlier, he concentrated on the woman sleeping on him and could feel both her hearts beating against his stomach, he suddenly wondered if that was why she had all those circular scars on her back and neck, he would ask Jack in the morning. He closed his eyes, he didn't figured he'd sleep but he could drift through his thoughts and not bother Drew.

A sudden flash of light stirred the Doctor from deep within his thoughts, he cracked open one eye and found Jack and Donna whispering behind a camera "Oi, what are you doing?" he asked making them jump, not having expected him to be awake

"Trust us, you thank us later" Donna laughed, sitting back in Jack's Lazy Boy, "How was your sleep?" Donna asked

"I wasn't asleep, don't sleep much was just thinking" he admitted "Yours? Can't imagine that chair was very comfortable"

"It was one of the best nights sleep I've had in a while," she said honestly

"Yours Jack?" he asked not really knowing where Jack went

"Floor was unforgiving as always, but it was fine" he called from the kitchen, "Donna want to come help me with breakfast?"

"Sure" she said getting up "Tea Doctor?" he nodded watching her walk away, he turned back to Drew, brushing some of her fringe out of her face noticing she still had a fever "Jack" he tried to call as quietly as he could, with the man still hearing and not waking the sleeping woman, Jack popped his head around the divider "She's still got a fever, got a cloth or something" he nodded and disappeared before reappearing with the wet cloth

"It happens every time, she'll have it for a few days. She doesn't just have two hearts and a waked out respiratory system, her healing is sped up too. I'm surprised you did ask questions sooner when the gash on her cheek from the Titanic was gone a day after" Jack whispered leaning on the couch "Just don't tell her I told you, yeah? She doesn't want you to know till she's ready to tell you" the Doctor nodded

"Its that-" he wasn't sure how to word it "The scars?" Jack nodded sullenly

"She'll tell you when she's ready" Jack said before disappearing back to the kitchen, the Doctor put the cloth against Drew's forehead causing her to take a sharp intake of breath, effectively waking her up "Sorry" he apologized, she looked up at him before moving to get up, he stopped her "Where are you going?" he laughed before pulling her back into her original position careful not to hurt her

"I just figured you'd like to get up" she admitted, he shook his head

"Jack and Donna have breakfast covered so all that's left is for me to take care of you" she smiled resting her head back on his chest, listening to his hearts beat keeping time with her own

"So where are we going next?" Drew asked

"Oh were not going anywhere till you are without a hole in your chest missy" he laughed, she huffed and he knew she was pouting even if he couldn't see it. "I will not have you bleeding all over my TARDIS," he laughed making her giggle

"Of course you would only be worried about your TARDIS"

"Oh man, if she finds out you got shot… Blimey she's not going to talk to me for a good long time!" he sighed in realization

"Guess I better learn to drive her then" Drew smiled, the Doctor laughed

"That can be arranged," he said putting his arms back around her, content on just laying there until Jack had breakfast done.


	7. Blood and Anger

Drew sat in the living room, staring at her brother as she listened to her mother scream at the Doctor for 'letting' her get shot, "That's it I'm going in there" she said standing up, Luke looked up form his home work "Good luck" he laughed, she pushed the kitchen door open to reveal her mother standing in the middle of the kitchen yelling in the Doctor's face as he stood in front of her calm and collected. Drew rolled her eyes of course he wasn't going to fight back he still blamed himself "Mum!" she yelled over the older woman, "Stop" Sarah-Jane looked furiously over at her adoptive daughter "You're going to defend him!" she yelled at her

"Yes, because he didn't shoot me, none of this is the Doctor's fault" she said calmly not wanting to fight with her mother "If anything you should be thanking him, he was the one that saved me" she held her mother's arms "Mum, think about what you're doing. Think about who you're yelling at" Sarah-Jane ripped her arms away from her daughter, Drew gasped and grabbed her chest, the Doctor grabbed her as she swayed "I'm done listening to this, I'm not ten anymore mum; I'm going with him and there's nothing you can say to stop me. I'm going to get hurt and I'm going to risk my life, being with the Doctor is no different then going to work for Torchwood everyday so just stop" Drew turned from her mother and walked out of the kitchen, the Doctor following her; he glanced back at Sarah-Jane who now stood with her hands over her mouth. "I need to go back to the flat, I need Jack to look at it," she said as he helped her put her coat on

"Why do you need Jack? I'm sure I could handle it just fine" he huffed putting his own coat on, his jealousy of Jack starting to show through 

"Please don't fight me on this" she sighed looking up at him; he nodded and followed her to the flat. She stopped half way through the main door almost causing the Doctor to run into her "What time is it?"

"Half one, why?" the Time Lord replied, she turned around and walked back out of the building "Where are you going now?" he asked slowing his pace to walk beside her

"Jack will be at work, he told me this morning that he'd have to go in after Cofelia screwed up a whole building. Torchwood will have to rip out all the alien technology in it and heir people to come in and rewire everything before the building can be used again. I'll take you front door," she explained coming up on a small tourist information office on the water front, she pushed the door open "Hullo Ianto" she said quietly, before closing the door behind the Doctor, the Doctor's eyes snapped to the door as it locked, Drew ran her hand down his arm to try to comfort him, "Come on" she whispered, she leaned over the counter as best she could without hurting her self and kissed Ianto's cheek, they entered the hallway; the Doctor rubbed the back of his head as the wall closed back over "Ianto Jones" she started knowing exactly what the Doctor wanted to know "Started out here as tea boy, Jack told me he hired him cause he was gorgeous, well and he helped him catch a pteranodon. He's a bigger part of us now, after Tosh and Owen died, we couldn't hire anyone new so we try to make do with the four. Ianto's girlfriend, Lisa, was half converted into a Cyberman during the battle at Torchwood One" she said looking up at him "Ianto kept her alive by rigging the conversion equipment to a life support system, he wanted to try to make her human again, the programming overrode her humanity and she killed the cybernetics expert Ianto hired. She tried to convert Gwen, but Tosh shut down the converter, she almost killed Ianto when he tried to remind her she was human but in the end she ended up killing a pizza delivery girl somehow taking over the dead girls body, Jack, Gwen, Tosh and Owen had to kill her, she was going to start converting people from inside Torchwood" she explained leading the doctor down the dark stone hallway "It was her or the rest of the world" she added seeing the Doctor's look of outrage, "Would you have really wanted another Cyber uprising?" he looked down at her, he knew she was right, he shook his head she didn't say anything just lead them into a small room the wall slid closed behind them and a large circular door rolled out of their way

"Who's there?" a spooked welsh accent penetrated the air, as gates closed behind them

"S'just me Gwen" Drew called back, hoping to calm the nerves of the welsh woman. She half laughed when she noticed the Doctor had wondered off looking at things, she heard Gwen's footsteps coming towards her, the small woman rounded the corner and almost instantly broke into a sprint as her eyes landed on the younger woman "Gwen wait" Drew tried to stop the older woman but it was too late, Gwen threw her arms around her nearly knocking her over, Drew yelped making Gwen jump back, the Doctor skidded to a stop beside Drew nearly causing his glasses to fall from his nose. "Where's Jack?" Drew breathed

"In his office" Gwen said quickly. The Doctor wrapped her good arm around his neck and put his arm under her knees before looking at Gwen "Lead the way" he said motioning with his head "I can walk you know" Drew huffed as the Doctor started up the stairs, the Doctor ignored her smirking she rolled her eyes as Gwen threw Jack's door open startling the American "What the hell" he yelled, before seeing Drew "What the hell!" he repeated louder

"It's not as bad as it looks" she sighed "I just wanted you to look at it before we leave, I haven't a clue why I couldn't have walked up here myself" the Doctor set her back on her feet

"Gwen could you show the Doctor, the deep-sea tank or something?" Jack asked pushing them out of his office

"Sure thing Captain" she saluted sarcastically, making him glare at her halfheartedly. He closed the door and waited for the pair's shadows to leave the frosted glass, he turned back to the smaller woman now sitting on his desk. "What's really wrong?" he asked knowing she had been fronting for the Doctor

"It shouldn't hurt this much, it should be practically healed by now. I think mum ripped it open, and if she didn't Gwen did when she jumped me downstairs" she moved the neck of her shirt down over her shoulder and pulled her arm out of the sleeve. Jack carefully peeled away the tape holding the bandage on; he almost cringed looking at it "Yeah it's definitely reopened, if it closed at all" he said absently before moving to check her back, once again he gently peeled away the tape but found the hole completely closed and healed back to perfection, "Strange, this one is completely healed and before you ask yes it healed complete with your lovely scars" he laughed and she sighed

"I hate those things. They're just so weird, I mean do you know how hard it is to wear certain things!" she complained

"Yes I am well aware of how hard it is to wear some things, can you imagine me in a dress?" he laughed pulling a medical kit out from a drawer in his desk

"I have many times," she laughed, before regretting it, she watched a small stream of blood wind down her chest and slip under her shirt. Jack moved the stuff off his desk and on to his chair, before pushing her shoulder so she was laying on his desk he put on yet another glove as she braced her self "I'm just going to see how far its healed k? Wont take to long" she nodded and steeled her self gripping the edges of the desk, he took a deep breath; he wasn't fond of hurting her but as she couldn't exactly go to the hospital he was the closest thing she had to a doctor… except maybe the Doctor. Blood pushed out around his finger as he pushed deeper to find where the healing had stopped, she screamed as he hit his third knuckle; his door bust open making him roll his eyes he should have known the Doctor would have just sat at the bottom of the stairs. Jack pulled his finger from the hole in her chest "Was that necessary?" the Doctor almost yelled

"I was checking how far along the heal was"

"It's been a week! So I'd assume not very far and certainly sticking your finger in it isn't helping!" he snarled back at Jack

"Look, I've treated her wounds more times then I can count so I know what I can and can't do while she's healing" Jack snapped back

"Oi! Still here!" she yelled sitting up "Blimey can you two stop treating me like I'm fragile! I'm not going to break just because the playground is filled with boys! Stop treating me like I'm made of porcelain" she fixed her shirt before storming out of the room, Jack flew out of the room

"Drew I still have to put a bandage on it!" he called after her

"I can do it myself!" she snapped at him grabbing her coat and storming out of Torchwood. She put her hand over the hole cursing, she held her hand out in front of her "Bugger" she whispered looking at her now blood covered hand, she out her hand back over her chest and ran towards her flat.

~Meanwhile~

The Doctor sighed and leaned against the wall, he knew it was wrong to treat her any different then he had Rose or Martha but there was something about her that drove him to protect her at any cost, it had been there for Rose and Martha but it hadn't been nearly this strong. "She's right" he sighed looking over at Jack who had his feet thrown up on the desk while leaning back in his chair. "I know" Jack said looking up at the ceiling, Jack swung his legs down off the desk and picked up his phone dialing a number 'Hello?' a voice sounded form the other end, "Donna?"

'Yeah?'

"It's Jack," he said running his hand down his face "Are you going to be at the flat for a while?"

'Yeah, why? Should I not be?' she asked

"No, its good you are. Listen we kind of pissed Drew off and she stormed out, she should be heading back there. I need you to make sure the bullet hole in her chest hasn't gotten worse and bandage it k?"

'Course, why didn't you?' Jack glanced over at the Doctor

"I'm sure Drew will give you a play by play," he said before hanging up.

"What's your relationship with Drew?" the Doctor asked suddenly, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them

"Getting personal now Doc?" Jack smirked, riling up the Doctor was his favorite thing to do other than riling up Drew

"I mean it Jack," he said seriously, Jack sighed

"She's like the sister I never had, my second chance at having a sibling who relies on me since I screwed that up with my brother" he admitted staring at the ceiling sullenly

"Brother?" Jack nodded

"Gray, he was younger than me. When Boeshane was attacked, our father told us to run and hide; Gray tripped and I let go of his hand, I figured he was right behind me but when I stopped he was gone, I tried to go back for him but I never found him. I still don't know if he survived or not"

"My whole family was killed in the Time War before I could time lock it, not that we were really family" the Doctor said thoughtfully

"How so?"

"The Pythia, matriarchal leaders of Gallifrey during the Dark Time, started losing their powers, powerful telepathy and precognition, the leader at the time sent her followers to the planet Karn before cursing Gallifrey with sterility and throwing herself into the abyss under her temple. When Rassilon came into power he commissioned what he called Looms, they could weave genetic material into another being which allowed Gallifrey to continue reproducing and keep living" the Doctor explained "I had forty-five cousins, but some might argue that I had forty-five siblings, I don't remember which is true or how many of the elders in the house gave genetic samples to make us" the Doctor added.

"Weird" Jack said absently, the Doctor shrugged

"It how we had to survive, we would have died out long ago had it not been for the Looms"

"So you can't have children the normal way?" the Doctor shrugged

"I had children via the Loom, I even had a granddaughter. Traveled with her for a while, Susan, lovely girl. Can't remember much of her or our adventures"

"Why not?"

"Jack it's been almost forty-six years and I've regenerated nine times, things get muddled up and lost up here" he said pointing to his head

"They why do you remember so much about everything else?"

"Because I use it everyday" he sighed "People are always asking about aliens or Gallifrey, no one ever asked about the people I've met or traveled with" they fell into silence again, but this time it was less awkward both men thinking on their pasts.

Drew sat curled up on the love seat Jack had bought a few days ago as they had been spending a lot of time sleeping in the living room over the past week, she had changed into track pants and a grey jumper that was cut to hang off her shoulder, a black muscle shirt underneath to cover up the bloody bandage. Donna was unsurprisingly waiting for her in the kitchen when she had come through the door, she had bandages and tea waiting saying Jack had called ahead, they had talked about everything until they couldn't think of anything else to say, Donna had decided she was tired of eating take-away food and said she was going grocery shopping, Drew had given her the credit card Torchwood One was paying for; telling her to just sign her name and not to bother with what it looked like as she never did it the same twice. Drew had made herself another tea and sat where she was still sitting, she had her bare feet tucked under her too keep them from getting cold, the telly was playing lowly in her ear but she wasn't paying attention to it. She jumped when the door opened, Donna shuffled in with bags of groceries; she set her tea down and jumped up to help the older woman, Drew was putting some cans in the cupboard when she suddenly turned to Donna "Donna, I…" she trailed off not sure how to finish, she tried a few times but nothing came out, Donna put her hands on Drew's arms "I don't know where to start" she sighed

"The beginning is always good" Donna laughed, Drew nodded

"I was ten when the Cybermen and Daleks attacked the world" she looked down "Daleks killed my whole family, left me beside my mums body" tears formed in her eyes, she'd never directly told anyone what had happened "They were everywhere, Cybermen littered the streets while Daleks took over the skies, we weren't safe anywhere. Cybermen cornered us, stuck between a car and a fence; a Dalek came and killed the Cybermen but then turned on us. My mum blocked the Dalek from shooting me but got shot herself" she paused and put her hand over her mouth as the tears she bottled up for nine years fell "It looked at me" she started "Right at me then took off. I sat there through the whole thing, looking at my mum's body, I could hear people dying, people screaming, but then the screaming stopped, the Daleks and the Cybermen were being sucked into a window. I don't know how long it was but the Doctor found me, took me to Sarah-Jane's house, he saved me" realization washed over her, both hands covered her mouth "He saved me and I yelled at him, left him"

"Hey, hey" Donna tried to get her attention, "He and Jack are treating you like a child, if it takes you ripping them both a new one to get them to treat you like an equal than so be it" her smile turned into a smirk "Good girls never make history" Drew half laughed "I'll finish here, you go have a nice hot shower, I'll redress it when your done" Drew nodded before hugging the older woman

"I've never told anyone that before, not even Jack"

"I know" Donna said rubbing the younger woman's back "Go have a shower, you'll feel better"

Drew stared at the bullet hole in her chest in the mirror, she ran her fingers over it cringing as it twinged she sighed as she wrapped the towel around her body and gathered up her dirty clothes before moving out of the now cold room and into her own room. Donna was sitting on her bed waiting for her, bandages and tape ready to go "Bugger I'm not looking forward to having to do this everyday till this bloody thing decides to heal" she sighed sitting in front of the redhead

"Yeah well think about that the next time you put yourself between the Doctor and a bullet" she laughed tapping Drew on the nose

"It was him or me, I knew I'd survive. He would have regenerated, and he told me a while ago he likes that body" she laughed, Donna rolled her eyes

"I reckon he's far too skinny" Donna scoffed, Drew laughed and leaned in

"I reckon he's damn good lookin," she whispered, both women burst out laughing, "I'm serious" Drew laughed, Donna looked at her smiling

"I know. Come on, hurry up and get dressed, still need to get dinner on" she patted the younger woman's hair before leaving the room

Drew sighed inaudibly when the door to the flat opened, Donna had convinced her to ignore them both no matter how bad she wanted to talk to them. "And where have you two been?" Donna scolded

"Sorry mum, didn't know we had curfew," Jack laughed hanging up his coat, the Doctor followed suit before leaning on the counter beside Drew, she turned from him and went to work on something else for dinner, the Doctor and Jack glanced at each other they had figured Drew wouldn't speak to them for at least the night but they had both hoped they were wrong. "Any one for tea?" Donna asked breaking the awkward silence; the Doctor put his hand up not saying anything, Jack said he'd like a cup but Drew shook her head no and went back into the living room. The Doctor went to follow her but Jack held up his hand, he slowly walked out into the living room before leaning on the wall watching her seat her self comfortably on the love seat and picking up a clearly cold tea. "Come for a walk?" he asked suddenly, her eyes snapped to his making him almost shiver with the anger they portrayed "Look I know I don't deserve any of your time right now, but I have something to say to you. Something I should have said a long time ago" she stared at him for a second before nodding curtly and walking to her room to no doubt get dressed. They walked down countless streets in silence, neither knowing how to start the conversation Jack had been putting off for clearly far too long, he sighed before steering them towards a park it was still fairly early so there were still a few street vendors out, he got them each a tea before guiding her over to a bench in a more deserted part of the park. "I should have told you two years ago, but I didn't know how or if I even wanted to tell you" he started "The whole reason I asked you to join Torchwood wasn't so we could have Tosh with us and still have someone at the Hub, I asked you to join because I thought it was my second chance" he admitted, she looked at him confused "I screwed up with Gray, you know that considering to get back at me he tried to kill all of you and succeeded with Tosh and Owen, I thought when you walked through that door asking where Tosh was that this was my chance to redeem myself; I mean you were seventeen you were the baby of the family" he smiled nudging her with his elbow "What I'm getting at was that when we met I saw you as an opportunity to try being a good big brother again, since I buggered it up before. That's why I guess you could say I've been treating you like a child, and I'm sorry" he watched her stare at the pavement "He thought we had something going on" he laughed

"The Doctor?" she asked, speaking for the first time since he'd gotten back to the flat

"Yep, asked me what our relationship was after you left"

"And what did you tell him?"

"That I saw you as a little sister, nothing more nothing less. You, Ianto and Gwen are the closest I have to a family" he said putting his arm around her, he was really just trying to gauge how angry she still was but surprisingly she let him. "Can you forgive me for earlier? I know you can take care of yourself, but when you almost died it scared the shit out of me; I mean after watching Tosh die in my arms from the same type of wound it was just too much to handle, it brought everything back and I just went into protective overdrive" he admitted, she nodded before he pulled her into a hug "We should probably get back before Donna has a coronary" she giggled standing up, she slipped her hand into Jack's before they took off towards the flat building. Donna was dishing out dinner as they came through the door; Drew resisted the urge to just run over to the Doctor and hug him apologizing and went to help Donna. "We're taking off in the morning," Donna said as Drew appeared beside her

"Oh? Any ideas where were heading?" she asked completely ignoring the fact the Doctor was sitting at the table

"Not a clue" Donna laughed

"More fun that way" Drew added before taking two plates over to the table, they ate in relative silence Donna starting up a short conversation every now and then but nothing significantly long. It was nearly nine thirty when they had all finished eating "Donna you can have my bed tonight" Jack said taking his plate to the sink "I told Ianto I would be over around now" Drew rolled her eyes giggling

"Tell Ianto I'll call before we leave tomorrow" she called after him just before the door closed "Well I have a week of rift spikes to measure and graph out" she stated before walking off to her room and coming back with an ordinary looking computer

"How are you going to do all your Torchwood stuff on an ordinary laptop?" Donna asked confused

"Like so" Drew smiled waving her over, Drew opened the laptop a picture of her, Owen, Tosh, Jack, Gwen and Ianto popped up making Drew pause to look between Tosh and Owen, she shook herself out of it and opened a program that simply popped up with a small box asking for authorization; she typed in her last name and password and Donna watched as the box was pulled into the back of the screen and disappeared before the screen turned into swirling shades of blue "Welcome to the Torchwood network, cleaver beyond measure and a tiny bit alive" she laughed, Donna's jaw dropped

"How can a computer network be 'a tiny bit alive'!" Drew rubbed the bridge of her nose before putting her glasses on

"It's really hard to explain, but all you need to know is that everything that's ever happened that's alien related it on here"

"Everything that's ever happened?"

"Well everything that's happened in the UK, and some of Scotland. He's a strange old man out there," she laughed "Like the Slitheen, when they tried to take over parliament, the Doctor should remember that. We sent in Owen to examine the body they pulled out of the spaceship, but the little jerk had Tosh cover for him cause he was hung over." She glanced over at the Doctor

"Doctor Sato" he breathed, she nodded fighting not to say anything

"She wasn't really a doctor, scientific genius yes, but no where near a doctor. She covered for Owen cause she had a thing for him, he never knew until he died the first time"

"The first time!" Donna half shrieked, Drew sighed and cursed her big mouth

"We had these gantlets, well we only had one at a time, they had the power to bring people back from the dead but only for two minutes. We destroyed the first one because Suzie, who had been working on it before she died, was killing Gwen through it; we had brought her back to figure out who someone was that was killing people. It was all an elaborate plan she had come up with to get our attention, but Gwen used the glove to bring her back but she had wanted it so bad that Suzie surpassed the two minutes and it started killing Gwen, so Tosh shot the gantlet breaking the link. Jack found the second one and used it to bring back Owen, but something else came through with Owen and kept him alive beyond the two minutes… well not really alive, he had no pulse, no breathing nothing, he was technically dead but still walking around with us and doing missions" Donna and the Doctor could see the faint essence of tears forming in her eyes talking about Tosh and Owen

"What came through with him?"

"Duroc" Drew said quietly looking up at the older woman

"What's that?"

"You would know it more commonly as Death or the Grim Reaper" the Doctor explained looking at Drew

"Owen was the only one who could get rid of it as he was already dead" Drew stated flatly as she pulled up a program that looked to Donna as just a bunch of wavy lines, she watched Drew adjust her glasses and lean a bit closer to the screen "Bugger" she cursed putting her laptop on the coffee table and fishing her phone out of her pants. She pushed a button on her phone "Jack put some clothes on we've got rift activity" she said quickly, "I'm sending you the coordinates now, do you want me to call Gwen or are you?" she pulled the phone away from her ear "I'll take that as I'm calling her, jerk" she sighed and dialed yet another number "Ello Rhys"

'Ah Drew, hullo'

"Gwen wouldn't happen to be free at the moment would she?"

'This is more Torchwood shit isn't it?' he asked before she heard the phone shuffle around 'Sorry he's still pissy about everything' Gwen's voice hummed through the phone

"S'ok, I would be too if a bunch of people I didn't really know kept putting my wife in danger" Drew laughed, earning looks from the two other people in the room "Anyway there's some rift activity, Jack and Ianto are already on their way there"

'Send me the stuff girly, on my way out' Drew held the phone to her ear with her shoulder and typed some stuff into the computer

"Right, you should be getting it now. Oh I'm leaving tomorrow, don't know when I'll be back, but call me if you need anything"

'Be safe and come back in one piece. See yah' Drew hung up and went back to the computer leaving the others staring at her

"What the hell was all that?" Drew looked over at Donna

"That was a regular Tuesday night" Drew laughed "Except I'm usually sat in the Hub right now doing all this, while the others are out doing whatever"

"They don't even question it? They just drop everything and go?" Donna asked

"We never know what's going to come out of the rift, we've had weevils, Arcateenians, three people from nineteen fifty, Abaddon, John Hart, Sleeper agents, a giant alien whale, Adam, giant mayflies, Duroc, Nostrovites, and Jack's brother Gray" she explained still staring at the screen

"You fought Nostrovites?" the Doctor questioned, she nodded

"What's a Nostrovite?" Donna asked

"Shape shifter, they were hunting in Cardiff and we were tracking the male when it bit Gwen, we weren't sure what it was at first till Owen did an autopsy on the male it was confirmed when Gwen woke up pregnant the next day"

"Wait what?" Donna looked confused beyond belief

"Nostrovite males carry the eggs in a sack in their mouth, one bite and they impregnate the victim. Once the egg is ready, which only takes a few hours; the female will track down the carrier and rip the egg from them. Anyway it happened to be Gwen's wedding day when the female showed up to collect, Rhys used Owen's singularity scalpel and removed the egg but we had to shoot the female to get it to stop"

"Right, I think I'm going to go to bed after that cheery talk"

"Sorry" Drew said as Donna walked form the room, leaving Drew and the Doctor in an awkward silence. After a while Drew closed her laptop and left to her room, she knew it was terrible to ignore him but she didn't know how else to get the point across that she wasn't a child, even if she was being immature about it. She laid on her bed string at the ceiling for a while before her eyelids started to droop; she slipped into a restless sleep

_She opened her eyes, her vision blurry, she tried to move but found her wrists chained to poles on either side of her holding her off the ground, her head was pounding and felt like it could split in half at any moment. 'Where's Jack?' she thought weakly, she tried to look around but something at the back of her neck gave a quick shock which quickly ceased her trying. She glanced beside her and found a huge tube filled with a glowing golden liquid that was flowing into a clear tube that split into several even smaller tubes that all seemed to come in her direction, she also noticed a larger tube in the middle of all the smaller ones that came in the same direction, she watched the tubes fill up before the liquid disappeared behind her. She wondered where the tubes were hooked up before a cold sensation in her back started to quickly spread over her whole body before quickly turning from cool to burning hot. All of her nerves where on fire, she screamed as the burning intensified and kept intensifying until she felt like she would just crumble into dust. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it might just jump out of her chest; there was a sudden pain in the right side of her chest that intensified until it felt as if she had two hearts pounding in her chest. She screamed and cried for whoever was doing this to stop but she didn't know if anyone was even in the same room as her, she caught what looked like a spark out of the corner of her eye, she dismissed it for a second until electricity raced down the chains towards her, she screamed as the blue electricity entered her body._

Drew sat up in her bed sweating and breathing hard, she hadn't had that dream in a long time, it was still as vivid as the day it happened, her body tingled and the scars on her back ached. She threw the covers off her legs and moved of the bed swaying slightly, she put her hand on her forehead and held on to a shelf before moving out of her room and towards the kitchen. She grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with cold water, she drank half of it before trying to steady her breathing and fighting the urge to cry.

The Doctor watched Drew walk from her room to the kitchen, he wasn't surprised she hadn't said anything to him but the look on her face worried him, he set the book he had been reading down on the table and followed her in the kitchen. He leaned on the doorframe as she filled a glass full of water, he couldn't help but scan her shaking frame as she stood supporting her self on the sink in purple boy short panties, and a purple tank top. "Drew, you ok?" he asked quietly but still managing to startle her, she spun around to look at him

"Just a bad dream" she said, her voice was shaky and clearly full of fear, he slowly moved towards her hoping she wouldn't push him away like she'd been doing earlier, he put his arms around her and found that she was shaking a lot more than her body let on and her hearts were pounding

"Must have been one hell of a bad dream," he said quietly as he pulled her closer trying to stop some of her shaking,

"Tea?" she asked pulling away

"Sure" he said almost rolling his eyes and rubbing the back of his head, he watched her flit around the kitchen preparing tea for them, he could see she was clearly still shaking "I'm sorry about earlier at Torchwood" he started "I heard you scream and something inside me snapped" he admitted still watching her "I don't want you to end up like Rose" he said quietly

"Lost in another dimension?" she asked suddenly

"Yes or worse"

"Being shot is not the worst thing I've had done to me" she said without thinking

"I can imagine with scars like these," he said running his finger over the one on the back of her neck making her shiver.

"They're nothing," she said pouring hot water into cups, he turned her to face him

"I think your hiding something that you think will change how I see you" she looked up at him, his nose almost touching hers "Which I can promise whatever it is it wont" she didn't say anything, she also wasn't sure who moved closer to who but she could feel his breath on her lips as they stared at each other. The door burst open making Drew jump back, Jack carried a half conscious Ianto into the living room, Drew rushed over to the couch "Ianto, can you hear me?" she asked quietly he nodded but didn't say anything, she grabbed the bag out of Jack's hands and fished around for a small bottle and a needle. "This is only going to hurt for a second love, k" Ianto nodded again before she stuck the needle into the flesh surrounding the large gash in his forehead, he cringed for a second before looking back up at her "Owen's industrial strength pain medication" she smiled as his eyes started to glaze over, she laughed "Felling better?" he nodded, she pulled gloves and a small kit out of the bag before going to work stitching the gash closed. Jack stood beside the Doctor as they watched her work

"I thought she took over as tech," the Doctor whispered

"She did, but there was only so much Tosh could teach her in a day without both of them getting bored, so she started shadowing Owen and I dear say she turned into a better doctor than he did" Jack laughed

"Don't speak ill of the dead Jack" Drew said suddenly having heard the whole conversation

"I'm just saying you learned a lot quicker than he did, plus even Martha was surprised at how much you knew at seventeen"

"Wait Martha?" they both looked at the Doctor "Martha Jones?"

"Yeah, she came in to help Owen with an autopsy" Jack said sitting by Ianto's head, laughing when Ianto looked up at him and smiled dopily. Drew rolled her eyes as the Doctor stared on in shock, she pulled a scalpel out of the bag and dragged it across her finger before pushing more blood out the freely leaked out and ran it across Ianto's gash. "Take him home Jack and don't take advantage of him like last time" she laughed as Jack picked the suited man up and headed for the door. The Doctor grabbed her hand but she pulled it away from him "I don't need a band aide" she laughed holding her finger up so he could see it, it was completely healed "I'll tell you why when I'm ready" she said before walking back to her room. The Doctor flopped back down on the couch and picked his book back up but not really reading it, he was too busy thinking about almost kissing Drew.


	8. The Fires of Pompeii

It had only felt like seconds since Drew had hugged Ianto, Gwen and Jack goodbye, when the TARDIS gave a small lurch signaling they had landed wherever the Doctor was taking them _'Be care dearest Drew'_ the TARDIS started _'This trip will test your relationship with Donna, and hers with the Doctor. This trip will be hard on all, take the greatest of care'_ Drew put her hand on the wall of the TARDIS "I will" she whispered as she watched the Doctor walk out the doors, she followed behind him with Donna hot on her heels, the Doctor moved a curtain out of the way "Ancient Rome" he smiled before moving out into the crowd "Well it's not to them obviously, for all intents and purposes this is brand new Rome" he added looking back at them

"Oh" Donna started gasping, "It's so… Roman" she swooned

"Well described Donna" Drew laughed, looking around at all the carts and people, Donna rounded on the Doctor

"This is fantastic" she breathed with a huge smile on her face, she threw her arms around the Doctor's neck as Drew rolled the sleeves on her button up shirt half way up her arm and undid the front buttons revealing a layered light grey and dark gray muscle shirts. "It's warmer here than I remember" she commented mindlessly, the Doctor appeared beside her

"It's about seventy nine AD" he smiled, she laughed

"Well yes a lot changes in nineteen hundred and thirty years"

"I'm here" Donna started, making Drew giggle, "I'm here in Rome, Donna Noble in Rome" Drew put her hand on the older woman's arm

"We've established this love"

"This is just weird," she said rounding on Drew "Everyone here is dead"

"Well, just don't tell them that" the Doctor scoffed

"Hold on a minute" Donna said, her facial expression changed from absolute wonder to one of annoyance "That sign over there's in English" Drew and the Doctor spun around "Are you having me on?"

"No, no, no" the Doctor started

"It's the TARDIS, she translates everything for us" Drew said finishing the Doctor's thought, "She makes it look like English. Speech as well, we're talking Latin right now"

"Seriously?" Drew nodded "I just said seriously in Latin" Donna laughed

"Oh yeah" the Doctor laughed, Donna put her fingers on her temples as they started further into the market

"What if I said something in actual Latin? Like Veni, vidi, vici?" she asked as they walked up a few steps "My dad said that when he came back from football, if I said veni, vidi, vici to that lot, what would it sound like?" she asked looking between the Doctor and Drew, the Doctor sucked in a breath through his teeth before exhaling and rubbing his head

"I'm not sure" he said looking at her, then to Drew who shrugged "You have to think up the hard questions don't you?" he asked his voice raising and octave

"I'm going to try it" she smiled before walking over to a man standing by a cart

"Ah, hello sweetheart, what can I get for you?" he asked

"Umm veni, vidi, vici" she said staring at him

"Huh?" he looked towards the Doctor and Drew before looking back at Donna "Me-no-speak-Celtic" he said waving his hands wildly, Drew put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh "No-can-do-missy"

"Yeah" Donna said rolling her eyes before walking back over to where they stood "What did he mean, Celtic?" she asked

"Welsh" the Doctor said staring off at something

"You sounded Welsh" Drew added laughing

"There we are learnt something" the Doctor said before wandering off, Drew noticed a woman dressed all in red watching them, but shook it off as the woman just thinking they looked out of place.

"Don't our clothes look a bit weird?" Donna asked catching up with him

"Nah, it's Rome anything goes" Drew laughed

"Like Soho only bigger" the Doctor added

"You've been here before?" Donna asked

"Ages ago. And before you ask that fire had nothing to do with me, ok maybe a bit. But I haven't gotten the chance to look around properly. The Colosseum, the pantheon, Circus Maximus…" he trailed off ducking through a doorway "You'd figure they'd be looming by now, where is everything?" he spun around looking, Drew looked around catching a glimpse of red but it was gone before she could get a good look. "This way" the Doctor said heading down an alley, Drew and Donna followed after him they came out and found the Doctor turning on the spot "I'm not an expert but, there are seven hills of Rome, aren't there?" Donna asked looking up at the only hill in sight "How come they only have one?" she asked looking between Drew and the Doctor before the earth started to shake,

"Here we go again" someone behind them yelled, the Doctor grabbed Drew as she stumbled and almost fell, they looked around at the people who were smiling as if this was a normal occurrence

"Wait. One mountain. With smoke. Which makes this…" she trailed off

"Pompeii. We're in Pompeii!" the Doctor said suddenly

"And it's volcano day!" Drew shouted, the Doctor grabbed Drew's hand and started running back the way they came Donna hot on their heels. He threw back the curtain but found the TARDIS missing, Donna appeared beside them "You're kidding me. Don't tell me the TARDIS has gone missing" she huffed slightly out of breath

"Ok" the Doctor said looking from the empty space to Drew who had her eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating on something

"Where is it then?" Donna asked

"You… told me not to tell you," the Doctor said sincerely

"Oi, don't get smart in Latin with me!" she scolded, the Doctor blinked at her before taking off towards the man Donna had talked to before

" 'Scuse me, 'Scuse me. There was a blue box, big blue box, big blue wooden box, right over there. Where's it gone?" he asked quickly

"Sold it, didn't I" he replied smugly

"Who did you sell it to?"

"Old Caecillius. Look if you want to argue, why don't you go take it up with him? He's on Foss Street, big villa, cant miss it," he said turning back to his cart

"Thanks" the Doctor said before taking off towards Drew and Donna, he stopped half way there turning around and jogging back "What did he buy a big blue wooden box for?" he asked the man confused, the man shrugged. "We need to spilt up" he said having finally reached the two women "We have to find Foss Street, a man named Caecillius bought the TARDIS"

"Why don't we just ask some one where Foss Street is?" Donna asked

"We don't have time to ask people and have them tell us the wrong way" the Doctor snapped, Drew put her hand on his arm "Sorry, lets just go find this place and get out of here" they spilt up and went in three different directions, Drew ran around asking people who looked like they would know and found Foss Street within five minutes, she sighed "Now to find the Doctor and Donna" she ran down the street she'd come up and collided with the Doctor half way down "I found it" they both said at the same time

"Where's Donna?" he asked

"Haven't seen her" he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the street then in the direction Donna had gone, they collided with Donna after three turns and an almost knocked over fruit stand. "We found it" Drew said her breathing slightly labored

"This way" the Doctor said grabbed Donna's hand with his free hand

"No, I found this big sort of amphitheater thing we can start there, we can gather everyone together, maybe if we got a great big bell or something, we could ring it. Have they invented bells yet?" Donna rambled

"What do you want a bell for?" the Doctor asked confused

"To warn everyone! Start the evacuation! What time does Vesuvius erupt?"

"Its seventy nine AD, the twenty third of August, which makes volcano day tomorrow" he said, Drew could see the anger growing in his eyes

"Plenty of time, we could get everyone out easy"

"Yeah but we're not"

"But that's what you do, you're the Doctor, you save people" she retorted

"Not this time" he said through his teeth, Drew pulled his arm putting herself between him and Donna

"Donna, Pompeii is a fixed point in time, what happens here happens, we cant stop it" Drew explained, she took the Doctor's hand and could feel all his muscles tensing, she knew he _wanted_ to stop it but he couldn't. She turned with the Doctor to head towards Foss Street; Donna grabbed their conjoined hands and pulled them back

"Says who?"

"Says me!" the Doctor yelled anger finally reaching his facial features, Drew squeezed his hand trying to calm him

"What, you're in charge!" she steamed crossing her arms

"TARDIS, Time lord, yeah!" he snarled

"Donna, human, no! I don't need your permission, I'll tell them myself," she yelled defiantly

"You sound about the place, announcing the end of the world, they'll just think you're some mad old soothsayer! Now come on! TARDIS, we're getting out of here," he yelled before turning and walking away, Drew dragging along behind him trying to calm him down.

"Well I just might have something to say about that, Spaceman!" she yelled after them

"Oh I bet you will," he yelled back before turning a corner

"Don't be too hard on her, she doesn't understand" Drew said quietly

"I know, I just wish she wasn't so damn stubborn" he sighed, kissing her forehead as they stopped to wait for Donna. They walked through large elaborate doors just as the ground began to shake once more; the Doctor rushed forward and grabbed a stone bust before it could fall to the floor. "There you go," he said righting the bust

"Thank you, kind sir. I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor," the man said

"That's me" the Doctor started shaking the mans hand "I'm a visitor, hello" he smiled before walking into the larger room

"Who are you?" the man asked following them

"I'm… Spartacus" the Doctor said thinking quickly, Drew rolled her eyes

"And so am I" Donna said, Drew nearly punched both of them

"Please excuse them, my name is Lupa" she said stepping forward "this is Rutila" she said motioning to Donna "And this is Celsus" she said then motioning to the Doctor covering for them.

"Ah, siblings?" he asked

"Yes" she said not bothering with looking to the other for opinions

"Of course! You look much alike" he said suddenly, Drew was slightly taken aback she didn't think she looked like Donna or the Doctor, nor did they look alike. "Really?" the Doctor and Donna said at the same time

"I'm sorry but I am no open for trade" he said trying to usher them to the door

"And that trade would be?" the Doctor asked looking around

"Marble. Lobus Caecillius. Mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man" he smiled proudly

"That's good, that's good" the Doctor started before pulling out his physic paper "Cause I'm a marble inspector" he said before walking around the room

"By the gods of commerce, an inspection" a blonde woman shrieked, taking a goblet away from a young boy and dumping it into the pond they were standing by "I'm sorry sir, I do apologize for my son" she said quickly

"Oi" the boy screeched

"And this is my good wife Metella… I must confess, we were not prepared for an-"

"Nothing to worry about" the Doctor said moving about the room until his eyes landed on the TARDIS "I'm sure you have nothing to hide. Although frankly," he said pointing towards the TARDIS "That object looks rather like wood to me" he said moving towards it

"I told you to get rid of it" Metella hissed towards her husband

"I only bought it today!" Caecillius said rushing over to the Doctor

"Ah, well… Caveat emptor" the Doctor said idly looking the TARDIS over

"Oh you're Celtic, there's lovely" Caecillius said all but rolling his eyes

"I'm sure it's fine but I might have to take it off your hands, for a proper inspection" the Doctor said turning to the older man

"Although while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Celsus?" Donna started looking up at he Doctor; Drew rolled her eyes and nearly dragged the older woman out of the house

"I don't know what you mean, Rutila," the Doctor said through gritted teeth as he smiled at the redheaded woman

"Oh this lovely family. Mother and father and son. Don't you think they should get out of town?" Donna said through equally gritted teeth

"Why should we do that?" Caecillius asked

"Well the volcano for one thing" Donna said blatantly

"The what?" Caecillius asked confused

"The volcano" Donna said again looking at him like he had sprouted another head

"The what-ano?"

"The great big volcano right on your doorstep…"

"Oh, brother sister, for shame we haven't even greeted the household gods" Drew said dragging Donna over to the shrine, the Doctor following closely behind

"They don't know what it is. Vesuvius is just a mountain to them; the top hasn't blown off yet. The Romans haven't got a word for volcano. Not until tomorrow" the Doctor whispered quickly and sullenly to her

"Oh great they can learn a new word. As they die," she retorted sarcastically

"Donna, stop it" Drew spit, surprising the Doctor and Donna

"Listen I don't know what kind of kids you fly around space with" she said motioning to Drew, gave a soft 'Oi' "But your not telling me to shut up! Look at the boy, how old is he? Sixteen? And tomorrow, he burns to death" Donna whispered viciously

"And that's my fault?" the Doctor asked, his rage from earlier returning, Drew grabbed his hand trying to remind him where he was

"Right now yes" Donna spit

"Stop it the two of you!" Drew whispered violently

"Announcing Lucius Pestrus Dextrus, Chief Augur or the city government" a man announced before an older man stepped into the room, wearing a sort of shawl looking thing. Drew dropped the Doctor's hand, causing him to glance at her "Lucius, my pleasure as always" Caecillius started

"Quintus, stand up" Metella hissed towards her son, he rolled his eyes and stood beside his mother, eyeing Drew up from the corner of his eye

"A rare and great honor, sir, for you to come to my house…" Caecillius said reaching out to shake the older man's hand but the man kept it under the shawl

"The birds are flying north, and the wind is in the west"

"Quite. Absolutely. That's good, is it?" Caecillius asked

"Only a grain of wheat knows where it will grow," Lucius said confusing poor Caecillius more

"There now Metella, have you ever heard _such_ wisdom" he asked motioning his wife over

"Never. It's an honor," she said smiling

"Pardon me sir, I have guests, this is Celsus, Rutila and Lupa," he said motioning to the time-trio, who waved at the stuck-up looking man

"A name is but a cloud upon a summer's wind," he said almost glaring at the three

"But the wind is most keenly felt in the dark" the Doctor retorted thoughtfully

"Ah!" Lucius said taking the Doctor's challenge "But what is the dark, other than an omen of the sun?"

"I concede that every sun must set…" the Doctor trailed off glancing at Drew

"Hah!" Lucius started suddenly

"… And yet the son of the father must also rise" Drew smiled finishing the Doctor's sentence

"Where have you stolen such knowledge woman?" he asked glaring at her

"I didn't steal it from anywhere, I gained it honorably" she spat at the chauvinistic man. He turned to the Doctor

"Clearly you are a man of learning, I assume you have taught this woman what she knows?" the Doctor pointed to himself

"Me? Oh no, she learned most of what she knows on her own" he said smiling

"And you allow such to happen?"

"I'm not going to stop her" the Doctor gritted his teeth "If she wants to learn I'm not about to tell her no, she's my responsibility now I wont take her books away from her" he said putting his arm around Drew's shoulders, Lucius scoffed

"Their Celtic" Caecillius stated breaking the tension

"We'll be off in a minute," the Doctor stated

"I'm not going" Donna whispered

"It's ready" Caecillius announced proudly

"You've got to," the Doctor whispered harshly back to Donna

"Well I'm not" she spit back

"The moment of revelation" Caecillius said, throwing a sheet off something set of a pedestal, Drew looked back at what looked like a circuit board made of marble, she grabbed the Doctor's arm to get his attention, he looked back "And here it is, exactly as you specified. It pleases you, sir?" Caecillius asked

"As the rain pleases the soil"

"Oh that's… different. Who designed that then?" the Doctor asked stepping forward a bit

"My lord Lucius was very specific" Caecillius said

"Where did you get the pattern?" the Doctor asked looking towards the other man

"On the rain and mist and wind" Lucius replied vaguely

"But that looks like a circuit board" Donna said suddenly

"Made of stone," the Doctor added idly

"Do you mean you just dreamt that thing up?" Donna asked indignantly

"It's my job. As city Augur"

"What's that then, like the mayor?" Donna asked the Doctor snapped his attention to the loud mouth redhead

"Oh excuse my young sister, she had a sheltered life" he covered all but rushing over to the two women "This is an age of superstition, of official superstition. The Augur is paid by the city to tell the future. 'The wind will blow from the west' is the equivalent of the Ten O'clock news," he said in a rushed but hushed voice. Drew almost gasped as a pale and sick looking young woman entered the room all but glaring at them

"They are laughing at us, they used words like tricksters. They are mocking us"

"No, no, no. I meant no offence," the Doctor said quickly

"I'm sorry, my daughter has been consuming the vapors," Metella said rushing over to the girl.

"Oh for gods, mother what have you been doing to her?" Quintus snapped

"Not now, Quintus" Caecillius snapped at his son

"Yeah but she's sick, just look at her!" he yelled

"I gather I have a rival in this household, another with the gift?" Lucius asked almost demanding

"Oh, she had been promised to the Sibylline Sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions" Metella stated proudly, she reminded Drew of Sarah-Jane always boasting about how smart she was and how far she was going to go in life.

"The prophecies of women as limited and dull" he said smugly "Only the menfolk have the capacity for true perception," he added

"I'll tell you were the winds blowing right now, mate" Donna said hushed, the ground rumbled again

"The Mountain God marks your words. I'd be careful, if I were you" he snapped turning to Donna

"Consuming the vapors, you said?" the Doctor asked turning to Metella

"They give me strength" Evelina replied

"It doesn't look like it to me" he said looking her over

"Is that your opinion… as a doctor?" she asked suddenly

"I beg your pardon?" he asked taken aback

"Doctor, that's your name"

"How did you know that?"

"And you" she said turning to Drew and Donna "You call yourself Noble" she said looking at Donna "And you call your self MacDonald" Drew's eyes widened, not even Donna knew her real last name

"Now then, Evelina, don't be rude" Metella scolded her daughter

"No, no, no, let her talk" the Doctor interrupted

"You all come form so far away" she said, her eyes glazed

"The female soothsayer is inclined to invent all kinds of vagaries," Lucius said stepping in

"Oh, not this time, Lucius. No, I do reckon you have been out-soothsayed" the Doctor said half turning to Lucius

"Is that right…. _Child of Gallifrey_" he spat put the last part, the Doctor spun around and looked at Lucius

"What?" he asked shocked

"Doctor what are they doing?" Donna asked taking Drew's hand and pulling the younger woman behind her, surprising Drew who hadn't realized she was shaking slightly

"And you daughters of… London"

"How does he know that?" Donna asked tightening her grip on Drew's hand

"The gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth"

"That's impossible" Donna spat

"Doctor, she is returning," he said looking blankly at the Doctor

"Who? Who is she?" he asked confused

"Daughter of London, there is something on your back" he said looking at Donna

"What's that mean?" Donna asked scared

"And you Child of Cardiff" Drew looked up at him from Donna's shoulder "There are some many futures for you and him and all end in the loss of something" he said staring at her, she glanced at the Doctor who was also staring at her, she put her forehead against Donna's shoulder. She didn't want to think about losing anything,

"Even the name 'Doctor' is false, your real name is hidden. It burns in the stars, in the Cascade of Medusa herself. You are a Lord, sir. A Lord…. Of Time" she said before collapsing, the Doctor rushed towards her and check her vitals.


	9. The Fires of Pompeii part 2

Donna and Drew entered Evelina's bedroom finding the young girl still unconscious, Metella sat unwrapping the golden fabric from the girls arm "She didn't mean to be rude, she's ever such a good girl, but when the gods speak through her…" Metella trailed off as the fabric revealed Evelina's arm, the skin gray and cracked

"What's wrong with her arm?" Donna asked, Metella looked up

"Irritation of the skin, she never complains about it, bless her. We bathe it in olive oil every night" she said removing the rest of the fabric

"What is it?" Donna asked, looking at the girls arm almost in disgusted wonder

"Evelina said you'd come from far away, please have you every seen anything like it?" the woman pleaded, Drew stepped forward and ran her fingers lightly down the girls arm

"It's stone" she said looking between Donna and Metella "I'll ask the Doctor" she said before all but running from the room, she found the Doctor with Caecillius in a room with a vent in it, she walked over to the Doctor "This is a different sort of hypocaust" he said idly

"Oh yes we're very advanced here in Pompeii, in Rome they are still using wood burning furnaces" he said almost proudly "But we've got hot springs leading from Vesuvius itself" he beamed

"Who thought of that?" he asked looking down the hole in the floor

"Soothsayers, after the earthquake seventeen years ago. There was a lot of damage but we rebuilt" he explained

"Don't you ever think about moving away? No, then again, San Francisco" he said idly, a loud growling noise erupted from the hypocaust "What was that noise?" the Doctor asked adjusting his glasses so they didn't fall into the hole.

"Don't know, it happens all the time. They say it's the gods of the Underworld stirring," Caecillius said looking just over the edge.

"But after the earthquake, let me guess, that's when the soothsayers started making sense?" the Doctor asked pulling his head from the hypocaust

"Oh yes, very much so. I mean they had always been, shall we say, imprecise. But then – the soothsayers, the augurs and the haruspex, all of them, they saw the truth again and again. It's quite amazing, they can predict crops and rainfall with exact precision." Caecillius explained

"Haven't they said anything about tomorrow?" the Doctor asked thoughtlessly

"No, why should they? Why do you ask?"

"No, no, no, I'm just asking. But the soothsayers they all consume the vapors, yeah?"

"That's how they see" Caecillius said looking at the Doctor confused

"Ipso facto…" the Doctor trailed off sticking his hand into the hypocaust

"Look you…" Caecillius started

"They're all consuming this," he said rubbing his fingers together and letting what was between them fall

"Dust?" Drew asked, he put some on his tongue

"Tiny rock partials. They're breathing in Vesuvius" he said looking between Drew and Caecillius, he jumped up and made his way out of the room "Doctor?" she called after him, he spun on his head and looked at her but didn't say anything "There's something I think you should see, its Evelina's arm"

"I'll look when I get back, I have something else to do right now, K?" she nodded before he kissed her forehead and headed back down the hall. She sighed and walked back to Evelina's room, "What did the Doctor have to say?" Donna asked

"Nothing, he'll come look when he comes back," she said sitting on the bed beside the still unconscious girl.

"Fat lot of good he is"

"Oi, lay off he's trying" Drew snapped, "You're not exactly helping, being impossibly stubborn and constantly going off about the volcano" she whispered viciously

"Well why aren't you trying to save them too!" Donna snapped back

"Because I know the rules, this has to happen. If it doesn't it could change everything! You might not have even been born had this not happened" she said sullenly, that shut Donna up. Evelina stirred and sat up looking between the two female time travelers

"I am very sorry about all the things I said to you," she said quietly

"It's ok I've had worse said" Drew laughed shifting her shirt out from under her

"I have extra togas if you feel one would be more comfortable" Evelina said quickly motioning to a beautiful marble wardrobe with no doors.

"Umm sure" Drew said as she and Donna shared a look before getting off the bed, Donna picked a purple toga and Drew an emerald green by the end. Once redressed Evelina made them model their togas, Drew's had a deep v that stopped just under her breasts where a thick braided cord cinched the toga in around her waist, there were also two around the straps holding the toga up pulling them into a smaller strap that then wrapped around her neck leaving her back bare and her scars visible. Donna's was much more simple, it showed a modest amount of cleavage and a smaller golden braid around her waist and the collar of the toga. Evelina laughed as Donna played with the shawl that had come along with her toga "You're not supposed to laugh, thanks for that" she draped her shawl over the opposite shoulder and turned her head slightly "What do you think? The Goddess Venus herself?" Evelina covered her mouth before laughing

"That's sacrilege!" she shrieked, Donna pulled the shawl off before sitting on the bed as well

"It's nice to see you laugh though" she smiled

"What do you do in Pompeii? Girls your age. Do you have…" Drew trailed off trying to find a good word "Mates? Do you go hang around in shops? What?"

"I am promised to the sisterhood for the rest of my life," she said sullenly

"D'you get a choice in that?" Donna asked

"It's not my decision, the sisterhood chose me. I have the gift of sight," she said looking down at her bed

"Then… can you see what's happening tomorrow?" Drew looked at the older woman

"Donna" she warned lowly, Evelina looked between the two women

"Is tomorrow special?"

"You tell me. What d'you see?" she asked smirking at Drew, who rolled her eyes, Evelina closed her eyes smiling

"The sun will rise and the sun will set. Nothing special at all" Donna stood up

"Look, don't tell the Doctor I said anything cause he'll kill me"

"Donna what are you doing?" Drew asked standing up as well Donna waved her off

"But I have a prophecy to" Evelina looked scared stiff before she covered her eyes with her hands "Evelina I'm sorry but you have to hear me out" she paused waiting for the girl to say something "Evelina can you hear me? Listen"

"There is only one prophecy!" Evelina yelled

"But everything I'm about to tell you is true"

"Donna shut up!" Drew yelled

"Tomorrow, that mountain is going to explode; the air is going to fill with ash and rock, tons and tons of it. This whole town is going to get buried"

"Donna what have you done" Drew breathed

"That's not true!" Evelina yelled

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry but everyone is going to die" Donna grabbed the girls wrists pulling her hands away from her eyes "Even if you don't believe me, just… tell your family to get out of town, just for one day, just tomorrow. You've got to get out! You've got to leave Pompeii!" Donna said shaking the girls hands slightly; Drew pulled the woman away

"Donna, stop your scaring her" Drew hissed, "You shouldn't have done that! We have to find the Doctor" Drew grabbed Donna's arm and pulled her out of Evelina's room, the ground began shaking as it had twice earlier, they rushed into the main room and found the Doctor standing there looking around "What is it? What is that noise?" Metella asked startled

"It doesn't sound like Vesuvius" Caecillius stated

"Caecillius, all of you! Get out!" the Doctor yelled trying to usher everyone out, Drew ran over to him

"Doctor what is it?" she asked grabbing his arm to get his attention

"I think we're being followed. Just get out!" he said pushing her towards the door, no one moved they all stood stunned as they watched the hypocaust collapse into the ground and a huge stone creature crawl out, it stood its head scraping the ceiling "The gods are with us" Evelina stated looking up at the stone creature.

"Water! We need water! Quintus, all of you! Donna!" half the room ran from it to gather water, Drew stood next to the Doctor looking up at the thing a servant stepped forward towards the creature

"Blessed are we to see the gods" he said smiling and reaching his arms up to the creature, who responded with opening it's 'mouth' and blowing fire at the servant, the Doctor shielded Drew from the fire before turning back to it "Talk to me! I'm the Doctor, just tell me who you are!" he stepped towards the creature but before it had time to spit fire at him Quintus and a servant threw buckets of water on it, the creature looked towards its self before it stopped glowing and crumbled to the floor. "What was it?" Caecillius asked looking around everyone to see the pile of rocks

"Carapace stone, held together by internal magma, not to difficult to stop. Though I reckon that was just a foot soldier," he said stepping around Quintus and standing in front of the rock pile putting his hands in his pockets

"Doctor, or whatever your name is, you bring bad luck to this house" Metella hissed

"I thought your son did brilliantly, aren't you going to thank him" he called over his shoulder "But still… if aliens are at work in Pompeii it's a good thing we stayed" he said glancing over at Drew, he spun around "Donna!" there was no reply

"Donna!" Drew called as well, still no response, she looked at the Doctor who was looking at her "Donna!" they bother called running from the room "She told Evelina about the volcano, told her to get her family out and that every one dies" Drew told the Doctor "Evelina put her hands on her face, there were these eyes painted on the backs of her hands" Drew explained trying to keep up with the Doctor

"Of course!" he yelled turning a corner "She would have seen Donna as a false prophet, she was alerting the sisterhood and now they have taken her, god help them" he laughed and he grabbed Drew's hand and shifted it down the street towards a large building.

"You've got to be kidding me" Donna huffed

"The false prophet will surrender both her blood and her breath," a dark haired woman said

"I'll surrender you in a minute. Don't you dare!" Donna retorted

"You will be silent," the woman said raising the knife over her head

"Listen, sister, you might have eyes on the backs of your hands but you're going to have eyes in the back of your head once I'm done with you!" Donna yelled

"This prattling voice will cease forever!" the woman yelled

"Oh that'll be the day," the Doctor's voice sounded behind them, the woman with the knife rounded on him and Drew

"No man is allowed to enter the temple of Sybil," the woman yelled

"Well that's alright, just us girls," he said walking forward his hands in his pockets and pulling a pose in the middle of the temple "Do you know, I met the Sybil once, yeah, hell of a woman. Blimey she can dance the Tarantella! Nice teeth. Truth be told I think she had a bit of a thing for me, I told her it would never last and she said 'I know', well she would" he stopped by Donna's head "You alright there?" he asked smiling down at her

"Oh never better" she replied sarcastically

"I like the toga" he laughed

"Oh thanks, and the ropes?"

"Yeah, not so much" he said pulling out his sonic screwdriver and freeing her, Drew helped her off the table

"What magic is this?" the woman asked in awe

"Let me tell you something about the Sybil, the founder of this religion. She would be ashamed of you. All her wisdom and insight turned sour. Is this how you spread the word, hey? On the edge of a blade?"

"Yes, a blade that now welcomes you" she yelled raising the knife over her head

"Show me this man!" a strained voice called

"High Priestess, this man seeks to defile us!" the dark haired woman called back

"This one is different. He carries starlight in his wake" the Doctor looked between Donna and Drew who moved closer to the bed following him.

"Oh very perceptive, and where do these words of wisdom come form?" he asked

"The gods whisper to me" she said

"They've done far more than that. Might I beg audience? Look upon the High Priestess?" he asked rounding on the rest of the people in the temple, the curtains were drawn open revealing a humanoid form made completely of stone.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Donna asked

"The heavens have blessed me," the form said looking in Donna's direction

"If I might…" he said motioning to the forms arm, it held it out for him, he took hold of it gently "Does it hurt?"

"It is necessary" it replied

"Who told you that?"

"The voices"

"Is that what's going to happen to Evelina? Is that what's going to happen to all of you?" Donna asked rounding on the woman on their knees, the dark haired woman stood and held out her arm "The blessing is manifold" she said before sitting back down

"They're stone" Donna said looking towards the Doctor, he turned from the creature on the bed and looked at the rest of them "Exactly, the people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts, but why?"

"This image in your mind… this word… this volcano, what is it?" the creature asked

"More to the point, why don't you know about it? Who are you?" he asked rounding on the creature again

"High Priestess of the Sibylline" it stated proudly

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm talking to the creature inside you. The thing seeding itself into a human body, though the dust, in the lungs, changing flesh into…. what?"

"Your knowledge is…. Impossible!" it yelled

"Oh but you can read my mind, you know it's not" he said annoyance playing across his features "I demand you tell me who you are!" he yelled

"We… are… awakening!" it yelled, it's voice having changed into something clearly not human

"The voice of the gods" the dark haired woman yelled before the rest started chanting

"Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom, words of power" they chanted over and over

"Name yourself! Planet of origin! Galactic coordinates! Species designation under the ratification of the Shadow Proclamation!" he yelled, his annoyance quickly turning to anger

"We… are… rising!" it yelled ignoring the Doctor's requests

"Tell… me… who you are!" he yelled angry now

"Pyrovile!" it yelled

"Pyrovile, Pyrovile, Pyrovile, Pyrovile, Pyrovile" the woman behind them chanted

"What's a Pyrovile?" Drew asked

"Well that's a Pyrovile, growing inside her. She's a halfway stage" he explained

"And it turns into what?" Donna asked

"That thing in the villa…"

"Was an adult Pyrovile" Drew said cutting him off, she stared at the creature with intrigue

"The breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you, Doctor," it said staring at him, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small gold colored water gun

"I warn you, I'm armed. Donna, Drew get that grate open!" he yelled motioning with his head

"What for?" Donna asked

"Just do it!" he looked but at the Pyrovile "What are the Pyrovile doing here?" he asked

"We fell from the heaves, we fell so far and so fast. Upon impact we were rendered into dust"

"Right creatures of stone, shatter on impact. When was that then? Seventeen years ago?"

"We've slept under the earth for thousands of years" it roared

"Ok so seventeen years ago woke you up, and now your using human bodies to reconstitute yourselves. But why the psychic powers?"

"We opened up their minds and found such gifts"

"Ok, get that fine. So you force yourself into a human brain, use the latent psychic talent to bond, ok I get that, I get that, yeah. But seeing the future, that's way beyond psychic, you can see through time. Where does the gift of prophecy come from?"

"Got it!" Donna yelled

"Ok now get down it!" he yelled back

"What down there?"

"Yes, down there. Why can't this lot predict the volcano? Why is it being hidden!" he yelled

"Sisters, I see into his mind. The weapon is harmless!" the dark haired woman screeched

"Yeah… but its got to sting" he said before spraying the Pyrovile with water, before running towards to hypocaust "Get down!" he yelled as Donna and Drew jumped in, the Doctor landed beside them

"You fought it off with a water gun. I bloody love you"

"This way" he smiled before starting down a small tunnel

"Where are we going now?" Donna asked

"Into the volcano" he said looking back at her

"Now way"

"Yes way. Appian way" he said happily before moving through the tunnel Drew and Donna following closely. They moved out into a bigger area "If aliens are setting off the volcano, doesn't that like make it ok for you to stop it?" Donna asked, making Drew roll her eyes

"Still part of history" he replied simply

"But I'm history to you, and you saved me, in two thousand eight, you saved us all. Why's that different?"

"Something's are fixed, and some are in flux. Pompeii is fixed" Drew explained annoyance lacing her voice "I told you before"

"How do you know which is which?" Donna asked looking at the Doctor

"Because that's how I see the universe, every waking second, I see what is, what has been, what could be and what must not be. It's the burden of the Time Lords, and I'm the only one left"

"How many people died?" she asked suddenly

"Stop it!" Drew half yelled rounding on the older woman "Just stop it, leave him alone"

"Doctor, how many people died?" she asked ignoring Drew

"Twenty thousand!" he snarled rounding on her

"Is that what you can see, Doctor? All twenty thousand? And you think that's alright, do you?" she snapped, a loud howl ripped through the tunnels

"They know we're here!" Drew yelled

"Come on!" the Doctor yelled grabbing Drew's hand and pulling her further into the tunnel. They came out in a gigantic cave "The heart of Vesuvius, we're right inside the mountain" the Doctor stated idly

"There's tons of them," Donna said looking around

"What's that thing?" the Doctor asked the air, he pulled a small telescope out of his pocket and put it to his eye

"You better hurry up and think of something, Rocky Fall's is on his way in" Donna said panicking

"That's how they arrived. Or what's left of it. Escape pod? Prison ship? Gene bank?"

"But why do they need the volcano?" Drew asked

"…Maybe it erupts and they launch themselves back into space" Donna said

"Oh it's much worse than that," the Doctor said putting the telescope back in his pocket

"How could it be worse that that?" Donna asked, a howl erupted from behind them

"Doctor, it's getting closer" Drew said hurriedly, she put her hands on his back and it seem to bring him back to the task at hand.

"Heathens! Defile us! They would desecrate your temple, my Lord Gods" Lucius' voice sounded from the other side of the temple

"Come on!" the Doctor yelled grabbing both their hands and dragging them towards the ship in the middle of the cave

"We can't go in there!" Donna yelled

"Well we can't go back!" the Doctor yelled back at her, a Pyrovile stepped in front of them making Donna scream, the Doctor pulled the water gun back out of his jacket and sprayed the Pyrovile, killing it this time "There's no where to run, Doctor and daughters of London!" Lucius yelled

"Now then, Lucius, my Lords Pyrovillian don't get yourselves in a lather. In a lava? No?" he asked looking towards Drew, who shock her head "No, but if I may beg the wisdom of the gods before we perish… once the new race is complete, then what?"

"My masters will follow the example of Rome itself. An almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilization" he laughed

"But if you've crashed and you have all this technology, why don't you just go home?" Donna asked

"The heavens of Pyrovillia are gone," Lucius stated

"What do you mean gone? Where's it gone!" Drew asked before the Doctor could

"It was taken. Pyrovillia is lost. But there is heat enough on this world for a new species to rise"

"Yeah I should warn you. It's seventy percent water up there," the Doctor stated

"Water can boil. And everything will burn, Doctor"

"Then the whole planet is at stake. Thank you that's all I needed to know. Donna! Drew!" he yelled ushering them into the pod. He quickly closed the door with the sonic and rushed to the controls

"Could we be anymore trapped?" Donna asked

"Would you rather be out there with them?" Drew asked watching the Doctor tinker, Donna shook her head

"It's a bit hot," she said idly

"See? The energy converter takes the lava, uses the power to make a fusion matrix, which welds Pyrovile to human. Now it's complete, they can convert millions!" he yelled

"But can't you change it? With these controls?"

"Course I can, but don't you see? That's why the soothsayers can't see the volcano. There _is_ no volcano! Vesuvius is never going to erupt! The Pyrovile are stealing all its power, and they're using it to take over the world!" he explained

"But… cant you change it back?" Donna asked confused

"Of course he can. He can invert the system, set off the volcano and blow them up. But… that's the choice Donna, its Pompeii or the world" Drew said looking at the Doctor

"Oh my god" she said putting her hands over her mouth

"If Pompeii is destroyed, it's not just history. It's me, I make it happen," he said sullenly, Drew could see the tears welling up in his eyes

"But the Pyrovile are made of rocks! Maybe they can't be blown up," Donna said trying to find ways around setting the volcano off

"Vesuvius explodes with the force of twenty for nuclear bombs," he said turning around and putting his hands on the lever. "Nothing can survive that. Especially not us"

"Never mind us" Donna and Drew agreed as they flanked him

"Push this leaver and its over. Twenty thousand people" he said sullenly

"Or billions" Drew reasoned, she pulled him down and kissed his cheek "It's on all our consciences" she said putting her hands over his

"All three of us" Donna said putting her hands over Drew's, they each took a deep breath before the Doctor nodded curtly and they pushed down on the leaver.

They landed roughly, but the door opened and Donna ran out first; she looked around nothing had changed yet but she could hear the people screaming in the town below. "It was an escape pod," the Doctor said mindfully as he stepped out of the pod before helping Drew out. He looked around before spotting a huge black cloud racing towards them "Run!" he yelled grabbing Drew's hand and pulling her down into the down below. They made it to Caecillius' villa in no time, they found the family huddled together crying, Donna's tears from running through the town worsened at the sight of the family "God save us, Doctor" Caecillius yelled, it broke Drew's hearts to see the family like this but she knew they couldn't do anything, she watched the Doctor walk away and followed him "No! Doctor you cant!" Donna screamed as they walked away, the sound of Donna screaming for the family broke Drew's resolve and tears fell down her face "Doctor!" she screams as the TARDIS door shut, Donna looks at the family once more before running to the TARDIS, who's engines were now running "You cant just leave them!" she screamed running up to the controls

"Don't you think I've done enough?" he snapped "History is back in place and everyone dies," he snarled, Drew stood by his side with her hand over his on the control panel

"You have to go back! Doctor, I'm telling you take this thing back!" she paused the tears steadily running down her face "It's not fair" she said quietly

"No, it's not fair"

"But your own planet… it burned" she said feebly trying to convince him to go back

"That's just it Donna, don't you see? Can't you understand? If I could go back and save them I would, but I cant. I can never go back, I can't. I just can't, I cant," he explained, Drew squeezed his hand

"Just someone. Not the whole town, just someone. Please" she begged, the Doctor stared at her for what felt like a small forever to both of them before he glanced at Drew, who half smiled and nodded. The Doctor flicked a switched and walked down the ramp leading to the door, Drew by his side, they opened the doors and a blinding white light spilled from the TARDIS they held out their hands "Come with us" they said as Caecillius and Evelina reached out, Drew and the Doctor grabbed their hands and pulled them in the TARDIS, before he rushed back to the controls not wanting them to be in the TARDIS too long, the TARDIS lurched slightly and the Doctor ushered them out. They stood on a cliff a few miles from the town, they could still hear people screaming "It's never forgotten Caecillius" the Doctor started sullenly "Times will pass and men will move on and storied will fade, but one-day Pompeii will be found again. In thousands of years. And everyone will remember you"

"What about you Evelina? Can you see anything?" Donna asked quietly

"The visions have gone" she replied staring at the black cloud engulfing her home

"The explosion was so powerful it cracked a rift in time, just for a second. That's what gave you the gift of prophecy. It echoed back into the Pyrovillian alternative, but not anymore. You're free" the Doctor explained as Drew flanked him and took his hand, he looked down at her and pulled his hand from her before putting it around her waist and pulling her into him. She put her hand on his back and leaned her head against his shoulder

"But tell me, who are you Doctor? With your words and temple containing such size within"

"Oh I was never here. Don't tell anyone," he said quickly

"The great god Vulcan must be enraged! It's so volcanic! Like some sort of… volcano!" Caecillius started "All those people" he said crying, Metella moved towards her husband also crying as Quintus flanked his sister taking her hand. Drew smiled before nudging the Doctor knowing it was time to go "Thank you" Donna said sincerely as she closed the door behind her

"Yeah" he replied, as Drew let go of him to sit in the jump seat "You were right, sometimes I need someone. And now there are two of you" he half smiled "Welcome aboard Donna Noble"

"Yeah" she smiled, before wiping the tear streaks off her face

"If you walk down that hall, the TARDIS will lead you to the bathroom and then your bedroom" Drew said smiling as Donna nodded and wandered down the hall.

"I expected you to be on me to about saving people as well" he said suddenly after being alone for a few seconds, she looked up at him

"I wanted to, but I know the rules" she said sullenly looking back down at the grating, the Doctor's knees appeared in front of her; she looked up slightly and found him squatting in front of her

"Never be afraid to ask me to do something" he said gently taking hold of her face, he could hear the TARDIS in the back of his mind quietly pushing him to kiss her "Promise me you will never keep something bottled up, especially when it comes to saving people"

"I promise" she smiled slightly, she could hear the TARDIS in her mind telling her to kiss him. "You'll do anything I ask?" he nodded "Come sleep, after today I can tell you're exhausted. So please come sleep" he looked at her for a second before nodding "And none of that just closing your eyes and going deep into your thoughts" she smiled and she tapped his nose, he sighed exaggeratedly

"Fine" he smiled, before pulling her up from the jump seat and down the hall towards his room. He laid on his bed with his hands behind his head waiting for Drew to come back from the bathroom _'You should have kissed her_' the TARDIS sounded in his mind "I know" he replied quietly "but it wouldn't be fair to her, she'd turn into Martha and I'd just end up hurting her. I don't think I could be with anyone other than Rose" he admitted quietly, he heard the TARDIS snort in his mind _'Aerandir, are you still deluding yourself of that_' he scowled at her use of his real name "I'm not deluding, it's true" he said getting defensive _'You will only ever be with the thought of Rose, if you stay in that frame of mind. She is gone, remember her as she was; a fighter, but let her go. It will not do you any good if you stay hung up on her'_ he sighed "What do you know" he scoffed rolling his eyes _'Don't get smart with me Aerandir'_ she warned lowering her tone "Or what?" he asked smugly '_Would you like to be stuck on that planet with all stuffed animals that talked in those annoyingly high pitched voices for a month? And don't think I wont lock the door after you've gone out to see if I had actually done it'_ his eyes flew open and he stared at the ceiling "You wouldn't" he stammered

"I wouldn't?" Drew asked coming through the door, she draped her toga over the chair by the bed having put on cotton shorts and a muscle shirt.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud"

"Oh" she said quietly, tucking a chunk of hair behind her ear, he raised an eyebrow at her

"Are you going to stand there all night?" he asked smiling, she half glared at him before crawling on to the bed and slipping under the blanket. She lay on her side and watched him stare at the ceiling "Your thinking about Rose aren't you?" she asked quietly, not a hint of jealousy or bitterness in her voice at all, he looked at her rolling onto his side

"If I was would that upset you?" he asked in all seriousness, she shook her head no "Why?"

"Because I understand, it's natural to want what you can't have. Plus she was your first companion even if she was with the you before you, no one can replace that. I would be shocked if you never thought about her"

"Where on earth did you learn to be so understanding?" he asked shocked beyond belief, she shrugged the best she could

"My mum always told me it was silly to get hung up on things that I had no control over, Sarah-Jane told me the same thing one day when I'd had a bad day at school. So I just stick with it now, I never wanted to replace Rose. I just wanted to see the universe with you"

"The curse of the Time Lords" he sighed, she looked at him "No matter how many times I meet someone I could see myself being with for the rest of my life, I can't"

"Because you don't technically die?" he nodded

"I don't get older either, at least not as quickly as everyone I end up traveling with" he said sadly

"You could be with Jack," she laughed

"I don't think so" he said making a disgusted face "Nope he is one of few I have met and not been able to see my traveling with for the rest of time" he laughed before sighing "I knew I'd have to leave Rose eventually, I didn't want to watch her get old while I stayed the same. I just wanted it to be on our terms, not the Daleks" she could see the tears and rage in his eyes, she put her hand on the side of his face she bit the inside of her lip

"This is going to sound horrible and insensitive, but it was probably for the better, that she was taken from you. Do you honestly believe you could have given her up willingly? And if she hadn't left you wouldn't have met Donna, or Martha… or me" she pulled her hand back from his face but he grabbed her wrist and laced his fingers with hers

"You're right" he said looking at their fingers "I wouldn't have given her up willingly" he half laughed "Even Time Lords get hung up on could haves" he looked up at her finding her looking at him, they watched each other for what felt like hours until Drew's eyelids started to droop, he half laughed and pulled her into him before rolling back onto his back, her head was resting on his shoulder it was then she realized in her half sleep state he wasn't wearing a shirt, she mentally laughed before her eyes closed and sleep took over. He sighed he hadn't wanted to tell her all that about Rose, but once he started he just couldn't stop it had felt right talking about it with Drew like it was supposed to happen that way, he looked down at the sleeping woman and picked up her chin gently before pressing his lips to hers lightly before pressing a little harder, he put his head back on the pillow and sighed before glancing at her again "Sorry I cant do that when your awake" he said quietly before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	10. Snatched

**_This is a lot shorter than some of my other chapters and I apologize but it's all I can manage right now as I am exhausted but I wanted to give you guys something. The next chapter will be longer I promise. Rassilon, help me. _**

* * *

Drew woke up in the same position she had fallen asleep, she carefully wiggled out of the Doctor's hold making sure not to wake him before moving off the bed and grabbing one of his discarded shirts pulling it on. She carefully closed the door, the floor was cold against her bare feet "Drew" Donna's voice erupted from behind her making her jump and put her hand over her left heart.

"Donna, you scared the life out of me," she laughed, rounding on the older woman

"Sorry, why are you sneaking about?" she asked looking her over "And what are you wearing?"

"Uh I was trying not to wake the Doctor and this is one of his shirts, I grabbed it on my way out. I was just about to go make breakfast care to join?" she explained quickly changing the subject away from her being in the Doctor's room. Donna nodded and followed her down the hall, Drew suddenly felt very naked under the stare of the older woman, it was the same uncomfortable feeling that she had gotten when Sarah-Jane had caught her kissing a boy from her class when she was fourteen. The TARDIS moved her kitchen closer so Drew wouldn't have to suffer Donna's scrutinizing gaze any longer. "What should we have? We've got everything, human and other wise," Drew said walking over to the fridge

"How about we save the alien stuff for the Doctor and we just have good ole bacon and eggs?" Donna said sitting down at the island, Drew laughed

"Surprisingly the Sycorax's have an lovely breakfast selection, even if they are uglier than sin," she said while pulling eggs, bacon, sausages and bread out of the fridge.

"I'll take your word for it" Donna replied, shaking her head. Drew turned to the stove that the TARDIS had made bigger so she could cook everything at the same time "Tea?" she asked looking back at the redheaded woman

"I'll do it," she said standing up and walking over to the kettle "When we first met Caecillius, what did our names mean?" she asked suddenly

"Oh, umm yours meant Reddish-gold hair and mine meant Wolf" she said making sure the bacon and sausages didn't burn

"And the Doctor's?"

"Tall" she laughed, "I couldn't think of anything else," she added as Donna started laughing.

"I wonder what Lucius meant when he told the Doctor 'She's returning'" Donna said idly, more to herself than anything

"No idea could mean anything. He knows a lot of she's, it could mean anything from a companion to an old enemy to anything really" Drew said putting some bread in the toaster.

"What do you think he meant when he said that you had so many futures with _him_ and that all of them ended in the loss of something?"

"I don't know, prophecies are funny like that" she said shying away from the question, she knew who the 'him' was but the 'him' was still hung up on someone else and she knew the loss would be many things from, her mother and brother, to the human life she had already lost; to the 'him' himself possibly. She shuddered at the thought of losing everything she loved again, she knew she would out live her mother and now she would out live even her brother. "Can I tell you something and have your word that you wont tell the Doctor?" she asked suddenly, Donna looked at her worried but nodded and sat down at the island with her plate. Drew sat in front of her and took a deep breath "When I was seventeen, I joined Torchwood to study under Toshiko Sato after they found me hacking into the military computer systems to learn about aliens and such. It was about my third month in when we were all out tracking a bunch of aliens that had come to Earth; Jack and I got separated but I spotted one of the aliens ahead of me so I went after it trying to reach Jack on my earpiece. I ended up in the middle of a forest surrounded by the aliens, that was the first and last time I saw them, I woke up in some sort of lab with tubes hooked up to my back and neck" Drew stood up and pulled the Doctor's shirt and hers up to show Donna her scars "There was this vat thing full of glowing golden liquid that they put through the tubes and into me" she added sitting back down "It was so cold at first, it made my whole body feel like I was submerged in ice water, but that didn't last it quickly started burning like every one of my nerves were set on fire" she paused "They kept me there for fifty three years until the process was complete. The last treatment they gave me was just as painful as the first, my chest felt like it was going to explode my heart pounding so hard I thought it was going to burst from my ribcage; but suddenly there was a pain in the right side of my chest and a second set of thudding against my ribcage, my lungs were killing me from screaming and at some point in the treatment I had to inhale a lot more air then usual. When the vat was empty, I figured it was over like usual"

"Was it?" Donna asked not waiting for her to finish, Drew shook her head no

"I was sort of suspended by chains attached to poles, my vision was off from the treatment but I could still see it coming. They ran a current through my body for at least two minutes before shutting it off"

"They electrocuted you!" Donna shrieked, Drew shushed her

"Yes, to splice fifty years worth of DNA they had been pumping into me to what was left of my DNA"

"What happened then?"

"They spent another three years thinking of ways to harm me to see if I would survive, before dumping me back on Earth a few hours after they had taken me when they figured out I wasn't what they needed" she said picking at her eggs.

"They just dumped you back on Earth after fifty six years of torture?" Drew nodded "And you seem completely unfazed by it, like it never happened" Donna said looking at the younger, but technically much older, woman in front of her

"I have nightmares every night about it, nightmares that are so real my body tingles from the electricity and my scars ache from the DNA solution… I don't live without consequence from that experience. I've been through the depression of being alone and suffering for fifty-six years, I don't dwell on it because there's nothing I can do to change what happened nor do I want to" Drew explained, Donna nodded

"What DNA did they fuse to yours?" she asked, Drew looked up from her plate and looked at the older woman

"You mean you didn't figure it out from me telling you I have two hearts and a respiratory bypass system?" Drew asked surprised, Donna shook her head no "Oh umm, they tried to force my body to become that of a Time Lords, but when I didn't have the Time Lord mind they dumped me back on earth; unaging and undying"

"Time Lord… you mean like the Doctor?" she asked trying to grasp what the younger woman went through, Drew nodded

"Essentially my body _is_ Time Lord, I have all the same DNA and internal make-up, I just lack the mind and ability to regenerate" Drew shrugged as she put her plate in the sink and went back to the stove to make the Doctor something.

"So like couldn't the Doctor just teach you a bunch of stuff and then you'd be like a full blown Time Lord?" Donna asked trying to grasp why she _wasn't_ a Time Lord

"No, just because my body has everything to be a Time Lord, I would never be considered one as I wasn't born on Gallifrey. Plus my mind is far to small to fit everything the Doctor knows inside, I would essentially burn out like a light bulb" she explained turning back to the stove almost sadly '_I could expand your mind'_ the TARDIS sounded in her mind "I know you could" she whispered so Donna wouldn't hear "I just don't know how the Doctor will react when I tell him" she sighed quietly _'You should tell him soon'_ she reasoned "I know, I just don't know how and I don't want him to be mad at me for keeping it from him"

"Did you say something?" Donna asked suddenly, Drew spun round to look at the taller woman

"Me? No, maybe your hearing the TARDIS; she mumbles sometimes" Drew smiled convincingly, mentally apologizing to the TARDIS

"Yeah maybe" Donna said absently"

"I'm going to take this to the Doctor then we can talk more if you like" Drew suggested "I can clear up the questions I can see brewing behind your eyes" she laughed, Donna nodded as the smaller woman exited the kitchen. Drew balanced the plate and tea expertly on one arm, having worked as a waitress before Torchwood, she found the Doctor still curled up in the same position she had left him in, she wondered if he ever moved in his sleep but figured as he slept every few months his body would probably shut down completely excluding mandatory functions. She set the plate and tea on the bedside table before crawling onto the bed and lying beside him, she brushed his unruly fringe out of his eyes causing him to stir but not wake, she half laughed moving closer to him "Doctor, wake up" she whispered, pulling away to watch him come to. She laughed as he squinted at her at first before completely register what was happening around him "Kyr tysol" he said without thinking, she laughed and smiled

"Morning" he looked at her for a second as if thinking

"Wait, you understood that?" he said recalibrating what he'd said

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" she asked confused

"It was High Gallifreyan… the language of the Time Lords," he said sitting up

"I thought the TARDIS translated everything?"

"Not that" he said looking at her "Tor o ialaesal sor?" _Can you understand this?_

"Yes, why is this such a big deal? Maybe the TARDIS is just translating it for me because you said it? I mean have you ever spoken it to anyone before?"

"No, which is why it's such a big deal. The TARDIS can't translate High Gallifreyan because the only people supposed to be in a TARDIS already known the language. So where have you picked up such an intimate knowledge of it that you understand?" he looked her over, before bringing his hands to her face making her jump back

"What are you doing?" she asked looking between his hands, he sighed

"I'm not going to hurt you" he said taking her hand and gently pulling her towards him "I'm just going to look into your mind and see if I can find why you understand a dead language" she pulled her hand away from him and all but jumped off the bed

"Your breakfast is getting cold," she said quickly before grabbing a pair of pants and leaving. The Doctor sighed flopping back against his pillow, he was certain she was hiding something from him now, he didn't like it but he would respect her wish to keep it from him until she was ready, he sighed again rubbing his temples before moving to grab the plate she'd brought in for him; no one had made him breakfast in bed before he half laughed. _'When are you ever in bed?'_ the TARDIS snickered, he glared at the ceiling for a second before returning his attentions to the plate.

Drew quickly walked back into the kitchen where she had left Donna, she was trying to protect him from feeling her pain did he not see this; why did he have to go trying to see into her mind? She sighed mentally knowing he probably thought she was mad at him now. Donna touched her arm making her jump "You ok?" she asked, "You've been just standing there staring at the floor"

"Fine, shall we go to the library?" Drew asked shifting the conversation

"This thing has a library?"

"And a swimming pool" Drew laughed

"Oh we should go to the pool" Donna swooned

"Ok, then lets go to the library" Donna starred at her

"But what about the pool?" Drew laughed again before taking hold of the older woman's arm

"The pool is in the library," she said before pulling the woman out of the kitchen.

Donna was floating in the water on a blow-up lounge surrounded by huge bookshelves filled to the point of exploding with books while Drew sat on the edge with her legs in the cool water. "Where would you like to go?" Drew asked suddenly "Like on Earth" she added, Donna seemed to ponder the question for a while

"Well I really wanted to go to Rome, I mean we went to Pompeii yeah, but Rome just seems so beautiful" Donna rambled

"It is" Drew said idly "Beautiful I mean"

"You've been?"

"Few years ago with my mum, before I started at Torchwood and she adopted Luke"

"I've been to Egypt" Donna said absently

"Haven't been there," Drew said mindlessly watching the redheaded woman float "I've always wanted to see Finland"

"So ask the Doctor? I mean it's not like he's going to say no" Donna suggested, Drew was silent as if thinking about asking him _'I could take you there'_ the TARDIS filled her mind, she smiled and looked up at the ceiling _'Off we go'_ the TARDIS' laughing voice hummed though in her ears. "Come on, get out already!" Drew laughed, "We're going to Finland!" Donna was confused for half a second, she had never seen anyone so excited about something so silly… well except the Doctor but he was nine hundred going on four.

Drew and Donna ran out into the control room, finding the Doctor staring at the computer far beyond confused "She's landed herself, just up and suddenly landed" he said rubbing his earlobe, making his glasses slide down is nose slightly.

"I know" Drew beamed, before bounding towards the doors

"Drew wait! You don't even know what's out there!" he called bounding after her,

"Finland!" she laughed throwing the doors open, the time-trio was met with a beautiful winter scene befitting of a postcard; everything had a light dusting of snow, the lake was frozen over and white, the trees were covered in a soft blanket that made the green stand out more, the sky was a very pale blue almost blinding the trio. Drew smiled "Now excuse me while I fulfill a dream of mine" she said quickly before bounding off down a hall. "Drew brought us here?" the Doctor asked mostly to himself or the TARDIS

"She said she always wanted to go to Finland and then suddenly she just jumped up and said that we were going" Donna explained, the Doctor ran his hand through his hair. They stood waiting in the door for Drew, it wasn't all that cold for Finland in winter; suddenly Drew shot past them and out into the snow, the Doctor watched her twirl around smiling. He noticed Drew had changed out of her jeans and into a very Celtic looking dress, it was as white as the snow and billowed out at her waist making her twirling look more elaborate, he suddenly looked at Donna who was smiling at him; he glared halfheartedly "Come on Spaceman" she laughed dragging him out the doors by his tie, he barely had a chance to close the doors behind them. They fooled around in the snow for hours, before Donna decided she was sufficiently cold enough to go back into the TARDIS, the Doctor held out his hand to Drew who had fallen to her knees to slow her breathing, she shook her head "I'll be in, in a minute" she smiled, he nodded hesitantly before making his way back to the TARDIS. The Doctor was ten feet from her when he heard her muffled scream, he spun around and found two creatures holding her; one looked as if it was a Egyptian mummy and the other a ghostly pale woman wearing a clearly past its date dress. "Wait no! I can help whatever it is! Just let her go!" he yelled running towards them, where had he said that before he almost rolled his eyes _'Why do they always go after the companions!_' he yelled in his mind. He was almost on them when they vanished; he yelled in frustration before sprinting back to the TARDIS, he grabbed his coat off the coral "Donna get a coat! Our stay just got longer!" he yelled.

* * *

**_To be continued... _**


	11. It Snows in Hell

**_I should warn you this chapter is a bit dark and there some Doctor abusing... So I am very sorry._**

* * *

They walked through a small village near the field they had landed in, the Doctor had been silent through the whole trek trying to figure out why those creatures would need Drew. "We need to find out if they have any myths about a mummy and a ghost or vampire" the Doctor said suddenly, Donna looked at him

"What? A mummy and a vampire?"

"That's what took Drew, but why?" he pulled his hair "Why did they take her? What could they possibly need her for?"

"Maybe the same reason this girl went missing?" Donna said from behind him, he spun around looking at her as she pointed to the telephone pole. He stood beside her looking at the paper stapled to the wooden pole, he looked around the street a few dozen or so different young women had gone missing in the past three years, he grabbed her hand and took off down the street without a word. He dragged her up the steps of the police station and up to the front desk; a young woman stood behind what Donna could only figure was bulletproof glass. "Special agents Smith and Noble, we're here about the unusual amount of women disappearing here" he said with out missing a beat, Donna was almost convinced though she knew better "Is there someone we could speak to?" the woman nodded picking up a phone and calling some one to meet them, a large bald man came down the hall a few minutes later "What can I do for you Mr. Smith?" he asked, his voice thick with a Finnish accent.

"Just need to ask you a few things about the recent disappearances of young women in your town" the Doctor said shaking the mans hand

"Right, wont you come into my office" the man said motioning down the hall before leading them into a medium sized room. The man sat behind his desk as the Doctor and Donna took up the two plush chairs in front, the man folded his hands over his chest looking towards the Doctor "What is it you need to know Mr. Smith?"

"Call me John," the Doctor said, the man nodded "We just need to know what you know about why these women are disappearing" he explained pulling a pad of paper and pen from his expansive pockets.

"Well John, it started three years ago with a young woman named Jenni Ylioja. She was a good girl, did well in school, went to church with her grandmother every Sunday, she had a good home life and then one day she disappears from her room in the middle of the night, no one has seen or heard from her since"

"So she had no reason to run away?" Donna asked

"None, she had plenty of friends, a wonderful mother, her brother and sister loved her"

"What of her father?"

"I loved her as well," he said, shocking Donna and the Doctor

"She was your daughter?" he nodded "I'm so sorry for your loss" Donna said, the man nodded

"After Jenni it seemed like every few weeks a girl would go missing, we've searched every house, building, forest, cave, everything and found nothing. We had almost given up before the last girl went, her mother called screaming about a woman in her daughters room having vanished before her eyes with the girl" he explained

"May we have the address and name of this woman and all the others?" the Doctor asked, he nodded and pulled a rather large file out of his desk drawer. Donna grabbed the file and flicked through it, the Doctor stood and shook the mans hand "We'll be back if we have anymore questions"

Drew rubbed her eyes before putting her hand on her head, "Doctor?" she asked loudly, sitting up and looking around, she definitely wasn't in the TARDIS, the room looked old, filled with an old hardwood desk and dresser, the bed was huge with a red velvet comforter and many red pillows varying in shade. A sheer red material surrounded the bed blocking anyone from seeing in or out as the case may be, she moved off the bed a cold stone floor chilling her bare feet, she could have sworn she had been wearing shoes when she left the TARDIS. She looked down at herself to see if anything else had changed, she was still wearing her Celtic dress but it now had a hole just above her navel and blood stained down the rest of it. She sighed trying to remember what had happened, the last thing she remembered was playing in the snow with Donna and the Doctor, she closed her eyes and held her head. Her eyes snapped open "They grabbed me" she breathed, "Those two _things_ grabbed me," she snarled

"Now, now. Awa and Amen were just doing as asked" a voice growled from behind her, she spun and was met with nothing, a form moved in the shadows causing her to move back into the wall

"Who are you?"

"There will be time for names and such after the wedding" it growled

"What wedding?" she asked her voice shaking

"Ours of course" she could almost hear it rolling its eyes

"I'm not marrying you. I have been promised to another," she said defiantly

"Ah yes, that man you were with earlier? He'll never find you here" it laughed, even its laugh was low and growly.

"He'll find me, he'll always find me and when he does you are going to pay" she smirked, a large clawed hand grabbed her head; it stood in front of her now she could tell it was male, at least seven to eight feet tall the span of his shoulders was at least four feet, he was dressed in a verity of metal and leather armor, he had long black as night hair that hung in his face dangerously, if it weren't for the fact he looked horribly burned and had horns coming out of his eyebrows and cheeks she might have thought he was attractive.

"Even if he finds you, you wont remember him," he snarled smirking. All emotion was removed from Drew's face within seconds, her eyes paled until there was no color left as her feet left the ground her toes just barely above the cold stone. The large demon laughed as she smirked up at him baring brand new fangs.

The Doctor stood waiting for the first woman to answer the door, Donna jumped as the door creaked open loudly and an older woman poked her head out "Hello Mrs. Ahonen, we were hoping we could ask you a few questions about your daughter" the Doctor smiled

"I've already spoken to the police," she said quickly, before almost closing the door before the Doctor stopped her

"I assure you ma'am, we're not the police," he said seriously

"I don't want to talk to the press" she glared

"We're not the press, we just want to help find your child" Donna said, the woman looked at the redhead for a second before nodding and allowing them in. They sat on the couch the woman having gone to get them tea "You're British, am I right?" the woman asked coming back into the room with a tray

"Yes" Donna said

"Long way from home. Why did you come all the way out here? UK not got any missing kids?" the woman asked indignantly

"Oh we have lots of missing kids, we specialize in cases like this with a vast amount of children missing in one place" the Doctor explained.

"Oh, what is it you want to know about my daughter?"

"Would she have any reason to run away?" Donna asked

"No, I'd like to think she had a good home life and a good school life; she had lots of friends, got good grades, was active. There is no way she would have run away," the woman said

"Was she seeing anyone?" the Doctor asked

"She hasn't had a boyfriend in years, said she didn't need one"

"Is there any way she might have been seeing someone behind your back? Someone she might have run off to be with?" Donna asked leaning forward

"Absolutely not, she told me everything" the woman exclaimed, Donna held up her hands

"Did you see anything strange around the time she went missing?" the Doctor questioned

"Well, there was this woman" the woman said looking at the floor "She was just standing outside the house, her skin was grey" she paused "Like the kind of grey you would see on a corpse, she was wearing this wedding dress that looked like it was from the eighteenth century."

"Was this woman the only one you saw?" Donna asked

"Yes, she stood there for hours, for weeks; but every time I called the police she would disappear" the woman explained.

"Right, thank you for your time" the Doctor said abruptly standing up and walking towards the door. He sat on the curb a block away from the woman's house, Donna sat beside him looking at him "We'll find her" she said quietly

"She better be perfectly fine, or they better pray I have a sudden change in wanting to kill them" he all but snarled, Donna couldn't help but shiver at the tone of his voice as she made a mental note never to cross him.

"She's been through worse you know that" she said

"All I know is she has a bunch of scars that she hiding the origin of from me and that now everyone but me knows," he said half glaring at her

"She wants to tell you, she really does. She just does know how to approach you about it and she's convinced herself you'll be angry with her because of it"

"She told you that?" he asked surprised, his glare turning into a look of utter confusion and a slight bit of hurt

"She didn't have to, I can see it. She just needs time, she was alone for a long time"

"Alone! I was only gone for two years, one of which I erased from history! And she was with Torchwood!" he yelled

"See this is why she hasn't told you yet, you hear the slightest bit of information you don't like and you fly off the handle, she needs you to understand and just listen not get angry and demand answers" Donna said eyeing him accusatorily, his shoulders slumped forward as he put his hands on his head

"Was she in pain?" he asked quietly not looking up from the worn pavement

"Everyday" she said sadly as she watched his hands tighten in his hair, she put a hand on his back trying to comfort him the best she could.

"For how long?" he asked knowing he probably wouldn't get a straight answer

"You know I cant tell you that, but I can tell you that for everyone else she was only gone a few hours" she explained quietly, they sat silent for a few minutes before the Doctor stood suddenly

"Come on, back to the TARDIS it will be dark soon" he said holding out his hand for her. Donna mentally reveled in the warmth of the TARDIS, like she had known they were outside all day "She did" the Doctor said suddenly looking back at her from the controls, Donna's eyes snapped to the Doctor "The TARDIS, she did know" he said trying to clear it up for her

"How did you know what I was thinking?" she asked shocked

"I didn't the TARDIS told me, as she cant seem to speak to you personally. Nor can she see your future, which is very strange for her" he said looking the woman over "Other than that you will be happy, she doesn't know how or why or with who, just that you will be happy"

"Well that's all anyone asks for so I guess I'll take that and be happy," she said before wandering off down the hall. The Doctor stared at the brightly light control panel still not having completely wrapped his large mind around the fact that she had suffered everyday for a large amount of time while he was gallivanting around with Martha _'Actually it was around about the same time the Master had shown up'_ the TARDIS cleared up _'So you were suffering as well'_ he snorted indignantly "I suffered for a year… she suffered for I can only imagine to be much longer than that" he threw himself into the jump seat and rubbed his face _'Can you not see that is why she did not want you to look into her mind?'_ realization hit him like a ton of bricks "She was protecting me" he breathed "From her pain" the TARDIS snickered '_For someone with infinite knowledge of everything, you can be rather dense sometimes'_ the Doctor glared at the controls, before grabbing the mobile Martha had left behind so she could drag him back when ever she wanted. He dialed what he hoped was the right number before holding the foreign contraption to his ear 'Hello' an unfamiliar voice rang through "This wouldn't happen to be the Torchwood hub would it?" he asked not sure what kind of answer he'd get 'May I ask who's calling?' the Doctor wasn't sure what name to give "Doctor John Smith, I need to speak with Jack Harkness" he said leaning forward and rubbing his right eye 'Please hold' the welsh accent said before the line went silent, 'What's happened this time?' a familiar American accent almost mocked, "I need you to look up Finnish myths that have something to do with an eighteenth century ghost woman and a mummy" he said flatly ignoring Jack's attempt at a stab 'Why?'

"Just do it" the Doctor sighed

'Why didn't you call from Drew's mobile? Ianto wouldn't have put you through all that'

"I don't know where it is and she's not exactly here to ask" the Doctor tried to keep his once again rising anger from his voice

'Where is she?' Jack asked getting serious

"I didn't just suddenly have craving to know a bunch of Finnish myths about ghosts and mummies!" the Doctor all but yelled

'Alright, hang on' there was a long pause between the two men 'Found one' Jack said suddenly almost startling the Doctor 'Says here a few centuries back the demons of the southern demons invaded the land of the northern goblins, the leader raped a goblin woman and she gave birth to a son, calls himself Mr. Lordi. Says he defeated all the demons and goblins and is now the Lord of the Lapland's, also that he has appeared in history as Genghis Kahn and Vlad the Impaler. There's a theory here that says he's looking for his one true love, that she is one who can never die, one who never ages and has lived beyond her years… sound familiar?'

"Drew…" the Doctor breathed as he stood and began pacing "Well this _thing_ can't have her," he snarled

'It's just a theory Doc' Jack started

"Did it say anything about the ghost woman or the mummy?"

'Yeah, the ghost woman's name is Awa, or Lady Awa De Paysant. She was born in 1779, to a wealthy British family, at the age of twenty-three; she fell in love with a man named John Heart, who she got engaged to. She found out later he'd cheated on her; she killed him by transforming herself into a bed sheet and strangling him with herself. They tried to kill her by impaling her with a pole, but found she couldn't die. Says she put her rotting wedding dress on and roamed Europe as a ghost before this Mr. Lordi found her and asked her to join him in Finland' Jack explained.

"And the mummy?"

'Amen, the ancient assassin… where have I heard that before?'

"Amen-Ra" the Doctor answered breathlessly

'Right… Says Mr. Lordi woke him to join him and Awa'

"Sounds like he's building an army" the Doctor pondered "But why are they taking all these women?" he asked himself

'There's missing women?' Jack asked

"Over the last three years at least forty different young women have just up and vanished," the Doctor explained

'Well it's said that Vlad the Impaler like to drink the blood of his victims and that's where vampires came from… at least here on Earth'

"He's not a Plasmavour…" the Doctor said flatly "But he is part demon… maybe the demon part of him needs blood to survive?"

'If so, Drew is a walking blood factory' Jack said quickly

"Exactly, does it say anywhere where they might be hiding? Or not hiding but in plain view?"

'No, but it says that the forest where he was born is cursed and anyone who goes into it never comes out'

"Wouldn't happen to describe that forest as rather dense, with a lake and a small village by it would it?"

'Yeah, why?'

"Cause I'm looking at it right now… bugger, this has been in the works for a while. Donna said Drew had always wanted to go to Finland…" the Doctor said absently

'We know this isn't where it ends…' Jack said quietly

"I know… Well I wasn't sure until we ended up in Pompeii and the Chief Augur told her she had many futures with me…"

'You were in Pompeii?' Jack asked

"Volcano day…" the Doctor trailed off

'Well clearly you didn't stop it…' he sighed

"I caused it… it was Pompeii or the world…"

'How did Drew and Donna take it?'

"They stood beside me, even pushed the lever with me… my only hope is nothing like that comes up again" he sighed. "Well I guess I better get to scanning the forest" he hung up not waiting for Jack to respond before walking slowly up to the controls and beginning the scan of the forest, though he didn't figure it would give him anything conclusive. He threw his suit jacket over the railing behind him before flopping into the jump seat and loosening his tie before putting he hands behind his head and starring at the ceiling. He slipped into his thoughts reliving the night before when he had told Drew how he felt about Rose being taken away from him; reliving his thoughts while watching her sleep and kissing her over and over.

The TARDIS illuminated Donna's way to the darkened control room, where she found the Time Lord almost laying on the jump seat his feet thrown up on the control panel his head leaned back against the back of the chair, his hands folded over his chest, the TARDIS muffled Donna's footsteps towards the unaware Time Lord needing a good laugh. Donna stood beside the Doctor, smirking before she clapped her hands loudly in front of his face, the lanky man jumped off the seat and nearly toppled to the ground by the controls; his chest heaving and his eyes wide as he looked around before his eyes rested on the redheaded woman. "Was that necessary Donna?" he asked slowing his breathing

"No, but it was funny" she laughed running her hand along the controls. "Find anything while I was sleeping?" she asked as he pushed himself up using the panel, he nodded and explained what he had Jack had found a few hours before. "So you think this Mr. Lordi thing needs blood to survive and thinks Drew is his one true love because she's a tiny little blood factory?" Donna asked crudely summing up the Doctor's elaborate explanation, he sighed and rolled his eyes

"Crudely yes. Must you always sum everything I say so simply?" he asked side glancing at her, she nodded smirking "Right" he said dragging out the 'i' before turning back to the computer "Apparently the TARDIS found a house, little farm type house in the middle of the woods" he pushed a few buttons and flicked a switch before the computer showed a blue print of the house "Oh but there's so much more to it" he sighed running his hand over his mouth, "There's at least five or six underground floors under the little house" he ran a hand through his hair before looking at Donna "We're in a bit over our heads" he said sullenly

"But you said there were only two of them!" she shrieked, grabbing his arms

"Two that I know of… I need to call Jack" he deduced, he never thought he would _need_ Jack for anything; he pulled his arms from the redhead's hold and took off down the hall determined to find Drew's mobile. He grabbed the pants she had been wearing yesterday and stuck his hand into one of the back pockets pulling out her mobile; he gave a loud 'Ha!' in triumph before flicking it open and looking for Jack's number, 'Hello?' the same welsh accent from a few hours before came through the speaker "Ianto, where's Jack?" there was a shuffling of the phone on the other end before the American's voice erupted from it 'Doctor, calling again so soon? One might think you miss me' Jack laughed

"Not a chance, I need you to see how many this Lordi guy has with him"

'Right, on it' he could hear Jack running down the stairs, there was the clicking of keys on a keyboard before a small yell of triumph from the American 'Two, a minotaur named Ox and this alien called Kita, no one knows if that is the name of this specific one or the race, but he's a manbeast bred specifically for war. That's all it says he's got, just him and the other four'

"Good, thanks" the Doctor said quickly before hanging up and sticking the mobile in his pocket bounding out and back into the control room, startling Donna. "Five, there's only five of them" he all but yelled grabbing his coat and heading for the doors.

"Wait, were just going to waltz into a demons home and except him to give her up willingly?" she asked looking at him like he was crazy

"I can handle five, five hundred maybe not, but I can definitely handle five. I promise you, we'll be fine" the Doctor said almost pleadingly, Donna shook her head and grabbed her coat following the crazy Time Lord out of the TARDIS. They walked deeper and deeper into the woods, the further they got the more the trees blotted out the sun and soon they were walking in complete darkness "Does wonders for our hopes of survival" Donna snorted as the Doctor handed her a torch

"Stop being so pessimistic, at least we'll have the element of surprise" he half laughed, his mind also on how the darkness dampened their chances of possibly running for their lives through the forest.

Sharp claws ran through her hair as she sat at the demon's feet, her head against his knee and her arm wrapped lazily around his calf. "He is near" she said suddenly, looking up at the red eyed creature that smirked "Lead him here, my love," he growled. She smiled, her fangs glinting in the candlelight before rising gracefully and all but skipping out of the large stone room.

Laughing, the Doctor could hear laughing coming from deep in the forest, he flashed his torch around spinning on his heel; he caught a glimpse of a woman in a white dress covered in blood but when he focused his torch on her she was gone. More laughing, Donna looked like she was going to turn and run "He's toying with us, he knows we're here" the Doctor said quietly while reaching back for Donna's hand, she latched on to his hand with an iron force. "Doctor" a sing song voice erupted from the trees making Donna squeak, "Doctor" it sang again, he did a sweep with his torch and found the woman standing a few yards a head of them motioning with her hand to follow. The Doctor moved to follow but Donna stood fast, he turned to face her "Your not seriously going to follow her?"

"We have to find Drew. If you don't want to come you could just stay here and I'll come back for you when I've found her" he said knowing she'd follow him

"Not a chance in hell, Spaceman" she breathed allowing him to pull her along, the woman was gone when the Doctor turned around but he knew they were on the right track and if they veered off he knew the demon would send the woman to right them again. They walked for at least another twenty minutes in silence, no laughing no calling of his name just the sound of leaves crunching under their feet as the snow couldn't get through the tree just as the sun, when the small farm house came into view. Chills ran up the time travelers spines as they looked at the house, the white wash panels were chipped and dirty, some where falling off; the door hung on one hinge, some of the windows were smashed out and the roof was sunk in. The Doctor squeezed Donna's hand before pulling her up to the house, the inside of the house was no better than the outside, there was a small amount of furniture, chairs with the stuffing eaten out and their legs broken, a table that had two legs, an over turned grandfather clock, the floors covered in so much dirt and blood they were black, the walls were so covered in mud and bloody hand prints you couldn't tell what the wall paper looked like. Donna covered her mouth and resisted the urge to turn tail and run, she kept a running mantra in her head that they had to find Drew before she spent eternity as some demon's snack bar. "Doctor" the voice sang from some where in the house, making Donna jump, the Doctor pulled her closer to him not wanting to lose another to this house, he swept his torch over the kitchen; Donna screamed as the stream of light landed on the woman from the woods, her head was down so you couldn't see her face, but as they stood there with the light on her she slowly looked up. Donna nearly screamed again as Drew looked at them, her eyes clouded over and a sinister smiled on her face revealing four gleaming fangs "Doctor" she sang again staring at him "Oh help me Doctor" she laughed insanely before vanishing. The Doctor gritted his teeth, it was one thing to take his companion but to take over her mind and have her mock him was a different story. He gripped Donna's hand tighter and kicked the door Drew had been standing in front of open before all but running down the stairs; he reached his mind out trying to find Drew's subdued consciousness but found nothing; this demon hand more of a hold on her than he wanted to think about.

She walked calmly into the large stone room; a huge smile on her face making her look more insane "They come, Master" she beamed all but throwing herself at his feet, his clawed hand picked up her chin drawing her on to his lap, she seemed like nothing more than a small child compared to his size as they sat there waiting for the Doctor to finally make his way to the room. They didn't have to wait long before the Doctor stormed in to the stone room, anger very apparent on his face, Donna stood half behind him not wanting to get in his way. "What have you done to her?" the Doctor snarled

"I simply suppressed her free will," he laughed

"Why? What do you need her for?" the Doctor yelled, he rang a claw along Drew's jaw smiling

"She is very beautiful and has such wonderful tasting blood" he laughed, he could smell the Doctor's anger rising "What does it matter to you, you love another… I can smell your obsession from here," he snarled

"Be that as it may that does not mean that she means nothing to me!" the Doctor yelled baring his teeth. The demon leaned forward around Drew and pointed at the Doctor

"You have no intentions of seeing her as anything more than a companion, and would even then drop her at the first whisper of the one you are so obsessed with was returning to you" he snarled baring his fangs back at the Doctor.

"Do not tell me what my intentions are," the Doctor growled lowly, his brown eyes darkening with rage; Donna could almost feel the anger radiating off the man in front of her, she knew the demon had crossed a line bringing up Rose and accusing him of dropping Drew. They watched as Drew whispered in the Demons ear before hoping down from his lap and gracefully walking over to them, she stopped in front of the Doctor who could barely look at her, she put her hand on the side of his face causing him to cringe at the coldness of her skin "You will never realize what darkness lies inside" she whispered lowly stroking his cheek with her thumb, he put one arm around her "Inside my mind" she added running her thumb over his bottom lip.

"Then let me see," he whispered sullenly

"It is time, my love" Lordi said rising from his chair and holding his clawed hand out for her, she looked at the Doctor one last time her eyes clear "Good bye Doctor" she whispered before her eyes clouded over again, she all but danced over to the demon and out of the Doctor's grasp. Donna grabbed the Doctor's arm "What was that?" she asked in a low voice

"She's still fighting" he sniffed, a single tear managing to get past the guard of his eyelashes, he didn't bother wiping it away

"We'll don't just stand there do something!" she whispered harshly

"What do you want me to do?" he snarled

"Save her, dumbo!" she snarled back "No matter how much you love this Rose person you can just let Drew be married off to that thing!" the Doctor turned back to look at Drew; the demon was shackling her wrists to chains that were attached to the high ceiling, he hoisted her up to where she was dangling over his head, the Doctor could see blood trickle down her arms from where the metal sliced her skin. The ghost woman, Awa, suddenly appeared in front of Drew thrusting something towards her before disappearing again just in time for the Doctor to watch Drew cough up blood. The blood on the front of Drew's dress slowly became darker before he watched it drip off her toes and into the demon's mouth. Rage ripped through the Doctor's body so harshly he almost staggered back; he searched the pockets of his coat for anything that could save her but came up with nothing, he looked around the room before Donna pointed towards a rack of weapons; he quietly rushed over to it and grabbed the battle axe handling it with ease in his rage. The mummy, Amen-Ra, rushed towards him; the Doctor swung the axe missing him completely, he swung again catching the mummy's shoulder rendering it's arm useless, Amen staggered backwards but came at the Doctor once more. The Doctor swung a third time slicing across the mummy's chest taking him out, the Doctor didn't revel in killing but this was one of those time where he had no choice. The Minotaur came at him next, with one swing the Doctor rendered the giant half bull useless and finally moved on to the manbeast who was a lot quicker than the others. Kita was suddenly behind the Doctor and grabbed his arm, the sickening snapping of bones filled the air as the Doctor yelled in pain, the two aliens were unaware of the redhead sneaking up behind them until she let out a yell before smashing Kita over the head with a broad sword. The Doctor held his now broke arm against his chest; his breathing ragged from the pain "Thanks" he heaved, she nodded and smiled "Now to deal with ugly" she smirked. The Doctor tucked his now useless arm into his suit jacket; he pulled his sonic out and handed it to Donna "When I get him away from her, use that to bring her down. It's set and ready to go just push the button" she nodded and quietly made her way around the blood-covered demon to the pulley behind him, the Doctor picked up the broad sword and held it the best he could with only one arm; he took a deep breath and ran towards the demon plunging the sword into his arm. Lordi roared in pain, as the Doctor rushed back over to the weapon rack leading the demon away from Drew and Donna, who took the chance to bring the bleeding half conscious woman down to solid ground. Once on the ground Donna looked the wound over and found it half healed already, it wouldn't be too long before the possessed woman would be fully conscious and probably rather pissed. Donna watched helplessly with the yonger woman's head in her lap as the Doctor fought, one armed, with the demon who was twice the Doctor's size. "You have much fight in you, tiny human" Lordi half growled half laughed

"I'm far from human," the Doctor snarled

"You look human to me"

"Looks can be deceiving" the Doctor laughed, "I'm a Time Lord, one of the oldest species in the universe"

"Time Lords are a legend, none survived the war" Lordi scoffed

"I survived the war" the Doctor snarled, "I am the reason the war didn't rip the universe apart" he added before lunging and sticking his new sword through the demon's armor and straight into his stomach, Lordi roared as he sunk to his knees "I'm nine hundred and three years old and I am the last of my kind" he said crouching in front of the fallen demon "And I will _always_ be there to bring you down" he said before standing up and walking over to Donna and Drew, who was now standing her eyes still clouded glaring at the Doctor.

"You hurt Master," she snarled, her fangs almost elongating; the Doctor mentally sighed he never seemed to be finished fighting. "Drew, I'm sorry," he breathed before putting his hand on the back of her head and pressing his lips to hers. Donna stepped back as a golden translucent light surrounded the two, Drew's eyes cleared and her teeth returned to normal before her eyes closed and her body went limp, the Doctor struggled to keep her up with his good arm. Donna stepped forward as the light dissipated and took the younger woman into her arms, "What was that?" she asked

"I don't know" he breathed, "How about we get out of here?" Donna nodded picking the younger woman up and carrying her out bridal style.

The TARDIS went into full worrying mode when Donna came in carrying Drew and the Doctor came in cradling his arm, she instantly moved the infirmary right beside the control room and had everything set up for them. Donna laid Drew on the bed and brushed the hair out of her face, "Can you go make her tea or something?" the Doctor asked quietly appearing suddenly beside her, she nodded and hesitantly left the room. He got a bowl of warm water and a cloth and began cleaning the now dried blood from her skin, he could hear the TARDIS urging him to mend his arm first but he ignored her; Drew came first, once he knew she was fine he would worry about him self and not a moment before. The Doctor carefully cut the dress off of her and covered her with a blanket before checking the stab wound; which was fully healed then moving to check the bullet hole which he found was completely healed as well. He lightly touched her face; but quickly recoiled as she suddenly gasped, her eyes snapping open "Doctor?" she asked quietly, looking at him with tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry" she said sniffing

"You need to stop apologizing" he smiled "I cant think of a single thing you've done wrong" she smiled sadly before throwing her arms around him; she quickly pulled back as he hissed in pain. "You were saying?" she laughed; he half glared at her before smiling. She hopped down off the bed wrapping the thin blanket around her, before pushing him down carefully into a chair; she gently pulled his arm out of his coat and suit jacket before carefully rolling up his shirtsleeve. She could see where the bones were broken "You radius, ulna and humerus are all broken" she said looking up at him, only to find him watching her "I need to realign them so they'll heal properly" he went to say something "Yes I know you have a fancy little contraption that mends bones but if their not in the right place what's the point?" he looked at her and pouted

"It's more fun when you let me explain" he whined

"Yes well where's the fun for me" she laughed "Ready?" he nodded hesitantly before she sat down in his lap, he was shocked beyond all belief "I'll count to three how's that?" she asked

"Sure" he replied, his voice shaking from induring the pain for so long; she put her thumbs against his radius and ulna "One, two" she pushed the bones back into place as he yelled out in pain

"The hell happened to three!" he yelled

"Sorry, you would have tensed on three making it harder" she explained "This ones going to hurt a lot more… it's a bigger bone" she placed her hands on either side of his arm "One" she pushed her hands together shifting it back in place hopefully quickly enough not to catch a nerve or bit of muscle, the Doctor slumped into her "Doctor?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder and moving out of his lap. "Well that's new" she laughed as she propped the unconscious man up "Where's the bone mending thing?" she asked looking up _'To your left, it looks like a miniature MRI'_ she replied, Drew grabbed the machine and maneuvered the Doctor's arm into it "How long does it take?" she asked _'Seconds'_ she replied, Drew could tell the TARDIS was worried about the Doctor as well _'I told him to heal it earlier, but he ignored me'_ Drew laughed "You know he'd worry about me before himself" she put the machine back where she found it just as Donna walked in with tea "Oh Donna could you help me get him on to the bed?" she asked quickly, Donna set the tea down and grabbed the Doctor's legs.

The Doctor came to and heard Donna and Drew laughing, he sat up scratching his head "Morning sunshine" Donna mocked

"How long was I out?" he asked looking between his companions

"Only about twenty minutes" Drew smiled watching him stretch out his arm "The TARDIS told me where the machine was, talked me through it" she explained

"Right, well where to next?" he asked beaming, back to his usual self; Donna put her hands up

"I don't know about you two but I'm knackered and am going to bed" she said, before giving Drew a quick hug "I'm glad you're ok" she said before walking out of the infirmary.

"Donna's right, I should probably go to bed too, loosing all that blood and all" she smiled, picking up her cup

"Drew?" the Doctor started, she stopped and looked back at him "About what happened-" she put up her hand smiling

"It was to break the spell, I know, I understand it meant nothing" she kissed his cheek "Thank you" she added before walking out of the infirmary, leaving him alone

"But it did mean something" he sighed, running his hand over his face.

* * *

**_And there it is, the kiss. Probably not the kind of kiss Mel.A Who wanted but its still a kiss :)_**


	12. Planet of the Ood

The TARDIS rocked and lurched as she hurled herself through the time void; she gave one final violent lurch signaling her landing on solid ground once again. "Set the controls to random. Mystery tour" the Doctor laughed running around the panel like a small child "Outside that door could be any planet" he said stopping to point at the doors "Anywhere, anywhen in the whole wide…" he trailed off looking back at Donna, who looked like she was about to vomit "Are you ok?" he asked eying her.

"Terrified" she breathed righting herself "I mean history is one thing, but an alien planet?"

"We could always take you home," Drew laughed moving towards the doors

"Yeah, don't laugh at me" she scolded the younger woman

"I know what your feeling right now" the Doctor said causing Donna to look at him like he was crazy "The fear, the joy, the wonder; I get that" he laughed

"Seriously? After all this time?" Donna asked shocked, the Doctor almost rolled his eyes

"Yeah" he said in his 'duh' tone, "Why do you think I keep going?" he laughed wandering over to the doors. Donna looked towards Drew, who put her hands up

"Hey, I'm as new to this as you are" she smiled "My stomachs still doing flips from the trip here" she laughed

"Oh alright, the three of us then! This is barmy! I was born in Chiswick" she started, "I've only done package holidays and now I'm here! This is so… I mean it's…. I don't know, it's all sort of, I don't know what the word is!" she rambled walking towards the Doctor and Drew, who stepped back giving Donna the honors of opening the doors. Donna smiled pulling the door open and stepping out, ice cold air brushed across her bare arms making her shiver as she looked over the snowy expanse. "I've got the word!" she called over her shoulder as the other two time travelers exited the time-ship "Freezing" she huffed rubbing her arms, the Doctor looked around in wonder

"Snow! Awe, real snow!" he said, getting giddy "Proper snow at last! That's more like it, lovely. What do you think?" he asked looking over his shoulder,

"Wonderful" Drew smiled looking around crossing her arms over her chest, her jumper holding in most of her heat

"Bit cold" Donna whined

"Look at that view" the Doctor swooned

"S'lovely" Drew agreed moving to stand beside the Doctor, her breath hanging in the air like a white lace sheet, he put his arm around her as he smiled looking around at the scenery.

"Yep, lovely cold view" Donna shivered

"Millions of planets, millions of galaxies an we're on this one" he smiled widely "Molto bene! Bellissimo! Says Donna. Born in Chiswick. All you've got is a life of work and sleep, and telly and rent and tax and take away dinners, all… birthdays and Christmases and two-week holidays here and there! And then you end up here! Donna Noble. Citizen of Earth, standing on a different planet! How 'bout that Donna?" he laughed, looking back at the TARDIS where Donna was standing only to find her missing. "Donna?" the TARDIS door creaked open and Donna came back out in the puffiest coat Drew had ever seen. Donna tossed Drew a coat which she slipped into, not really needing it but thankful for the extra warmth it provided to her arms. She looked it over finding an almost exact match to the Doctor's but her's was black and slightly more fitted than his, she glanced at him from the corner of her eye; through her fringe and found him smiling at her also looking the coat over. "Sorry you were saying?" Donna asked innocently

"Better?" the Doctor asked turning from Drew to look at the redhead, who had the hood pulled up on her coat revealing a fur trim to which he almost rolled his eyes at. "Lovely, thanks" she smiled

"Comfy?"

"Yep" Donna said popping the 'p'

"Can you hear anything in that?" he asked motioning to her hood

"Sorry what?" she smirked

"All right, I was saying citizen of Earth…" the Doctor was cut off when an almost deafening sound reached them before a huge rocket flew over their heads

"A rocket! Blimey! A real proper rocket!" Donna screeched, "Now that's what I call a spaceship" she said looking towards the Doctor "You've got a box, and he's got a Ferrari" she said throwing her thumb over her shoulder at the TARDIS; who whirred dangerously in the two others minds "Come on let's go see where it's going!" she shrieked before taking off the same way the rocket had flown, the Doctor and Drew looked back at the TARDIS as if almost apologizing before taking off after Donna.

They walked through the snowy terrain, laughing and making jokes. The Doctor abruptly stopped holding his hand up to hush his companions and straining his ears to hear "Can you hear that?" he asked upon hearing music, Drew moved to his side closing her eyes and concentrating "Yeah" she whispered, they both looked back at Donna who was staring at them obliviously "Donna take your hood down!" Drew all but yelled

"What?" she asked moving up with them

"That noise, it sounds almost like music," Drew said looking to the Doctor for an explanation, who was looking around them to see if he could find the source. Drew squeezed her eyes shut and put all her will power into concentrating to find the source; her eyes flew open "Over here!" she yelled, taking off in the opposite direction the Doctor had been looking. Donna trailed behind the Doctor and Drew. Drew skidded to a stop in the snow beside a half buried body, she dropped to her knees brushing her fringe out of her face before grazing her hand over the bald head of the body; the Doctor dropped to his knees beside her as Donna knelt on the other side of it's body "What is it?" she asked looking it over

"It's an Ood," the Doctor said "He's called an Ood," he added brushing some of the snow off the Ood's chest

"But its face…" she started disgusted at the sight of the many tentacles coming from the Ood's 'mouth'

"Donna, don't. Not now, give us a hand" Drew all but snarled "And it's a he, not an it"

"Sorry" she mumbled fidgeting not sure on what to do, the Doctor pulled a stethoscope out of his coat and began checking various parts of the Ood's chest

"I don't know where the heart is! If he has a heart…" the Doctor trailed off "Donna talk to him, keep him going" he said quickly before checking somewhere else for his heart, he and Drew switched places as she began brushing more snow off the Ood's body

"Um, it's alright we've got you" she whispered, putting her hand on his head "Uh, what's your name?" she asked, he picked up the translator ball

"Designated Ood Delta Fifty" he said weakly before putting the translator back down, Donna picked the translator up and held it

"My names Donna" she spoke into it, Drew pushed it back down towards Delta Fifty

"No, no, you don't have to" she said bushing the snow off the Ood's stomach "Doctor?" she breathed, reaching for his arm

"Sorry" she mumbled before pausing to think of something to say "Oh god! This is the Doctor," she explained "Just what you need, a doctor. Couldn't be better, hey?" she rambled, Drew leaned over Delta Fifty

"Delta Fifty, you've been shot" she explained, he reached for the translator

"The circle…"

"No, try not to speak" Donna cut him off

"The circle must be broken," he said ignoring Donna, which was inherently difficult for an Ood.

"Circle?" the Doctor asked, "What d'ya mean?" Delta Fifty didn't answer

"Delta Fifty, what circle? Delta Fifty?" Drew tried "What circle, Delta Fifty?" she went to touch the Ood's face when he suddenly sat up throwing her back causing her to smack her head off a rock, she groaned as she heard Donna half scream. She looked at the Ood and found him staring at her with blood red eyes before it fell back into its original position, dead. Donna moved back beside the body "Careful" the Doctor warned helping Drew up; she put her hand on the back of her head and cringed

"There you are sweetheart," Donna whispered stroking the Ood's head "We were too late. What do we do? Do we bury him?"

"The snow will take care of that," Drew said looking at the Ood's body sullenly.

"Who was he? What is an Ood?" Donna asked looking up at the Doctor

"They're servants, of humans in the forty second century. Mildly telepathic, that was the… song. It was his mind calling out," the Doctor explained looking towards Drew

"Couldn't hear anything," Donna said flatly

"He sang as he was dying" Drew said sullenly, the Doctor put his hand on her shoulder which she covered with her own

"His eyes turned red," the Doctor said, thinking out loud again

"What does that mean?" Donna asked

"Trouble" the Doctor sighed "Come on," he said leading them away from Delta Fifty "Ood are harmless. They're completely benign. Except, the last time I met them, there was this force… like a stronger mind, powerful enough to take over their minds" he explained as they walked, Drew slipped her hand into the Doctor's mostly for her own comfort as well as his, he squeezed her hand but didn't turn to her or say anything. "What sort of force?" Donna asked

"Long story" he brushed her off

"Long walk" Drew said, now curious herself, if he didn't want to talk about it; it was something big, he glanced at her

"The devil" he sighed

"Look if your going to take the mickey, I'm just going to put my hood back up" Donna huffed

"Must be something different this time, something closer to home," he said idly

"Like something directly connected to the Ood?" Drew asked

"Exactly" he nodded leading them up a rock embankment, once at the top the time-trio spotted a giant facility "Aha! Civilization!" he yelled triumphantly; smiling like a fool before dragging the two women behind him as he ran towards the huge buildings.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Ood Sphere. Bracing inst it?" a young darker skin woman smiled "Here are your information packs, with vouchers, 3D tickets, and map of the complex" she said handing out large frosted white folders "My name is Solana, head of marketing. I'm sure we have spoke on the vidfone. Now, if you'd like to follow me" she continued smiling motioning to a door to her right. The Doctor pushed his way through the crowd, Donna and Drew following closely having taken each others hand as to not lose each other in the Doctor's haste "Sorry, sorry, sorry! Late, don't mind us. Hello! The guards let us through," he explained smiling

"And you would be?" Solana asked eying Donna and Drew who were still holding hands before moving her gaze to the Doctor

"The Doctor, Donna and Drew Noble" he said proudly, flashing her his psychic paper

"Representing the Noble Corporation PLC Limited, Intergalactic" Donna piped up squeezing the younger woman's hand as Drew suppressed a giggle.

"Must have fallen off my list" Solana laughed "My apologizes, wont happen again. Now then Dr. Noble, Mrs. Noble and Ms. Noble, if you'd like to come with me"

"No, no, no, we're not married," the Doctor all but yelled

"We're so not married" Donna protested, as Drew watched the two make fools of them selves

"Oh, then?" Solana motioned to Drew and Donna's conjoined hands, Drew almost laughed out loud

"No, this is my sister" Drew explained, Solana nodded "Family business" Drew added

"Of course, here are you information packs, vouchers inside. Now if you'd like to follow me the Executive suite is nice and warm" she smiled, leading them over to a door; she almost cursed out loud when an alarm began wailing from somewhere on the grounds.

"Oh, what's that?" the Doctor asked, "Sounds like an alarm" he missed Solana's glare but Drew didn't.

"Oh it's just… a siren" she lied "For the end of the work shift, now this way, quick as you can" she smiled ushering them into the door.

They were ushered into a large room, filled with Ood and a large screen; the Ood immediately began asking the occupants of the room if they would like anything; it made Drew sick to see how some of the people around her treated the Ood, she almost just wanted to ask the Doctor if they could leave but as the thought crossed her mind his hand slipped into hers and pulled her towards Solana. "As you can see, the Ood are happy to serve, we keep them in facilities of the highest standard. Here at the Double O – that's Ood Operations" Drew scoffed at the name causing the Doctor to glance down at her "We like to think of the Ood as our trusted friends" Drew rolled her eyes

"Yeah except for Delta Fifty" she mumbled which resulted in the Doctor squeezing her hand "Sorry" she said, still ranting mentally about how much bullocks this woman was full of.

"We keep the Ood happy, healthy and educated" Solana continued, wandering around the room. "We don't just breed the Ood, we make them better. Because what is an Ood, but a reflection of ourselves?"

"Yeah that's why you shot Delta Fifty" Drew mumbled before she could stop herself, she glanced at the Doctor but thankfully he hadn't heard her.

"If your Ood is happy, than your happy too" she smiled, Drew rolled her eyes hoping that they would have to shut down this entire place by the end of this trip. "I'd now like to point out a new innovation from Operation Ood. We now offer a verity package for the Ood translator ball, you can now have it in standard setting" she said moving to stand by three Ood standing beside each other "How are you today, Ood?" she asked the first one

"I am very well, thank you," he said looking towards her, she smiled moving on to the second Ood "Or perhaps something for the men, after at stressful day at work. How are you, Ood?"

"All the better for seeing you" he said in a sultry female voice; anger ripped through Drew's small body

"And now the comedy classic option. Ood, you dropped something"

"Doh!" he said in a very Homer Simpson fashion, Drew couldn't believe this was legal as everyone laughed. "All that for just five extra credits. The details are in your brochures, now there is plenty food and drink so don't hold back" she smiled before leaving the room.

"That's degrading and humiliating!" Drew all but yelled, "How is this even legal!" she fumed as she followed the Doctor wherever he was going. He began typing on a sort of keyboard before a solar system showed up on the large screen behind him

"Aha! Got it, the Ood Sphere. I've been to this solar system before, years ago, ages! Closer to the Sense Sphere. Let's widen out" he said before punching in a bunch of different thing on the keyboard "The year Forty-one Twenty-six, the second great and bountiful human empire!" he smiled, looking towards Drew and Donna. Donna was shocked he could tell, but he could almost feel the anger still coming off Drew in waves.

"Forty-one Twenty-six. It's forty-one twenty-six. I'm in forty-one twenty-six"

"It's good, isn't it?" he smiled

"What's the Earth like now?" Donna asked

"Bit full. But you see the empire stretched out over three galaxies" he said pointing to the screen

"It's weird. Brilliant! But… the papers and the telly back home say we haven't got long to live. What with global warming, floods and the bees disappearing" she said looking from the screen to him

"Yeah, that thing about the bees is odd" he said looking towards her

"But here we are! Look at us; we're everywhere. Is that good or bad though? I mean, are we like explorers? Or are we a virus?" she asked seriously

"Sometimes I wonder" he replied idly

"What are the red dots?" Drew asked speaking for the first time since they had come over to the computer.

"Ood distribution centers" he said carefully not really wanting to upset her anymore

"Across three galaxies! And the Ood have no say in this?" Donna asked, before walking over to the Ood nearest them "Umm, sorry, but…" the Ood didn't seem to notice her, she touched his shoulder causing him to turn to her "Hello, tell me are you all like this?" she asked, the Ood cocked his head to the side

"I do not understand Miss," he said politely

"Why do you say Miss? Do I look single?"

"Back to the point" the Doctor said rolling his eyes, so easy to set off she was

"Yeah, what I mean is, are there any free Ood? Are there Ood running wild somewhere? Like wood beast?"

"All Ood are born to serve, or we would die" he said blinking at her

"But you couldn't have started like this. Before humans, what were you like?" the Ood looked at her far beyond confused

"The circle…" he started

"What circle? What do you mean circle?" the Doctor asked stepping towards the Ood

"The circ… the circle… is…" he struggled.

"Ladies and gentlemen! All Ood to hospitality stations, please"

"Anyone fancy going off the beaten track?" Drew asked coming up on the Doctor and Donna having forgone the chat with Ood

"I'm tired of schmoozing" the Doctor smiled

"Rough guide to the Ood Sphere" she said holding up a map to the facility

"Works for me" Donna said following them out of the room.

They ended up back outside, the Doctor soniced open the fence and ushered them through "Ood shift eight now commencing. Repeat, Ood shift eight now commencing" the loudspeaker rang through the grounds. They stood on a platform watching over a group of Ood, at least fifty, being led out of a building; Drew's grip tightened on the railing as one of the Ood fell, clearly from exhaustion. "Servants?" Donna questioned

"They're slaves" Drew snarled, the Doctor all but pried one of Drew's hands off the railing and laced his fingers with hers squeezing slightly.

"Get up!" a guard yelled at the fallen Ood "I said get up!" he yelled again pulling out a whip and whipping the Ood.

"Last time I met the Ood, I never thought. I never asked" the Doctor stated sullenly

"That's not like you" Drew said idly

"I was busy, so busy I couldn't save them. I had to let the Ood die. I reckon I owe them one" he said thoughtfully, a man in a suit followed by a man in a lab coat, an Ood and two guards walked out onto the grounds "Looks like the boss" Donna said watching him

"Let's stay out of his way," the Doctor said before ushering them away. They walked through the facility, the Doctor concentrating on the map leaving Drew and Donna to watch where he stepped for him. Donna stopped at a door but the Doctor kept walking, Drew stopped between them torn on where to stay; the Doctor would probably just walk right into trouble but Donna was human, fragile and not bullet proof. Drew didn't have to decide when Donna let out an ear piercing whistle making the Doctor jump and spin around "Where did you learn to whistle?" he asked wiggling his finger in his ear

"West Ham, every Saturday" she smiled pointing to the door. Drew and Donna watched for anyone coming as the Doctor soniced the door open "Oi" he called ushering them in the door. Drew stopped a few feet in the door, her eyes scanning the darkened room; it was filled with thousands of cargo containers and Drew knew exactly what the containers were full of. "Ood Export" she growled, the Doctor pointed to a large claw lifting up a container

"Lifts up the containers and takes them to the rocket shed, ready to be flown out, over three galaxies" he explained

"What, you mean, these containers are full of…" Donna trailed off

"What d'you think" Drew snapped pulling open one of the containers door, revealing Ood just standing there silent and still, waiting for orders.

"Oh, it stinks!" Donna shrieked horrified "How many do you think are in each one?"

"Hundred, maybe more" Drew said stepping just inside the container looking at the Ood who just stared back.

"Great big empire, built on slaves" Donna mumbled horrified

"It's not so different from our time" Drew said looking over her shoulder sullenly at the older woman.

"Oi! I haven't got any slaves!" Donna protested

"Who do you think made your clothes?" the Doctor asked moving into the container as well.

"Is that why you travel around with humans at your side?" she asked, angry "Not so you can show them the wonders of the universe, but so you can take cheap shots?" she yelled

"Sorry" he said putting his hand on Drew's back and guiding her out of the container

"I don't understand, the door is open why don't you run?" she asked on of the Oods in front.

"For what reason?" he asked looking at her confused

"So you could be free," she said flustered

"I do not understand the concept"

"I don't get it, what's with the Persil ball? I mean they're not born like that are they? Why do they all have to be plugged in?" she rambled looking to the Doctor for answers

"Ood, tell me; dose 'the circle' mean anything to you?" he asked

"The circle must be broken" all the Ood in the container replied

"That's creepy" Donna mumbled

"Why?" the Doctor asked, still not really understanding

"So that we can sing," they replied in sync again, suddenly the alarm sounds

"Oh! That's us," he said quickly grabbing their hands "Come on!" he yelled pulling them away from the container. They ran between containers, Donna having pulled her hand away from the Doctor to run better, she stopped "Doctor there's a door!" she called after them, the door burst open and guards filed in

"Don't move" one of the guards snapped at her.

The Doctor and Drew pushed themselves to run harder as guards turned the corner and started after them, Drew glanced back "Donna! Where have you gone?" she had no time to think on it as the Doctor pulled her around a sharp corner.

A guard took hold of Donna's arm and threw her into a container "Get off me! Get off!" she yelled squirming to get away, the guard threw her to the floor of the container and shut the door.

The Doctor was running so hard now, even with his respiratory by-pass system his lungs burned, Drew was faring about the same as he was and he was all but dragging her along behind him, they needed to find a way out or somewhere to hide. "Donna! Where are you?" he called out but receive no answer, the claw suddenly appeared behind them forcing them to push themselves even harder.

Donna looked up and found Ood standing at the back of the container "Can you help me?" she asked, the Ood opened their eyes '_Red, great_' she thought. "Oh no you don't! What have I done? I'm not one of that lot! I'm on your side!" she yelled as the Ood started to advance on her "Stay where you are! That's an order! I said stay! Doctor? DOCTOR!" she yelled banging on the door of the container.

The claw followed them relentlessly, both time travelers were gasping for air as they pushed themselves beyond their limits to try to escape being crushed, they rounded a corner and the Doctor used his last bit of will power to all but throw Drew away from him as he collapsed on the floor, panting, he rolled onto his back as the claw came down on top of him. He covered his face and waited for the claw to crush him, but it never came, he uncovered his face and found the claw hovering a few feet above him. He sighed and tried to catch his breath as Drew crawled over to him, pulling him out from underneath it. Three guards appeared from behind a container and grabbed them, dragging them off to the door they had come in "Doctor! Get me out! Doctor, get me out of here!" they heard Donna's voice yell from one of the containers.

"If you don't do what she says then you're really in trouble" Drew almost laughed

"And not from us, from her" the Doctor added. The guards shared a look before one of them moved to open the container, leaving Drew unguarded, she moved closer to the Doctor who was still being held by two guards, Donna suddenly bounded out of the container throwing her arms around Drew and the Doctor. "There we are, safe and sound," the Doctor laughed prying the woman's arm from his neck.

"Never mind me! What about them!" she shrieked as the red eyed Ood came marching out of the container, one used its translator ball to electrocute the guard nearest him.

"Red alert! Fire!" one of the guards yelled as more containers opened revealing more red eyed Ood marching out. "Shoot to kill!" the guard yelled, the Doctor grabbed Drew and Donna's arms and pulled them out the door, followed by Solana who no one had noticed was there. They ducked around a corner, stopping "The people on Earth know about this?" Donna shrieked at the smaller woman

"Oh don't be stupid! Of course they know" Solana replied indignantly

"They know how you treat the Ood!" Drew yelled stepping towards the woman, forcing the Doctor to grab her shoulder

"They don't ask. Same thing"

"Solana, the Ood aren't born like this, they can't be! A species born to serve could never evolve in the first place. What does this company do to them to make them obey?" the Doctor asked

"That has nothing to do with me," she snapped

"Why? Cause you don't ask?" the Doctor snarled

"That's Dr. Ryder's territory" she relied simply

"Where is he?" he asked fumbling around for the map "What part of the complex? I could help, with the red eye, now show me!" he all but yelled thrusting the map at her

"There. Beyond the red section" she said pointing to it on the map

"Come with me, you've seen the warehouse" the Doctor started

"You can't agree with all that" Drew said, "You know this place better than us, you could help," she added trying to convince the woman to help them, Solana was silent looking between the time-trio

"They're over here!" she yelled looking around the corner "Guards! They're over here!" the Doctor rolled his eyes as Drew gave a small yell of frustration before they took off again. Two guards took off after them, "This way!" the Doctor said, quickly rounded a corner and came to a door "Oh! Can you hear it? I didn't need a map, I should have listened," he said quickly sonicing the door, Drew put a hand to her temple and tried to ignore the depression that washed over her as the Doctor ushered them into the building. He closed the door behind them and soniced the lock, Donna spun around "Wait does that mean were locked in?" she asked quickly, the Doctor ignored her and walked a little further into the room, Drew tried to hide the tears that streamed down her face uncontrollably "Listen, listen, listen" the Doctor started, quietly approaching a large cage a few Ood crouched huddling together as if trying to hide from them "Oh, my head" the Doctor said suddenly as if pained, eerie music sounded in Drew's head only increasing the depression that she figured wasn't her own, it did however bring up all the feelings she had felt when she was alone and in pain for fifty years, which just made the tears fall faster. "What is it?" Donna asked suddenly, looking from the Doctor to Drew; whom she rushed over to and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman "Can you hear it? The singing?" he asked still moving closer to the cage, Donna and Drew moved beside him standing sideways to allow them both to see the cage. "They look different then the others" Donna said quietly.

"That's because they're natural born Ood, unprocessed, before they're adapted to slavery. Unspoiled" the Doctor said sullenly. Drew pulled away from Donna and knelt in front of the cage door wrapping her long fingers around the bars, the Ood shifted again still trying to hide themselves from the time-trio. "That's their song," the Doctor said sullenly kneeling beside Drew; whom he had just noticed was crying. Donna kneeled on the other side of Drew "I cant hear it" she said idly, putting her hand over Drew's on the bar.

"Would you like to?" he asked looking towards the redhead

"Yeah" she said quietly, looking towards him

"It's the song of captivity" Drew said warningly, glancing at the older woman threw her tears

"Let me hear it" Donna said a little more strongly this time

"Face me" he said waving her towards him, he pressed two fingers to each of her temples and two behind her ears; they both closed their eyes as a connection between them began to buzz in their minds. Donna almost gasped as she felt the Doctor enter her mind "Open your mind" he instructed quietly "That's it, now hear the song, Donna. Hear it" he said almost forcefully, Donna was silent for a second trying to find the music; she pulled away from the Doctor as the Ood's song filled her mind. Tears almost instantly flowed from her eyes down her flushed cheeks, she looked between the Ood and Drew; who was watching her from the corner of her tear filled eyes. "Take it away" Donna sobbed, looking towards the Doctor whose eyes were also filled with tears.

"You sure?" he asked

"I can't bare it" she choked, the Doctor put his fingers back in the same place as before and closed the connection he had made. Donna all but gulped for air, her body raging with the fleeting depression the song caused, once she had gained her barring again she wrapped her arms around Drew once more, who didn't fight the comfort. "I'm sorry," she breathed into Drew's shoulder

"S'ok" the Doctor shrugged

"But you both can still hear it?" Donna asked, Drew tensed in her arms

"All the time" she said in a struggled voice, the Doctor put his arms around the two women as they sat their watching the Ood shift every once and a while. The time-trio jumped as the door behind them was banged upon loudly, they stood up Drew instantly getting into a fighting position her Torchwood training having taken over fully, Donna stood slightly behind the woman she had just been comforting as the Doctor soniced the cage door open. "They're breaking in!" Donna shrieked

"Ah let them" the Doctor shrugged throwing the door open, he crouched down in front of the huddling Ood who moved to get away form him. "What are you holding?" he asked, one of the Ood looked up but he wasn't looking at the Doctor but Drew who stood behind the Doctor. "Friends" she smiled sadly, wiping the tear stains from her face "Doctor, Donna, friends" she added as Donna crouched beside the Doctor.

"Friends" the Doctor said smiling "Let me see… look at me… let me see" he said as one of the Ood inched closer to him, his eyes trained on Drew who nodded smiling. "That's it. Go on, go on" she encouraged, the Ood chanced a glance at the Doctor before looking back up at Drew, he opened his hands and exposed a tiny brain to the Doctor "Is that…?" Drew asked

"It's a brain. A hind brain. The Ood are born with a secondary brain!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Like the amygdala in humans, it processes memory and emotions! You get rid of that, you wouldn't be you anymore. You'd bee like an Ood, a processed Ood"

"So the company…. cuts off their brain?" Donna asked shocked

"And stitches on a translator!" the Doctor snarled

"Like a lobotomy" she breathed, her voice shaking "I spent all this time looking for you, Doctor, because I thought it would be wonderful out here… I want to go home," she said sullenly. The door they had come through was thrown to the ground and guards marched in, Drew only caught a glimpse of the guards as the Ood the Doctor had been examining pulled her to the floor and the other Ood gathered around her, one Ood grabbed the Doctor's hand as he slammed the cage door shut, Drew watched as the Doctor dropped his sonic and pushed it with his foot towards her. She grabbed it and held it close to her chest as the Ood huddled tighter around her "They are with the Ood sir" one guard said.

"What are you going to do? Arrest me? Lock me up? Throw me in a cage! Well you're too late! Hah!" the Doctor taunted them through the bars. A guard unlocked the cage and pulled the Doctor and Donna out of the cage "Hold on where's the third one?" the suited man from earlier asked

"One of your Ood killed her," Donna all but sobbed, having generally caught on to what the Ood were doing.

"Take them to the main building" he snarled

"Yes Mr. Halpen" the guards saluted and marched off with them.


	13. Planet of the Ood part 2

Drew was let up after all the guards had exited the building, the Ood moved into a circle one on either side of her, as they held up their hands each Ood with the hand without a brain under the Ood beside him hand with said brain. Drew followed suit putting her hand under the Ood on her lefts brain and on top of the Ood on her rights hand, her eyes snapped shut as images filled her head; images of things to come; aliens she didn't know, a woman she'd never met but felt a strong protection over, the loss of a friend, an even greater loss, fear, confusion and overwhelming depression and anger, terror and a man she'd never met but was sure would ruin everything. She pulled her hands away gasping for air as she sobbed, not fully aware of when she had started, "Why do you show me these things?" she sobbed, begging to know why. The Ood who had been staring at her earlier held out his hand, she took it hesitantly '_So you may be prepared'_ his voice filled her mind. "Prepared for what?" she asked confused '_For everything that is to come, you will have to keep him strong_' the Ood said, staring at her. "But I cant even make sense of any of it" confusion laced her voice '_You will when the time comes, now go help the Doctor Donna. Goodbye for now, Mistress of Time'_ he said before turning from her and resuming their huddle. Drew sat there for a second, that was the second time a sentient being had told her she was basically the Doctor's rock, not to mention Astrid telling her she was the Doctor's reason for living; she rubbed her face before grabbing the sonic and pointing it towards the door, it slowly opened as she got to her feet brushing her pants and coat off. "Now to find the Doctor without being shot at" she sighed rushing out of the building.

The Doctor and Donna struggled against the handcuffs that held them to the piping in the room, "Why don't you just come out and say it? FOTO activists" Mr. Halpen scoffed

"If that's what friends of the Ood are trying to prove, then yes!" the Doctor spat

"The Ood are nothing with out us! Just animals roaming around the ice" Mr. Halpen growled

"That's because you cant hear them!" the Doctor snarled back, he could feel his anger rising faster than before

"They welcomed it! It's not as if they put up a fight!" Me. Halpen yelled

"You idiot! They're born with their brains in their hands! That what makes them peaceful!" Donna yelled at the self-important man standing in front of her "They've got to be! Cause a creature like that has _got_ to trust anyone it meets!" she snarled

"Oh" the Doctor smiled looking at Donna "Nice one" he said proudly

"Thank you" she smiled

"This system has worked for two hundred years" Mr. Halpen said "All we've got is a rouge batch, but the infection is about to be sterilized" he smirked, pushing a button on his watch, or what looked like a watch "Mr. Kess, how do we stand?"

"Canisters are primed, sir. Once the cores heat up the gas will be released, give it mark two hundred and counting," the voice of Mr. Kess sounded from the suited man's wrist.

"You're going to gas them!" Donna screamed

"Kill the livestock, the classic foot-in-mouth solution from the old days" he explained "Still works," he laughed. Suddenly alarms sound "What the hell?" Mr. Halpen cursed as he rushed from the room. "Emergency status! Emergency Status! All exists sealed!" a computerized voice came on over the loud speakers, Dr. Ryder stood with Mr. Halpen watching the Ood attack the guards "It's a revolution" he breathed. They returned to the room where the Doctor and Donna were cuffed to the pipes "Change of plans" Mr. Halpen smirked

"There's no word of off-world trouble sir, it's still contained to the Ood Sphere" Dr. Ryder said quickly

"Then we've got a public duty to stop it before it spreads" Mr. Halpen replied

"What's happening?" the Doctor asked ceasing his struggle with the handcuffs

"Everything you wanted, Doctor." Mr. Halpen huffed "No doubt there will be a full police investigation after this place has been sterilized, so I can't risk a bullet to the head. So I will leave you two to the mercies of the Ood"

"But Mr. Halpen, there's something else isn't there? Something we haven't seen!" the Doctor yelled

"What d'you mean?" Donna asked confused

"A creature cannot survive with a separate forebrain and hindbrain, they'd be at war with themselves" the Doctor started as the occupants of the room "There's got to be something else, am I right?" he asked staring Mr. Halpen down

"Again, so clever!"

"But it's go to be connected to the red eye, what is it?"

" 'It' wont exist much longer, enjoy your Ood" Mr. Halpen laughed before leaving the room with Dr. Ryder, leaving the Doctor and Donna still cuffed to the pipes struggling to get free. "We've got to do something!" Donna shrieked, "You're the one with all the tricks! You must've met Houdini!"

"These are really good handcuffs and I left the sonic with Drew" he huffed, struggling to get free. Donna rolled her eyes

"Oh well I'm glad for that, I mean, at least we've got quality" she said sarcastically. The door Mr. Halpen and Dr. Ryder had just left through opened revealing three Ood all with red eyes, making Donna struggle harder against her handcuffs, "Doctor, Donna, friends" the Doctor all but pleaded

"The circle must be broken!" Donna shrieked

"Doctor, Donna, friends"

"The circle must be broken!"

"Doctor, Donna, friends"

"The circle must be broken!"

"Friends, friends, friends!" the Doctor yelled, but the Ood kept on advancing on them; Donna screamed as the door was once again thrown open again "Great more" Donna mumbled, still struggling to get free. Drew rushed into the room, stopping upon seeing the Ood advancing on her friends, she placed two fingers between her lips and let out a shrill whistle drawing the attention of the three Ood who turned to face her "Doctor, Donna, friends" she said forcefully standing with her hands clasped behind her back, the Ood stared at her for a second standing completely still before grabbing their heads, they looked back up at Drew their eyes normal "Doctor. Donna. Friends" one said, Drew nodded before rushing over to Donna and the Doctor; she soniced Donna's cuffs and freeing her before moving to free the Doctor

"How did you get up here without being caught?" Donna asked rubbing her wrists

"Everyone down there is busy fighting off the Ood" she said idly as the cuffs dropped from the Doctor's wrists, the Doctor pulled her into a hug "This thing is rather handy" she laughed pulling away, she tossed the sonic screwdriver in the air before handing it back to the Doctor. He laughed

"Jack didn't think so"

"Oh?" he nodded "What does Jack know" she laughed grabbing the Doctor's hand "Come on we've got to fix this before they kill all the Ood" she said quickly as they rushed from the room, they stopped on the walkway just outside the door; the ground was covered in guards and Ood fighting each other, the sound of gun shots, people shouting and the smell of smoke filled the air. The Doctor looked frantically around the yard "I don't know where it is! I don't know where they've gone!" he said quickly, it was obvious the small war going on below them was getting to him.

"What are we looking for?" Donna asked

"Might be underground, like a cave or a cavern, or…" Drew said throwing her hands around as she spoke; a sudden explosion threw them to the ground as they reached the bottom of the steps. The Doctor shook himself off as he stood up helping the other two up as well "Alright?" he asked looking between the two shocked women, they nodded; Drew noticed and Ood dressed differently from the others watching them "Maybe he can help" she said idly, rushing over to the Ood. "Ood…?" she trailed off looking for his name

"Sigma, Mistress" he said bowing slightly, taking Drew and the others by surprise

"What does he mean Mistress? Thought people only called royalty and such Mistress or Majesty" Donna rambled, the Doctor shushed her watching the Ood look at Drew; something was different about her, but he knew that, but now the Ood were treating her like royalty something was definitely different about her. "Sigma, we are here to break the circle," she explained

"We know, Mistress," he said happily

"Would you take us to the circle?" she asked

"Of course, what ever Mistress wishes" he said holding out an arm for her, she glanced back at the Doctor who nodded, Drew took Sigma's arm and allowed him to lead her to a building "In here, Sigma?" she asked looking up at the Ood, he inclined his head

"Yes, Mistress" the Doctor moved towards the panel beside the door pulling out his sonic

"Sigma?" Donna started; he turned to look at her "Why do you keep calling Drew Mistress?"

"Because she is the Mistress of Time," he stated like it was common knowledge, Donna looked towards the Doctor who was just standing there staring at Sigma before looking towards Drew who was looking at the ground. "Doctor, how's that door coming?" she asked suddenly breaking the increasingly awkward silence

"Done" he said shaking his head, the door opened and he ushered them in, they stopped when the corridor opened into a large room with a railing over looking something. Drew and the Doctor rushed over to the railing "The Ood brain" Drew breathed

"Now it all makes sense, that's the missing link, the third element, binding them all together" the Doctor said staring in wonder "Forebrain, hindbrain, and this – the telepathic center" he continued, before glancing at Donna

"It's a shared mind, joining them together in song" Drew smiled almost jumping for joy. The Doctor grabbed Drew's arm pulling her behind him as Mr. Halpen appeared behind some boxes with a gun pointed at them

"Cargo" he said idly, walking out to face them "I could always go into cargo. I've got rockets, I've got sheds. Smaller business, more manageable, without livestock" he half laughed

"He's mined the area" Dr. Ryder commented appearing out of nowhere

"They're going to kill it?" Donna asked suddenly

"They found that…" he motioned to the brain with his gun, Drew subtly searched her pockets hoping her coat was like the Doctor's, she smiled as her fingers found cold metal "_Thing_ centuries ago beneath the Northern Glacier" Halpen explained.

"Those pylons" the Doctor said

"In a circle" Donna gasped, " 'The circle must be broken' "

"Dampening the telepathic field. Stopping the Ood from connecting for two hundred years" Drew growled trying to cock the gun she'd found without drawing too much attention to herself.

"And you, Ood Sigma, you brought them here?" he asked, "I expected better from you"

"My place is at your side, sir" Sigma said before moving towards Halpen

"Hah! Still subservient. Good Ood"

"If that barrier thing's in place, how come the Ood started breaking out?" Donna asked

"Maybe it's taken centuries to adapt, the subconscious reaching out," the Doctor said idly

"But the process was too slow, had to be accelerated" Dr. Ryder laughed, "You should have never given me the access codes, Mr. Halpen. I lowered the barrier to it's minimum. Friends of the Ood, sir. It's taken me ten years to infiltrate the company and I succeeded"

"Yes" Halpen laughed, "Yes you did" he smiled before pushing Dr. Ryder over the edge and on to the brain, which promptly absorbed him

"You… you murdered him!" Donna shrieked

"Very observant, Ginger" Halpen patronized her "Now then… cant say I've ever shot anyone before… can't say I'm going to like it. But today's not a very normal day is it?" Drew stepped in front of the Doctor,

"Drop it," she demanded

"Not a chance, little girl" he smirked

"Little" she laughed, "I'm older than you are," she snarled; not caring the Doctor was behind her "Now drop the gun. Unlike you I've been trained with one" she smiled sweetly

"Would you like a drink, sir?" Sigma asked, Halpen laughed

"I think hair loss is the last of my worries at the moment, thanks" Sigma stepped between him and Drew; she lowered her gun only to have the Doctor snatch it away from her and pocket it. "Please sir, have a drink," Sigma said holding out a small glass full of clear liquid

"If you're going to stand in the way, I'll shoot you too" Halpen threatened

"Please, have a drink sir" Sigma persisted, Halpen finally gave in taking the glass from the Ood and downing it, Halpen coughed adjusting his tie

"Have… have… you poisoned me?" he asked struggling

"Natural Ood must never kill, sir" Sigma replied

"What is that?" the Doctor asked

"Ood-graft, suspended in a biological compound, sir" Sigma explained looking back towards the Doctor

"What the hell does that mean!" Halpen yelled

"Oh, dear…" the Doctor trailed off gaining himself looks from Donna and Drew

"Tell me!" he yelled again

"Funny thing the subconscious" the Doctor said walking up beside Sigma with his hands in his pockets "Takes all sorts of shapes. Came out in the red eye as revenge. Came out in the rabid Ood as anger" he said looking towards Sigma "And then there was patience, all that intelligence and mercy focused on Ood Sigma. How's that hair loss, Mr. Halpen?" the Doctor asked rocking back on his heels, Halpen's eyes widened as he went to touch his head pulling away a handful of hair

"What have you done!" he yelled as he began to shake

"Oh they have been preparing you for a long time" the Doctor almost laughed "And now you're standing next to the Ood brain. Can you hear is Mr. Halpen? Listen…" the Doctor mocked cupping his ear and leaning towards the Ood brain

"What have you…? I'm… not…!" Halpen choked and sputtered as he dropped his gun to the floor, he threw himself forward folding at the waist before grabbing his head and pulling the skin off his skull revealing an Ood skull beneath, he threw his head back before opening his mouth and gagging as tentacles fell from behind his lips. "They… turned him into an Ood!" Donna screeched looking at the Doctor

"Yep" he said popping the 'p' and slightly rocking on the balls of his feet

"He's an Ood!" she shrieked looking towards Drew

"I noticed," she said in a state of shock, HalpenOod coughed and his hindbrain fell into his hands

"He is Oodkind now, and we will take are of him" Sigma announced

"It's weird being with you, I don't know what's right and what's wrong anymore"

"It's better that way, the people that do tend to end up like Mr. Halpen" the Doctor said idly as the detonators began beeping, he rushed to the railing and leaned over, twisting the middle of the detonator shutting them off. "That's better" he smiled widely "Now, Ood Sigma, if you would allow me the honor?" the Doctor asked looking towards him

"It is yours, Doctor" Sigma said bowing slightly towards him, the Doctor's smile widened as he rushed over to the computer and began toying with it

"Oh yes! Stifled for two hundred years, but not anymore!" he yelled happily "The circle is broken! Now the Ood can sing!" he said dramatically flipping a switch, Donna and Drew threw their arms around each other as the barrier around the Ood brain fade, happiness washed over Drew replacing the depression she had been plagued with since Delta Fifty, she began crying again but out of happiness this time instead of sadness. Donna took Drew's hand and squeezed as tears fell down both women's cheeks "I can hear it now" she breathed happily.

Sigma and a few other Ood walked the time-trio back to the TARDIS, the Doctor opened the door but no one entered "The message has gone out. That song resonated across the galaxies, everyone heard it. Everyone knows. The rockets are bringing them back. The Ood are coming home" the Doctor said happily, smiling wide, tears welled up in Drew's eyes again but she subtly wiped them away before they could fall

"We thank you, Doctor Donna and Mistress. Friends of Oodkind" Sigma said happily "And what of you now? Will you stay? There is room in the song for you"

"Oh… I've kind of got my own song, thanks" the Doctor smiled motioning to the TARDIS where Drew and Donna stood

"I think you're song must end soon" Sigma said suddenly

"Meaning" the Doctor asked, the smile dropping from his lips

"Every song must end" Sigma replied nonchalantly

"Yeah" he said before looking back at Donna "What about you? Still want to go home?" he asked sullenly, not wanting her to leave

"No" she smiled "Definitely not" she added putting her arm around Drew, the Doctor smile wider than he had all day. Drew walked over to Ood Sigma having pulled away form Donna, she looked up at the Ood smiling; tears still blurring her vision. Sigma moved to take hold of his translator ball, but Drew grabbed his arm stopping him, he cocked his head to the side looking at the small woman. She took hold of his head and kissed his 'forehead', "Thank you," she breathed before walking back over to Donna

"Then we'll be off" the Doctor laughed as the Ood surrounding them lifted their palms to the sky singing

"We will" Donna smiled, guiding the younger woman towards the TARDIS

"Always" he said happily

"And know this, Doctor Donna and Mistress. You will never be forgotten. Our children will sing of the Doctor Donna and Mistress, and our children's children. And the wind and ice and snow will carry your names forever" Sigma said as they stood in the door of the TARDIS

"Goodbye, Ood Sigma" all three said before closing the doors, the Ood's song filling their minds as they took off from the Ood Sphere. Drew sat in the jump seat following the Doctor's movements with her eyes waiting for him to blow up on her about her slip to Mr. Halpen and Sigma telling Donna she was the 'Mistress of time'. She watched him and Donna share a look, "Well, I'm going to go have a bath and maybe thaw out" she said suddenly, Drew sighed quietly knowing what was to come after she was gone and he knew she was out of ear shot. Donna looked at her, almost apologizing with her eyes, as she walked out of the control room. Drew watched the Doctor lean against the controls and cross his arms over his chest before letting his head droop slightly, his eyes closed. She knew he was thinking, about what though she was sure she'd find out soon enough "How long has it been?" he asked opening his eyes and glancing at her out of the corner of his eye "Since you last saw me" he added, she could hear his bottled up anger

"Three years, it was my sixteenth birthday," she said biting her lips and looking up at him from under her fringe

"And what did you do with those three years?" he asked almost accusatorily

"I graduated high school early thanks to mum then I went to work for Torchwood, Tosh taught me everything she knew for two years before she died; same with Owen" she said looking back to the floor still chewing on her lip

"That's not everything," he said suddenly, anger clearly evident

"Doctor?" she was confused, well she knew exactly what he wanted to know but she wasn't sure she was ready to tell him.

"The scars. Where did you get them?" she wrapped her arms around herself, knowing she definitely wasn't ready for this; the TARDIS whirred in her mind trying to calm her but it wasn't working

"They're nothing really, just an accident," she said squeezing her sides and looking anywhere but at him. He grabbed her arms roughly and pulled her up, she hadn't even heard him move

"If they're nothing, then why can't you tell me where you got them?" he snarled, her hearts sped up and fear seeped through her

"I just cant," she whimpered

"Bullocks! You could tell Jack and Donna!" he yelled at her, his fingers digging into her arms. She cringed knowing it would bruise, she bit her lip and looked away from him fighting off the tears of fear that were threatening to well up in her eyes. He all but threw her back into the jump seat before he began pacing "What accident could be so directed towards me that you can't bring yourself to tell me, but you can tell everyone else!" he yelled

"It's not directed towards you," she said softly

"Then what! What is so terrible that I can't know!" he yelled, he knew he was being a jerk but he was tired of not knowing what was so different about her, not knowing what had happened to her

"It's not that you can't know!" she yelled back finally tired of being yelled at "It's that I'm not strong enough to tell you!" her tears finally falling, she hated admitting to him that she was weak but she hoped it would make him stop yelling at her.

"What ever it is, it wont change anything" he said looking at her sullenly, suddenly realizing the full extent of what he'd just done "Drew I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I've just been trying to figure it out and I cant, it's frustrating," he said walking over to her

"It will change everything, I don't know how but it just will" she said quietly, he moved to touch her arm but recoiled when she flinched, he rubbed his eyes before moving to the other side of the control panel.

"I can promise you, that I will do everything in my power to see to it that nothing changes" he said leaning against the railing across from her; she wiped her face on her jumper sleeve sighing. She was silent while trying to work out just how to word everything. "I'm… I'm not…" she trailed off having been silent for almost ten minutes "I'm not human" she said looking towards the hall to her right, biting her tongue waiting for him to start yelling again

"Don't be silly, of course you're human" he scoffed, lying. She half laughed before looking at him, she watched him shift under her gaze

"Don't play stupid, Doctor. I know you know," she said darkly

"About what?" he asked playing stupid again, she rolled her eyes before standing up and walking over to him. She grabbed his hand and put it against her chest, her hearts beating against his palm

"Four beat rhythm, rather odd for a human don't you think?" she asked slightly annoyed that he was toying with her. "I can't recall where I've felt a four beat heart rhythm before" she said dramatically "Oh wait" she pulled his hand from her chest and pushed it against his own "Found it" she snapped before moving to walk back to the jump seat, he grabbed her wrist

"What else?" he asked turning her to face him, she was silent for a few minutes

"Just the respiratory by-pass system" she said quietly

"How long?" he asked sullenly putting his hand on her face, his thumb wiping away fresh tears

"I was seventeen, three months into Torchwood" she said looking away from him, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him

"How long did it take?" he asked, she clenched her eyes shut

"Too long" she breathed

"Drew, how long?" his anger was rising again

"Four years short of sixty years" she said pulling away from him, he pulled her back and crushed her against him "Fifty three for the treatments to take and three to see how much I could survive" his grip tightened but she didn't care, for almost sixty years she's longed for him to hug her as he had when she was a child. She clenched her eyes shut as tears slipped past, blotting onto his suit jacket, her throat and lungs burned from holding in her sobs. "I'm so sorry" he breathed into her hair, "If I had known…"

"I didn't want you to save me… I didn't want anyone to save me…" she sniffed snaking her arms around his neck

"Why?" he asked quietly

"I knew it was what was supposed to happen," she said burying her head between her arm and his neck

"How do you know that?" he asked pulling her away slightly

"I… I can't tell you…" she said trailing off, "But… I could show you…" she added looking up at him; finding his eyes trained on hers. She pulled away a little more and pulled his arms from around her waist before taking his wrists and holding his hands up to her face. He watched her too shocked to really do anything, just the day before she had run from him looking into her mind and now she was all but forcing him to, he looked at her trying to convey his confusion; she smiled and nodded slightly. He almost instinctively splayed out his fingers before making a conscious decision to do so and pressed them against her temples, their eyes shut as a connection was blown wide open. Drew struggled to keep some of the doors she had conjured up shut and locked away from him, similarly the Doctor was having trouble keeping his own mind from leaking into hers and revealing everything to her. He saw it all, everything from her perspective, their first meeting when she was ten, the TARDIS telling her the prophecy, her first day at a new school, meeting Martha, listening to Sarah-Jane teach her, graduating high school at sixteen, her first encounter with Jack. Her happiness and joy coursed through him as he watched Jack as her to be in Torchwood, it intensified as he experienced her many lessons with Tosh and Owen. Fear suddenly took over as face-less cloaked aliens abducted her, depression and pain washed over him as they began the DNA treatments; her thoughts and feelings suddenly scattered all over the place as he blurrily watched dark shapes move in her field of vision for the longest time. Panic and confusion replaced it as she was dumped back on earth, relief soon after as he watched Jack and Gwen fuss over her in the middle of the forest. He watched as she interacted with a vulgar man named John Hart, watched Jack probe a sleeper agents mind, Owen kill a giant alien whale, breaking into a facility to rescue Martha, watching Owen die as Martha sat beside her, Gwen's wedding with the Nostrovite, sending an old traveling circus back to film and destroying them, pulling the rest of her team out of the rubble of an explosion with Gwen and then trying to escape Gray without Jack and watching Tosh die in Jack's arms. He pulled himself from her mind as if she were on fire, the looked at each other for a second before both were met with blackness.


	14. Dear Readers

Dear readers

Just writing this to let you know I haven't left this story, just currently having a lot of trouble concentrating and have been really exhausted for the past week. I will hopefully have the Sontaran Stratagem up either before or on Monday.

Love,

H.Q.


	15. The Sontaran Stratagem

_As promised the Stontaran Stratagem, it would have been up yesterday had I not, overnight, developed the flu -_-  
Anyway hopefully part two will be up tomorrow if I don't die in the meantime. _

* * *

The Doctor came to with a start, the grating biting into his cheek, he slowly reached out for a railing to hoist himself into a sitting position groaning as his head throbbed once upright. He blinked the blurriness from his eyes as he shifted his legs out from under him, he glanced around catching a glimpse of Drew crumbled on the floor by him, he crawled over to her and checked her pulse before pulling her up against him. He pressed his cheek against her forehead "I'm sorry" he whispered,

"It's ok," she breathed, taking a deep breath and putting her hand on her head "Oh, my head" she whispered

"Sorry about that" he half laughed "Broke the connection a little too quickly, should pass in about a half an hour"

"What are you doing on the floor?" Donna's voice sounded startling them; the Doctor helped Drew up off the floor after having stood up himself.

"Nothing; how was your bath?" Drew smiled

"Lovely" Donna smiled back at the smaller woman, Drew laughed pulling out of the Doctor's embrace, which she hadn't fully realized she was in.

"Think I might have one myself" she smiled before wandering off down the hall, the Doctor rubbed his face before turning to the control panel; Donna looked towards the Doctor "Did she tell you?" she asked quietly, he looked up at her

"Uh, yeah" he said quickly, not really wanting to talk about it

"Do you feel better knowing?" she questioned, he glanced at her before turning back to the control panel

"Not really, no" he replied quietly, Donna sat down on the jump seat as they settled into a comfortable silence. Donna watched the Doctor tinker about the control room, not really doing anything "So are you going to teach me to drive this thing?" she asked suddenly starling the Doctor, he looked at her for a few seconds

"Uh, sure" he said eventually, motioning her over.

Drew leaned against the railing beside the Doctor as they watched Donna pilot the TARDIS, "I cant believe I'm doing this" Donna swooned

"No, neither can I" the Doctor said, chewing on his thumb as if worried, Drew rolled her eyes and pulled the digit from his mouth earning her a look of confusion, she motioned to the control panel "Careful!" he called moving forward, he smashed the panel with a mallet before flicking a switch and moving back allowing Donna to move back into control. He kept his eyes trained on the scanner, the mallet over his shoulder "Left hand down! Left hand down!" he yelled as she pushed a leaver down making the TARDIS lurch, the Doctor flicked another switch steadying the TARDIS "Getting a bit to close to the 1980's" he explained

"What am I going to do? Put a dent in 'em?"

"Well, someone did" he replied stoically, making Drew smirk. The trio stopped as ringing erupted form the control panel, Donna looked around confused as the Doctor moved towards a part of the control panel looking almost worried "Doctor?" she asked, he didn't reply

"Hold on, that's a phone" Donna said suddenly, making Drew roll her eyes. The Doctor reached into a part in the panel and produced a mobile "You've got a mobile? Since when?" Donna shrieked

"It's not mine," he replied halfheartedly as he leaned against the control panel "Hello?" he said hesitantly into the mobile 'Doctor?' a familiar voice greeted him

"Yes" he said looking between Donna and Drew 'It's Martha, and I'm bringing you back to earth' she said before hanging up. The Doctor closed the phone "Anyone fancy a trip to earth?" he asked rhetorically

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and hesitantly stepped out "Martha Jones" he said quietly

"Doctor" she smiled before all but running towards him and throwing her arms around him.

"You haven't changed a bit!" he laughed catching her

"Neither have you" she smirked stepping back from him.

Drew and Donna shared a look before making their way towards the TARDIS doors.

"How's the family?" the Doctor asked

"You know not so bad, recovering," she said almost sadly

"What about you?" he asked concerned, Martha looked around him and spotted Donna standing half out the TARDIS doors

"Right, should have known. Didn't take you long to replace me" she smirked, he put up his hands

"Now don't start fighting. Martha, Donna. Donna, Martha. Please don't fight, can't bear fighting"

"You wish" Donna laughed walking forward and shaking Martha's hand "I've heard all about you. He talks about you all the time" Donna smiled

"I dread to think" Martha half laughed looking up at the Doctor

"No, no, no. No, he says nice things" she smiled "Good things, nice things… really nice things" she laughed

"Oh my god, he's told you everything," Martha moaned, covering her face

"Didn't take you long to get over it" Donna smiled "Who's the lucky man?"

"What man? Lucky what?" the Doctor asked confused, looking between the two woman

"She's engaged, you prawn" Donna sighed, Martha lifted her left hand and wiggled her fingers showing off her engagement ring

"Really, who to?" he asked

"Tom, that Tom Milligan. He's in pediatrics, working out of Africa right now, and yes, I know. I've got a doctor who disappears off to distant places, tell me about it." Martha laughed

"Is he skinny?" Donna asked

"No, he's sort of… strong" Martha blushed, Donna gestured to the Doctor

"HE is too skinny for words," she laughed, "You give him a hug and you get a paper cut," the two women laughed

"Oh" the Doctor rolled his eyes "I'd rather you were fighting" he sighed. Donna looked over her shoulder back at the TARDIS, where Drew stood watching the three interact, Martha looked around Donna "Drew" she smiled moving around Donna and wrapping her arms around the younger woman "How are you?" Martha asked excitedly

"Good, better now" Drew smiled looking at the ground, Martha smiled and gave her a knowing look rubbing the yonger woman's arms

"And the others?" she asked, sadness shot across Drew's features as she remembered no one had told Martha, she bit her lip to force away the tears

"They're fine" she lied, no one was really fine they were all dealing with Tosh and Owen's deaths differently.

"Tosh and Owen finally get together than?" Martha asked completely oblivious, the Doctor and Donna looked at each other suddenly both moving to step in; Drew took a deep breath and shook her head before wiping her nose on her jumper sleeve. "No?"

"There was an, umm, accident" Drew stumbled, fighting not to relive the night they died

"What kind of accident?" Martha questioned not fully gauging the hurt in the smaller woman's eyes

"Um, I don't know how long it's been now but about a month or so after you left, Jack's brother came through the rift. He set bombs off around the city, essential making it impossible to move around it. Tosh eventually made it back to the Hub, while Owen went to the Nuclear power plant to stop it from going into Melt Down. We assume Tosh was explaining what to do to Owen, when Gray shot her" Drew paused and put her hand over her forehead "She managed to get to the autopsy room and inject herself with Owen's industrial strength pain medication, but a power surge at the Power plant locked Owen in the control room leaving him stranded while radiation poured into the room killing him again. By the time the rest of us made it back to the Hub it was too late for Tosh, she died in Jack's arms" she looked towards the ground as tears bit at her eyes, someone pulled her against them and wrapped their arms around her. Martha covered her mouth

"I'm so sorry" she mumbled as she watched Donna and the Doctor comfort the young woman, after a few minutes Drew pulled away from the Doctor and smiled weakly at Martha

"We all know what we're getting into at Torchwood, no one works there long. 'Cept for Jack" she half laughed, Donna made move to say something but stopped when the Doctor shook his head. 'Dr. Jones please report to base. Over' a voice interrupted the group, Martha jumped and went into full work mode "This is Dr. Jones, operation blue sky is go, go, go" she all but yelled into the walkie, her voice laced with authority, as she moved towards the opening of the alleyway "I repeat this is a go". The time-trio looked at each other before shrugging and following the determined woman out of the alley. They stood watching black vehicles rolling in through a gate at the front of the grounds "Unified Intelligence Taskforce! Raise that barrier now!" they heard a soldier yell as more and more vehicles rolled by

"Leave your safety on, lads! It's non-hostiles!" another soldier yelled

"All workers, lay down all your tools and surrender!" a voice called over a loudspeaker, Martha moved forward

"Greyhound Six to Trap One. B section go, go, go. Search the ground floor, grid pattern delta!" she all but commanded as she moved away from the time-trio

"What are you looking for?" the Doctor called after her

"Illegal aliens" she called over her shoulder

"This is a UNIT operation, all workers lay down your tools and surrender immediately" the loudspeaker called again

"B section mobilized! E section, F section, on my command!" she called into the walkie running off towards the madness, the time-trio watched as UNIT men grabbed workers in blue suits and forced them to the ground.

"Is this what you did to her? Turned her into a soldier?" Donna asked looked accusingly at the Doctor, he glanced at her before looking away sullenly. A few minutes later Martha wandered back to the time-trio with a large smile on her face "So you're qualified now? You're a proper doctor" he smiled motioning to her tag

"UNIT rushed it through given my experience in the field" she smiled "Here we go," she said motioning for them to follow her. "We've established a field base on site. They're dying to meet you" she smiled laughing

"Wish I could say the same" the Doctor scoffed rolling his eyes, putting his hand on Drew's lower back guiding her towards a large black lorry. Martha leads them up a ramp and into the lorry, before making her way through a large glass door and towards a man in full military dress "Operation Blue Sky is complete sir. Thanks for letting me take the lead" she smiled, before motioning to the Doctor "And this is the Doctor sir. Doctor, this is Colonel Mace" the Colonel straightened up, banging his heels together

"Sir!" he saluted, making the Doctor roll his eyes and Drew stifle a giggle

"Oh, don't salute" the Doctor whined, disgusted

"Well, it's an honor sir. I've read all the files on you, and technically speaking, your still on staff. You never resigned" he stated matter-o-factly

"What? You used to work for them?" Donna asked

"Yeah, long time ago" he said looking something over "Back in the 70's… or was it the 80's?" he shook his head "But it was all a little more home-spun back then" he explained

"Times have changed sir" the Colonel interjected

"Right, that's enough of the 'sir'" the Doctor said pointing at the Colonel

"Come on Doctor, you've seen it. You've been on board the Valliant," she said interrupting the squabbling men "We got massive funding from the United Nations. All in the name of Home World Security" she beamed, making the Doctor almost shiver at home much she had changed from when he first met he, Drew brushed her fingers against his trying to convey that it wasn't his fault. "A modern UNIT for a modern world" the Colonel added

"What, and that means arresting ordinary factory workers? In the streets, in broad daylight?" Donna asked indignantly making everyone look at her "It's more like Guantanamo Bay out there" she snarled "Donna by the way. Donna Noble, since you didn't ask. I'll have a salute," she said cocking her hip and putting her hand on it, the Colonel straightened up

"Mam" he saluted, she nodded making Drew cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"Thank you" she smirked, "And that's Drew, Drew Smith. She'll have a salute too," Donna said pointing to the surprised yonger woman, the Colonel turned to Drew

"Mam" he saluted again, Drew put up her hands and waved them in front of her face while shaking her head

"So tell me. What IS going on in that factory?" the Doctor asked

"Yesterday fifty-two people died in identical circumstances, right across the world, in eleven different time zones. Five am in the UK, six am in France, eight am in Moscow, one pm in China-"

"So you're saying they died simultaneously" the Doctor cut him off

"Exactly. Fifty-two deaths, at the exact same moment, across the world"

"How did they die?" the Doctor asked looking at the large screen in front of them

"In their cars" the Colonel explained

"They were all poisoned" Martha stepped in "I checked the biopsies, no toxins. Whatever it is, left the system immediately"

"What have the cars got in common?" the Doctor asked turning to face them

"Completely different makes, but they were all fitted with ATMOS" Martha explained "And _that_ is the ATMOS factory"

"What's ATMOS?" he asked

"Oh, come on. Even I know that!" Donna squawked

"Everyone's got ATMOS" Drew added as Martha waved them to follow her. She lead them to the ATMOS building "It stands for Atmospheric Emissions System" Martha explained leading them onto a walkway that overlooked what looked like the packaging center "Fit ATMOS in your car, reduces carbon emissions to zero" she added

"Zero!" the Doctor all but yelled "No carbon? None at all?" he asked looking between the three woman and the Colonel

"Oh yes. Stat-nav and twenty quid in shopping vouchers if you introduce a friend. Bargain!" Donna said excitedly, making Drew roll her eyes

"And this is where they make it, Doctor" the Colonel said motioning to the factory in front of them "Shipping worldwide. Seventeen factories across the globe, but this is the central depot, sending ATMOS to every country on Earth" the Colonel explained

"And you think ATMOS is alien?" the Doctor questioned

"Its our job to investigate that possibility, Doctor" the Colonel stated, before motioning for them to move on. They came to a small office "And here it is, laid bare" the Colonel said motioning to a model of ATMOS "It can be threaded through any and every make of car"

"You must have checked it before it went of sale" the Doctor said idly

"We did and we found nothing," Martha stated as the Doctor moved about the room "That's why we needed an expert" she smiled

"Really? Who'd you get?" he asked obliviously making Drew roll her eyes, he looked back over his shoulder at the other occupants of the room who were all just staring at him "Oh right! Me! Yes, good!" he said with a sudden realization

"Ok, so why would aliens be so keen on cleaning up our atmosphere?" Donna asked suddenly

"Very good question" the Doctor said idly looking the ATMOS model over, Drew wandered over to him and took his glasses off and held them to her face looking at it as well.

"Maybe they want to help" she said handing him his glasses "Get rid of pollution and such" she shrugged looking at him as he put his glasses back on

"Do you know how many cars there are on planet earth?" he asked looking between Donna and Drew "Eight hundred million. Imagine that, if you could control all of them. You would have eight hundred million weapons," he said seriously. "Ionizing nano membrane carbon dioxide converter – which means ATMOS works," he said suddenly "Filtering CO2 out at a molecular level"

"We all know that" the Colonel said "But what's its origin? Is it alien?"

"No, just decades ahead of its time" the Doctor explained as he and the Colonel leaned over the ATMOS model "Look, d'you mind, could you stand back a bit" he snapped

"Sorry, have I done something wrong?" the Colonel asked confused

"You're carrying a gun" the Doctor snarled "I don't like people with guns hanging around me"

"If you insist," the Colonel said before leaving the room

"Tetchy" Martha said moving closer to the Doctor

"Well, it's true" he said idly

"He's a good man!" she snapped

"People with guns are usually the enemy in my books" he snapped back "You seem quiet at home"

"If anyone got me used to fighting its you," she snarled

"Oh right, so it's my fault" he growled

"Well, you got me the job!" she yelled "Besides look at me! Am I carrying a gun?" she asked lowering her voice and glancing at Drew, who put up her hands having not held a gun since the Ood sphere and months before that.

"Supposed not," the Doctor said lowly avoiding her gaze

"It's all right for you, you can come and go but some of us have to stay behind. So I've got to work from the inside by staying inside, maybe I stand a chance at making them better" she said looking towards him as he tinkered with the ATMOS.

"Yeah?" he smiled looking up at her "That's more like Martha Jones"

"I learned from the best" she smiled

"Well…" he scoffed

"Oi, you lot" Donna shouted appearing in the doorway, no one really having noticed she disappeared "All your storm troopers and your sonics… Your rubbish!" she shook her head "Should have come with me" she said proudly

"Oh and where have you been?" the Doctor asked

"Personnel, that's where all the weird stuff is happening – in the paperwork" she stated "Cause I spent years working as a temp, I could find my way around an office building blindfolded. The fist thing I noticed is an empty file"

"Why what's in it?" he asked "Or rather _not_ in it?" he corrected

"Sick days" she stated proudly "There aren't any, hundreds of people working here and not one sick day. Not one hangover, man flu, sneaky little shopping trip, nothing. Not ever! They don't get ill" she exclaimed

"That can't be right," the Colonel said exasperatedly

"You've been checking the building – when you should have been checking out the workforce" she said handing Colonel Mace the empty binder

"I can see why he likes you" Martha smirked at Donna, who smiled "You're good"

"Super temp" Donna laughed

"Doctor Jones, set up a medical post. Start examining the workers, I'll have them sent through" Colonel Mace instructed before walking off to start having the workers assembled.

"Give me a hand, Donna?" she asked knowing Drew would rather stay with the Doctor; Donna nodded and followed her out of the room. The Doctor glanced at Drew before motioning with his head towards the door she nodded and followed him out as he ran down the hall towards Colonel Mace "So this ATMOS thing" he started as they finally caught up to the Colonel "Where did it come from?"

"Luke Rattigan, himself" he replied like it was common knowledge

"And '_himself_' would be?" Drew asked knowing that would be the Doctor's next question

"Child genius, invented the Fountain Six research engine when he was twelve years old. Over night millionaire, now runs the Rattigan academy. Educating students, handpicked, from around the world"

"Oh! Mum was going to send me there!" Drew exclaimed

"Why didn't you go?" the Doctor asked

"Jack" she smirked as the Doctor laughed

"So it's a hothouse for geniuses. Wouldn't mind going there" he said idly, the Colonel gave the Doctor a puzzled look "We get lonely," he said motioning to himself and Drew as she giggled. They walked down to what seemed to be a garage, where Drew assumed they loaded the ATMOS onto lorries. "You're not coming with me" the Doctor said suddenly pointing at the Colonel "I want to talk to this Luke Rattigan, not point a gun at him"

"It's ten miles outside of London, how are you going to get there?" the Colonel asked raising an eyebrow

"Well, get me a jeep!" the Doctor exclaimed throwing his hands up

"According to the records you travel by TARDIS"

"Yes, but if there is a threat of hostile aliens I think it would be best to keep the super-duper time machine away from the front lines" the Doctor retorted

"I see, so you do have weapons you just choose to keep them hidden" the Colonel stated "Jenkins!" he called past the Doctor, a young looking soldier rushed up to them

"Sir!" he saluted

"You will accompany the Doctor and Miss Smith, and you will take orders from them" the Colonel instructed

"Yeah I don't do orders," the Doctor stated

"Any sign of trouble, get Jenkins to declare Code Red" the Colonel said "And good luck, sir!" he saluted

"I said no saluting!" the Doctor whined

"Now your giving orders" Colonel Mace smirked before walking away

"Oh, you're getting a bit cheeky, you are" the Doctor called after him, making Drew laugh. Donna walked down the ramp towards them "Doctor…" she started

"Oh! Just in time. We're going to the country, fresh air and geniuses. What more could you ask for?"

"I'm not going with you" she said quietly, the Doctor just stared at her almost sadly "I've been thinking. I'm sorry, I'm going home," she added

"Really?" he asked sullenly

"I've go to," she said looking towards Drew, who nodded

"Well, if that's what you want" he started off "I mean it's a bit soon… I had so many places I wanted to take you" he smiled sadly "The fifteenth broken moon of the Medusa Cascade, the Lightening Skies of Cotter Palluni's world, diamond coral reef of Kataa Flo Ko…" it took everything Drew had not to laugh as the Doctor continued "Thank you. Thank you, Donna Noble, it's been brilliant. You've… you've saved my life in so many ways. You're…" the Doctor trailed off realization washing over his features, Drew fought harder to keep from laughing "You're just popping home for a visit, that's what you mean" he said rubbing his face

"You dumbo" Donna laughed

"And then you're coming back" he said as Drew finally broke laughing along with Donna

"You know what you are? Great. Big. Outer Space. Dunce" Donna said laughing harder

"Yeah" the Doctor said dragging the word out

"Ready when you are, sir!" Ross saluted

"What's more you can give me a life. Come on" she said dragging the Doctor over to the jeep that was waiting for them, before they piled in. "Broken moon of what?" Drew asked still laughing as they settled into the jeep

"I know, I know" the Doctor whined feeling all around dense as Ross pulled away from the ATMOS factory.


	16. The Sontaran Stratagem part 2

The trip was rather quiet no one really knowing what to say and the Doctor not wanting to make a bigger fool of himself after his little rant to Donna, they stopped to let Donna out "I'll walk the rest of the way, I'll meet you both back at the factory yeah?" Drew nodded as the Doctor jumped back into the jeep

"Bye" he called over his shoulder before closing the door

"You be careful!" she yelled to them as they drove away. They drove down the road, still rather silent until Ross broke it

"We've been watching Rattigan academy for ages" he started "It's all a bit Hitler Youth: exercise at dawn and classes and special diets"

"Turn left," the stat-nav said suddenly

"Ross, one question. If UNIT thinks ATMOS is doggy…" the Doctor started

"Why have we got it in the jeeps? Tell me about it" he sighed, "it comes fitted standard in all government vehicles, we cant get rid of it till we prove something's wrong"

"Turn left," the stat-nav instructed

"Drives me round the bend" Ross chuckled

"Oh!" the Doctor cried "Nice one" he laughed

"Timed that perfectly" Ross smiled

"Yes you did" the Doctor continued laughing as they pulled up to the Rattigan academy, the Doctor linked his arm with Drew's as they made their way up to the top of a hill where it seems a P.E. class was being taken, a short male was standing watching over the class. "Is it P.E? I wouldn't mind a kick around, I've got my chaps on" the Doctor smiled as the man spun around

"You must be the Doctor," he stated before looking towards Drew "And Miss Smith, I remember you"

"You asked me to come to your Academy," she said idly looking around the grounds

"And you declined I remember, why did you do that?" he asked looking her over, anger coursed through the Doctor's veins surprising him.

"Had better things to do" she smiled, turning her attention to the not irritated man in front of her

"Pity, you don't get much better than here" he snorted

"Oh I think I did much better than here" she smirked looking up at the Doctor, who subconsciously put his arm around her and smirked as the younger man became more agitated.

"Your commanding officer called ahead," Luke said quickly changing the subject

"Ah, but I haven't got a commanding officer. Do you?" he asked staring Luke down, Luke just stared back darkly "Oh! This is Ross. Say hello, Ross"

"Afternoon, sir" Ross said saluting as the Doctor grabbed Drew's hand and suddenly took off towards the entrance

"Let's have a look then! I can smell genius… in a good way" he called over his shoulder as Ross and Luke rushed to follow them. They entered a large room with a few students dressed in all orange working on various things, the Doctor and Drew looked around in wonder "Oh look at that! That's clever!" he exclaimed quickly putting his glasses on "Single molecule fabric, how thin is that? You could pack a tent in a thimble! Oh! Gravity simulators" he rambled as he rushed around the room excitedly "Terraforming, biospheres, nano-tech steel constructs! Ha-ha! This is brilliant!" he yelled "Did you know, with all this stuff you could… oh I don't know, move to a different planet or something?" the Doctor rambled

"If only that was possible"

"If only that _were_ possible," the Doctor corrected taking his glasses off "Conditional clause" Drew became slightly worried as Luke looked darkly up at the Doctor, she was afraid the smaller man was going to all out throttle the Doctor

"I think you had better come with me" Luke said suddenly leading them out of the classroom and into an equally as large room filled with random things. "You're smarter than the usual UNIT grunt, I'll give you that" Luke snapped

"He called you a grunt" the Doctor exclaimed looking towards Ross "Don't call Ross a grunt, he's nice! We like Ross" the Doctor ranted spinning around "Look at this place" he sighed excitedly wandering off

"What exactly do you want?" Luke asked annoyed

"I was just thinking, what a responsible eighteen year old. Inventing zero carbon cars? Saving the world…"

"It takes a man with vision," Luke stated proudly

"Mmmm, blinking vision" the Doctor said idly

"Cause ATMOS means more people driving, more cars, more petrol, end result; oil is going to run out faster than ever." Drew said moving towards the Doctor

"The ATMOS system could make things worse" he added

"Yeah, see, that's a tautology. You can't say 'ATMOS system' cause it stands for 'atmospheric emissions system'. So you're just saying 'atmospheric emissions system system' d'you see Mr. Conditional Clause!" Luke ranted quickly, the Doctor moved closer to the smaller man

"Its been a long time since someone has said no to you, hasn't it?" he asked seriously

"I'm still right, though" Luke snapped

"Not easy is it? Being clever. You look at the world and connect things. Random things. And think 'why can't anyone else see it?' The rest of the world is _so_ slow," the Doctor said raising an eyebrow

"Yeah" Luke said sullenly looking up at the Doctor almost lost

"And you're all on your own"

"I know"

"But not with this!" the Doctor exclaimed pulling an ATMOS from his coat "Cause there's no way you invented this on your own! I mean it might be earth technology, but that's like finding a mobile in the middle ages!" he explained tossing the ATMOS to Ross "No, no I'll tell you what its like! It's like finding this in the middle of someone's living room" he said pointing over his shoulder to a large object in the corner "Albeit a very large living room"

"What is it?" Ross asked

"Yeah, just looks like a big thing, doesn't it? People don't question things, they just say 'oh, it's just a thing'"

"Leave it alone" Luke yelled as the Doctor hoped into the middle of it

"Doctor?" Drew asked worried as she moved forward slowly

"Me, I make these connections. And to me this looks like" he paused and pushed a button inside the machine "a teleport pod" he smiled before he disappeared. The Doctor looked around as he rematerialized on what looked like a futuristic spaceship 'Orbit now holding at 555.3, sector 270' a computerized voice said. "Oh…" the Doctor said as the occupants of the large room turned to face him

"We have an intruder!" one called raising his weapon

"How'd he get in? In-tru-da window?" the Doctor mocked pushing the button again as they charged towards him. He rematerialized back at the Rattigan Academy running out of the teleport, he grabbed Drew and all but threw her into Ross "Ross get her out of here" he yelled before grabbing Luke "You've got to come with me" he yelled as the teleport whirred for a second before a figure in all black stepped out, the Doctor grabbed his sonic and disabled the teleport control pad. "Sontaran!" he yelled pointing at the figure "That's your name isn't it? You're a Sontaran. How did I know that, ay? Fascinating, isn't it? Isn't that worth keeping me alive?"

"I order you to surrender in the name of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce!" Ross commanded pulling out his gun and pushing Drew behind him

"Well, that's not going to work" the Doctor scoffed as Drew pushed Ross' gun down "Cordolaine signal am I right? Copper excitation stopping the bullets

"How do you know so much?" the Sontaran asked

"Well…" the Doctor started

"Who is he?" the Sontaran asked Luke

"He didn't give his name" Luke replied quickly

"But this isn't typical Sontaran behavior, is it? Hiding! Using teenagers, stopping bullets!" the Doctor yelled mockingly "A Sontaran should face bullets with dignity, shame on you!" he scoffed

"You dishonor me, sir!" the Sontaran yelled

"Yeah, then show your self" the Doctor said throwing his arms out

"I will look into the eyes of my enemy," the Sontaran stated before removing its helmet revealing its brownish and wrinkly skin.

"Oh my god – " Ross breathed before Drew smacked his arm

"And you name?"

"General Staal, of the tenth Sontaran battle fleet. Staal the undefeated" Staal replied proudly

"Well that's not a very good nickname" the Doctor scoffed "What happens if you get defeated? Staal the Not-quite-so-undefeated-anymore-but-never-mind?" he mocked

"He's like a potato" Ross remarked "A baked potato – a taking baked potato" he added disgusted as Drew smacked him in the chest

"Now, Ross, don't be rude. You look like a pink weasel to him" the Doctor smirked as he picked up a tennis racket and ball, bouncing the ball on the webbing "Sontaran's are the greatest worriers in the galaxy, dedicated to a life of warfare. A clone race, grown in batches of millions… with only one weakness – "

"Sontaran's have no weakness!" Staal yelled

"No, it's a good weakness" the Doctor said

"Aren't you meant to be clever! Only a fool would provoke him," Luke shrieked

"No, but the Sontaran's a fed through a probic vent in the back of their neck, that's their weakness. Which means, they always have to face their enemies in battle… inst that brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed, "They can never turn their backs!"

"We stare into the face of death!" Staal shouted

"Yeah? Well stare at this" the Doctor yelled before throwing the ball into the air and smacking it with the racket sending it past Staal and into the back of the teleport pod sending it speeding back into Staal's probic vent. The Doctor grabbed Drew's hand and dragged her out of the room as Staal fell to his knees; they jumped into the jeep and sped away from the Academy as fast as they could. "Greyhound forty to Trap One, repeat, can you hear me? Over" the Doctor tried over and over to get a hold of someone form UNIT as they sped down the road.

"Why isn't it working!" Drew asked worried

"Must be the Sontaran's," he said throwing the walkie onto the dashboard "If they can trace that, then they can isolate the ATMOS" he explained

"Turn left," the stat-nav instructed

"Try going right" the Doctor told Ross

"It said left" Ross replied

"I know! So go right!" he yelled, Ross threw the wheel in the opposite direction causing the jeep to swerve

"I've got no control! It's driving itself!" Ross yelled as the Doctor pulled out his sonic and tried fiddling with the ATMOS panel

"The doors are locked!" Drew yelled

"It's deadlocked! I can't stop it!" the Doctor snapped frustrated

"Turn left," the stat-nav commanded again, before the jeep jolted and swerved to the left cutting through a field "The stat-nav is just a box, wired through the whole car!" the Doctor yelled

"We're headed for the river!" Drew yelled bringing the Doctor out of his ramblings

"ATOMS, you're programmed to contradict my orders?" the Doctor asked suddenly

"Confirmed" it replied

"Anything is say, you'll ignore it?" he questioned

"Confirmed" it replied again

"Then drive into the river! I order you to drive into the river! Do it! Drive into the river!" he yelled at the small box on the dashboard, the jeep continued to speed towards the river; the Doctor grabbed Drew and wrapped his arms around her. The jeep suddenly jolted to a stop, the stat-nav blurting out all sorts of different directions as the Doctor and Ross took the opportunity to throw their doors open and jump out. "Get down!" the Doctor yelled as the stat-nav started throwing out directions faster and faster, they threw themselves to the ground the Doctor covering Drew with himself. The stat-nav gave a loud bang and a shower of sparks before just sitting smoking; the Doctor sat up "Oh, is that it?" he asked before helping Drew up. They wandered around before finding Donna's house, the Doctor knocked on the door and waited for an answer leaning on the door almost irritated, the door swung open revealing a slightly worried Donna "You would not believe the day I'm having" he sighed before leading her over to her mother's car, he walked around to the front before bending down to check the ATMOS underneath. Ross, Donna and Drew stood by watching as Donna tried to get a hold of Martha, the Doctor opened the hood of the car and began to tinker around

"I'll requisition us a car," Ross said suddenly wandering off

"Nothing with ATMOS and don't point your gun at anyone!" the Doctor called after him

"Is it him? Is it him! Is it the Doctor?" a voice called from the house like a kid meeting Santa Clause. An elderly man rushed around the car stopping dead at the sight of the Doctor "Ah! It's _you!_" he exclaimed pointing a shaky finger towards the Doctor

"Who?" the Doctor asked pulling his head out from the car to look at the elderly man "Oh, it's you!" he said happily

"What, you've met before!" Donna shrieked

"Yeah, Christmas Eve. He disappeared right before me," he explained

"And you never said!" she yelled

"Well, you never said!" he yelled back "Wilf, sir. Wilfred Mott. You must be one of those aliens?"

"Well – yeah but don't shout it out" the Doctor smiled shaking Wilf's hand "It's nice to properly met you Wilf"

"Oh an alien hand – " Wilf laughed

"Donna, anything?" the Doctor asked turning to the redhead

"Nothing, she's not answering" she replied "What is it, Sontoran?"

"Sontaran. But there's got to be more to it, they can't be just remote controlling cars. That's not enough, is anyone answering?" he asked ranting, Wilf moved towards the woman just standing idly beside the hedge on the edge of their lawn "Are you an alien too?" he asked looking her over, Drew laughed

"Technically yes, but I was born human" she laughed

"Right" he said pretending to understand "Wilfred Mott" he said extending his hand to the young woman

"Drew Smith" she smiled shaking his hand

"Martha, tell Colonel Mace it's the Sontaran's. They're in the file, Code Red, Sontaran. But if they're inside the factory tell them not to shoot UNIT will get massacred. I'll be back as soon as I can, got that?" the Doctor all but yelled into the phone before hanging up. The Doctor turned back to the car and pulled out his sonic, pointing it at the ATMOS "But you tried sonicing it before and it didn't work" Donna said watching the Doctor

"Yes but now I know its Sontaran. I what I'm looking for" he explained as his sonic whirred louder and louder

"The thing is Doctor, Donna is my only grandchild. You gotta promise you'll take care of her," Wilf said suddenly

"She takes care of me," the Doctor cried

"Oh, that's my Donna" Wilf smiled "Yeah, she was always bossing us around when she was little. The little General we used to call her"

"Yeah, don't start" Donna said smacking Drew's arm as she giggled

"And some of the boys she used to turn up with, a different one every week!" Wilf laughed "Who was the one with the nail varnish?" he asked smacking Donna's arm

"Mathew Richards" Donna sighed "He lived in Killborn now… with a man" she added glaring at Drew as she all but burst out laughing

"You know how to pick'em" she whispered earning herself a swat from the redhead

"Whoa!" the Doctor yelled jumping back from the car as large spikes shot out of the ATMOS "It's a temporal pocket! Just a second out of sync with real time! I knew there had to be something else" he rambled

"But what's it hiding?" Drew asked sticking her head under the bonnet as well

"I don't know, men and their cars" a woman's laughing voice came from around the car "Sometimes I think if I were a car…" the voice stopped "Oh it's you, Doctor… or whatever" the woman shrieked

"Yeah that's me," the Doctor said idly waving while still tinkering with the ATMOS

"Well you're popular" Drew whispered giggling

"You've met him too?" Wilf asked

"Dad! It's the man from the wedding!" she squawked, "When you were laid up with Spanish flu! I'm warning you, the last time that man showed up it was a disaster!" she ranted, Drew rolled her eyes making the Doctor half laugh before jumping back pulling her along with him as the ATMOS emitted a cloud of smoke "Get back!" he yelled holding his arms out, he pulled out his sonic and pointed it towards the ATMOS causing it to give off another burst of smoke and a few sparks "That'll stop it" he smiled before tucking the sonic back in his pocket and rushing forward to inspect the car.

"I told you! He's blown up the car!" the woman shrieked throwing up her arms, Drew and Donna shared an annoyed look "Who is he anyway? What sort of Doctor blows up cars!"

"Oh mum, not now!" Donna yelled fed up before moving with Drew towards the Doctor

"Oh, should I make an appointment?" she asked before stalking off towards the house.

"That wasn't just exhaust fumes… some sort of gas. Artificial gas" the Doctor said suddenly

"And it's aliens, is it?" Wilf asked causing everyone to look at him "Aliens?"

"But… if it's poisonous…" Donna said looking at the smaller woman beside her; Drew's eyes grew wide with realization

"They have poisonous gas in every vehicle on Earth" she said before looking towards the Doctor. Wilf rushed towards the car

"It's not safe" he said throwing himself into the car "I'm going to get it off the road" the door slammed shut just as he got his legs into the car, the locks clicked on all four doors imprisoning him,

"Hold on!" Donna yelled rushing towards the door; the engine started causing the same smoke from the ATMOS to pour for the exhaust pipe and fill the inside of the car. "Turn it off! Granddad, get out of there!" she yelled frantically trying to open the door

"I cant! It's not locked! It's them aliens again!" Wilf said frantically holding the keys to the car up, Donna more frantically pulled at the door trying to get it to open as more and more fumes filled the car. Her mother stopped just outside the front door and turned back

"What's he doing!" she shrieked, "What's he done!"

"They've activated it!" the Doctor yelled,

"There's gas inside the car, Doctor! He's gonna choke!" Donna yelled hysterically, the Doctor ran around to the side of the car and trying to sonic the door but to no avail

"It wont open!" he yelled as Donna went back to frantically pulling at the door handle as Drew tried breaking the window with her elbow but it was obvious to her, Donna and Wilf she wasn't strong enough to do so. The Doctor ran out into the street, every car on the block now spewing the poisonous gas into the air "It's the whole world…" he breathed before rushing back to the car trying frantically to stop the gas as Donna and Drew tried harder and harder to free Wilf knowing he's slowly dying. "Get me out of here!" Wilf cried almost hysterically, not doing any justice to Donna's already frantic state, her mother rushed back towards the house just as Wilf collapsed against the window of the car. The Doctor stood powerless in the middle of the street watching houses disappear under the cover of the smoke, knowing the whole world could possibly die and he could barely stop an elderly man from suffocating right under his nose.

* * *

_**Now comes the big question; Do we want Drew to go with Donna back to the TARDIS or stay with the Doctor?**_

Let me know. 


	17. The Poison Sky

"He's gonna choke! Doctor!" Donna shrieked fighting to open the door as Drew continued to smash the window with her now rather sore elbow

"It won't open!" the Doctor yelled frantic. Donna's mum, Sylvia, suddenly appeared out of nowhere, slamming the bonnet of the car shut and smashing out the windscreen with a large axe. The time-trio stood in amazement "Well don't just stand there! Get him out!" she shouted

"Thanks" Wilf wheezed as they finally got the door open and helped the poor man out, Donna and her mum helped Wilf towards the house

"I can't believe you've got an axe" Donna exclaimed

"Burglars!" she squawked

"Get in the house. Try to close off the doors and windows" the Doctor instructed as he ushered them into the house faster, Ross pulled up to the house in a black cab

"Doctor, this is all I could find that hasn't got ATMOS!" he called through the window, Drew and the Doctor rushed over to the car

"Donna, you coming?" he called over his shoulder before jumping in the front seat with Ross, as Drew half hung out the back door waiting for Donna

"Yeah!" she yelled back hesitating to let go of Wilf's arm

"Donna! Don't go! Look what happens every time that Doctor appears!" her mother yelled grabbing Donna's arm "Stay with us, please!" her mother pleaded as Donna half heartedly struggled to get away, Wilf stepped in and pulled his daughter off his granddaughter

"You go my darling," he said all but pushing Donna towards the car

"Dad!" Sylvia yelled as Donna jogged away

"Don't listen to her! You go with the Doctor!" he called after her waving her on "That's my girl!" Donna pulled the door closed behind her, she looked out the window back at her mum and Wilf feeling guilty for deserting them, what Martha had said to her earlier ringing in her ears '_They were tortured. My mum, my dad, my sister. It wasn't the Doctor's fault, but… you need to be careful. Cause you know the Doctor. He's wonderful. He's brilliant. But he's like fire, stand too close and people get burned_' she put her hand on the cold glass and watched as they disappeared behind a tall hedge. Drew gently took the redhead's other hand "They'll be fine" she whispered, trying to reassure the older woman

"I know" she smiled putting her hand over the younger woman's

"Well find a way to stop this before it gets out of hand, I promise" Drew smiled back putting her head on Donna's shoulder, Donna leaned her head against Drew's "We have to" she mumbled, Donna sighed and squeezed the brunettes hand. The car slowed as they pulled up to the factory, the Doctor jumped out before they had come to a complete stop "Ross, look after yourself, get inside the building" he said leaning in the window as Drew and Donna piled out.

"Will do" he nodded "Greyhound Forty to Trap One" he started over the radio "I have just returned the Doctor and his companions to base safe and sound, Over" he put the radio down gave the Doctor a small salute while smirking and pulled away. They turned towards the factory which was covered in a thin covering of smoke, they were only barely able to make out the building the closer they got to the barrier "The air is disgusting" Donna choked, Drew nodded though she wasn't really having trouble breathing so much as the smell was making her nauseous, she covered her nose and mouth with her jumper sleeve, only just noticing how juvenile she looked in her jumper and jeans compared to the Doctor and Donna who were both wearing suits, Donna's however was more casual than the Doctors'. "It's not so bad for me, go get inside the TARDIS" he said motioning towards the alleyway where the TARDIS stood. "Drew do you have your key?" she uncovered her mouth

"No"

"Why not?" he asked putting a hand through his hair

"I didn't figure we'd get separated or that I'd have to find my way back on my own and need it" she shrugged, he all but rolled his eyes before reaching into his coat and pulling out a long chain with a key attached "Keep that" he said handing the key to Donna, who looked at him bewildered "Go on, that's yours! Quite a big moment really" he smiled widely, Donna looked at him completely un-amused by the supposed 'big moment' coughing into her elbow

"Yeah, maybe we can get sentimental after the world's finished choking to death" she breathed, struggled.

"Good idea. Look after each other and I'll be back as soon as I can" he said before kissing Drew's forehead and hugging Donna quickly

"Where are you going?" Drew called after him as he jogged away

"Stop a war!" he called back ducking under the barrier and disappearing. The two women shared a look before jogging off towards the TARDIS, Donna unlocked the door and all but fell in; leaning on the railing for support as she coughed and sputtered. Drew looked around frantically for something to help Donna when a part of the control panel burst open. She rushed over and grabbed the oxygen mask it revealed and quickly put it over Donna's mouth and nose, her dark red nails standing out against the redheads skin.

The Doctor burst through the glass door in the mobile UNIT base, his coat swishing behind him "Right then, here I am, good. Whatever you do, Colonel Mace, do not engage the Sontaran's in battle, there's nothing they like better than a war. Just leave this to me" he rambled barely taking time to breath.

"And what are you going to do?" Colonel Mace asked, his eyes wide having been startled when the Doctor had burst through the doors

"I've got the TARDIS, I'm gonna get on board their ship" he smiled widely, he rushed over to Martha and leaned over her "Come on!" he whispered excitedly before taking off out the doors.

The TARDIS lurched sending Drew and Donna to the floor; Donna took the mask off "What's going on?" she asked sounding scared

"Teleport…" Drew breathed, the TARDIS having explained "She's confused… not sure where we've been teleported" she added hoisting herself up with the railing, she helped Donna up

"Well, can't you get us back? I mean you got her to take us to Finland" Donna reasoned

"She was already in flight, the Doctor would have to be here to set everything up. There's a big difference between just steering her around and actually flying her. Plus we don't know what's out there, where we are, nothing"

"The Sontorans – "

"Sontarans" Drew corrected

"Whatever, they probably have something to do with it" Donna scoffed

"Oh I wouldn't doubt it" Drew agreed brushing her fringe out of her face.

The Doctor ran down the alleyway skidding to a halt in the spot where he could have sworn he had left his big blue box, misplacing her would be a rather difficult feat, not that he hadn't managed it a long time ago. "But… where's the TARDIS?" Martha's voice pulled him from his thoughts; he put his hands on his head before noticing a strange taste hanging in the air. He rubbed his tongue against his teeth and the top of his mouth making a disgusted face "Taste that, in the air? Yecch" he said sticking his tongue out "There's a sort of metal tang… teleport exchange" he said suddenly "It's the Sontarans, they've taken her. I'm stuck, on Earth like… like an ordinary person. Like a human! How rubbish is that!" he ranted pacing the alley, he suddenly looked back at Martha "Sorry, no offence, but come on!"

"So what do we do?" she asked, ignoring his rant

"Well… I mean it's shielded, they could never detect it," he said staring at her

"What?"

"I'm just wondering, have you phoned your family and Tom?" he asked cocking an eyebrow

"No, what for?" she asked bewildered

"The gas. Tell them to stay inside" he said, his mind whirring away on something even he wasn't completely aware of yet

"Course I will, yeah" she said a little too quickly for his taste "But, what about Donna and Drew? I mean where have they gone?"

"Oh, they've gone to Donna's. Donna's not like you; she's not a soldier. And Drew went with her so she could make sure her family's ok" he explained, "Right, so. Allons-y" he smiled widely before taking off back to the UNIT base, once again throwing the doors open as he jogged through them "Change of plans!" he announced

"Good to have you fighting along side us Doctor" Colonel Mace smiled

"I'm not fighting, I'm not-fighting," he said staring the Colonel down "As in not hyphen fighting, got it?" the Colonel nodded "Now, does anyone know what this gas is yet?"

"We're working on it" Martha replied

"It's harmful, but not lethal until it reaches 80% density. We're having the first reports of deaths form the center of Tokyo City" a woman informed him, he walked over to her computer and looked over her shoulder

"And who are you?" he asked, jumping back as she all but jumped out of her chair

"Captain Marion Price, sir!" she saluted, the Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed

"Oh, put your hand down. Don't salute" he huffed

"Jodrell Bank's traced a signal, Doctor, coming from 5000 miles above Earth. We're guessing that's what triggered the cars," Colonel Mace explained

"The Sontaran ship" the Doctor replied

"NATO has gone to Defcon One, we're preparing a strike" Colonel Mace said idly

"You can't do that! Nuclear missiles won't even _scratch_ the surface!" he yelled, "Let me talk to the Sontarans"

"You're not authorized to speak on behalf of Earth" Colonel Mace protested

"I've got that authority, I eared that a _long_ time ago," he said dangerously as he pulled out his sonic and pointed it at the large screen "Calling the Sontaran Command ship under Jurisdiction Two of the Intergalactic Rules of Engagement. This is the Doctor," he said smugly

Drew looked up from the jump seat as the scanner crackled, catching a glimpse of what looked like a blonde woman but she was gone before she could make sure, the Doctor appeared on the scanner calling the Sontarans out. "Doctor, we're here! Can you hear me?" Donna yelled at the scanner

"Donna, he's not transmitting to _us_, the TARDIS is simply adding herself to the conversation as a silent party" Drew said taking hold of the older woman's wrists and pulling her hands off the screen, Donna looked at her bewildered "We can only hear him, we can't here the Sontarans and neither can here us, he's just letting us know he knows where we are and that help is on the way" she explained putting the woman's arms down to her sides.

"Doctor, breathing your last?" Staal asked smugly

"My god, they're like trolls!" Colonel Mace exclaimed

"Yeah loving the diplomacy, thanks" he sighed throwing himself into a chair and tossing his feet up onto the desk "So, tell me, General Staal, since when did you lot become cowards?" the Doctor asked without a hint of sarcasm

"How dare you!" Staal roared

"Oh, that's diplomacy!" Colonel Mace shrieked

"Doctor, you impugn my honor!" Staal huffed

"Yeah, I'm really glad you didn't say 'belittle' cause _then_ I'd have a field day" the Doctor scoffed "But poison gas? That's the weapon of cowards and you know it. Staal, you could blast this planet out of the sky and yet you sit up above watching it die" he started leaning back and folding his hands over his chest "Where's the fight in that? Where's the honor! Or, are you lot planning something else? Cause this isn't normal Sontaran warfare. What are you lot up to?"

"A general would be unwise to reveal his strategy to the opposing forces," Staal stated proudly

"Aaaah, the war's not going so well, then? Losing, are we?" the Doctor mocked

"Such a suggestion is impossible" Staal defended

"What war?" the Colonel asked

"The war between the Sontarans and the Rutans. It's been raging, far out in the stars for fifty thousand years. Fifty thousand years of bloodshed, and for what?" the Doctor asked slightly angered

"For victory!" Staal announced as the Sontarans behind him began chanting

"Give me a beak" the Doctor sighed rolling his eyes, he effectively changed the 'channel' with his sonic to a cartoon

"Doctor. I would seriously recommend that this dialogue is handled by official Earth representation" Colonel Mace spoke as the Doctor giggled slightly at the cartoon before turning it back to an annoyed looking Staal "Finished?" he asked

"You will not be so quick to ridicule when you see our prize. Behold!" Staal said excitedly, before the screen turned to reveal the TARDIS sitting in the middle of the war room In all it's blue glory looking older and darker in the purple light. "We are the first Sontarans in history to have captured a TARDIS"

Donna and Drew stood watching the one sided conversation "Well as prizes go, that's… _Noble_" he said seemingly looking right at Donna "As they say in Latin, _Donna_ nobis pacem"

"That's me!" she cried, making Drew roll her eyes "I'm here!"

"Did you ever wonder about its design? It's a phone box," he said in his 'duh' tone, "It contains a phone. A telephonic device for communication, sort of symbolic, like if only we could communicate" he motioned to himself and then the screen "You and I" Drew frantically searched the control panel suddenly finding Martha's mobile she tossed it to Donna who flipped it open "Big mistake though. Showing it to me" he said leaning back in the chair again, twirling his sonic in his fingers "Cause I've got a remote control"

"Doctor, what number are you on!" Donna yelled at the screen having completely forgotten Drew telling her he couldn't hear them, the screen went black causing Donna to sigh in defeat. "You haven't even got a number!" she snapped frustrated

"We'll figure it out" Drew assured her "He's got a plan, he didn't just wing the whole thing" Donna looked at Drew, disbelieving "OK! He's totally winging it!" Drew sighed in defeat throwing her self into the jump seat "But he hasn't failed us before" she said looking up at Donna, who nodded in agreement before they were thrown to the floor again.

"Oh well" the Doctor said standing up

"That achieved nothing!" the Colonel said flustered

"Oh, you'd be surprised" he said smiling, before walking over to Martha.

Donna sat on the grating her legs dangling over the edge, she flipped Martha's mobile open for about the fifteenth time before dialing a number and putting the mobile to her ear "Mum? You all right?" she asked quietly not wanting to sound lost

'Donna! Where are you sweetheart?' her mother shrieked before yelling something not doubt to her granddad 'Your granddad's sealing us in. He's sealing the windows. Our own house and we're sealed in! All those things they say about pollution and ozone and carbon, they're really happening aren't they?' tears slipped down Donna's cheeks as she listened to her mother rant sounding just as lost as she felt, Drew sat down beside her and took her free hand squeezing softly

"There's people on it, mum. They're gonna fix it, I promise" Donna said struggling to keep her voice from cracking

'Oh, like you'd know. You're so clever?' Sylvia all but snapped

"Oh don't start. Please, don't" Donna sighed

'I'm sorry. I wish you were here' Sylvia sobbed, forcing tears to roll down Donna's cheeks faster; Drew put her arm around the other woman and leaned her head against her shoulder trying to comfort her as much as she could 'Now, come on Sylvia, look. That doesn't help' she head her granddad say before there was a shuffling of the phone 'Donna? Where are you?' Wilf's voice rang through the phone

"It's kind of hard to say," she said lookin around the TARDIS "You all right?"

'Yeah, fighting fit, yeah. Is he with you, the Doctor?' he asked, she heard her mother whine in the background

"No, it's just me and Drew" she said sullenly, Drew squeezed her slightly before moving to rub her back

'Look, you promised he was gonna look after you'

"He will, Gramps. There's… something he needs us to do. We just don't know what" she sighed

'Well, I mean, the whole place is covered, the whole of London they're saying and the whole, the whole world. It's the scale of it Donna. How can one man stop all that?' he rambled

"Trust us. He can do it" she half smiled

'Yeah, well if he doesn't, you tell him he'll have to answer to me'

"I will. Just as soon as I see him, I'll tell him" she half laughed before hanging up, she put her hands in her lap and dropped her head "What if he cant stop it?" she asked quietly

"Hey" Drew started "We have to have faith in him, he wont leave us stranded here. He'll get us out, he'll stop the ATMOS and we'll be on another adventure before you know it" she smiled, be she knew Donna could see her own doubts in it.

The Doctor snatched the clipboard from Martha's hands and quickly scanned it "There's carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons, nitrogen oxides but ten percent unidentified. Some sort of artificial heavy element we can't trace. You ever seen anything like it?" she asked taking the clipboard back.

"Must be something the Sontaran's invented" he shrugged "This isn't just poison, they need this gas for something else" he added, leaning in to look closer at the large tube holding some of the gas "What could that be?" he pondered

"Launch grid online and active" Captain Price announced

"Positions ladies and gentlemen, Defcon one initiatives in progress" Colonel Mace said, his voice heavy with authority

"What!" the Doctor yelled spinning around "I told you not to launch!" he continued, storming up to the Colonel

"The gas is at sixty percent density. Eighty percent and people start dying, Doctor" Colonel Mace said calmly "We've got no choice"

"Launching in sixty, fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven, fifty-six… Worldwide nuclear grid now coordinating. Fifty-four, fifty- three…" Captain Price rambled, the Doctor turned everything out watching the screen as rage and fear coursed through his veins, he knew the missiles wouldn't even touch the Sontaran ship but it didn't stop the thoughts of losing Drew from running rampant through his expansive mind. He suddenly snapped back to reality "You're making a mistake!" he yelled, "Colonel, for once, I hope the Sontarans are ahead of you"

"North America, online. United Kingdom, online. France, online. India, online. Pakistan, online. China, online. North Korea, online. All systems locked and coordinated. Launching in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five…" Price listed

"God save us" Colonel Mace prayed

"…Four, three, two, one… zero" Price counted, the room stood still for a fraction of a second before the screen turned black

"What's happened? Did we launch? Well, did we?" the Colonel yelled frantically

"Negative, sir. The launch codes have been wiped, sir. It must be the Sontarans" Price replied

"Can we override it?" Mace questioned

"Trying it now, sir" Price replied

"Missiles wont even dent that ship, so why are the Sontarans so keen to stop you?" the Doctor questioned, not really asking anyone "Any ideas?" he asked looking towards Martha

"How should I know?" she shrugged

"Greyhound Forty declaring absolute emergency! Sontarans within factory grounds, east corridor grid six!" Ross' voice erupted from the Colonel's walkie after a few minutes of silence in the lorry.

"Get them out of there!" the Doctor yelled

"All troops, open fire!" Mace announced in reply to Ross' declaration

"The guns aren't working. Inform all troops, standard weapons do not work" Ross yelled filling the room with panic and dread "Tell the Doctor it's the Cordolaine signal. He's the only one who can stop them," he said calmly, though to the Doctor it sounded an awful lot like a goodbye as guilt formed a rock in his throat and stomach. Static emitted from the walkie "Greyhound Forty, report. Over" the Colonel all but demanded "Greyhound Forty, report. Greyhound Forty, report!" he yelled

"He wasn't Greyhound Forty" the Doctor started, his voice dangerously low "His name was Ross. Now listen to me, and get them out of there!" he all but screamed in the Colonel's face, Mace visibly gulped before putting his walkie to his mouth

"Trap One to all stations. Retreat. Order imperative, immediate retreat," he said calmly staring worriedly at the Doctor. "They've taken the factory," he said quietly

"Why? They don't need it. Why attack now? What are they up to?" the Doctor rambled, "Times like this, I could do with the Brigadier. No offence" he said quickly spinning to face Colonel Mace

"None taken. Sir Alistair's a fine man, if not the best. Unfortunately he's stranded in Peru," the Colonel explained

"Launch grid back online" Captain Price announced suddenly, before the screen went black once again "They are inside the system, sir. It's coming from within UNIT itself"

"Trace it. Find out where it's coming from, and quickly. Gas levels?"

"Sixty six percent in major population areas" Price replied "And rising"

"Why are they defending the factory only after we were inside?" Mace questioned

"Because they wanted UNIT here" the Doctor mused, "You gave them something they needed" he added "Something now hidden inside the factory…something precious"

"Then we've got to recover it. This Cordolaine signal thing, how does it work?" Mace asked

"The bullets. It causes expansion of the copper shell," he explained

"Excellent, I'm on it" Mace exclaimed before walking out

"For the billionth time! You can't fight Sontarans!" the Doctor yelled after him, before sighing and rubbing his face "Phone. Have you got a phone?" he asked quietly walking over to the nearest officer "I need your mobile, quickly, hurry up!" he said impatiently thrusting out his hand for the officer's mobile. The officer fumbled around in his pockets and pulled his mobile out quickly handing it to the Doctor, he nodded and walked off into a small room and closed the door.

* * *

_**R.I.P Nicolas Courtney.**_


	18. The Poison Sky part 2

"Jack, get mum, Luke, Ianto, Gwen and Rhys down to the Hub. Close yourselves in, I'll call when it's safe to come out k?" Drew rambled

'You're starting to ramble like the Doctor' Jack laughed

"Now is not the time, old man" she smirked "Just hurry I don't know what this gas does but I'm sure it's not pretty"

'Already out the door' he said quickly before hanging up, Drew sighed and rubbed her face

"How long do you think we've been here?" Donna asked suddenly

"An hour or so I'd say" Drew replied resting her elbows on her knees and hunching forward

"Why do you think the Doctor hasn't called yet?"

"He's with UNIT, the first thing they are going to want to do is blow the Sontarans out of the sky. He'll be there yelling at them and getting frustrated" she smiled slightly picturing the Doctor having Colonel Mace cowering in a corner

"When do you think he'll admit he likes you more than he says he does" Donna asked smirking, Drew's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she almost choked on air

"What" she tried not to yell

"Oh, you can't tell me you haven't seen it!" Donna shrieked "The way he looks at you, the way every time he has to leave you for more then five minutes his kisses some part of your face! When that demon thing snatched you he threw a huge fit and was right thoroughly pissed and when Odd Sigma said you were the Mistress of Time you should have seen the look on his face! It was like a little boy who had just found his lost puppy" she ranted, Drew wasn't quiet sure what to say '_It's very true_' the TARDIS started '_His thoughts of Rose have lessened ten fold_' she informed. They jumped when Martha's mobile rang, Donna threw it open and put it on speaker phone "What's happened, where are you?"

"Still on earth" he sighed "But don't worry, I've got my secret weapon"

"What's that?" Drew asked dreading the thought

"You two" they rolled their eyes at the sound of a smile in his voice

"Oh. Somehow that's not making me happy" Donna whined "Can't you just zap us down to Earth with that remote thing?" Drew made an indignant noise and looked at Donna, she shrugged

"Yeah, I haven't got a remote, though I really should" he admitted, "But I need you two on that ship. That's why I made them move the TARDIS" he paused "I'm sorry but you've got to go outside"

"But there are Sontorans out there!" Donna shrieked

"Sontarans" the Doctor and Drew corrected "But they'll all be on battle stations right now. They don't exactly walk around having coffee. I can talk you through it"

"But what if they find us?" Drew asked, not all that worried for herself but for Donna

"I know and I wouldn't ask, but there's nothing else I can do. The whole planet is choking, Drew" he said sullenly, Drew grabbed the mobile from Donna

"What do you need us to do?" she asked seriously

"The Sontarans are inside the factory which means they've got a teleport link with the ship, but they'll have deadlocked it. I need you to reopen the link"

"But I can't even mend a fuse!" Donna shrieked

"Donna! Stop talking about yourself like that! You both can do this. I promise!" Drew turned the speaker off and held the mobile to her ear as they made their way towards the TARDIS doors, Donna quietly opened the door and they both peaked out before shutting the door as quickly and as quietly as they could

"There's a Sontaran" Drew said quietly

'Did he see you?'

"No, he's got his back to us"

'Right, listen; on the back of his neck on his collar there's a sort of plug, like a hole. The Probic Vent. One blow to the Probic Vent knocks'em out, remember'

"Yeah" Drew breathed before dropping the phone to her shoulder and explaining to Donna what they needed to do, Donna grabbed the mobile "But he's going to kill us!" she said frantically

'I'm sorry. I swear I'm so sorry. But you've got to try' Donna sighed before handing the mobile back to Drew

"We're looking for something to use," she explained

'Good, have you called your mum? Let her know to stay inside?' he asked concerned

"I called Jack, he's taking mum and Luke to the Hub and sealing themselves in" she explained looking around the control panel

'Good, I'd hate for you to have to go through something happening to either of them' he said, Drew stopped moving and glanced at Donna before shaking her head and continuing her search. Donna gave a triumphant shout holding up the mallet the Doctor used happily whilst piloting the TARDIS before they moved towards the door again, Donna opened the door and quietly stepped out behind the Sontaran, she raised the mallet up and brought it down on the small hole in the Sontaran's collar. He crumpled to the floor, unmoving. Donna jumped up and down "Back of the neck!" she shouted triumphantly, Drew switched speaker back on the mobile

"Now then you've got to find the external junction feed to the teleport," he explained

"What does it look like?" Drew questioned

"A circular panel on the wall. Big symbol on the front, like a, like a letter T with a horizontal line through it. Or… or two big F's back to back"

"There's a door," Donna said suddenly having wandered off slightly

"Should be a switch by the side"

"Yeah there is. But it's Sontaran-shaped, you need three fingers" Donna replied

"You've got three fingers," Drew said looking at her with an eyebrow raised

"Oh, yeah!" Donna put her hand onto the switch in the right position, the door slid open

"We're through" Drew told the Doctor

"Oh, you two are brilliant you are!" he exclaimed

"Shut up" Donna laughed

"T with a line through it" Drew reminded her as they walked through the door

"Got to go. Keep the line open!" the Doctor yelled before they heard the sound of fabric against the speaker, Drew rolled her eyes and turned speaker off.

"Counter-attack!" Mace yelled

"I said you don't stand a chance!" the Doctor yelled back

"Positions" Mace yelled again "That means everyone" he said looking at the Doctor before throwing a gas mask at him

"You're not going without me," Martha said coming up behind him

"Wouldn't dream of it" he laughed, following the Colonel out of the lorry.

Donna grabbed Drew and pulled her into a darkened corner as another door slid open and Sontarans marched past them.

The Doctor stood by watching the UNIT soldiers gather through his gas mask, the Colonel held up a gun for him to look at "Latest firing stock, what do you think, Doctor?"

"Are you my mummy?" he asked mockingly

"If you could concentrate," Mace sighed "Bullets with rad-steel coating, no copper surface. Should overcome the Cordolaine signal"

"But the Sontarans have _lasers_!" the Doctor yelled, stressing the word 'laser' "You cant even see in this fog, the night-vision doesn't work!"

"Thank you Doctor, thank you for your complete lack of faith" Mace sighed, almost sounding actually hurt "But this time I'm not listening" he said taking off his gas mask "Attention, all troops! Sontarans might think us as primitive, as does every passing species with an axe to grind. They make a mockery of our weapons, our soldiers, and our ideals. But no more! From this point on, it stops. From this point on the people of Earth fight back and we show them! We should the warriors of Sontar what the human race can do!" he yelled through a mega-phone, before picking up his walkie "Trap One to Hawk Major! Go, go, go!" loud engines could be heard above the factory as everyone looked up towards the smoke covered sky, the smoke began to swirl before breaking and revealing the Valiant flying above them. "It's working! The area's clearing. Engines to maximum!" he called over the walkie

"It's the Valiant!" the Doctor yelled almost happily

"UNIT Carrier Ship Valiant reporting for duty, Doctor! With engines strong enough to clear away the smoke" Mace said proudly as the rest of UNIT took off their gas masks

"Whoa, that's brilliant" the Doctor said half amazed

"Getting a taste for it, Doctor?" Colonel Mace smirked, the Doctor looked at him quickly running his hand through his hair

"No, not at all. Not me" he said quickly

"Valiant, fire at will!" he yelled into the walkie, green beams of light connected under the ship before making one beam and firing at the factory, as the beam hits the roof soldiers gathered around the front firing finally overcoming the Sontarans. "East and North secure. Doctor?" Mace says before rushing off with the soldiers, the Doctor fished the phone out of his pocket "Drew, hold on. I'm coming," he said quickly before Martha appeared, he shoved the phone back in his pocket pretending he was grabbing his sonic

"Shouldn't we be following the Colonel?" she asked

"Nah, you and me, Martha Jones! Just like old times!" he smiled, before spinning around with the sonic trying to find anything alien. "Alien technology this way!" he smiled even wider before taking off. They followed the sonic all the way down to the basement of the factory; the halls deserted "No Sontarans down here. They can't resist a battle" he rambled as they made their way down the hall towards a door "Here we go" he said sonicing the door open, the door slid open revealing a large room with a sort of pool of green liquid in the middle, another Martha hypnotically asleep in a metal sort of chair beside it. "Oh, Martha! I'm so sorry" he said rushing over to her and checking her pulse "Still alive" he breathed, a gun clicks behind him as he looks over his shoulder to find the other Martha pointing a gun at him "Am I supposed to be impressed?" he asked sarcastically

"Wish you carried a gun now?" she asked

"Not at all" he replied

"I've been stopping the nuclear launch all this time" she said as if it was something that would anger him

"Doing exactly what I wanted. I need to stop the missiles just as much as the Sontarans. I'm not having Earth start an interstellar war. You're a triple agent," he said stoically

"When did you know?" she asked, her eyes wide with disbelief

"What, you? Oh, right from the start. Reduced iris contraction, slight thinning of the hair follicles on the left temple. And frankly, you smell" he said disgusted "You might as we have worn a t-shirt saying 'clone'. Although, maybe not in front of Captain Jack. You remember him, don't you? Cause you've got all her memories. That's why the Sontarans had to protect her, to keep you inside UNIT. Martha Jones is keeping you alive" he explained, before pulling the device from Martha's head, she wakes with a startled scream as her clone drops to the ground in agony, he kicked away the gun before turning to the real Martha and hugging her "It's alright, I've got you. I'm right here" he tried calming her, they both jump as the officer's mobile the Doctor had borrowed began ringing, the Doctor jumped up and fished it out of his pocket "Oh, blimey I'm busy" he smiled looking towards Martha "Got it?" he asked

'Yeah, now hurry up!' Drew all but yelled

"Take off the covering. All the blue switches inside, flick them up like a fuse box. And that should get the teleport working" he explained as Martha looked around him only to find herself sitting on the floor panting

"Oh my god that's me" she exclaimed putting her hand over her mouth, the Doctor stripped his coat and handed it to Martha before wandering over to the teleport to fix it, he set the mobile on one of the open parts before laying on the floor under the panel. Martha wandered over to her clone, she kneeled in front of her the Doctor's coat pooling around her feet, she reached out to touch the clones face "Don't touch me!" the clone yelled

"It's not my fault!" Martha yelled, "The Sontaran's created you, but… you had all my memories"

"You've got a brother, sister, mother and father" the clone said

"If you don't help me, they're gonna die" Martha said trying to convince the clone to help

"You love them"

"Yes. Remember that?" Martha smiled, the clone nodded

"The gas! Tell us about the gas!" the Doctor yelled from the teleport

"He's the enemy!" the clone yelled as the Doctor walked over to them with wires wrapped around his neck

"Then tell me" Martha said putting herself in the clone's field of vision "It's not just poison, what's it for? Martha, please!"

"Caesofine concentrate. It's one part Bosteen, two parts Probic Five," the clone explained

"Clonefeed!" the Doctor yelled suddenly "its clonefeed!"

"What's clonefeed?" Martha asked

"It's like amniotic fluid for Sontarans. That's why they're not invading; they're converting the atmosphere! Changing the planet into a clone world. Earth becomes a great big hatchery! Cause the Sontarans are clones, that's how they reproduce. Give them a planet this big and they'll create billions of new soldiers. That gas isn't poison, it's food!" he explained before rushing back to the teleport pod

"My heart… it's getting slower" the clone said looking to Martha

"There's nothing I can do" Martha said sadly

"In your mind, you've got so many plans. There's so much you want to do"

"And I will. Never do tomorrow what you can do today, my mum says. Cause…"

"Cause you never know how long you've got. Martha Jones… all that life" the clone finished before closing her eyes and slumping forward. Martha sighed before taking her engagement ring off the clone's finger.

'Doctor!' he jumped up from his place on the floor of the teleport and grabbed the mobile 'Blue switches done' Drew said happily.

The door slid open behind them before Sontarans marched in "But they've found us" she breathed, almost dropping the phone as she and Donna backed up. Donna grabbed Drew's hand and held on for dear life "It was nice to meet you Drew" she said

"There will be no goodbyes!" Drew all but yelled glancing at the older woman

"Now!" the Doctor yelled pointing his sonic towards the control panel of the teleport, crossing his fingers as Donna and Drew materialized in the pod, Donna rushed forward throwing her arms around the Doctor

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you!" she yelled

"Hold on, hold on. Get off me, get off! Gotta bring the TARDIS down" he exclaimed pushing Donna off him; he pointed his sonic at the teleport once again. "Right, now. Martha, you coming?"

"What about this nuclear launch thing?" she asked holding up the palm computer

"Just keep pressing no, we want to keep those missiles on the ground" he explained, Donna looked around the lab

"Hold on, there's…there's two of them" she said disbelieving

"Yeah, long story" he said pulling Drew back into the teleport, Martha followed suit "Here we go" he smiled looking between the three women "The old team, back together! Well, new team"

"We're not going back on that ship!" Donna shrieked, as Drew pulled her by the arm into the pod

"No, no, no. No. I needed to get the teleport working so that we could get…" he pushed the button "…here! The Rattigan Academy, owned by…" he was cut off by Luke cocking a gun and pointing it at them

"Don't tell anyone what I did! It wasn't my fault, the Sontarans lied to me, they…." the Doctor grabbed his gun and threw off somewhere in the room

"If I see one more gun…" he rambled walking off, the three women filed out of the teleport and followed the Doctor

"You know, that coat, sort of works," Donna laughed

"I feel like a kid in my dad's clothes" Martha explained, embarrassed

"Oh, well if you're calling him dad you're definitely over him" Donna smiled. They follow the Doctor into the classroom he and Drew had been in the first time they had come here; he instantly starting dumping random objects onto a table "That's why the Sontarans had to stop the missiles, they were holding back. Because, Caesofine gas is volatile, that's why they had to use you to stop the nuclear attack. Ground-to-air engagement could have sparked off the whole thing" he rambled putting the objects together

"What, like set fire to the atmosphere?" Drew asked

"Yeah. They need all the gas intact to breed their clone army. And all the time we had Luke here in his dream factory. Planning a little trip, were we?"

"They promised me a new world," Luke said looking at the ground shamed

"You were building equipment, ready to terraform El Mondo Luko so that humans could live there and breathe the air with this! An atmospheric converter" the Doctor said throwing out his arms. He gathered the converter up and ran from the room the rest following closely, once outside he set it on the floor taking hold of the controller. Donna stepped out a little further than the rest "That's London. You can't even see it. My family's in there" she said sullenly, Drew stood beside her and held her hand tightly

"They'll get out of this" Drew said quietly

"If I can get this on the right setting…" he rambled fiddling with a dial on the front of it

"Doctor, hold on, you said the atmosphere would ignite!" Martha said quickly

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" he said smiling widely as he slammed his hand down on the button, a ball of fire shot up into the air as everyone snapped their heads up watching as the gas in the air quickly set fire washing over London. "Please, please, please, please" the Doctor muttered under his breath his fingers crossed. The fire cleared revealing a blue sky

"He's a genius!" Luke exclaimed

"Just brilliant" Martha commented

"Now we're in trouble," the Doctor sighed, gathering up the converter and running back into the building the others hot on his heels, he all but threw the converter into the teleport pod, realization washed over Drew as she stopped in front of the pod making her feel nauseous and light headed. "Right so… Donna, thank you. For everything. Martha, you too. Oh… so many times. Luke, do something clever with your life" he said looking at each of the people in front of him, his eyes landed on Drew and his hearts dropped; he knew she'd figured what was going to happen already "Drew… I'm so sorry" he said sullenly

"You're… you're saying goodbye" Donna said suddenly looking between Drew and the Doctor, she quickly put an arm around the yonger woman seeing the threat of tears in her blue eyes as she bit her lip staring at the Doctor

"Sontarans are never defeated… they'll be getting ready for war" he said sullenly "And, well, you know, I've recalibrated this for Sontaran air, so…"

"You're going to ignite them," Drew said quietly

"You'll kill yourself!" Donna shrieked

"Just send that thing up, on it's own. I don't know…put it on a delay" Martha tried to reason

"I cant," he said looking at Drew, who had looked towards the floor, his hearts shattering now

"Why not?" Donna asked pulling Drew closer to her

"I've got to give them a choice," he said pushing the button and disappearing. Donna and Martha just stared at the empty pod in despair as silent tears slipped down Drew's face.

The Doctor materialized on the Sontaran ship "Oh, excellent!" Staal shouted

"General Staal, you know what this is. But there's one more option. You can go. Just leave. Sontaran High Command need never know what happened here," the Doctor all but pleaded

"Your stratagem would be wise if Sontarans feared death. But we do not. At arms!" Staal yelled, the Doctor raised the detonator

"I'll do it, Staal. If it saves Earth, I'll do it!" the Doctor yelled 'If it saves her, I'll do anything' he thought suddenly, surprising even himself.

"A warrior doesn't talk, he acts!"

"I'm giving you the chance to leave!"

"And miss the glory of this moment?" Staal laughed

'All weapons targeting Earth, sir. Firing in twenty' a voice said over the loudspeaker

"I'm warning you!" the Doctor yelled

"And I salute you! Take aim!"

"Shoot me, I'm still going to press this! You'll die, Staal!"

"Knowing that you die, too" Staal mocked

'Firing in fifteen' the loudspeaker sounded again

"For the glory of Sontar!" Staal yelled as the Sontarans began chanting

"I'll do it!"

"Then do it!" Staal yelled

Luke stood in the teleport pod, fiddling with controls "What are you doing?" Martha questioned him, making him jump slightly before he looked at her sullenly

"Something clever" he said looking towards Drew, who was still in Donna's embrace, she looked up at him before pulling away from Donna and walking towards him. She stood in front of him in the teleport "You can't come with me" he said quickly, she didn't say anything just put her arms around his neck

"Thank you" she whispered before pulling away and placing her lips on his before moving back to stand with Donna. Luke took a deep breath and teleported himself onto the Sontaran ship, they were still chanting, the loudspeaker counting down to what he could only imagine was an attack on Earth, slowly the chanting died down as more Sontarans noticed him "Sontar? HA!" he mocked before pushing the button.

The Doctor materialized on the floor of the teleport looking confused, he crawled to the edge and sat down, clearly in shock. Martha rushed over to him smiling widely before plopping herself beside him and snuggling up to him. Donna slowly walked over to him before giving his arm a good whack and crouching beside him smiling. He looked between Martha and Donna before looking over at Drew who was standing, stalk still, with her hands over her mouth staring at him. He stood up shakily and closed the gap between them putting his arms around her, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck burring her head between her and his neck. He sighed into her hair "Don't ever do that again" she whispered "Next time you take me with you" she added tightening her arms. He didn't reply not sure what to say and knowing there was nothing he could say to change her mind, he just tightened his hold on her and left it at that.

Donna walked through the TARDIS doors having said another goodbye to her mum and Wilf. "How were they?" Martha asked, having come to say goodbye

"Oh same old stuff" she said smiling, wiping away a tear trying to sound fine "They're fine. So! You gonna come with us? We're not exactly short of space," Donna laughed

"Oh, I've missed all this, but you know. I'm good here. Back at home. And I'm better for having been away. Besides" she smiled flashing her engagement ring "Someone needs me. Never mind the universe," she laughed moving towards the TARDIS doors "I've got a great big world of my own now!" she turned back to wave when the door slammed shut and the TARDIS began shaking widely throwing Drew into the Doctor knocking them both to the ground as well as Donna and Martha. The Doctor managed to get himself and Drew back into a standing position "What...What!" he exclaimed

"Doctor, don't you dare!" Martha yelled

"No, no, no! I didn't touch anything! We're in flight, it's not me!" he yelled defending him self against the angry woman

"Where are we going!" Drew yelled

"I don't know, it's out of control!"

"Doctor! Just you listen to me! You take me home, take me home right now!" Martha yelled as the TARDIS continued to shake and lurch wildly.

* * *

**_Now do you guys want Drew to do with Martha or stay with Donna and the Doctor? Let me know :)_**


	19. The Doctor's Daughter

**_Just a warning this episode is probably my least favorite, it's just weird and all I can think about is how they're getting married now. :/_**

* * *

The TARDIS rocked and lurched keeping the four time travelers all but glued to the floor, the Doctor kept himself low to the ground trying to gain some semblance of control over his machine "What the hell's it doing!" Donna yelled

"Controls aren't working!" the Doctor replied, trying the controls once more causing sparks to fly and wash over the panel, he dropped to the floor to avoid being burnt by the sparks landing right beside his old hand that he had retrieved from Jack after they got of the Valiant. "I don't know where we're going but my old hand's very excited about it!" he commented

"I though that was some freaky alien thing! You're telling me it's yours!" Donna shrieked

"Well…" he started not sure how to explain

"It got cut off. He grew a new one!" Martha pitched in, summing it up crudely

"You are completely… impossible!" Donna said in shock

"Not impossible, just… a bit unlikely!" he smiled before lunging out to grab Drew as she fell while the TARDIS gave one final violent lurch before becoming completely still. They picked themselves off the floor, looking between each other before the Doctor dashed towards the doors. He carefully opened the door; Drew was unsurprisingly hot on his heels as he stepped out into what seemed to be an underground tunnel, littered with junk and old dusty equipment. Donna and Martha soon stepped out and joined them in looking around "Why would the TARDIS bring us here?" Drew asked looking up at the Doctor

"Oh, I love this bit" Martha smiled

"I thought you wanted to go home" Donna remarked

"I know, but all the same…" Martha smirked looking away from the redhead, they watched the Doctor and Drew wander around closely to the TARDIS completely ignoring the other two. "It's that feeling you get…"

"Like you swallowed a hamster?" Donna asked, Martha nodded smiling widely, a loud bang caused them to stop what they were doing as three soldiers rushed towards them guns drawn "Don't move! Stay where you are and drop your weapons!" one yelled, the time travelers put their hands up quickly showing they were unarmed

"We're not armed! Look, no weapons. Never any weapons. We're safe," the Doctor said trying to convince them they were ok

"Look at their hands. They're clean" one commented

"Alright process them. Those two first" the first soldier said motioning to Drew and the Doctor, the other two soldiers rushed forward and grabbed them dragging them towards a machine with two holes in the front of it "Oi! Oi! What's wrong with clean hands!" the Doctor yelled

"What's going on?" Martha demanded rushing after them

"Leave them alone!" Donna yelled hot on Martha's heels, the two soldiers force one of Drew and the Doctor's arms into each of the holes before it clamped down on their arms and starter whirring. The Doctor yelled in pain as Drew all but screamed trying to get free "Something tells me this isn't about the check my blood pressure" the Doctor scoffed before giving another yell in pain

"What are you doing to them!" Donna screamed, watching Drew writhe against the machine

"Everyone gets processed" the soldier, who she assumed was in charge, explained

"It's taken a tissue sample. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! And extrapolated it! Some kind of accelerator?" the Doctor rambled, before the machine released their arms, he stumbled backwards before grabbing Drew's hand to examine it. Martha and Donna rushed towards them Martha took hold of the Doctor's hand as Donna wrapped her arms around Drew, while the yonger woman held her hand to her chest. "Are you alright?" Martha asked looking between the two; Drew nodded before her attention was drawn to a larger machine beside the one she had just been attached to as its doors opened "What on Earth? That's just…" he trailed off as a short, thin, blond woman stepped out looking around.

"Arm yourself!" the soldier in charge demanded handing the new woman a gun, which she looked over handling in expertly.

"Where did she come from?" Martha asked looking at the Doctor

"From us" he said glancing down at Drew who was just staring at the woman

"From you two! How? Who is she?" Donna demanded

"Well… she's…. well… she's our daughter" he stumbled, causing Drew's head to snap up to look at him, confusion written clearly on her features.

"Hello mum, dad" the woman said smiling towards them, before following the soldier in charge somewhere while the time travelers stayed behind

"Did you say daughter?" Donna asked in just about as much shock as Drew and the Doctor

"Mm. Technically" he said idly

"Technically how?" Drew asked, looking at him with a look that said if he answer wasn't good enough she would probably yell at him.

"It's the same as having a baby, mesh two stands of DNA and create a human life. It's simple really. Combine the two DNA strands arrange them differently leaving out unnecessary chromosomes and grow. Very quickly, apparently" he explained watching the woman

"Something's coming!" the woman yelled suddenly. The Doctor spun around finding fish-humans running down the tunnel towards them, he grabbed Drew's uninjured hand and pulled her around behind the soldiers, Martha and Donna following closely.

"It's the Hath!" one of the men yelled as the soldier began firing back at the Hath "We have to blow the tunnel! Get the detonator!" he yelled towards the Doctor

"I'm not detonating anything!" the Doctor yelled back. A Hath grabbed Martha and began pulling her away, as the woman kicked another Hath and picked up the detonator.

"Blow that thing! Blow it!"

"Martha!" Drew screamed as she noticed Martha begin carted off

"No! Don't!" the Doctor yelled rushing towards the woman, she slammed her hand down on the button forcing everyone to run for cover as the tunnel collapsed, before the dust even began to settle the Doctor jumped to his feet and rushed towards the now blocked off tunnel, the possibility of Martha being dead making his blood run cold. "You sealed off the tunnel. Why did you do that?" the Doctor yelled getting in the woman's face

"They were trying to kill us!" she yelled defending herself

"But they've got my friend!"

"Collateral damage. At least you've still got them, he lost both his men, I'd say you came out ahead" she scoffed

"Her names Martha!" Drew yelled clearly beyond angry

"And she's not collateral damage, not for anyone!" Donna yelled, stepping forward, "Have you got that, G.I. Jane!"

"I'm going to find her," the Doctor stated flatly

"You're going nowhere," the soldier said pointing his gun at them "You don't make sense, you three. No guns, no marks, no fight in you… I'm taking you to General Cobb. Now, move" the Doctor rolled his eyes before putting his hand on Drew's back and guiding her in the direction the soldier wanted them to go. Donna and the woman walked in front of them and the soldier in front of them "I'm Donna, what's your name?" she asked trying to have a civil conversation with the woman

"Don't know, it's not been assigned" the woman replied

"Well, if you don't know that, what do you know?"

"How to fight" the woman replied stoically

"Nothing else?"

"The machine must embed military history and tactics but no name. She's a generated anomaly," the Doctor explained

"Generated anomaly? Jenny-rated. Well what about that? Jenny!" Donna rambled looking back towards Drew, who shrugged

"Jenny. Yeah, I like that, Jenny" the woman mumbled

"What do you think 'Mum and Dad'?" Donna asked almost mockingly

"Good as anything, I suppose" the Doctor said stoically

"Not what you'd call natural parents, are you?"

"They stole a tissue sample at gun point and processed it, it's not what I call natural parentage" Drew snarled

"Rubbish! My friend Nerys fathered twins with a turkey baster, don't bother her" Donna shrugged

"You can't extrapolate a relationship from a biological accident" the Doctor snapped, the word accident bit through Drew's mind, in truth Jenny was an accident but to hear him spit it out with almost pure hate hurt her.

"Child support agency can" Donna retorted

"Look, just cause I share certain physiological traits with simian primates doesn't make me a monkey's uncle, does it?" the Doctor scoffed

"I'm not a monkey!" Jenny snapped rounding on the Doctor, Drew fought the urge to smile as the thought of Jenny having the Doctor's quick temper shortened even more by her own temper raced through her mind. "Or a child" Jenny added before walking off. They finally reached the human encampment, which resembled a large theater

"So where are we? What planet is this?" the Doctor asked lookin around

"Messaline. Well, what's left of it" the soldier replied

"But, this is a theater" Donna scoffed

"Maybe they're doing Miss Saigon," the Doctor said sarcastically

"It's like a town, or city, underground. But why?" Donna questioned, the soldier finished talking to what they could only assume was an older officer and made his way back to the time-trio and Jenny. "General Cobb, I presume?" the Doctor asked

"Found in the western tunnels, I'm told, with no marks. There was an outbreak of pacifism in the eastern zone, three generations back, before we lost contact, it that where you came from?" Cobb questioned

"Eastern zone, that's us. Yeah. I'm the Doctor, this is Donna and Drew" he replied

"And I'm Jenny" she smiled

"Don't think you can infect us with your peacemaking. We're committed to the fight, to the very end," Cobb said defiantly

"Well, that's all right, we can't stay anyway. We've got to go and find our friend," the Doctor said quickly making move to leave

"That's not possible, all movement is regulated. We're at war." Cobb stated

"Yes, I noticed. With the Hath. But tell me, cause we got a bit out of circulation, eastern zone and all that, so, who exactly are the Hath?" the Doctor asked

"Back at the dawn of this planet, these ancient halls were carved from the Earth. Our ancestors dreamt of a new beginning, a colony where humans and Hath could work and live together," Cobb explained

"So what happened?" Drew asked

"The dream died. Broken, along with Hath promises. They wanted it all for themselves. But those early pioneers, they fought back. They used the machines to produce soldiers instead of colonists and began this battle for survival."

"There's nothing but Earth outside, why's that?" Donna said having wandered over to a window "Why build everything underground?"

"The surface is too dangerous" Cobb explained

"Well then why build windows in the first place?" Drew questioned

"And what does this mean?" Donna asked pointing towards a plaque.

"The rites and symbols of our ancestors. The meanings… lost in time," Cobb said sullenly

"How long's this was gone on for?" the Doctor asked suddenly

"Longer than anyone can remember. Countless generations marked only by the dead," Cobb explained

"What, fighting all this time?"

"Because we must. Every child of the machine is born with this knowledge. It's our inheritance; it's all we know. How to fight…and how to die" Jenny stepped in. The Doctor wandered over to a holographic map

"Does this show the entire city, including the Hath zones?" he asked pointing towards the screen

"Yes, why?" Cobb questioned

"Well it'll help us find Martha," he said idly looking at the map

"We've got more important things to do. The Reproduction Machines are powered down for the night shift, but soon as they're active, we could breed a whole platoon from the combination of you three" Cobb said seriously, looking between the time-trio making Drew subconsciously rub the mark on her hand.

"I'm not having sons and daughters by some great big flippin' machine!" Donna shrieked, before looking at Jenny "Sorry, no offence but you're not… well I mean you're not real"

"You're no better than him!" Jenny snapped, "I have a body! I have a mind! I have independent thought! How am I not real? What makes you better than me?" Donna didn't reply and Drew just watched her 'daughter' stare the redhead down, confused and surprised as pride bubbled up inside her.

"Well said, soldier. We need more like you if ever we're to fine the Source" Cobb said looking at Jenny half smiling

"Ooh, the Source, what's that then, what's a Source? I like a Source, what is it?" the Doctor rambled, Drew almost rolled her eyes; he was like a small child at the mention of candy.

"The Breath of Life" Cobb said

"And that would be…?" Drew questioned

"In the beginning the great one breathed life into the universe. And then she looked at what she'd done and she sighed" the soldier from earlier explained

"She? I like that" Jenny said happily, making the Doctor and Drew look at her

"Right, so it's a creation myth" the Doctor said suddenly

"It's not a myth. It's real" Cobb said defiantly "That sigh. From the beginning of time it was caught and kept as the Source. It was lost when the war started. But it's here, somewhere. Whoever holds the Source controls the destiny of the planet." Cobb explained

"Aha!" the Doctor yelled making everyone jump "I thought so! There's a suppressed layer of information in this map, if I can just…" he trailed off pulling out his sonic and using it on the map, it flickered before displaying more tunnels.

"What is it, what's it mean?" Donna asked

"See? A whole complex of tunnels, hidden from sight" he said proudly

"That must be the lost temple!" Cobb all but shouted, "The Source will be inside. You've shown us the way! And look, we're closer than the Hath! It's ours!" Cobb yelled; he turned to the soldier "Tell them to prepare to move out. We'll produce new soldiers on the morning shift, and then we march. Once we reach the Temple, peace will be restored at long last" Cobb explained

"Call me old-fashioned, but if you really wanted peace couldn't you just stop fighting?" Drew asked

"Only when we have the Source. It'll give us the power to erase every stinking Hath from the face of this planet!" Cobb retorted

"Hang on, hang on, a second ago it was peace in our time, now you're talking about genocide!" the Doctor yelled

"For us, that means the same thing" Cobb said flatly

"Then you need to get yourself a better dictionary," Drew snarled

"When you do, look up genocide. You'll see a little picture of me there and a caption will read 'Over my dead body!'" the Doctor growled

"And you're the one who showed us the path to victory. But you can consider the irony from your prison cell. Cline, at arms!" Cobb yelled, the soldier from earlier pointed his gun at them once more

"Oi, oi, oi! All right! Cool the beans Rambo!" Donna snapped, grabbing Drew's hand and pulling her back

"Take them, I wont have them spreading treason. And if you try anything, Doctor, I'll make sure that your woman and child die first"

"No, we're not a family" he said quickly

"I'm not his woman!" Donna yelled

"Come on. This way" Cline said motioning with his gun.

"I'm going to stop you, Cobb, you need to know that" the Doctor said dangerously

"I have an army and the breath of god on my side, Doctor, what'll you have?" Cobb laughed

"This" he said pointing to his head

"Lock them up and guard them" Cobb scoffed

"What about the new soldier?" Cline asked as Jenny pushed her way forward but Cobb pushed her back into Drew and the Doctor

"Can't trust her, she's from pacifist stock. Take the lot" Cobb commanded before stalking off. Cline pushed them into a cell, before closing the door and moving to stand somewhere near by. Donna looked around the cell noticing more numbers "More numbers. They've got to mean something," she said idly

"Makes as much sense as the breath of life story" he replied sitting down on the bench

"You mean it's not true?" Jenny asked shocked

"No, it's a myth. Isn't it Doctor?" Donna questioned sitting beside him

"Yes, but there could still be something real in that temple, something that's become a myth. A piece of technology, a weapon" he replied

"So the Source could be a weapon and we've just given directions to Captain Nutjob?" Donna all but shrieked

"Oh, yes" the Doctor replied stoically

"Not good, is it?" Drew asked

"That's why we need to get out of here, find Martha and stop Cobb form slaughtering the Hath" he explained, glancing around he cause Jenny staring at him "What, what are you, what are you… what are you staring at?" he stumbled

"You keep insisting you're not a soldier. But look at you! Drawing up strategies like a proper general" she smiled

"No, no. I'm trying to stop the fighting" he retorted

"Isn't every soldier?" she asked, Drew prepared herself to step in before the Doctor blew up

"Well. I suppose. But that's… that's… technically… I haven't got time for this! Donna, give me your phone! Time for an upgrade" he said holding out his hand; she fished around in her pocket before handing the small black object to him. He pulled out his sonic and began working on the mobile

"And now you've got a weapon!" Jenny cried

"It's not a weapon!" the Doctor snapped, his anger becoming more apparent

"But you're using it to fight back!" she laughed "I'm gonna learn so much from you, you are such a soldier!"

"Donna, Drew will you tell her?" he all but pleaded

"Oh, you are speechless, I'm loving this! You keep on, Jenny!" Donna applauded; Drew rolled her eyes before moving towards Jenny and steering her away from the Doctor. "Are you a soldier too?" Jenny asked looking at Drew, she smiled slightly

"I guess you could say I am" she said "I am trained, just like you, but I have a smaller army… much smaller" Jenny looked at her confused "I work for an organization; there were six of us. You could say we were a special operations team, but an accident stole two of our soldiers. There's only four of us left," she explained sullenly almost jumping out of her skin as Jenny's arms snaked around her neck

"I'm so sorry mum," she said, surprising Drew once more before she put her arms around the woman. Cheers and chanting could be heard from above them "They're getting ready to move out. We have to get past that guard," the Doctor said suddenly

"I can deal with him," Jenny said looking to Drew, who nodded

"No, no, no, no. You're not going anywhere," he said holding up his hand to stop her from moving

"What?" Jenny and Drew all but yelled

"You belong here, with them," he said glancing at Drew, confused.

"She belongs with us," Drew said defiantly

"With you! She's your daughter" Donna added

"She's a soldier. She came out of that machine!" he retorted fully frustrated and slightly hurt Drew had turned on him

"Oh yes, I know that bit!" Donna yelled, "Listen, have you got that stethoscope?" he nodded "Give it to me. Come on!" he hesitantly fishing is out of his pocket and handed it to the almost irate redhead, terrified of what she would find.

"What are you doing?" Jenny asked worried, Drew put her hands on her shoulders and smiled slightly

"It's alright, just hold still" Donna reassured her; she nodded as Donna put the stethoscope against Jenny's chest; first on the left and then on the right. She looked up at the Doctor "Come here. Listen. And then tell me where she belongs" she said handing him the stethoscope, he put it in his ears before Donna once again placed it on the left and right side of Jenny's chest, forcing him to listen to both her heart beats. He backs away from her just staring at her "Two hearts" he breathed

"Exactly" Donna said, with not a tone of mocking or 'I-told-you-so'

"What's going on?" Jenny asked worried

"Does that mean she's a…? What do you call a female Time Lord?"

"What's a Time Lord?" Jenny asked becoming frustrated, looking to Drew for answers

"It's who I am. It's where I'm from" the Doctor replied

"And I'm from you" she said trying to grasp what was going on, Drew rubbed her arms

"You're an echo, that's all. A Time Lord is so much more. A sum of knowledge. A code. A shared history. A shared suffering" Drew stepped in front of Jenny, blocking her from the Doctor's glare

"Is that what you think?" she snapped "Is that what you've thought this whole time!" she yelled making Donna step back from her "Not all of us can be so blessedly cursed as you! Some of us are just biological accidents!" she yelled turning from him as she bit her lip to fight of the tears of anger. Donna pulled the smaller woman against her as Jenny looked on in what could only be decided as being mildly horrified, the Doctor sighed "That's not what I meant Drew" he said quietly "I just meant that even if it were possibly I wouldn't wish this on anyone… not even my worst enemy" he sighed "With everything gone now, I carry all the world's suffering, all the galaxy's pain, the universe's turmoil. It's not something one wants to experience"

"What happened to everything?" Jenny asked

"There was a war," he said sullenly glancing at her

"Like this one?" she questioned, he half laughed at the absurdity of the comparison

"Bigger… much bigger" he sighed

"And you fought? And killed?"

"Yes" he replied darkly

"Then how are we different?" she asked, the Doctor wasn't sure how to answer so he stayed quiet just looking at her.


	20. The Doctor's Daughter part 2

Jenny slowly wandered over to the cell door, wrapping her hands around the bars and resting her chin on the crossbar "Hey" she said quietly

"I'm not supposed to talk to you, I'm on duty" Cline replied glancing at her

"I know. Guarding me" she retorted flirtatiously "So does that mean I'm dangerous? Or that I need protecting?" she smiled as he moved to stand in front of her

"Protecting from what?" he questioned with a smile

"Oh, I don't know. Men like you" she said grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer to the bars so she could kiss him. She pressed the muzzle of his gun into his stomach "Keep quiet and open the door" she smiled as he sighed, Donna glanced up at the Doctor

"I'd like to see you try that" she laughed quietly as Cline opened the door. Jenny hog-tied the poor man before stripping him of all his weapons and exiting the cell closing the door. They wandered around the floor before finding a flight of stairs, a guard was standing in their way of the next flight of stairs, the Doctor grabbed Donna and pulled her back before the guard could see her "That's the way out" he whispered, Jenny cocked the gun she'd taken off Cline but the Doctor grabbed her hands "Don't you dare" he snapped. Donna pushed the two apart

"Let me distract this one" she smiled "I have picked up a few womanly wiles over the years" she moved to step out but the Doctor grabbed her

"Let's… save your wiles for later" he said holding her back "In case of emergency" he dug around in his pockets before producing a wind-up mouse and setting it on the floor. They watched as the guard rushed forward and grabbed the small toy, before the Doctor could do anything Jenny stepped behind the guard and knocked him out. "I was going to distract him, not clobber him!" he protested

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" she replied grabbing the guard's larger gun, as the Doctor wandered off

"They all must have a copy of the new map. Just stay there, don't hurt anyone," he said pointing at Jenny; she rolled her eyes as Drew made her way towards the woman. She took the smaller gun from Jenny and stuck it in the back of her pants covering it with her jumper; she smiled and winked at her before following the Doctor. They walked down an almost newer looking tunnel, the Doctor examining a map while Drew walked beside him, angry or not he was still her future. Donna and Jenny walked behind them "She was mad at him, not five minutes ago" Jenny whispered to Donna, who smiled and pulled the blond closer to her

"He wont admit it and she wont tell him, but they both have a thing for each other" Donna replied

"How can you tell?" Jenny questioned

"We've been together a while, it's rather obvious to everyone but them" Donna laughed

"Wait!" the Doctor yelled suddenly "This is it, the hidden tunnel! There must be a control panel," he said pulling out his sonic and using it on the wall

"It's another one of those numbers," Donna said pointing up to a plaque on the wall "They're everywhere"

"The original builders must have left them. Some old cataloguing system" Drew said idly watching the Doctor work

"You got a pen? Bit of paper? Cause, d'you see, the numbers are counting down"

"Drew, left pocket," he mumbled never looking away from the wall, Drew fished around in his pocket until she found a pad of paper and a pen before handing them to Donna

"This one ends in 1-4, the prison cell said 1-6" Donna pondered out loud

"Always thinking, all of you. Who are you people?" Jenny questioned

"I told you. I'm the Doctor," he said glancing at her

"The Doctor? That's it?"

"That's all he ever says" Donna scoffed

"So, you don't have a name either? Are you an anomaly too?" Jenny asked confused

"No" he replied idly

"Oh, come off it! You're the most anomalous bloke I've ever met!" Donna retorted as the Doctor freed a panel off he wall revealing a mass of circuits

"Here it is!" he cried triumphantly

"And Time Lords, what exactly are they for?" Jenny questioned, Drew looked at her; it was a good question

" 'For'? They're not… they're not 'for' anything" he replied

"So what do you do?"

"I travel. Through time and space" he said, clearly becoming annoyed with all the questioned

"He saves planets," Donna said

"Rescues civilizations" Drew added

"Defeats terrible creatures"

"And runs… a lot" Drew smiled

"Seriously, there's an outrageous amount of running involved" Donna laughed as the door the Doctor had been working on slid open

"Got it!" he yelled triumphant

"Squad Five, with me" they heard Cobb's voice yell in the distance

"Now, what were you saying about running?" he smiled before taking off through the door, Drew was hot on his heels; Donna behind her and Jenny coming up behind them her gun primed for an attack. The Doctor skidded to a halt causing Drew to almost run into his back, Donna stopped beside her

"That's not mood lighting, is it?" Donna asked, the Doctor fished out the small toy mouse and tossed it into the path of one of the beams, it bursts into sparks before it passed all the way through the first beam. "No, I didn't think so" Donna sighed

"Arming device" the Doctor said idly before rushing over to the control panel and once again pulling out his sonic.

"There are more of these. Always eight numbers, counting down, the closer we get…" Donna remarked

"Here we go," he said pulling wires out of the box

"You better be quick!" Donna said quickly as the sound of Cobb's army reached them

"The General!" Jenny yelled, before turning to run back and stall them, the Doctor grabbed her

"Where are you going?" he asked, a genuine concern lacing his voice

"I can hold them up" she said quickly pulling to get away, Drew took the chance of the Doctor being distracted to sneak off and hold Cobb off herself

"No, we don't need anymore dead" he snapped

"But it's them or us!"

"It doesn't mean you have to kill them!"

"I'm trying to save your life!"

"Listen to me, the killing, after a while it infects you. And once it does you're never rid of it" he said seriously, loosening his hold on her arms to a more gentle fatherly hold.

"We don't have a choice"

"We always have a choice"

"I'm sorry," she said sullenly before pulling away and running off

"Jenny!" he called after her

Jenny rushed behind a large crate "Took you long enough" a voice startled her

"Mum?" she questioned her head snapping towards Drew, who smirked

"You think I'd let you fight on your own?" she asked rhetorically "Let's show'em Kid" she laughed cocking her gun as Cobb slammed open the door

"There she is! At arms!" Cobb yelled. Jenny and Drew opened fire as Cobb's soldiers did the same

"I told you. Nothing but a soldier" the Doctor sneered, turning back to the control box

"She's trying to help!" Donna snapped, she looked to Drew for support but found herself alone with him. "Drew?" she questioned looking around "Where's Drew!" she shrieked, the Doctor's head snapped up, he spun around looked around the room

"Drew!" he yelled, before pulling at his hair "She's gone with Jenny!" he yelled frantically

"Turn the beams off!" Donna yelled

"Jenny! Drew! Come on!" he yelled over his shoulder as he turned to frantically turn them off

"Coming!" Jenny yelled looking towards Drew "You go, I'll be there in a minute" she said

"You sure" Drew asked, Jenny nodded, she kissed the blond woman's temple "Be careful" she said quickly before rushing off back towards the Doctor and Donna

"Cease fire! Cease fire!" Cobb yelled over the sound of gunfire, the soldiers stopped firing as Cobb stepped out in front of them

"Jenny! Leave it! Let's go!" she heard the Doctor call from down the hall

"You're a child of the machine. You're on my side. Join us! Join us in the war against the Hath. It's in your blood, girl, don't deny it!" Cobb tried to persuade her. Jenny took aim at him

"No" she said flatly before shooting a pipe over his head, steam burst from it blocking Cobb's path, she rushed back to where the time-trio were waiting on the other side of the once blocked off hall. "Jenny, come on!" Drew yelled

"That's it!" the Doctor yelled

"Hurry up!" Donna yelled, Jenny moved to start down the hall but the red beams appeared again suddenly

"No, no, no, no, no!" Drew yelled frantically

"The circuit's looped back!" the Doctor said pulling his hair

"Zap it back again!" Donna snapped

"The controls are back there!" he retorted, frantic

"They're coming!" Jenny yelled, Drew put her hands in her hair as the Doctor rubbed his face

"Wait! J-just…! There isn't…! Jenny, I cant!" he stumbled, frantically trying to think of something

"I'll have to manage on my own" she said dropping her gun to the floor "Watch and learn, father" she smirked as she prepared herself before flipping and cart wheeling through the beams

"No way!" Donna shrieked "But that's impossible!"

"Not impossible" the Doctor started

"Just a bit unlikely!" Drew finished as Jenny landed in front of them, she watched as the Doctor hugged the smaller woman with a huge proud smiled spread across his face

"Brilliant! You were brilliant! Brilliant" he rambled as she pulled away looking to Drew, who smiled and took her hand squeezing slightly

"I didn't kill him. General Cobb, I could have killed him, but I didn't" she smiled rambling like the Doctor "You were right, I had a choice" he smiled looking between Drew and Jenny. Soldier's suddenly gathered at the other end of the hall, the Doctor pushed Drew and Jenny towards the exit before pushing Donna along to follow them "At arms!" Cobb yelled

"I warned you, Cobb. If the Source is a weapon, I'm going to make sure you never use it" he said calmly

"One of us is going to die today, and it wont be me" Cobb snapped as he gave the signal to begin firing as the Doctor rushed off avoiding the bullets. They wandered down yet another hall "So, you travel together… but none of you are… 'Together'?" Jenny questioned looking between Drew and Donna

"What?" Drew asked shocked

"No, no! No way!" Donna shrieked "No, no. We're friends. That's all. I mean, the Doctor and I aren't even the same species, there's probably laws against that" Donna laughed, Jenny looked towards Drew

"What about you?" she asked, Drew couldn't blame her for being curious she was after all only a few hours old and stuck with the three most complicated beings on the planet.

"Nope, he's in love with someone, that isn't either of us" Drew said watching him look around trying to find the way "But he lost her; wont ever be able to find her again either" she added sullenly

"Why not?" Jenny questioned

"It's hard to explain, but when my parents died along with thousands of other people. The Doctor opened a crack in the universe sucking the enemy into it; she would have been sucked into if he hadn't managed to lock her in another dimension with her mum" she knew it wasn't completely the truth but how was she going to explain the other dimension to the woman, she didn't even fully understand how she knew all that but she figured it had something to do with when the Doctor had been in her mind. Jenny was quiet for a moment "What's it like? The traveling?" she asked suddenly

"Never a dull moment" Drew smiled

"Can be terrifying, brilliant and funny – sometimes all a the same time" Donna added, "We've seen some amazing things though. Whole new worlds" she smiled looking at Drew who smiled back

"Oh, I'd love to see new worlds" Jenny swooned

"You will. Wont she, Doctor?" Donna asked

"Hm?" the Doctor questioned spinning around

"D'you thing Jenny will see any new worlds?"

"I suppose so" he replied, a small smile playing on his lips

"You mean… You mean, you'll take me with you?" Jenny asked excitedly looking between Drew, who nodded, and the Doctor

"We can't leave you here, can we?" he smirked, she launched herself at him

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed before pulling away and grabbing Drew's hand "Come on! Let's get a move on!" she said excitedly before pulling Drew along ahead down the corridor

"Careful! There might be traps!" he called after them

"Kids, they never listen" Donna laughed before noticing the troubled look playing on the Doctor's features "Oh, I know that look. See it a lot round our way. Blokes with pushchairs and frowns. You've got dad-shock," she said looking up at him

"Dad-shock?" he questioned

"Sudden, unexpected fatherhood. Take a bit of getting used to," she said idly

"No, it's not that" he replied sullenly

"Well, what is it then? Having Jenny in the TARDIS is that is? What's she gonna do cramp your style? Like you've got a sports car and she's gonna turn it into a people carrier?" Donna rambled

"Donna, I've been a father before" he retorted quietly

"What?" she asked shocked

"I lost all that a long time ago. Along with everything else" he sighed

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me? Does Drew know?" he shook his head "You talk _all_ the time, but you don't say anything" she sighed

"I know. I'm just… when I look at her now I can see them… the hole they left, all the pain that filled it. I just don't know if I can face that everyday" he sighed

"It wont stay like that. She'll help you, and so will Drew. We all will," she said taking hold of his arm

"But when they died, that part of me died with them. It'll never come back. Not now" he said looking down at her; she was quiet for a minute

"I'll tell you something, Doctor, something I've never told you before" she started "I think you're wrong" the sound of gunfire brought them back to the situation at hand as jenny and Drew rushed back to them

"They've blasted through the beams," Drew informed them

"Time to run again? Love the running!" Jenny laughed

"Love the running" the Doctor smiled slightly before all four of them took off down the corridor. They reached a dead end

"We're trapped!" Donna yelled

"Can't be. This must be the temple," he said idly touching the wall "This is a door"

"And again! We're down to 1-2 now!" Donna exclaimed pointing to more numbers

"I've got it!" he said pulling open a compartment in the wall

"I can hear them!" Jenny yelled over her shoulder

"Nearly done!" he yelled

"These can't be a cataloguing system," Donna said looking at Drew who stood beside her also looking at the numbers

"They're getting closer!" Jenny remarked

"Then get back here!" the Doctor yelled, parental authority lacing his voice

"They're too similar" Drew comment

"Too familiar" Donna remarked

"Not yet" Jenny said defiantly

"Now!" the Doctor yelled, getting fatherly "Got it!" he yelled as the door slid open, all four piled in the door as the soldiers rounded the corner

"They're coming! Close the door!" Jenny yelled, he pushed a few keys on the control panel inside and the door slid shut. "That was close!" she smiled

"No fun otherwise" he laughed

"It's not what I'd call a temple…" Donna remarked looking around

"It's more like…" Jenny started

"Fusion-drive transport"

"It's a spaceship!" Drew said suddenly

"What, like the original one? The one the first colonists arrived in?" Donna asked

"Well, it could be, but the power cells would have run down after all this time. This one's still powered-up and functioning. Come on!" he said taking off, Drew stopped by a door where sparks were flying as someone cut through the metal

"It's the Hath!" Jenny exclaimed, stopping beside her "That door's not going to last much longer" she said, grabbing Drew's hand

"And if Cobb gets through down there, war's going to break out" Drew said quickly

"Look, look, look! Ship's log!" the Doctor exclaimed rushing over to a computer "First wave of human/hath co-colonization of planet Messaline" he read out

"So it is the original ship," Jenny said

"What happened?" Donna asked

" 'Phase one. Construction' they used robot drones to build the city" he said

"But does it mention war?" Drew asked, he scrolled through the logs

"Final entry… 'Mission commander dead'!... 'Still no agreement on who should assume leadership. Hath and humans have divided into factions.' That must be it! A power vacuum. The crew divided into two factions and turned on each other! Started using the reproduction machines and suddenly you've got two armies fighting a never ending war!" he explained

"Two armies who are now both outside!" Jenny reminded him

"Look at that" Donna said looking at a small screen displaying numbers similar to the ones she had seen on the walls

"It's like the numbers in the tunnels," Drew said idly

"No, no, no, no, but listen… I spent six months working as a temp in Hundslow Library and I mastered the Dewy Decimal System in two days flat. I'm good with numbers! It's staring us in the face!" she exclaimed

"What is it?" Jenny asked

"It's the date! Assuming the first two numbers are some big old space date, then you've got year, month, and day. It's the other was round, like it is in America!" she explained

"Ohhhh! It's the New Byzantine Calendar!" the Doctor exclaimed

"The codes are completion dates for each section. They finish it; they stamp the date on the wall! So the numbers aren't counting down, they're going out, from here, day by day, as the city was built" she said happily

"Yes! Oh, good work, Donna!" the Doctor said proudly

"Yeah! But you're still not getting it. The first number I saw back there, was 6012-07-17. Well, look at the date today!"

"07-24…No!" he exclaimed

"What does it mean?" Jenny asked

"Seven days" Drew replied

"That's it! Severn days!" Donna squealed

"Just seven days!" the Doctor all but yelled

"What d'you mean, seven days?" Jenny questioned

"Seven days since war broke out" the Doctor replied

"This war started seven days ago… just a week…" Drew said idly

"They said years!" Jenny yelled confused

"No, they said generations" Drew said looking at the flustered woman

"And if they're all like you and products of those machines…" Donna started

"They could have twenty generations in a day! Each generation gets killed in the war, passes on the legends! Ohh Donna, you're a genius!" the Doctor cried

"But all the buildings, the encampments, they're in ruins!" Jenny retorted

"No they're not ruined, they're just empty! Waiting to be populated!" Drew explained

"Oh, they've mythologized their entire history! The Source must be part of that too. Come on!" he exclaimed before taking off around the corner, the Doctor skidded to a halt nearly running over Martha "Doctor!" she cried

"Martha!" he and Drew exclaimed as she threw her arms around the Doctor's neck "I should have known you wouldn't stay away from the excitement" he laughed

"Donna, Drew" she said happily before hugging both women

"You're filthy! What happened?" Donna questioned

"I, uh, took the surface route" Martha laughed, the sound of the approaching soldiers reaches them

"That's the general! We haven't got much time," the Doctor said quickly

"We don't even know what were looking for!" Donna cried

"Is it just me, or can you smell flowers?" Drew asked suddenly

"Yes! Bougainvillea! I say we follow our noses!" the Doctor smiled widely before taking off following the smell of flowers. The smells lead them to a huge room filled with all sorts of foliage. "Oh, yes! Yes! Isn't this brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed, Drew noticed a pedestal surrounded by plants, atop it sat a glass globe containing what looked like a glowing gas. "Is that the source?" she asked pointing to it

"It's beautiful," Jenny said quietly

"What is it?" Martha asked

"Terraforming!" the Doctor cried, "It's a third generation terraforming device!"

"So why are we suddenly in Kew Gardens?" Donna asked

"Because that's what is does" Drew replied

"All this, only bigger. Much bigger! It's in a transit state. Producing all this must help keep it stable before they finally…" the Doctor trailed off as Hath and Humans suddenly surrounded their guns trained on the group "Stop! Hold your fire!" the Doctor yelled

"What is this? Some kind of trap!" Cobb yelled

"You said you wanted this war over"

"I want this war won!"

"You can't win! No one can. You don't even know why you're here! Your whole history, it was just Chinese whispers. Getting more distorted the more it passed on!" the Doctor pointed towards the sphere "This is the Source. This is what you're fighting over. A device to rejuvenate a planet's ecosystem. It's nothing mystical! It's from a laboratory, not some creator! It's a bubble of gases. A cocktail of stuff for accelerated evolution! Methane, hydrogen, amino acids, proteins, nucleic acids! It's used to make barren planets habitable. Look around you! It's not for killing; it's bringing life. If you allow it, it can lift you out of these dark tunnels and into the bright, bright sunlight! No more fighting. No more killing" the Doctor explained before grabbing the sphere and lifting it over his head "I am the Doctor and I declare this war over!" he yelled before smashing the sphere on the ground releasing the gases, the Hath and humans dropped their guns to the ground amazed by the sight of the gases swirling in the air.

"What's happening?" Jenny asked

"The gases will escape and trigger the terraforming process" Drew smiled putting her arm around her

"What does it mean?" she asked

"It means a whole new world" the Doctor smiled looking towards her, her attention was drawn towards Cobb who was glaring at the Doctor, he raised his gun aiming it at the Doctor "No!" she yelled stepping in front of him as Cobb pulled the trigger. Jenny fell backwards as the bullet hit her chest, the Doctor grabbed her as Drew guided her head into her lap as she and the Doctor sat on the ground. Martha checked the woman's pulse "Jenny? Jenny! Talk to me Jenny!" the Doctor pleaded, Drew brushed her fringe out of her eyes as tears built up, Martha stands up and resumes her place beside Donna "Is she going to be ok?" Donna asked quietly, Martha shook her head silent.

"A whole new world. It's beautiful" Jenny smiled looking between the Doctor and Drew

"Jenny? Be strong, now sweetheart," Drew said, "You need to hold on. D'you hear me? We've got things to do, all three of us. Hey? We can go anywhere. Everywhere. Your choice" she pleaded

"That sounds good, mum" she smiled weakly, the Doctor put his hand on her face

"You're _our_ daughter and we've only just got started. You're going to be great. You're going to be more than great! You're going to be amazing! You hear me? Jenny?" they watched as she closed her eyes and became still, the Doctor clenched his eyes shut before kissing Jenny's forehead and taking Drew's hand into his own, his eyes snapped to Martha as an idea popped into his head

"Two hearts. Two hearts, she's like me. If we wait… if we just wait!" Martha shook her head

"There's no sign, Doctor. There is no regeneration. She's like you, but… maybe not enough" he looked down at Jenny's face, fighting to keep the tears from streaking down his own

"No" he breathed "Too much. That's the truth of it. She was too much like me" he moved his arms from under her letting Drew support her fully as she wrapped her arms around the woman's body, he kissed her forehead once more before standing up suddenly. He walked over to Cobb, picking up his gun breathing heavily from anger and despair and pointing it at the man's head. The three women are shocked to see him do this as Donna crouched down beside Drew putting an arm around the crying woman. The Doctor suddenly crouched down beside Cobb and waved the gun at him "I never would. Have you got that! I never would!" he yelled before standing up and looking at both warring parties "When you start this new world. This world of human and hath… remember that! Make the foundation of this society. A man who never would!" he yelled before throwing the gun away and sitting down beside Jenny and Drew.

They laid Jenny out on a table in the middle of the theater that used to be the human encampment, Donna and Martha stood beside the table as Cline and a Hath stood on the other side, Drew stood at the end of the table with the Doctor standing behind her. Beams of light suddenly washed over the room; casting light over Jenny's face "It's happening. The terraforming" Martha said quietly as Drew turned from Jenny's body, the Doctor silently put his arm around her and pulled her against his chest.

"Build a city, nice and safe underground. Strip away the top soil and there it is" Donna said putting her hand on Drew's back "What about Jenny?"

"Let us give her a proper ceremony. I think it'd help us. Please" Cline pleaded. The Doctor just starred at Jenny's face as he felt Drew tense up, he nodded slightly before pulling Drew away from the room.

The Doctor leaned against the jump seat staring at the controls; Drew was sitting beside him staring at the floor lost in self-punishment for not being able to save the woman, her child. She wiped her nose on her jumper sleeve as the Doctor began talking "Jenny was the reason the TARDIS brought us here. We just go here too soon, which then created Jenny in the first place. Paradox… an endless paradox" he said sullenly, taking Drew's hand into his own, he looked up at Martha "Time to go home?"

"Yeah. Home" she said quietly, he let go of Drew's hand and started pulling leavers and flicking switches with far less enthusiasm than usual.

Donna and Martha walked down the street, Martha having said goodbye to Drew in the TARDIS understanding why the younger woman would want some time to herself. "You sure about this?" Donna asked

"Yeah, positive. I can't do this anymore. You'll be the same one day… so will Drew" she said glancing over her shoulder at the brunette standing in the TARDIS door with the Doctor.

"Not me. Never. How could I ever go back to normal life after seeing all this?" Donna glanced back at the Doctor who was walking towards them now "I'm going to travel with that man forever" she smiled before hugging the shorter woman.

"Good luck" Martha smiled

"And you" Donna said before wandering back to the TARDIS, she closed the door behind her and looked towards the controls finding Drew sitting in the jump seat, her body shaking. Donna rushed over to the smaller woman and gathered her up in her arms "Hey, hey" she whispered "It's not your fault" she crushed the smaller woman against her

"If I had just stepped in front of her!" Drew sobbed

"You only just healed one bullet wound you don't need a matching one on the other side," Donna reasoned

"But I would have survived!"

"Maybe, maybe not. Losing Jenny was hard on him but losing you would kill him, you know that"

"He would have still had Jenny, she was part of him. I'm nothing to him but a traveling companion" she sobbed pulling away from the redhead and taking off down the hall. Donna sighed as she heard a door all but slam in the distance. The Doctor came through the door and wandered up to the controls "Where's Drew?" he asked

"Took off down the hall" Donna sighed "Blaming herself for Jenny… You think we should take her to Jack?" she asked, knowing the Doctor was jealous of Jack's relationship with Drew and hoping to spark something in him to tell her she was more than a companion, he rubbed the back of his head

"Probably" he said quietly, before playing with the controls and setting them for Cardiff.

* * *

**_Shall we go see Jack? or should we just mozie right along into 1920 and visit Agatha Christie? _**


	21. Black

I'm sorry! So so sorry! Life got hectic for a little while... I even had to drop my english class to get life back a manageable chaos. Please dont kill me!

* * *

The Doctor palmed the mobile, having set the TARDIS to just float along in the Time Vortex whilst he gathered the courage to once again ask Jack for help, anger coursed through him; he didn't need Jack he could handle Drew on his own. He sighed right after the angry thought entered his mind, he knew he couldn't handle her; he wanted so badly to think he could but the truth of it was he couldn't; he'd always coddle her and tell her what she wanted to hear instead of being a man and doing what was needed. He put the contraption to the side of his head and waited for the American to pick up, 'Doctor?' his confused voice came through the speaker "Yeah" he said quietly "I need your help…again"

'That's new' he could tell Jack was trying to lighten the already very tense call, but it didn't work the Doctor's muscles were still clenched; he wasn't sure if it was because of his jealousy of the man or keeping himself from breaking down. "Something's happened. Donna and I don't know what to do… so Donna suggested you might," he explained vaguely

'And what's happened that you can't handle?' Jack asked, his voice dead serious

"We're on our way to Cardiff, I'll explain then," he said quickly before hanging up and throwing the phone across the control room before rising to his feet and setting the TARDIS to materialize on the Cardiff rift.

He stepped out into the cool, almost spring, air; he was met with the presence of a slightly taller man standing a few yards away with his hands in his dark blue coats pockets. He put his own hands into his pants pockets as he made his way towards the lone man, he didn't make eye contact upon stopping in front of him, instead choosing to look up at the stars what twinkled above them. "What happened?" the American questioned

"A paradox, with her and I in the middle of it. Leaving one dead and her broken" he said skirting around the actual answer

"Meaning?"

"We landed on a planet that was at war, they were using reproduction machines. Being new to the planet we didn't have any marks on our hands so they made some" he said holding up his hand showing the American the scab on the back of his hand "They stuck her in one with me…"

"What's the problem then? We both know where the two of you are headed so having a kid thrown in there shouldn't be this much of a problem"

"She's dead…" the Doctor said flatly, shutting the American up rather quickly

"Dead?" he stumbled, not fully believing the information

"We stopped the war, but the human general was angry. He picked up a gun an aimed it at me, she stepped in front of me and was shot in stead of me…" the Doctor said looking anywhere but at the man in front of him

"And Drew? Where is she?"

"Locked herself in my room… wont come out for anything. She's blaming herself for everything" Jack pushed past the Doctor and ran towards the TARDIS; he all but threw the doors open and rushed past Donna who stood by the controls stunned. The TARDIS guided Jack to the Doctor's room, worried herself about the small woman in the room having been cut off from connecting with her. He halfheartedly tried to open the door, completely unsurprised when it was locked, he backs up to the wall and glanced up at the ceiling "Sorry" he apologized quickly before kicking the door open.

Drew felt the TARDIS land; it was a lot more controlled than usual and didn't lurch as she normally did. She didn't know where they had landed nor did she really care, she could feel the TARDIS trying to connect with her mind but she pushed against her advances. Music pulsed in her ears causing her head to throb in painful waves, as she lay curled up on the Doctor's bed, she felt bad for running away from Donna and ignoring the Doctor's pleas for her to come out but she wasn't ready to face either of them or have them tell her it wasn't her fault Jenny was dead. She ripped the earphones from her ears and pulled at her hair fighting back another wave of tears that threatened to spill from her light blue eyes. She brought her denim covered knees up to her chest and put her forehead against them as images of Jenny flashed in her mind making her chest tighten and her breath come in short, struggled pants. She could feel the niggling depression she had kept locked away for two years trying to break free of its chain, small black wisps wrapped them selves around every good thought she'd had in the last seven hundred days and choked them.

The sound of heavy, pounding foot falls reached her ears as the chains became looser and looser on the beast in her mind, the door knob wiggled slightly before the wall cracked and gave into the force against the door sending it careening into the dresser beside it. She pulled her hair and bit her lip as the mental chains broke and the beast ran rampant through the halls and rooms of her mind, her chest felt as if an enormous weight had been placed upon it, a metallic tang filled her mouth as her teeth broke through the skin of her lip. Her whole body felt like it was paralyzed, she felt someone shake her but she couldn't find the strength to look at them or even respond to them. She felt arms wrap around her and her head leave the soft comforter that covered the Doctor's bed, warm fingers pried her own from digging into her palms which she was vaguely aware where bleeding and stinging now. Red bobbed around in the corner of her eye, she figured it was Donna who was tending to her palms; a stronger cold hand wrapped its fingers around her jaw and squeezed to release her lip from its toothed jail. She could feel the blood drip down her chin once her teeth were removed, she felt herself be laid back down on the bed as Jack's face came into her vision on her left and Donna appeared to her right, both looked positively terrified by her. She was too lost in her own mind and depression to even react to either of their fear; she just stared at the ceiling blinking when necessary. She watched Donna brush the fringe out of her eyes "You think she'll be ok?" she asked looking up at Jack almost in tears, he put his hand on Donna's cheek before sighing

"I don't know" he said quietly "Do us a favor and get a cloth and some water. Possibly some stitching supplies?" Donna looked back at the silent woman before nodding and moving off the bed. Jack cupped Drew's cheek while looking sullenly at her "What's going on in that head of yours?" he asked rhetorically, he figured this was a by-product of fifty years of depression and the shock of Jenny's death.

He stripped his coat and threw it over a chair; he unhooked his braces from his shoulders and let them hang around his hips before stripping his light blue button up shirt revealing a plain white t-shirt. Donna came back in the room, the Doctor following her with a small basin of water; he stopped at the sight of Drew lying on his bed with blood covering her chin and palms. Jack stood up and grasped the Doctor's shoulders blocking his view of the woman "She's going to be fine" he said quietly "She's just in a bit of shock, she almost bit through her lip and cut her palms open with her nails. Nothing major" he tried to reassure the older male, he nodded and set the basin on the table beside the bed before moving to sit beside her. He watched Jack and Donna clean the blood from her already healing self-inflicted wounds, time passed slowly as he watched her just stare at the ceiling unmoving, Donna and Jack soon left claiming to be going to get something for dinner. He laid beside her on his side, unsure of how to deal with his own feelings towards the death of Jenny; he'd cried and been angry back on Messaline but now he was left with the bubbling hurt and sadness it had stirred up from losing his children back on Gallifrey. An idea floated into his mind, he moved and put his hands on the sides of her head and opened the connection between them, depression washed over him as he searched her mind for her consciousness.

He wandered down the many halls looking for her, calling her name but found nothing until he came to a room that was open slightly, he pushed it open with his foot uneasy about what he would find. A great black beast stood in the center of the room, black wisps came off it making it look like its form was in constant motion, he strained to look around it but he managed. He found Drew crouched in the corner of the room sobbing hysterically, "Drew" he called quietly, hoping to catch her attention but not the beasts; his hearts broke as she turned towards him, he could tell the beast had had a go at her while they were fussing over her physical body. He waved her over, hoping the beast was too distracted with whatever it was doing to notice her moving, she shook her head to scared to move "Please" he begged, he didn't need her to move for her anymore it was for him; he knew if he lost her he wouldn't be able to handle anything anymore; he didn't doubt he would end up with her for the rest of time, she wasn't Rose but in her own ways she was better than Rose. Tears still rolled down her cheeks as she nodded weakly and began moving slowly, glancing between him and the beast, the closer she got to him the more he prayed the beast wouldn't turn. His hearts sped up when she got into almost grabbing distance, the beast suddenly gave a great roar and spun around; without thought he grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room slamming the door behind them. He kept a hold of her arm and took off down the hall as the beast scratched and clawed at the door "You have to get out of here!" she yelled at him trying to pull her arm away from him, he ignored her looking for something before suddenly ducking into a surprisingly empty room, he closed the door and turned to her. Her face was bruised, her lip split open, blood had trickled down from her nose, she cringed as his fingers ghosted over the bruise surrounding her eye. "You have to go," she breathed looking up at him "If you don't it will get you too"

"I'm not afraid that thing" he scoffed "I wont leave you here alone"

"You have to. Donna needs you, hell the whole world needs you," she argued

"The world can burn for all I care" he spat "And Donna is with Jack, he'll keep her safe. Right now my priority is making sure your safe," he said brushing his thumb over her split lip

"There's no point in both of us being stuck in my useless mind" she said pulling away from him, he grabbed her chin

"Your mind is anything but useless," he yelled, "I know you're upset Jenny died, but this is ridiculous! You're going to willingly be trapped in your own mind instead of trying to beat this thing?" he was getting angry now

"It's obvious I can't beat it," she snapped motioning to her face

"So you'd rather be in here alone then out there with me?" he snapped, he watched the anger leave her abused face and be replaced by shock and confusion

"No…" she breathed, as tears filled her eyes again "I just don't know what to do…" she admitted quietly, he smiled slightly

"That's why you've got me" his smile widened, he watched her eyes close fighting off tears; he held her hands in his own and ghosted his lips over hers as he pulled them both from her mind. She gasped violently before sitting up gripping her hearts; she jumped and all but screamed as the Doctor touched her back, her eyes snapped to his before filling with tears. She smacked his arm "You should have just left me" she breathed, covering her mouth

"Never" he smiled pulling her against his chest and pressing his lips to her hair as she softly cried against his chest.


End file.
